Payback
by BAColeNC
Summary: On a rainy day Starfire goes into the city on her own, and runs into trouble.My second FicI still don't own the Titans
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in Jump City and the Teen Titans had decided to catch up on things that they had been putting off doing for quite some time.

Beast Boy was attempting to clean up his room, Cyborg was tweaking the security system, and Raven was sitting on the couch reading.

Robin was on the other end of the couch, his laptop computer on his lap, working at updating the criminal data base. Once she realized that Robin would be busily working, Starfire announced that she was going to the "mall of shopping".

"Hey Rob, you think Star is alright going out on her own?" Cyborg asked.

"She just went to the mall Cyborg." the Boy Wonder replied, "She's been there lots of times with either Raven, me, or any combination of all of us. She knows how to act."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just worrying to much."

Little did they know just how wrong things were going to go.

Starfire walked along the street, almost a block away from the mall, looking for a shop that she had been to once before, with Raven. It was a tea shop, and the young Tameranian wanted to surprise her friend with a gift. Fortunately it had stopped raining, but the sky was filled with dull gray clouds, which were reflected in the numerous puddles on the ground.. Star noticed also that there was very little traffic at this time of day.

"There it is." she said in relief, when she saw the sign for the store, about halfway up the block.

"Ow!" she cried suddenly, as she felt a sting at the back of her neck. Instinctively her hand went to the painful place. "What manner of device is this?" she wondered aloud as she looked at a small, inch long cylinder, with a needle at one end. As she looked at it her vision blurred, and a wave of dizziness swept over her.

"Better. . . Call. . .. Robin." she struggled to say, as she pulled her communicator out, but before she had a chance to open it, she staggered to her right, and collapsed on the wet pavement.

"Finally got one of those big shot Titans alone," she heard a male voice say behind her. "come on, lets go."

Starfire felt herself lifted off the ground, and carried for some time. Suddenly she was shaken, almost back to full consciousness, as she felt herself placed up against a cold surface, and something passed under her left arm, up behind her neck, then back under her right arm. She tried to resist, but the drug was to strong, and the yell she tried to make was the barest whimper.

"Gag her." the voice from before commanded, and a cloth was forced into her mouth, and tied behind her head.. "Now to send them a message." the voice said evilly.

The blinding flash of pain, from her right side, snapped Starfire completely awake. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw three young men. One holding a baseball bat, one holding a two by four, and the third holding a metal pipe. They were in an alley, and she could see trash littered the ground. She realized that, unless she could get her communicator to open one handed, help would not be coming.

"Good hit!" one of the boys said, "That would have been a homer for sure."

Star tried to speak, to reason with the trio, but the gag muted anything she tried to say.

"You, and your fellow Titans, have made it almost impossible to be a crook in this city," one of the boys said, slapping the pipe into his other palm, "we want that to stop." he added, then swung the pipe, connecting with Star's right leg, halfway up her thigh.

The three took turns hitting the captive Titan like a piñata, and Star lost count of the number of times, until she blacked out completely, her communicator dropping from her hand.

The third time she came to, the one with the baseball bat took a swing, that caught her on the jaw, causing her to bite through the gag. Ignoring the pain as best she could, she spit the offensive cloth from her mouth and took a great lungful of air. "Roobbbiinnn!" she screamed into the night. She hung, there panting for a moment, fighting a losing battle against the messages her body was sending to her brain, then repeated the cry.

"Nice try girlie." the one with the pipe said evilly, then raised his weapon to strike.

The Tameranian felt herself almost lift into the air, as she saw a blur strike the pipe, knocking it from the boy's hand.

"How?" he gasped, holding his stinging hand. "Scatter!" he shouted.

There was silence for a few moments, and Star struggled to stay conscious, but the beatings she had received were too much for her, and the pain finally claimed victory, and she blacked out again.

A dark figure detached itself from the shadows, and approached the badly beaten girl. It looked down at her for a moment it's head cocked to one side.

"You need to get to a hospital." it said, then quickly cut her down from the pole she was hanging from, gently cradled her in it's arms, and vanished.

Back at Titan Tower, Robin was still at work on the database, when his head suddenly snapped up, and he looked through the big windows, toward the city. "Star." he said under his breath.

"Robin?" Raven said questioningly, as she felt a strong mental push in her leader's mind. She started to probe with her empathic power, but was startled, by Robin's sudden movement.

"Titan's go!" Robin shouted, tossing the laptop onto the couch, and sprinting for the elevator. On the run he threw a birdarang which hit the door over ride, and the door opened, even though there was no elevator car there to get into. Without a seconds hesitation, he dove for the empty shaft, heading for the underground garage, eight floors below.

Robin watched the numbers on the walls, as he sped down the shaft, and he pulled one of his grapnels from his utility belt. Counting down in his head he fired the hook into the wall, and grabbed the handle with both hands. Another birdarang opened the doors to the garage area, and the grapnel line snapped taut, swinging him through the now open door.

He went into a forward roll, to burn off some of his momentum, and came up running. Slamming his helmet on, he fired up his R-cycle, and burned rubber, as he streaked for the tunnel, that lead, under the bay, to Jump City.

"What the?" Cyborg said, wondering what had gotten into Robin's head. He'd been acting strange since Slade had disappeared when Trigon was destroyed.

"That's a distress signal from one of our communicators!" Beast Boy shouted when the alarm started sounding.

"And seeing as it's not one of ours, and Robin just left. . . ." Raven said.

". . . That means Star's in trouble!" Cyborg completed. "Move it!"

Raven pulled her hood up and vanished. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk, and flew down the elevator shaft, and Cyborg followed, one hand holding onto the cables to control his descent.

"Robin where are you?" Cyborg asked, as the T-car headed down the tunnel, his fingers drumming nervously on the wheel.

"_Just exited the tunnel and heading into the city." _came the reply, "_Where is she Cy?"_

Cyborg glanced at the dashboard, where the radio was mounted, right next to the electronic map of the city, with it's brightly flashing dot, and the location crawling across the bottom of the screen, and sighed.

"Saint Mary's hospital." he said sadly, then flinched slightly, when he heard the engine sounds, of the R-cycle, grow in volume, and pitch.

"Copy that." Robin snapped, then leaned closer to the handlebars of his bike, pushing it to it's maximum speed. He didn't know what was wrong, but deep down in the pit of his stomach, he knew it was bad.

"What the devil was that!" a cop parked on the side of the road gasped as a red, yellow and green blur went past him, the scream of the engine hitting him, just as the blast of wind it created did.

"Radar gun clocked it at just over one twenty." his partner replied, looking at the displays red flashing numbers.

"That would be Robin then." the first officer said, "Only one I know, crazy enough to go that fast through here."

Robin came to a screeching halt at the entrance to the emergency room to Saint Mary's, and jumped off the R-cycle even as it finished stopping. "Security lock down." he snapped, and the security system on the bike was activated. Turning his back on his bike, he stalked into the hospital.

"I understand you have one of my team here," he snapped to the man behind the admittance desk, "she'd be a young woman with red hair." he added.

"Yes Robin we know what Starfire looks like," the man replied, "Let's see. . ." he said, as he leafed through some papers, all to aware of the nervously tapping fingers in the green gloves. "Ah here we are, treatment room one."

"Thanks." Robin said, and strode quickly away, his determined stride daring anyone to stop him.

"Sir you can't go in there!" a nurse called when she saw who was walking down her ward. Where he was going wasn't in doubt.

"Watch me." he said softly.

"Hold it young man, just where do you think you're going!" an authoritative voice demanded, as Robin neared the door.

"I just want to see her for a moment." he stated. 'How is my voice staying so calm?' he thought to himself, when I feel as though my skin has been rubbed raw, and splashed with alcohol.'

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there," the doctor said placing his hand on Robin's shoulder, "we're still working on getting her stabilized." he added to the anxious face that turned to face him.

"But. . ." he tried to argue, but realized that the doctor was right. He would only get in the way in there, and that was the last thing he wanted. "Tell me how she's doing as soon as you can." he relented, opening the door for the older man.

"You, and the one that brought her in." he assured the Boy Wonder, as he ducked into the room.

"Doctor x-rays are here." a voice called from inside the room, and Robin quickly looked inside. Just as he did, the nurse, that stood between him and the bed, moved to adjust a monitor.

Robin felt as though his chest was in a vice, and his heart struggled to keep beating, when he caught a glimpse of the young Tameranian on the bed. Both her legs were encased in bandages, as were her arms, but what skin Robin did manage to see, was purple/black with bruises. He staggered back away from the door, letting it close and take the horrible view away. He stood there for a moment, his back pressed against the wall, panting heavily, then he took a few steps toward the waiting room, then pulled out his communicator.

"_Cyborg here."_ came the reply to Robin's signal.

"She's here Cy." Robin managed to gasp out.

"_Get here. Get here fast."_ his voice came through the speaker in the T-car.

"That doesn't sound good." Beast Boy quipped.

"He doesn't sound good." Raven corrected,. "I'll meet you there." she said, pulling her hood up. A moment later she vanished.

As Robin closed his communicator, he went through the open door of the waiting room. Remembering the doctor had said something about the person that brought Star to the hospital, he looked around the room, and his eyes fell on one figure in particular.

"YOU!" he bellowed, as he vaulted over a row of chairs. He grabbed the person by the front of his shirt, and slammed him into the wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! He demanded.

"Nice to see you again too, kid." a mechanically altered voice said, then gave a small grunt of pain, "Listen kid I wouldn't do to ANYONE, what's been do to the girl in there," Red X said, "at least not without provocation, and that woman in there couldn't provoke an angry rattlesnake."

"Then who?" Robin demanded as he lowered Red X to the ground, his confidence slightly shaken.

"I don't know. . . Yet." Red X replied, "But you'll be the first to know when I do." he added.

"I owe you for bringing her here," Robin grudgingly admitted, "where did you find her?"

"About two blocks north of the mall," the other costumed young man replied, "she was tied to a pole, in an alley, and three dirt bags were taking turns beating her. Her screaming for you is what caught my attention." he related, "Ah re-enforcements arrive I see." he added, seeing Raven materialize.

"Raven!" Robin gasped his emotional control finally slipping as he saw a friendly, familiar face. "They won't . . ." he went on as he staggered toward her.

"I know Robin, I know." Raven soothed, catching Robin as he almost collapsed. Even without her trying, her empathic power picked up the waves of hurt, confusion, and despair, coming from her friend. Guiding Robin to a chair, she suddenly saw Red X and almost reflexively, her hand shot up and pointed at him.

"Raven, no." Robin said, grabbing her wrist, "He found her." he told her, "Brought her in."

"Thanks." she mumbled to Red X as she released him. "She's in good hands Robin," she assured him, "they've even got a supply of blood for her here." she added softly.

"How?"

"Actually it was Star's idea," Raven replied, "in one of her flashes of logic, she realized that if she, or I, got badly hurt, that there was only the small supply of blood, for either of us, in the tower So she talked me into coming here. We picked out a doctor, and have been giving blood every three months for the last year."

"Yo Rob!" Cyborg's voice came from the hall way.

"In here." Robin called back.

"Whoah!" Cyborg shouted upon seeing Red X, his sonic cannon coming up, ready to fire. He realized that he couldn't see X's mouth, but he swore he had a smug grin on his face, and he itched to wipe it off.

"Stand down Cyborg." Robin snapped, "He's the one who found her, and brought her here.

"Thanks I guess dude." Beast Boy said, as he came up behind Cyborg, as he powered down his sonic cannon.

"Ah good the rest of you are here." a woman in a white lab coat said from the door way, "I'm doctor Linda Benson, and I won't paint you any pretty pictures." she began, "Someone. . ."

"Three some ones." Red X cut in.

"Three people somehow injected her with a strong sedative, and, while she was helpless, they tied her, so she was almost standing , then beat her mercilessly." the doctor went on. "Raven it was a stroke of genius that you two set up a blood bank for yourselves here. We're going to need it for the surgery."

"Surgery?" Robin asked, his face going even paler, as he sank back down into his seat.

"She's got some internal bleeding, in addition to multiple broken bones," Linda replied, "I'm going in, to stop the bleeding, then she's going to be here for at least two weeks." she told them, "You are to be commended, young man, for getting her here as fast as you did," she added to Red X, "Another five to ten minutes, and I don't think she'd make it."

"Looks like I owe you much more than an apology X," Robin said softly, "with your quick action, you personally saved her life."

"Lighten up kid." X replied, "You would have done the same for me."

"Yeah but we're the good guys. Beast Boy quipped, drawing a nervous laugh from the group, including X.

"This cleans the slate between us," Robin told X, "as far as I'm concerned you're back on square one."

"Robin." a nurse called from the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked trotting over to her.

"She's regained consciousness," she told him, "and she's calling for you." she added.

Robin was halfway down the hall before the nurse finished her second sentence, but pulled up just short of the door to the treatment room. He opened the door cautiously, not wanting to accidentally knock into the doctor or a nurse.

"Oh good you're here," Linda said, when she saw that Robin had entered, "Please try to get her to calm down," she whispered to him as she lead him over to the bed, "Her current agitated state isn't doing her internal bleeding any good.

"Right." Robin agreed, his eyes fixed on the sheet, and bandage, draped figure on the bed.

With the exception of her hands, and from her shoulders up, she was covered with bandages, and where he could see her skin, it was the purple/black of deep bruising.

"Is there anywhere I can touch her, that won't hurt her more?" he asked the nurse that brought a chair over for him to sit on.

As Robin sank into the chair, the nurse caught a look at his face, and she saw the concern, and fear of causing the redhead any further pain. She also saw that that, even if Robin didn't admit it to himself, he was in love with the young woman on the bed.

"Between the medications we've given her, and how the body shuts down to avoid pain, we're surprised she's even awake." she replied.

"It would hurt me more, if you were not to hold my hand." Star said painfully.

"Star!" Robin gasped. "I thought you had fallen back asleep."

"I am awake now." she said simply, but Robin could see the concentration she had to put into each word, to fight past the pain.

"Star I'm so sorry I wasn't there." he gulped out, gently taking her hand, and feeling her fingers curl around his, I. . . I. . . " he stammered, having trouble getting words past the lump in his throat. "I hate to ask this Star, but I have to," he finally was able to continue, "Did you get a look at who or what did this to you?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted saying them, as he knew it would cause Star to flash back, to what scenes of the attack she could remember.

He watched, as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the visions away.

"There were three of them," she rasped, "Young men about our age," she went on, "Each time I would awaken, he would tell me that you were going to get the message, then they would beat me again until I blacked out."

The nurse glanced at Robin, and had to do a double take as she saw how his jaw was clenched, and his eyes had narrowed, pulling his mask with them.

"How. . ." Robin growled, "How many times did you wake up?"

"Four." Star answered painfully, tears spilling down the sides of her head. "When I woke up the fourth time, I was relieved to see what must have been one of your birdarangs, knock the metal pipe from the leaders hands," she related, "The next thing I know I'm here."

"The doctors want you to calm down, and so do I," Robin told her. "don't you worry about anything but resting and getting better," he added, then saw the doctor motioning to him. "I've got to talk to the doctor right now, and pass on to the team how you're doing," he said. "I'll see you again when you wake up."

Star nodded her head, and Robin could feel her hand relax, as she sank back down to unconsciousness. Robin leaned over and softly kissed her forehead. He smiled when he saw that her face had also relaxed from it's mask of pain.

"Thanks," Linda said when Robin met her in the hall, "she's calmed down considerably now."

"No, thank you doc, I don't know how much longer I could have lasted without seeing her," Robin said, then chuckled with a lopsided grin, "I guess that's something I've even been hiding from myself." he admitted.

"Listen why don't you and your team go back to your tower," she told him, "the surgery is going to take at least a couple of hours, and she probably won't wake up until around noon tomorrow."

Robin nodded, then headed toward the waiting room.

If anyone would have been watching him, they would have seen him tapping one of his fists against his thigh as he walked. The other thing they would have noticed, was the determined stride that carried him down the hall.

Red X saw all of this, as he watched from the waiting room, then he focused his attention on Raven when Robin entered the room.

'Something's changed.' he thought to himself, as he watched Raven take a step back from Robin as he walked past her. 'Something about him startled, and frightened her.' he thought, focusing his glance on Raven's eyes, where he saw the play of emotions she couldn't hide.

"Cyborg, you and Beast Boy stay here and keep an eye on Star," Robin ordered in clipped tones, "Raven, X and I are going to find the ones responsible for this.

"Shouldn't we all go?" Cyborg asked.

"I want someone here in case Dr. Benson needs a decision made as to Star's treatment.," Robin countered. He pulled Cyborg aside and spoke more softly to him. "I've got to be the one to get these mutts Cy." he whispered tensely, then explained what Starfire had told him.

"They're street punks Cy," he went on in a normal tone of voice. "That's why I'm taking X along, that's his turf." he explained. 'And Raven to make sure I don't go to far.' he thought to himself.

Cyborg nodded his agreement.

"You're not going to arrest him, are you?" his question sounding more like a statement.

"No," Robin replied, "I'm not.. Look Cyborg what they did to Star was a message, like from one gang to another," he explained, "You know as well as I do that unless we want to have to keep looking over our shoulders when we're on the street we, I, have to answer in the strongest possible manner."

"Yeah, I know," Cyborg admitted, "But I don't have to like it."

With that straightened out, Robin headed out to his R-cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Robin." Raven called as he walked past her.

"I know Raven, I know," he said, and he stopped and looked at her, "I can feel you touching my mind, and I know that you know what I'm thinking," he went on, "Don't get me wrong, I want you to do that. It keeps me re-thinking about it, and re-evaluating what I'm about to do."

"Robin, I feel your rage, and I know it's justified," Raven told her friend, "But explain to me how this works.

"I can't Rae, cause I can't explain it to myself. It's just the way it works!" Robin replied as he paced, frustrated at being unable to express his feelings, or explain.

"Then I can't let you do this." she said raising her hands, preparing to use her telekinetic power on him, to keep him from going.

She was unprepared for Robin's next move, which was to grab her hands, and hold them to the sides of his head. She couldn't resist the thrust, and force of his mind onto hers, as her mental shields were lowered to enable her to use her telekinesis.

"Don't fight it Rae." his mental voice said, as he opened his mind to her, letting her see what he kept locked away from even himself.

Raven gasped as she watched, in much more detail, how Robin's parents died, and how the young man had turned to life on the street, stealing to make a living.

That is until Batman crossed his path, and made him an offer. She watched as, under his tutelage, he learned how to fight, and match his acrobatic, and gymnastic abilities to the martial arts he was learning. Robin was born, and Raven was amazed that she never learned who was behind the mask.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Raven." Robin said, as he took her hands from his head, and stepped back.

He watched as emotions ran riot over her face, as she assimilated what he forced on her, embarrassed by being the cause of it.

"I. . . " she gasped, "I never knew."

"Batman is the only other person that does." he said softly, "Can you see my side of things now?" he asked, hoping that she would, and not knowing what he'd do if she didn't.

He watched as his dark friend pulled her cloak tighter around her, took a few deep breaths, then nodded her head.

"So how do we go about finding them?" she asked.

"You could try tracing Starfire's communicator." Red X's voice said.

"That's what lead us here." Robin replied.

"No it's not." Red X said, "I did."

"How?" Raven asked.

"When I snuck into your tower to get the suit, I had a little look around," he replied, "I was very surprised to find one of your communicators in what appeared to be a evidence or trophy room. It's circuitry was a challenge, but I figured it out before I left."

"So you made the distress signal that led us here." Raven said.

Robin took out his communicator and opened it. "Locate Starfire." he ordered. The communicator bleeped for a moment, then a steady tone issued from it's speaker. "Got a lock." Robin announced, "North, north west about two miles." he said, then looked at Raven.

Raven nodded. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos." she chanted, then her soul self enveloped the two young men and they vanished.

Robin stood in the middle of the street, sweeping his communicator in a circle. The section of the city they were in had seen it's better days. Many of the buildings had no windows on the lower floors, and most had boarded up doors.

"That building." he said, pointing at a rundown, abandoned apartment building.

The trio silently moved into the building, and saw three lumps on the floor that were people sleeping . Raven was almost nauseated by the smell that assaulted them when they passed through the doorway.

Robin pushed a button on his communicator, and a soft beeping came from one of the lumps. Raven quickly levitated the person, from which the beeping came, and floated it outside, glad to be in the fresher air..

"What's going on!" a voice demanded, as Raven lowered the lump with a small thump.

"You have something that belongs to a friend of mine," Robin replied, standing over the man on the ground, "and unless you want me to continue to think you're responsible for her condition, you better tell me where you got it from."

"Oh God! You!" the man had sense enough to gasp in shock, seeing Robin standing over him, his bo staff ready.

"I'm waiting for an explanation."

"A friend of mine knows how much I love electronics," the man said quickly, "He gave it to me saying that the owner wouldn't need it anymore."

"And this friends name?" Red X asked.

"B. . .Benny," the man replied, almost more scared of seeing X there than he was of Robin. "Benny the dart."

"Interesting name." Raven said softly.

Robin half thought the man was going to have a heart attack, his face twisting in fear, when he saw Raven.

"It's his style," the man said, shaking badly with fear, "he knocks his victims out with a trank gun, before he robs them."

"Did he ever beat anyone up that he put to sleep?" Robin asked, his gloves squeaking slightly as he gripped his bo staff tighter.

"Yeah. Some guy that tried to muscle in on his turf." he answered, then his face went parchment white. "There was a report on the news about one of you ending up in the hospital."

"We were never here." Robin told the man.

"And where might we find this Benny the dart?" X asked.

"Nice place." Raven said, looking at the building that Benny the dart was supposed to be in, from their vantage point on the roof of an adjacent building. The place was located on an empty lot it the rear of a group of warehouses. There were no windows, and if it hadn't been for the fact that they had seen two people enter the place, they would have thought it empty.

"They're all over the city" Red X said.

"No sign, but simply knowing where they are gets you in the door." Robin said, drawing a glance from X

"You know what you're about to do is illegal, right?" Raven asked, stating the obvious.

"In old time England, this would be called a matter of honor." X said, "ending in a duel to the death."

"The more things change the more they stay the same." Robin said with a sigh then slid down a drain pipe to the ground.

A few minutes later, a person entered the bar like atmosphere. Even though he was dressed in a trench coat that covered him from shoe tops to neck, and a fedora, that was pulled down to hide his face, he didn't even draw a second look from the patrons, who were seated at about two dozen tables that were scattered around the place. The two guys that were playing pool looked up as the person spoke.

"I got some business with Benny the dart." the person announced.

"Don't remember Benny telling me he was expecting anybody," the man behind the bar said, "What business you got with him?"

The trench coat wasn't buttoned, and the belt was tied very loosely, so that it could be taken off quickly. "That's between him and me." Robin announced, whipping the coat off.

"Oh snap it's Robin!" one of the patrons gasped, and made to leave.

"I've got friends out there, to make sure no one leaves until I've had a talk with Benny the dart." Robin told them, when he saw the doors were surrounded in Raven's power.

"You planning on arresting him?" someone asked tauntingly, drawing a laugh from everyone else.

"No," Robin said softly, but loud enough to silence the room. "I'm here for payback." he told them in a tone of voice that seemed to lower the temperature in the room.

"Hey I ain't scared of you," another man said. "I took out one of your so called Titans, and I'll do it again."

"I take it you're Benny." Robin said, looking the man over and was unimpressed. He was about five , six, and not fat, but not in great shape either.

"Yeah, and I'm smart enough not to fight you one on one with all your gadgets."

"No you're such a big man you'll wait until my back is turned, shoot me with a tranquilizer gun, and when I'm all but unconscious, you'll tie me to a post and, with two of your friends, beat me to within an inch of my life. Like you did Starfire!"

'That took some wind out of his sails, and lost him some support.' Raven's voice said inside Robin's mind. 'Seems our Tameranian friend has a bit of a following.' she added.

Raven hovered above the roof of the building next to the one Robin was in, concentrating. Not only was her magic sealing the door to the place, but she was in constant mental contact with Robin, keeping an eye on him, and watching to see if he'd need backup.

"Tell you what big man." Robin said, "I'll take you, and your two buddies on, no weapons." he offered, taking off his utility belt. "I know it'll be safe here." he added, putting it on the bar.

"Yes it will." the man said, bringing out a shotgun from behind the bar. "Sounds like a fair call out Benny."

Seeing that everyone else in the place was waiting for his reply, he had no choice but to agree. "Outside, then."

Robin backed to the door, knowing that his touch would break the spell Raven had keeping them closed, then he turned to cross the empty lot in front of the building.

"Ah, ah ,aahhh." he heard Red X's voice said from above him and off to his right. He also heard the sound of one of his X shaped devices fly through the air, and hit something.

"It was supposed to him and us three!" Benny complained, rubbing his sore hand.

"And no weapons." one of the patrons that followed them out. He bent over and picked up Benny's tranquilizer gun that had an X shaped blade buried in the middle of it.

"Let's do this!" one of the other two yelled and charged Robin.

Robin grabbed the fist that was aimed at his face, and guided it on by. Maintaining his grip on it he wrenched the arm up behind the man's back, then pushed him away so the man fell on his face.

"Hey Luke that was smooth." someone taunted.

Robin thanked his training as he jerked his head back, and watched an arm extend through his field of vision. He quickly struck out, hitting right on the extended elbow.

"Ahhhh! He broke my arm!"

"No, just wrenched you elbow real good. It'll move, just hurt like hell." Robin said.

Raven maintained her vantage point, fascinated. She had many chances at watching Robin in combat, but never an opportunity like this, where she could focus on simply watching him, and not worrying about her own attack strategy, or defending herself.

"Hand to hand 101 is now in session." she muttered under her breath.

"With a master teacher." X said as he sat down beside her.

"You admit that?" Raven asked, stunned by X's statement.

"Just watch." X replied, "he anticipates his opponents next move, and counters it in a manner that moves his opponent away from him, giving him time to prepare for his next attack."

Raven watched for a few moments, impressed by how fluidly Robin moved, and by how well he controlled his anger. 'I wish it was as easy as he makes it look.' she thought to herself.

"Ouch that hurt." X said, as he watched Luke collide with a telephone pole that happened to be in the lot.

"That's one down two to go." Robin said, taking the classic enguard position, then made the "come on" motion with his extended hand.

The two remaining men rushed Robin at the same time, each throwing a punch at the same time. Robin trapped their extended arms under each of his and did a standing forward flip which caused the two men to jerk inward toward each other.

Benny was the only one to get up.

"Looks like just you and me now, slime." Robin said disgustedly, "Come on, I'll even give you a free shot."

Benny managed to stay on his feet, but his body hurt all over from being thrown into anything and everything in the lot. He glared over at Robin who hadn't even broken a sweat, and wasn't even breathing hard.

"Rraarrrrahhhh!' he shouted throwing a right jab, which Robin dodged easily.

"Watch it kid." X said softly, as he watched Robin slowly backing up, simply head dodging, and blading his body away, from the fists thrown at him.

Suddenly Robin stepped on a loose stone, and stumbled.

Benny saw the opening and took it. His right cross connected with Robin's jaw, then he threw a blow to his mid section, and followed it with a right upper cut that sent Robin falling backwards.

Robin was more surprised at finding himself on his back, than the fact that Benny finally landed a punch. He looked up, and saw that Benny had taken a running start, and was now in the air, planning to land on him with both feet.

Robin rolled, gathered his knees under himself, then kicked out with his right foot, catching Benny in the stomach, driving the wind from his lungs and stopping him in an instant. He watched as Benny tried to get to his feet again, then fall to the ground with a moan.

"That's my return message!" Robin said loud enough for the crowd to hear. "The Titans are here, and we're going to stay."

"Behind you!" A voice shouted.

Robin spun around, and saw that Benny had gotten back to his feet and thrown a baseball sized rock at him. He snatched to rock out of the air, and reflexively launched it back at Benny, but with a lower trajectory.

Benny yelled in pain, as his right knee was shattered by the rock.

"Robin!" Raven shouted, as she felt his control of his anger slip.

"Give him a chance." X said, "Benny deserves what he's about to get."

Robin sprinted over to Benny, his fists clenched so tight the leather of his gloves threatened to split. A right to the jaw, followed by a left, then uppercuts to his ribs ,and two jabs to his mid section, then he stepped back.

"You see that? Six hits in less that two seconds!" someone gasped.

Benny then threw a right jab, that Robin trapped under his arm then jerked upwards, popping the shoulder out of joint. He then blasted Benny to the ground, with a hard right to the jaw.

"Anyone else got a problem with the Titans fighting the likes of Cinderblock, Mumbo Jumbo and the like?" Robin asked, "We usually leave you non super criminals to the police."

Silence fell over the crowd.

"Hey! Boy Wonder!" the bartender called, then tossed Robin his utility belt.

"Thanks." Robin said, as he buckled it back on, "I'm done here." He started to walk away, then turned back. "Someone here know how to pop a shoulder back into joint?" he asked, "or does he need to go to the hospital?

In reply a huge man walked over to Benny, put his foot near his shoulder, grabbed his arm and gave it a hard jerk. Even ten feet away Robin heard the pop of the joint going back into place.

Evidently the pain was enough to wake Benny up, and he shakily got to his feet.

"You know Luke wanted to have some fun with her before we beat her up," he said, "But thinking of doing that with that alien slut turned my . . . Ahhhhh!

Benny's tirade got cut off, because he was suddenly covered in black energy, and slammed against the wall of the building.

"That alien slut, as you called her, is my best friend!" Raven shouted, materializing in front of Benny, "I could kill you!"

"You're not capable of that." Benny said, then screamed as he looked at Raven's face.

Instead of a normal face with two eyes, he saw only blackness under Raven's hood with four eye shaped red lights.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Raven hissed, twitching her hand.

"Raven, stand down!" Robin ordered coming up behind her.

Raven turned to glare at him, her anger still flaring, and Robin gazed coolly at her. "He's not worth it." he said softly.

With a muttered curse Raven, called her power back into herself, and turned her back on Benny.

"Let's go home." she said.

"No to the hospital." Robin corrected, "You coming X?"

"He's gone." Raven said looking around.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Let's get outta here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two materialized outside the entrance to the emergency room then went inside, Raven taking a more dignified pace than Robin.

"Cyborg, how'd the surgery go?" Robin asked, seeing his friend by the waiting room door.

"It went fine Rob." he said, "They fixed her internal injuries."

"Cyborg what's wrong?" Robin asked, not liking the tone of Cyborg's voice.

"They said something about the anesthetic they used, reacting with whatever she was drugged with," the big titan explained, "they think she's slipped into a coma, but they won't be sure for another couple of hours, when she's supposed to wake up."

"I want to see her." Robin demanded, his tone brooking no argument, and for once he didn't get one.

"Right this way." Dr. Benson's voice said from behind him.

"Raven come with me." Robin said as they passed her in the hall.

Felling the level of concern in Robin's mind, she quickly fell in step with them.

"She's in there," Dr. Benson told them, indicating a door, "go right on in, you're expected."

Robin put his hand on the knob, and suddenly found himself unable to turn it, to open the door. He pressed his head against the cool, white painted wood, and tried to calm himself down. He jumped when he felt a warm feeling come over his mind.

'Be strong for her.' Raven said from in his mind.

"Yes for her." Robin mumbled, then straightened up and entered the room, nodding his thanks to Raven.

"Robin!" Beast Boy cried when he saw him, "Umm. . . I've been kinda keeping your chair warm for ya."

"Thanks Beast Boy," Robin said. "any change?" Robin watched as the green titan's face fell, and his shoulders slumped.

"No, sorry."

"Raven, I. . . ." Robin began.

"No." she said flatly. "I couldn't face what might be the worst right now."

Robin's face hardened a little at this refusal.

"Fine then leave us alone for a few moments." he snapped.

After the door had closed behind his friends, Robin sat in the chair next to Starfire's bed. He looked over at her and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, smoothing a stray hair. Finally, like a dam bursting all his pent up emotions of the day flooded out of him, and he lay his head on the pillow next to hers, and cried silently, until the adrenaline rush that he had been running on faded, and he fell asleep.

A few minutes later a nurse looked in on her charge, and smiled softly at what she saw. Starfire, of course, lay on the bed, and Robin was seated in the chair next to it. His head was on the pillow, and his right hand held Star's. His left arm framed the young woman's head.

Making a note on the chart, that the EKG monitor that Star was hooked up to read a steady, normal rhythm, she went back down the hall.

Robin didn't know how long he had slept, but when he woke up, the first thing he saw was Starfire's upper body, covered by a blanket, slowly rising and falling with her breathing. He sat up, carefully, trying not to disturb her, and looked into her face.

"She looks so peaceful." he muttered, then brushed the back of is left hand against her cheek.

"She has a strong heart beat, and her blood pressure looks normal." A nurse said from the door. "Would you like some breakfast, it's just before dawn?."

"I'm not sure I'm all that hungry." Robin replied, then his stomach growled.

"So I'll make it a small plate." the nurse said, with a smile, then went back out of the room.

Robin looked out the window in the room, and saw the sky brighten as the sun neared the horizon. "The promise of a new day," he said softly, "Yeah right, with Star here, how good can my day be?"

"Here you go, two pancakes, some sausage, orange juice, and a cup of coffee," the nurse said as she came back into the room. "Dr. Benson has told us not to worry about visiting hours for her with the members of your team." she added.

"Thanks," Robin replied, surprised at how hungry he was as he straightened himself in his chair and attacked his breakfast.

"Robin," Raven's voice said, and he turned to see her standing in the doorway. "You should take a break," she told him, "Remember Dr. Benson said she's not supposed to wake up until about noon."

Robin stood up and stretched.

"I know Rave, it's just. . ."

"Well he's going to have to leave anyway," Linda Bensons' voice said as she walked up behind Raven. "I've got a few tests to run, to make sure the surgery went well."

Reluctantly Robin left the room, and walked down the hall with Raven beside him.

"She's going to be alright," Raven stated flatly, "You have to believe that."

"Why?" he asked, "so if she slips into a coma and never wakes up I'll lose my mind?"

Raven quickly floated in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Because you'll lose something of yourself if you give up on her." she told him.

"Anything about last night on the news, this morning?" Robin asked.

"See for yourself." Raven replied, as they entered the waiting room, and nodding toward the TV mounted on the wall.

'In local crime news, Benny the dart Janson and two of his know accomplices were found badly beaten in an alley this morning." the reporter said. "Apparently tied to Mr. Janson's criminal activity, it appears that he earned the ire of other criminal elements."

"Rae, I didn't do all that." Robin gasped when he saw the film footage of Benny and his two buddies being loaded into ambulances.

"No, you did what you had to kid." X's voice said from behind him. "Let's just say that the rest of the patrons of that place weren't very happy with him. After you left, I stuck around, and let's just say that what you did to them was mild in comparison to what they did. They really didn't like the idea of you having to come onto their turf."

"Robin, look." Raven said, her voice bringing his attention back to the TV

"In other local news, the Teen Titan Starfire has been hospitalized after injuries received during a recent battle," the reporter said while a picture of Star was projected behind her. "for security reasons which hospital she's recovering in is not being released.

"I would have rather not released information about her being injured." Robin stated, "but admission records are public information, and anyone can check them. That reminds me, I'd better check to see that her name is removed from the records."

As Robin approached the admittance desk, he saw that there were two police officers there, and he couldn't help but notice how much more alert they became when they saw him.

"Commissioner Barkstone wants to see you." one of the officers said. "You're not under arrest, but I'm not permitted to take no for an answer."

"Okay, just as long as I'm back here by eleven thirty." he told the officer, who almost sighed with relief. "Raven!" he called and she poked her head out from the waiting room. "Commissioner Barkstone wants to have a word with me," he told her, "go sit with Star while I'm gone. I want a familiar face to be the first one she sees." he added, knowing that Raven knew that he wanted his face to be the first one she saw.

Robin actually relaxed to the point of dozing off during the ride through the city, and he felt much better for the sleep.

"Here we are." the officer driving said, as he pulled up in front of police headquarters. "We're to escort you to his office." he added after he opened Robin's door and stood there waiting for him to get out of the car.

Robin got out, and looked at the front of the building. 'Not much different that Gotham's.' he thought as he looked over the wide stone façade, with it's stone steps leading to the doors. He wished his coming her were under better circumstances, but he knew the Commissioner was no fool, and had climbed the ranks in the police department one rung at a time to get to where he was.

"Any idea what this is about?" he asked his guide, who only replied with a shake of his head. Deciding that small talk was out of the question, Robin fell silent for the rest of the journey to the office. He was surprised to find that the Commissioner had his office on the first floor of the building, just two doors down from the front desk.

The officer stopped outside the door, and knocked.

"Enter." came a firm, commanding voice. "Ah good you're here," Commissioner Victor Barkstone said from behind his desk. "have a seat." he told Robin, then dismissed the officer, watching until the door closed behind him. He then reached over and turned on a small radio, that was on the bookcase behind him, and soft music could be heard.

"White noise," he told Robin. "makes it hard for listening devices to record what we say, and we have plenty to say." he added pinning Robin with a hard stare. I have an interesting problem this morning." he said, and Robin raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Don't give me that innocent look. I've been a cop since well before you were born, and I know how things work on the street. I simply thought you were smart enough to leave the non-super criminals alone."

Robin knew that if he admitted to having anything to do with Benny the dart and company that he could be labeled a vigilante, and end up behind bars. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Okay let me lay it out for you. Like I said, I've got an interesting problem, I've got three citizens that have been badly beaten up, and they won't say who did it to them." he explained. "Not only that, but I've got three eye witnesses who, when I asked them privately, deny that you had anything to do with the condition of those three citizens.

"Why would I have anything to do with the beating of any citizen?" Robin asked.

"Because their names happen to be Benny the dart Janson, Luke Wilson, and Joe Wineman." Victor replied. "Now word on the street is that they're responsible for your team member's condition, and like I said, I know how things work on the street."

"Let's say, hypothetically, that I knew this information, and acted on it," Robin said, "and let's go even further that I tracked these people down and took out some kind of vengeance on them. Would I simply walk into your office knowing that I could be arrested for that act?"

Victor sat back in his chair and absently scratched at his beard as he studied the young man before him. "The last thing I want to do is disband the Titans." he said after a few moments thought. "For two reasons, one I like my job and disbanding the Titans would probably get me escorted out of the city with instructions never to come back. The other reason is I see the good you people are doing. Not only do kids look up to you, but adults as well, with myself included.

He paused again thinking about what he wanted to say, and weighed it against what his job called for him to do. "Do you have any idea how many of the regular criminal element in this city want to apologize to you for what happened to Starfire? If it had been any one of you but her that Benny did that to, I'd have enough evidence on my desk to actually pursue and win a case, but as it is I've got three badly beaten people in my security ward of Mercy Hospital, and absolutely no suspects that I would think of charging."

Robin blew out a breath. "Off the record?" he asked, then got a nod from the man behind the desk. "I managed to find out that Benny the dart was responsible for what happened to Starfire, and that it was a message for us to leave. I, and I alone was responsible for her safety as the leader of the Titans, it was also my responsibility to answer that message. I know how things work on the street too Commissioner, I've been there. It's been a while but I've been there, and I knew that if I went to the police that we would all be looking over our shoulders every time we were on the streets, so I took the only actions that I thought were necessary."

"How badly did you beat them?" the Commissioner asked, then slid a file across to him.

Robin took the folder, and scanned the hospital reports inside. "Not that bad, not by any stretch of the imagination." he replied, setting the file back on the desk. "aside from some bruises, and being sore all over the worst injury I gave any of them was a dislocated shoulder, that I made sure was taken care of before I left."

Victor entwined his fingers, rested his chin on his thumbs, and stared at Robin for a few moments. "That follows the report from the undercover officer that was there." he finally said. "Like you implied to them last night, your going after Cinderblock, Slade, and the others I'll gladly let you do, but you step over the line, and start going after the so called small fry, and I'll have no choice to lock you up for being vigilantes."

Robin stood up, and offered his right hand to the man behind the desk. "I'm glad we had this conversation, and that his has been cleared up." he said.

"So am I." Barkstone said, shaking Robin's hand. "How is she, by the way?" he asked softly.

"Well no change since I left, seeing as this has been quiet." he replied, with a small smile, holding up his communicator, then his smile vanished. "Fractured right femur, jaw, and left humerus," he listed his tone flat. "a couple of broken ribs, and some internal injuries they had to go in, and repair." he looked past Victor and out the window, which happed to include Saint Mary's hospital in it's view. "They also say she might have slipped into a coma, from a drug interaction."

There was silence in the room for a moment, as Robin tried to get his anger back under control, and Victor said a silent prayer for Starfire. "I'll have a marked car bring you back to the hospital, as fast as possible." he said, pressing a button on his desk. He instructed the officer, that answered the summons, to that effect, and Robin was on his way back. On his way out of the building, he noticed that the time was just after eleven o'clock.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed, I wasn't sure as to how well this would be recieved as it's only my second fic.

Chapter 4

The trip back to the hospital was quicker than the one going from it, and Robin got back at just under quarter past eleven, and he quickly headed for Starfire's room. He paused at the door, hearing a familiar chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos." Raven chanted, and Robin could see her, her legs were crossed, floating at the level of Star's bed, facing her. "It's okay Robin you can come in." she said in her usual monotone. "And before you ask, I've tried to see what condition her mind is in, but she's still to sedated for that." she added.

"Thanks for trying." Robin said, as he crossed over to the chair and sat, again taking Star's hand. ""I've decided to tell her that it was X that saved her, instead of me." he added.

"I don't think that's such a bright idea, kid." X said, as he came into the room, carrying two steaming cups. "Herbal tea for the lady, and coffee for you." he said handing the cups to them. "she's not going to need the distraction, from getting better, that the feelings she would have when you tell her that," he explained. "besides, as I told you before, I'm not the hero type."

"But you do a good job when you try." Raven said with a slight chuckle. "Listen Robin I agree with him, telling Star about how she got here should be held off for a few days, until she gets her strength back."

Robin nodded his agreement, then was surprised by Raven going to the door, and saying something to someone in the hall. For the next five minutes, nurses, and orderlies, brought vase after vase of flowers into the room, setting them on every available surface.

"What the. . . " he gasped.

"They're from pretty near everyone in Jump City." Raven replied. "And this is all that will fit in here." she added, as another nurse came in with a stack of cards. "I had the rest sent on to the children ward, and the geriatric ward, in Star's name."

"How did they learn she's here!" Robin demanded, knowing what kind of danger that would put Star in.

"They didn't," Raven replied, "I check with the other hospitals in the city and the same thing is happening there. The administrative staff at each is denying the have her as is this one." she explained. "By the way yours was the first to arrive." she added, indicating the largest arrangement. Made up of a variety of flowers, it had one common theme, they were all either lavender or purple in color.

Robin blushed slightly, then changed the subject. "X is gone again." he said.

"Yeah he's been popping in and out the last hour or so." Raven said. "Although he did say something about not coming back after this afternoon."

"Probably for the best." Robin said, as he started to take his seat next to the bed.

"Don't get to comfortable, Robin." Doctor Benson said, as she entered the room. "This is Doctor Langley, a neurologist." she went on, introducing the woman beside her. "She's got a few short tests to run, to try to determine what her mental status will be when she awakens."

"Right doc." Robin said, and he and Raven headed back out the door.

"You should have taken my advice, and come back to the tower last night, and gotten some sleep." Raven chastised him, as he yawned hugely, then smiled softly at the half annoyed glare he shot her.

"Yeah right, like could have gotten any more sleep there, than I did here." he shot back. "Besides, I've gone longer than a day and a half without sleep before." he argued, but realized that it wasn't a winning one, from the look Raven gave him, as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Well at least you admitted to yourself that you have romantic feelings for her yesterday, that was a leap forward." she said, then almost laughed at how much he blushed. "Robin, you two have been circling around the fact, that you two like each other that way, since. . .

". . . . she kissed me to learn English, the first time we met." Robin finished for her. "I know, I know, but what if she doesn't feel the same for me?" he asked, "Okay, never mind. I really do know better than to ask that." he quickly added, seeing the look of exasperation on Raven's face.

"Yo, Robin is she up yet?." Cyborg asked, as he and Beast Boy came walking up. "Man you look like death warmed over, then left back out to cool." he added getting a good look at Robin.

"Dude, you know coffee isn't enough to run on for almost two days," Beast Boy put in. "you need some sleep."

"After I know Star's going to be alright." he promised his friends. "I'll go back to the tower and get at least eight hours sleep."

"I guess that'll work." Raven agreed dubiously.

"You can all come back in." Linda called from the doorway. "Doctor Langley has finished her tests, and she's reasonably certain that Starfire will wake up fairly soon."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, as he took his usual chair, near Star's head, and the rest of the team stood at the foot.

"Doctor, her pulse is coming up a little, and her reparations are getting stronger." the nurse reported

"That's good news." Linda told the Titans. "It means she's waking up.

Robin had been watching Star's face and when he looked back at it, he noticed that she wasn't as relaxed as she had been. She was frowning slightly, and he could tell that her eyes were moving behind her lids, her body twitching slightly. He also notice that tears were trickling out from beneath her eye lids.

She went still for a moment, the silence of the room only broken by the steady beeping of her heart monitor, and Robin nearly jumped a foot when she took a deep breath then gave a barely audible whimper of pain.

"Robin. . . " Raven said, her voice trailing off when he turned to face her, and she saw the anguish clearly written on his face.

"I know Rae, she's living it again." he rasped.

"Robin." Star's voice said, in a pleading, pain filled tone, that he was sure was a faint echo of her calling for him during her ordeal.

He gently took her hand in his right, and brushed away the tears on her cheek with his left. "It. . ." he began, but choked off. He cleared his throat and tried again. "It's alright Star, your safe and I'm here." he told her.

He smiled softly as he felt Star's fingers curl over his and squeeze slightly. A quick glance at Doctor Benson, let him know that she had seen it, and was smiling and nodding her head.

"Try to get her to wake up." she said softly.

Robin leaned in close to Star, his left hand now smoothing her hair. "Star, come on, it's time to wake up." he said softly, his voice thick with emotion.

"Robin." Star said again, only this time it was more like a sigh than a spoken word, and Robin felt a warmth wash over him when he heard her say his name that way. He nervously glanced at the rest of the Titans, gathered at the foot of the bed, and felt his cheeks burn as he blushed when he saw they were all grinning at him, even Raven, although she wasn't quite so obvious about it.

He cleared his throat, and tugged at the neck of his uniform. "Come. . . Come on Star, Doctor Benson says it's time to wake up."

He watched as Starfire, with a small moan, turned her head so she was facing him, then her eyes fluttered open. The first thing Robin noticed was how shocked he was at what his face looked like reflected in her eyes, the second was how beautiful they were.

Star blinked a couple of times, and Robin could tell that they finally focused on him, her eyes narrowing a little as she frowned. You. . . You have not been getting enough of the sleep." she said weakly, but in an admonishing tone.

The others watched in amusement, as Robin lay his forehead against the rail of the bed, relief washing through him, and his shoulders shook. The realization also occurred to him that Star was more worried about his condition, that her own pain, and situation. 'Maybe Raven and the others are right, and she really does care for me, like I do her.' he thought to himself. He stayed that way as these emotions washed over him, then lifted his head up, tears of relief and joy streaming down his face as he laughed. "That's. . . Star. . . Fire." he managed to get out between laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Excuse me, friends." Starfire said, as loudly as she could, "I do not wish to be the wet blanket, but why am I here, and why does it hurt to move?"

Even Beast Boy could see the concern in Robin's face, as he took Star's hand again, and smoothed her hair with the other. "What's the last thing you remember Star?"

Starfire's brow creased, as she concentrated on what all she could remember. "I was walking up the street, from the mall of shopping. It had stopped raining, and I decided to go to the tea shop that Raven uses." she related, "I wanted to surprise her, by getting her some tea, and to replace her favorite mug, which she had shattered, when Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing, about breakfast, and made her angry the other day.

She slid her hand from Robins, and touched the back of her neck. "I felt a stinging pain, and found something stuck in my neck. My vision blurred, and I took out my communicator to call Robin.

Robin watched the play of emotions wash over Star's face as she struggled to remember, half wishing she would lose that battle, but his hopes were dashed, as he saw her eyes widen in fear, and pain, as the memory flooded back.

Star grabbed Robin's upper arm, and he almost winced at the strength of her grip, but it was the look of absolute terror on her face, that cut right to his soul.

"Three of them!" she gasped, "I'm tied to a pole in an alley, and they're. . . .!" she managed to get out before a sob was torn from her throat.

"It's okay Star, we know what happened," Robin soothed, "you told me right before went up for surgery."

Star's hand slid up to Robin's shoulder, and he didn't resist when she pulled him to her, nor did he hesitate to return the embrace. He felt her hand, clench into a fist against his right shoulder, as she pressed her face into his left. "I couldn't stop them! They just kept hitting me, and I couldn't stop them!" she sobbed, then simply clung to Robin as she cried.

Beast Boy was awestruck. He had lived with, and fought beside, Starfire for almost three years. He believed that she was the bravest person he knew, as he had never seen her scared, despite all the creatures that had battled. Now, she was terrified at what those three. . . He hated to use the term people for what they were. . had done to her, and he felt ashamed to witness it.

Cyborg saw the same gut wrenching fear on Star's face, as Beast Boy did, but as she cried her heart out on Robin's shoulder, he was glad that Robin couldn't see her face. Fear wasn't the only thing written there. Cyborg also saw the shame that was plaguing the young Tamaranean. The shame of a princess, of a warrior culture, that had suffered a crushing defeat in battle, without even the slightest attempt at defense, or counter attack. He clenched his fists, in anger, over how Star hadn't been only hurt physically, but emotionally as well. He looked over at her, and Robin again, and noticed that the shaking that Robin was doing, wasn't just from Star's sobs, but his own as well. 'Yeah, he knows.' he thought sadly. Suddenly he noticed that Robin was softly saying something to Star, to try to comfort her, and he was surprised to find that it was in Tamaranean.

"What is it?" Raven whispered to him, seeing the startled look on his face. She relaxed slightly when Cy broke into a huge smile.

"What he's calling her." he whispers back to Raven.

Raven listens intently, "Athani ne mathad?" she repeated, "What language is. . . Tamaranean?"

Cyborg nodded his head. "I don't know how long he's been studying, or how much he's learned though." he said, and chuckled softly.

"Okay, so what's he calling her?"

"Athani means relax, or be calm." Cyborg told her. "ne is my, and mathad is. . . " he paused for dramatic effect. "beloved."

Raven looked at the couple, and smiled softly, wondering when Starfire would catch on to what Robin was saying.

After a few minutes, Star's sobs slowed, then stopped, and Robin lay her back down, as she had exhausted herself, and had fallen asleep. He sat there a moment, his left hand drying Star's face, his right gripping the bedrail to steady himself emotionally.

Raven chuckled to herself, as she watched him take a deep, shuddering, breath, hold it for a moment, then let it out. 'Our fearless leader.' she thought, 'the only thing he really fears, is letting us see his feelings.'

"Well, she got some of that out of her system." Dr. Benson said, breaking the silence of the room

"Some!" Beast Boy asked, and Linda nodded, "you mean she's gonna do that again?"

"Probably not the same thing," Linda explained, "she's been through a very traumatic experience, and from what I just saw, one she's never had to face before." she added, getting a nod from Robin, "Until she's able to come to grips with what happened, she's going to be on an emotional roller coaster. Just remember when she's angry, she's not really angry with you, and trust me she **is** going to lash out, most likely at you Robin."

"Why at Robin so much?" Beast Boy asked.

Linda stepped over to stand beside Robin, her chin cupped by her right hand, as she thought about her reply. "My answer to that , earlier, would have been simply because he's your leader, and she'll believe that he should have done something to prevent this, but after seeing them together for the last few hours, the feeling that she somehow let him down will some into play as well." she said, "Well, she's going to sleep, for quite a while," she went on, "the rush of emotions, she just released, can be tiring to say the least."

"You can say that again doc." Robin said as he yawned.

"Come on Rob, I'll drive you back to the tower so you can get that sleep you promised us you'd get, once you knew Star was going to get better." Cyborg said with a chuckle, "Raven can ride along, and levitate your R-cycle along."

"Beast Boy, you stay here, in case Star wakes up." Robin said, "I don't want her to wake up here alone."

Later

Robin walked down the hall from the entrance of the hospital, towards Starfire's room, whistling softly as he went.

"You're later than I thought." Raven said, as she fell in beside him, "and looking much better."

"Thanks." Robin said, giving Raven a quick smile. "How is she, and how did the last eight hours, or so, go for her?" he asked, then had to stop to turn back to Raven, as she had stopped at his question. "What's wrong?" he demanded softly.

Raven knew that she hadn't kept her face blank from Robin's reaction, so she answered in her usual blunt, direct way. "Twenty minutes ago she had a nightmare, and woke up screaming. . . .and she was alone. I had just stepped out, to get a cup of tea, from the nurses station, when it happened." She winced, when she saw Robin's jaw clench, and she could feel the waves of anger, replace the happiness he had been feeling.

"How long did it take her to calm down?"

"Just a few minutes, they didn't have to sedate her or anything." she replied, and could feel most of his anger bleed away.

Robin nodded, and proceeded down the hall to Star's room. "Hey Star, how are. . . you . . . doing?" he said as he entered the room, but trailed off when he saw the expression on her face, it wasn't angry, but it was certainly not welcoming either.

"Robin, I would like for you to say something for me." Star said, her voice cool.

"Certainly, anything."

"Tell me I need to go to the hospital."

"What?"

"Say 'You need to get to a hospital.'" she insisted.

"You need to get to a hospital." Robin said, knowing where this conversation was going, and not liking it, at all.

"It wasn't you." Star said softly, looking down. Then she looked back up at Robin, her face a mixture of hurt, and anger. "Go." was all she said.

"Star, I can explain." Robin began, and took a step toward her.

"Starfire, no." Raven gasped as she felt the sudden shift in her friends emotions.

"Leshavash." Star hissed at him.

"I'm not a liar." Robin replied, in English, then took another step toward her.

Gokta!" Star shouted at Robin as he took another step toward her. Her eyes now glowing green with her anger.

"I'm not going to stay away from you Star, please let me explain." he pleaded, and took another step.

"Gokta bu onga!" Starfire yelled as loud as she could, her right hand now raised, and glowing with star bolt energy.

Raven didn't know what Starfire was shouting, but the intent on her face, and what she was getting empathically, shocked her, and she could see it shocked Robin as well, as he reacted as if slapped in the face. He staggered back a step, dropping a small box, and an envelope, as he did so.

Not knowing if Starfire might actually fire the bolt at Robin, she quickly put up a shield wall between them. She watched, as Robin stared at Starfire, his eyes wide in surprise, and his jaw hanging open. He stood like that for a moment, then his shoulders slumped slightly, and he turned and left.

"Robin what did she say?" Dr. Benson asked, as she followed him down the hall. Not getting an answer, she tried again. "Robin what does 'Gokta boo onga' mean, and why did she yell it at you?"

"What did you say Doctor?" Cyborg asked as he walked up.

Linda stopped, and watched Robin continue down the hall. "Starfire is really upset with Robin about something, and she shouted something at him, that I didn't understand, but took him so much by surprise, that it was like she physically hit him."

"What was it she said?" Cy asked, his face worried.

"Let's see, first she said, Leshavash."

"She called him a liar?" Cy asked in astonishment, "then what?"

"Robin asked her to let him explain, then she said 'Gokta'.

"That means get away, or stay back. What else"

"Then she shouted 'Gokta boo onga' at him, and. . . ." Linda trailed off as Cyborg quickly trotted over to the door to Star's room. "What does that mean?" she demanded when she caught up to him.

"It means 'Get away from me or I'll shoot.'" Cyborg replied, then sighed when he saw that Raven was still in the room, and he could hear them talking about what just occurred.

"He told me that I wouldn't be alone, and he wasn't the one who rescued me." Starfire was saying, angrily when Cyborg entered the room.

"And **that's** why you threatened to shoot him?" he asked in disbelief, "The only time any of us has threatened to harm any of the others, was when Robin was being controlled by Slade. Do you hate him that much?"

Raven was, finally, able to figure out what it was that Starfire had yelled at Robin. From Robin's comment when she had yelled 'Gokta' at him she could tell it meant 'Stay back', and with what Cyborg just said 'boo onga' must mean 'or I'll shoot'. "She doesn't hate him, Cy, she's just angry and upset." she said.

"I do **not** need you, to tell me what I'm feeling, and kindly stay out of my head please." Star told Raven, crossly.

"She doesn't need to be an empath, to tell what you're feeling right now, Starfire," Linda cut in, raising her voice slightly, "just a little background history on you." she paused, to see if Starfire was listening, before continuing, "Do you honestly believe, that anyone, who knows you, is going to believe that you would suddenly hate one of the first, if not _the_ first person to show you kindness and friendship, when you first came to this planet?" she demanded, drawing questioning looks from the three titans. "I had just completed my internship, at Mercy Hospital, when you escaped from whatever race of beings it was that wanted you back. Not long after that, the five of you started fighting the so called super criminals.

"You seem to know a lot about us." Raven said, and Linda could hear the disapproval in her voice.

"Occupational necessity," Linda replied, in her defense, "you, and Starfire, are my patients, and in order to give you the best possible care, I have to know about you." she explained, "Like how you weren't exactly welcomed with open arms, Starfire, people distrusted you, some were even openly afraid of you."

"Without cause." Cyborg said, angrily.

"No friend, not completely without reason," Star said softly, Linda hated the sadness that had claimed her patients expression, but she had reason for it, "Remember, my first day on this planet, I did considerable damage, to much property, and I brought the Gordanians with me."

"But things changed, didn't they?" Linda asked, "This was part of the reason," she added, pulling a folded up, yellowed piece pf paper from her pocket, "It's a letter to the editor of the Jump City Daily News." she told them, as she handed the now unfolded paper to Starfire, "of special note is the by line."

"Robin." Star said softly, as she quickly read the text. She gasped when she got to the last paragraph.

"What is it Star?" Cyborg asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"I have come to know Starfire over the last two months," she read aloud, "when fighting, she is a fierce warrior, and a vital member of our team, but away from battle, she is one of the gentlest, kindest, most compassionate people I know, and I consider myself deeply honored that she considers me a friend, and that I can count on her, as one of mine."

Starfire was silent, her face thoughtful, as she folded up the paper. She went to hand it back, and was surprised, when Linda shook her head, and motioned for her to keep it. "Robin found me on the roof of the tower one day, and asked me what was wrong." she related, "I told him that nothing was wrong, but his expression told me that I did not convince him, so I told the truth, that I felt that I was not a good person to have on the team, that I scared people. He was quiet for a moment, then put his hand on my shoulder, and asked me to give him some more time, to see what he could do. I agreed, not thinking that there was anything, that just he could do that would make a difference, but this. . . " she trailed off, holding up the paper.

"After only two months, he felt that strongly about you." Linda said softly, "do you really believe that he would, purposely, lie to you, to hurt you?"

"Especially seeing as he considers you his mathad." Raven added.

Starfire's eyes opened wide, and she gasped in astonishment. "Where did you hear that word, and why do you use it in relation to Robin and I?"

"Yesterday, from Robin himself." Raven replied, smiling softly, at the confusion washing over her friends face.

"He was using it while you were crying Star," Cy picked up, "while he was comforting you, he kept whispering 'Athani ne mathad'

"Okay just what does that mean?" Linda asked, wondering how she missed that Robin was saying anything to Starfire, while he was comforting her.

"Athani, means 'be calm'," Cy said, "and ne means 'my' and mathad means. . '

"It is a word used between a male and a female that denotes a deep, undying, affection." Star interrupted, "the nearest word in your language is beloved." she explained, her face a study in confusion, "but we are not even doing the going out." she said softly, in a thoroughly confused tone of voice.

"But he **does** feel that way abut you." the nurse, that had just entered the room said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I saw his face, when he visited you in the ER treatment room." she explained, "Seeing you like that, really shook him up, and when you told him what happened to you, I've _never_ seen anyone so angry, but he knew that you needed to relax, so he put a lid on his anger, and talked softly to you, until you fell asleep, then he kissed you on the forehead."

Cyborg chuckled as Starfire's face got more and more confused. "It's easy to figure out girl, he's in love with you."

"But why has he not told me?"

"Maybe he was going to." Linda said, as she straightened up from picking up the small box, and envelope, that Robin had dropped. "Oh my!" she gasped, when she opened the box, and saw what it contained.

"What is it?" Star asked, as Linda handed the box to Raven, so she, and Cyborg, could look inside.

"A gift from Robin, so what do you care." Raven deadpanned, and almost lost her composure, when she saw the look on Starfire's face.

"Because it was meant for me so I have a right to know." Starfire said, firmly.

Raven looked at Cyborg, and after a moment Cy smiled and nodded his head. "It's called a Mitzpah medallion." Raven said, taking the pendant, and chain from the box and holding it up.

"It's part of a Mitzpah coin." Linda picked up, taking one out from her own blouse. "They go together, like this, to complete the coin, and the benediction." she went on, putting the half, Robin meant for Starfire, together with the one she wore.

"Benediction?"

"May the Lord watch between me and thee, while we are absent, one from the other." Raven recited from memory. "See how they have interlocking hearts on the coin, and the words go together." she went on, holding the two halves together so Starfire could see.

"Is the one Robin has so different from this one?" Starfire asked. The half that had been in the box, looked to be cast from gold, and the heart looked like silver, while Linda's was cast from pewter.

"No Robin's should look just like yours, only being the other half from yours." Raven said, taking the two halves, and giving Linda back hers. "Starfire, he had this specially made." the Goth said, admiringly, as she looked more closely at the pendant. "Instead of 'May the Lord' it says 'May the Goddess', it's also engraved on the back. It says 'from Robin, he mathad.'"

"And this is, at least, a get well card." Linda said, handing Starfire the envelope. "Having handled so many of those, working here, I'd say there's most likely a letter in there as well." She watched the young Tamaranean struggle to open the envelope, one handed, then took it back, opened it for her, and handed her the card. "One of the more romantic one's, if I recognize it right." she said softly, seeing the front of the card was covered with red roses. The glimpse she got of the inside, told her that Robin had added some hand written words to the inside, and Starfire's blush confirmed it.

"So just how much about me do you know?" Raven asked, as she came over to stand next to Linda, as Starfire unfolded the letter that was in the card.

"We'll discuss that later, in my office with more privacy." she answered, then jumped when Starfire shouted.

"De X'Hal no! What have I done!" Star cried, after reading the letter. "Friend Raven, where is Robin?"

"He's in the park, not far from here." Raven replied, she had been mentally keeping track of Robin since he left the room.

"Just what do you think you're doing, young lady!" Linda demanded, when Starfire tried to sit up enough, to swing her legs around, and get out of the bed.

"Apparently nothing." Star panted, as she lay back down, wincing slightly in pain.

"Exactly right." Linda said, going over, and checking to make sure her patient didn't pull a stitch. "You're doing as much as you will be, for the next two weeks, at least." she added.

"I'll go see if I can get him back here." Raven told her friend, seeing the distress on her face.

"When you see him tell him 'Mathad shu vata genthalas du penefa.', and I'm sure he will come back with you." Star said.

Raven repeated the saying until Starfire nodded her approval at her pronunciation, then she pulled her hood up and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin's mind was completely numb, as he staggered from Star's room. He wasn't being rude to Dr. Benson, he just plain didn't hear her. The first coherent thought he had was, 'She was going to shoot me.', when he looked around, he found that he was in a conference room, at the end of the hall from Star's room. "I've gotta get out of here, clear my head, and think." he muttered to himself. He left the room, and the hospital, then headed down the street, walking aimlessly, following the flow of the crowds of people in the city.

"Whoa, I wonder if Starfire took a turn for the worse." Robin heard a voice say as he walked along.

"Nah." said another, "he wouldn't be out here if that was true, he'd be right there beside her."

"Yeah, you're probably right, he just needs to get away for a while." the first voice agreed.

Robin didn't acknowledge them at all, but kept on walking, his hands clasped behind his back, and his head down, as he tried to reconcile the girl he knew, and was pretty sure he loved, and the person that occupied her bed a short time ago. It wasn't until a short time later, that he realized that he had walked to a park, that he had visited, quite often, with Starfire. Not wanting to think of what to do next, he followed the path, that his feet knew by heart, that wound through a section of the park, that was Star's favorite, with it's flowers, and hedges. Realizing that he had gotten a pebble in his boot, he sat on a bench, and removed it. Putting the boot back on, he looked up, and smiled softly, as he watched two squirrels chasing each other around the trunk of a tree. In his mind he could hear Star's laughter at the small animal's antics.

He looked around, and the memory, of his first time here with Star, washed over his mind. They had originally intended to be away from the tower for about half an hour, but four hours later, Robin was still naming the varieties of flowers, and shrubs, for her. They would have stayed longer, but a trouble call came in, and they had to go. Taking a few steps, Robin moved over to a trellis, completely covered with blooming roses. He cupped one of the blossoms, and closed his eyes, as he sniffed the heavy perfume.

"Are they not glorious friend Robin."

Robin spun, but found himself looking at an empty glen. "Get a grip, Boy Wonder, you're starting to hear things." he muttered to himself.

"And talk to yourself." X said as he came out from behind a forsythia bush. "What's the matter kid, she throw you out of her room?" he asked, with a chuckle. What ever he was going to say next was cut off, as a hit from Robin's bo staff sent him flying through the air. X barely had time to get into a defensive stance, before Robin was on him again, and he found himself barely able to ward off Robin's blows, they were coming so fast and hard.

"Come on kid, lighten up, it was only a joke." X finally managed to say, after he had trapped the end of Robin's staff between a set of blades, and wrench it from his grip. 'Or it was meant to be.' he thought, as Robin came at him again, with hands and feet.

"Listen kid, beating me to a pulp isn't going to help you in the slightest." he said, after flipping Robin onto a pile of leaves and brush.

Robin stood there, panting, his hands up, muscles taut, ready to spring, but X's last statement seemed to strike home. "Aaaaarrrahhh!" he screamed, smashing his fist into a nearby tree.

"Wanna talk about it?" X asked, knowing that the offer would be refused. He was stunned when Robin relaxed, and sat back down on the bench.

"I screwed up." Robin said simply, his hands framing empty air, as if trying to hold onto his thoughts, to help him focus. He glanced over at the costumed man beside him. "She knows I wasn't the one that rescued her," he said, "I don't know if she knows it was you, but she knows it wasn't me. That, and I promised her she wouldn't be left alone, and that didn't work out.

"Kid, you've gotta lighten up some." X said, keeping his distance. "She's hurt, scared, and confused, right now, and not thinking clearly. Give her some time, and she'll come around." he went on, then gave Robin a sidelong glance, "and if not maybe she'll be available for someone else to . . . ." he began, but cut off when Robin came at him again.

The first few moments, Robin was trying to hit X, for what he was suggesting, but then he realized what X was really doing, and he eased up some. To most anyone else, the two would have looked like they were actually fighting, but to the girl in the shadows of the trees, she could tell they were only sparring.

"Yes!" Raven whispered excitedly, when she saw Robin take X down, and ended up on his knees, straddling X's chest.

"Thought you might be that good kid." X said, "Until next time." he added, then vanished.

"Yeah, next time." Robin muttered, standing up and brushing the grass from his knees.

"Robin, I'm here to take you back." Raven said, coming out from the shadows.

"What's the point, Rae? I've lost her trust, and obviously her friendship." he said bitterly. "and in case you're wondering how I know that, it's because the last thing she shouted at me was to get away from her or she'd shoot me." he added.

"I know, Cyborg translated for us." Raven said, softly, then looked over at him, "But she doesn't hate you," she went on., "do you think I'd be here, to take you back, if that was true?"

"I'm not sure, you're the person I thought would have stayed at her side, like I promised her someone would." Robin shot back angrily.

Raven looked at the ground for a moment, then looked Robin straight in the eye, "Listen Robin, I know you're upset about Star waking up alone, and I'm not going to make any apologies for stepping out of the room for a moment," she turned away from him, pulling her cloak around her tightly. "but you have no idea what is like, in a hospital, for me." she went on. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw the questioning look on Robin's face. "I'm an empath, sensitive to the feelings, and thoughts of others," she explained, "around the four of you, it's not so difficult, like tuning out a radio, or TV playing in the background, but at a hospital, there are so many different minds, some in pain, others grieving. After a while I can't maintain the mental shields, to keep them all out. That's why I left her room to get a cup of tea, to try to calm my nerves so I wouldn't be a basket case when she did wake up.

Robin looked at the ground, embarrassed. He thought of taking a step over to her, to put a hand on her shoulder, but knew she's reject the contact. He took a deep breath, and let it out in a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Rae, I guess I'm more than a little shook up."

"Yeah, well you're not the only one." Raven said, caustically, "Cyborg shares your feelings, of letting Starfire down, seeing as he acts like a big brother to her, and Beast Boy is dealing with having to watch someone he thinks of, as being the bravest person he knows, reduced to a terrified victim. As far as I'm concerned, what I told Benny the dart is true, despite our differences Star and I are very good friends, seeing her lying there, trying to put on a brave front for all of us. . ." she trailed off then gave a small shout, as she extended her right hand toward a pine cone on the ground. The cone seemed to vanish, as her power caused it to explode.

This time Robin did cross over to his friend, he came up behind her, and put his hands on both her shoulders, as he rested his forehead on the back of her head. He felt strangely drained, as if finding out that the feelings, he thought were his alone, were actually shared, lifted a weight from his shoulders. "So she's calmed down enough to hear me out?" he asked.

Raven stepped away from Robin, and nodded her head as she turned to face him. "She gave me a message, to give to you, so that you would be sure she had forgiven you, and so you would come back with me." she smiled softly at the curiosity that wrote itself across Robin's face, "she told me to tell you 'Mathad shu vata genthalas du penefa.' whatever that means." she added, 'Whatever it means, it must mean a lot, judging from the look on his face.' she thought, seeing Robin's face light up like the sun.

Robin stood there for a moment, his jaw hanging open, on hearing the words of the message from Starfire, then he blinked his eyes a couple times, and looked at Raven. "Shesas?" he gasped, then realized that he was speaking Tamaranean, "Umm, those were her exact words?' he asked, blushing, and trying to calm down.

"Uh, yeah, it took me five times, repeating it after her, to get the pronunciation right." Raven quipped. "What _does _it mean by the way."

Robin looked as though he was going to answer, but a feminine scream, from deeper in the woods, cut him off. Without a glance to see if Raven was following, Robin sprinted into the woods, in the direction of the scream.

"There ain't no one around to hear ya, so scream all ya want, I like it like that." Robin heard a male voice say, just off to his left. He stepped around a tree, and saw a young woman, pinned to the ground, by a man that was holding her by the throat.

"Not today, slime." Raven said from behind Robin, and the man was suddenly enveloped in black energy, and thrown clear of his victim.

"Raven see to the woman, I'll take care of him." Robin ordered. "Don't move, just stay right there." he told the man, as Raven's energy field vanished, "Great." he muttered as the man scrambled to his feet, and started running. Whipping a bolo from his belt, Robin twirled it above his head for a moment, then let the weighted strings fly. As he ran after the man, he watched as the strings flew true, and tangled around his ankles, tripping him, so he fell face first into a pile of leaves. Quickly tying the mans hands behind his back, Robin untied his legs, and hauled him to his feet. By the time he got him back to where he left Raven with the woman, the police had showed up, along with Commissioner Barkstone.

"A little out of you league, wouldn't you say?" Victor asked Robin, as he was turning the man over to the uniformed officer.

"Just happened to be here, and heard the scream." Robin replied, "How is she?"

Victor glanced over at the woman on the ground, covered with Raven's cloak as the dark Titan knelt beside her trying to keep her calm. "Fortunately just shook up real bad." he replied, thinking how the young woman looked to be no older than his own daughter. He looked over at Robin with a very small smile. "Good thing you were here, just watch yourselves."

"Ambulance is going to be a while, Commissioner, traffic is terrible right now." a cop said walking up.

"You have any officers at Saint Mary's hospital?" Robin asked, and got a nod from Victor. "Raven, you up to teleporting two people to the hospital?" he called, and Raven nodded her head.

"Peters, call over, and let the sector car, by Saint Mary's, know that there's a attempted rape victim coming over, and will be there in less than a minute." Victor shouted to one of his officers.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos." Raven chanted, as Robin gently scooped the woman into his arms. A moment later and they were gone.

"I need a doctor here!" Robin called, as he went through the entrance of the ER, at the hospital. He was waved over to a waiting gurney, and he gently lay the woman on it. "You're in good hands here." he told her.

"Thank you." she said, reaching up, and cupping Robin's cheek in her hand, "thank you both." she added, looking past Robin, to where Raven stood.

Robin stepped back, and let the medics do their job. "That felt. . . . nice." Raven said softly, as they watched the woman wheeled into a treatment room.

Robin nodded, a small smile on his face. "Let's go see Star." Just then he felt a small tug on his cape. He turned around and found himself looking down on, what looked like, a four year old girl.

"Wobin, could you give this to Starfire for me?" she asked, holding up a small card, and a little purple teddy bear. "They tol my mommy that she's not here, but I know you'll be seeing her soon."

Robin smiled, as much at the little girl, as at Raven rolling her eyes at the situation. "Of course I'll give her your card." he said, as he knelt on one knee, so he was closer to eye level with her. "I know she'll be very pleased to get it. Now where is your mommy?" he asked, and the little girl pointed toward the waiting room. Robin stood back up, and took the girls hand, as he walked her to the waiting room. Standing in the doorway, he cleared his throat loudly, and watched, as the four people in the room looked toward the sound.

"Rachel!" an older version of the girl beside Robin exclaimed, when she saw her. She quickly got out of her chair, and trotted over to them. "Where did you find her, I didn't even know she was gone!"

"It's okay, she found me, by the way." Robin said, trying to calm the woman down, "I happened to be out by the admittance desk, and she came up to me, so I could deliver a very special card to Starfire." he explained, affectionately putting his hand on Rachel's head.

"Oh, and this too." Rachel said, holding out the bear. "I know her favorite color is purple."

Robin glanced over at Rachel's mother, and she nodded. Kneeling down again, he gently wrapped Rachel up in a hug. "That's from Starfire." he told her, "and that's from me." he added as he kissed her forehead. "Now you go sit with your mommy, and don't run off again, okay."

"I didn't know you were so good with kids." Raven chided Robin, as they watched Rachel run over to her mother, and sit in the chair next to her.

"Well maybe we'll see how well you do with them sometime." Robin said with a grin, as they headed for Starfire's room.

"What gets me, is how someone I've seen news video of crashing through walls, and rocks, without a scratch, could fall victim to a knockout dart." they heard Linda's voice say, as they neared Star's room.

"My powers are controlled by my emotions." Star's voice replied, "Unbridled joy gives me flight, and righteous fury provides me the power for my star bolts, and also surrounds me with something like an energy field."

"So seeing as you weren't in a fight, that energy field wasn't there to stop the dart." Linda reasoned.

"Yes, that is correct, and after, I was confused by what was happening, and unable to focus on much of anything." Star explained, then looked over at the door, where the end of Robin's bo staff waved up and down, with a white rag tied to it.

"I come in peace, if you'll let me." Robin said as he stood in the doorway, still waving the rag, back and forth. He saw that Cyborg, and Beast Boy were also there and seemed relieved to see him back.

"ROBIN!" Star squealed, when she saw him, and Linda stepped back, as Star floated up off the mattress. Unfortunately, that made her move her leg, with the broken femur, causing her a great deal of pain, and she settled back down onto the bed, tears springing to her eyes.

"STAR!" Robin gasped, as he quickly moved to her side, anxiously looking over at Linda "Athani Koriand'r, athani." he soothed, "I'm right here." he added in English.

After a moment, Linda announced that Star's leg was going to be fine, but moving it, for at least a week was about of the question, as it would take that long for the bone to knit back together.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Starfire asked after a few moments.

"As it pertains to Earth, or Tamaranean custom?" Robin parried, slightly confused, noticing that the card, he had dropped, was on the stand beside her bed, and the medallion around her neck.

"There is a difference?"

"As far as Earth custom is concerned, I'm simply telling you, and everyone else that we know, that we are now officially dating." Robin said, smiling, and giving Star's hand a quick kiss. "Now things get a bit more interesting concerning Tamaran, especially seeing as you have also called me genthalas du penefa. I shouldn't have to explain it to you."

Robin, and the others, watched as Starfire thought things over, then her face lit up, and she gasped in surprise, when she realized what Robin meant.

"Yes, Star, you were an excellent teacher, for the last year and a half, in both your language, and the customs of your home world." Robin told her. "Koriand'r, vidi'an du Tamaran shu vata ne mathad e genthalas du penefa."

"Friends, may Robin and I have a moment alone?" Starfire asked, her face, and voice, oddly void of any emotion, decidedly not the reaction Robin had expected. Nodding their heads, Linda, and the rest of the Titans, headed for the door, and quietly left the room. "Friend Raven will you stay please?" Star asked, halting her at the door, "Are you certain this is what you want, Robin?" she asked, once the door was closed.

"Are you saying it's not what you want?" Robin asked nervously. "Star I love you, and I thought, and still think, that you love me." he said. "Is that true?"

Even before Starfire spoke, the look on her face told Robin the answer. "Yes, with all my heart, and soul." she was thoughtful for a moment, "Genthalas du penefa?" she asked looking shyly at Robin.

"E ne mathad." Robin added, then noticed something on the floor. "Cyborg get your remote hand out of here now, or I'll have Raven send it to another dimension!" They watched, as the tip of one of the fingers reversed itself, stowing the remote camera, and the mechanical hand quickly crawled out, under the door.

"Okay, would one of you please explain why I'm here." Raven said softly, "Very little of this conversation makes any sense to me."

"As a witness Rae." Robin said, "Galfore will want someone to state what we're doing, that is impartial."

"I don't know how much of a witness I'll be. All I can say is that you two keep talking to each other in Tamaranean."

"Yes friend Raven, but it's what we're saying that you will be able to relate." Starfire said.

"I wish I could translate for you." Cyborg told the others, as he re-attached his hand. "I know that, right before Star asked us to leave, Robin said 'Starfire, princess of Tamaran, you are my beloved, and' but I have no idea what the words 'genthalas' and 'penefa' mean." he told them. Just then they all looked at the door, when Star's voice was heard.

"Friends, please come in." Star called, and Linda, and the rest of the Titans came into the room. "Robin and I have something to tell you."

"I knew it, they're getting' married!" Cyborg shouted, as they entered the room.

"Ummm. . . Actually no." Robin said.

"Okay we all know that mathad means beloved, but what in the world does 'genthalas du penefa' mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"I did not cover words such as those, with Cyborg, as they have a very special meaning for me, and my people." Starfire explained. "Their meaning goes even deeper than that of mathad."

"Ne mathad, e genthalas du penefa." Robin said, looking into Star's eyes lovingly for a moment, then looked at the others in the room, "My beloved, and keeper of my heart." he finally translated. "As with all monarchies, the children of Tamaran's royals are used as bartering tools, to seal treaties, or alliances, they are married off. Like when Blackfire tried to marry Star off, to Glrdlesklechhh." he explained, "Now I'm fairly certain that Galfore won't marry Star to anyone out of spite, but he may be placed in a position where he may have to marry her off to prevent a war, or otherwise preserve Tamaran."

"But with Robin and I, both, declaring that we are the keepers of each other's hearts, holds a special meaning for my people, and in effect would block my being married off, for all but the most desperate of needs." Starfire picked up. "The term, used on this planet, is royal suitor, but carries much more importance on my planet, than it does here." He face was pensive for a moment, "I wonder how Galfore is going to react to this." she muttered under her breath.

"Well, in three weeks you'll have the opportunity to find out." Robin informed her. "He called the Tower while I was there, wondering why you didn't answer your personal terminal, in your room. I'm actually more worried about my well being, when he gets here, than what he's going to say about us."

"So Robin what were the first words you had Star teach you?" Beast Boy asked, then chuckled "Give me a kiss?"

"No, actually it was 'Gokta bu onga'" Starfire replied, drawing shocked faces from their friends.

"Why on earth would you have Star teach you how to say Stay away from me or I'll shoot as your first words?" Cyborg asked, thinking the idea was crazy.

"Sentimental reasons, actually." Robin said with a lopsided grin, making even Starfire look at him like he was crazy.

"Having someone threaten to shoot you is sentimental?" Raven asked.

"Come on guys you were all there." Robin prodded his friends, then gave up in exasperation. "When I walked up to Star, so I could try to unlock the shackles that Gordanians had put on her, they were the first words she said directly to me."


	7. Chapter 7

This represents the last of my plain fluff chapters, action coming soon.

Thanks to all who have reviews, you make writing this worth while, knowing that it is appreciated.

Chapter 7

After everyone had a good laugh, they all looked at Robin, who's communicator started beeping. "Robin here." he said into it, after opening it.

"Hey Robin, have you any idea where Starfire is?" Bumblebee's voice said, from the speaker, "Her communicator reads as being turned off."

Robin looked over at Cyborg, as he whispered, "I thought you told everyone?" then he lifted the communicator again. "Just a moment, Bee." he said, then covered the voice pick up. "You up to talking to her?" he asked Star, who nodded her head. "Okay Bee, I'll hand you to her now." he said, then handed the communicator over to Star. He thought about listening in on the conversation, but then figured he didn't want to hear a bunch of girl talk.

"Sorry Rob, but Titans East was out on a call when I tried to contact them, and I guess they didn't check their voice mail." Cyborg said softly, as Robin walked up to him.

It's alright Cy." Robin said, patting the titanium Titan on the shoulder, "I guess I shouldn't have left her communicator on her dresser."

"Robin." Star called softly, and when he turned, he could see that she held out his closed communicator, "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, as he put the device away.

"Sure, anything."

"Why do you smell of perfume?" she asked, and saw the puzzlement spread over his face, and she was surprised to see Robin glance over at Raven, "And why do you look at Raven for the answer?"

"It must have been the woman." Robin said softly, not seeing Star's eyes narrow in anger, until he turned to explain, "Whoa, Star, let me explain." he said nervously, knowing what was, most likely, going through her mind, "When you sent Raven to come get me, I was in the garden part of the park, that you and I go to." he related, then went on to explain about the woman in the woods. "I must have picked up the scent of her perfume when I picked her up, to bring her here, and didn't know it, because of the flowers in the park." he concluded.

Star smiled brightly at Robin, when he finished, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, and why does Bumble Bee, think you are my domesticated animal, kept for companionship?"

"What!" Robin asked, totally lost as to what Star meant.

"Oh no." he heard Cyborg groan behind him, "She didn't."

"Yes." Star confirmed, "She wanted to know, what I had named you, since we are now doing the going out."

"She asked Star, what her pet name for you is, Rob." Cyborg said, chuckling softly, as he watched Robins face redden in embarrassment.

"Yes, that is the term she used." Star said.

"It's an affectionate nickname used between two people, who are romantically involved." Raven put in.

Understanding flashed across Star's face. "I understand now." she said, gleefully, "I shall call him. . .

"Star!" Cyborg, Robin, and Raven all shouted at the same time, silencing her.

"It's a name that is usually kept between the two people." Raven explained, seeing the confusion on Star's face.

Robin crossed over and took Star's hand. "I'm sure that whatever you come up with will be fine." he told her, "Just as long as you don't call me Robbiepoo." he added.

No, I most certainly will **not** call you what that vile creature did!" Star said, indignantly, remembering how Killer Moth's daughter, Kitten, and forced Robin into taking her to her prom..

Just then Robin smacked himself on the forehead. "These are for you." he said, handing Starfire the card, and teddy bear, that Rachel had given him in the waiting room. He helped her open the envelope the card came in, and to unfold it. On it, was a picture, drawn by the four year old, of Star, laying in her hospital bed, with a little girl standing next to it. A comic balloon was above the little girl, with the words, 'Get well soon' inside, and 'Love Rachel' on the bottom.

"I must send a thank you back to this friend, Rachel." Star said softly, as she held the teddy bear to her cheek.

Robin felt Raven's mind touch his, and he silently nodded. "You feel up to another visitor?" he asked Star a few moments later, as he heard some footsteps in the hall.

"Who?" Star asked, "One of Titan's east?"

"No, someone, a little more. . .little." Robin replied, "Bring her in Rae." he called, and Raven come through the doorway, followed by Rachel, and her mother.

"Mommy it's Starfire!" Rachel squealed, as she ran over to the chair, that Robin had just vacated. She stood on the seat, and leaned over to give Star a hug.

"You are the one who made this for me?" Star asked, holding up the handmade card, and Rachel nodded. "Your daughter is most kind, for thinking of me, while one of her family is here." she said to Rachel's mother.

"How. . .how did you know that my husband is a patient here?"

"I did not, but why else would you be in the waiting room of a hospital?" Star reasoned.

Just then Dr. Benson poked her head in the door, and cleared her throat. "I think that means it's time we left, Rachel." her mother said.

"I like you the best of the Titan's." Rachel said, giving Star another hug. "Raven scares me." she whispered into Star's ear.

"She used to scare me, too, but she's really nice, once you get to know her." Star whispered back, causing Rachel to giggle, as she climbed down off the chair, "And thank you again for the card and teddy bear." she added.

"And don't worry, we promise not to tell anyone she's here." Rachel said, as she stopped in front of Robin.

"Thank you." he said, ruffling the girls hair, then turned, as she ran over to her mother.

"Um, actually, that was a signal for you all to leave." Dr. Benson said, a few moments later, "It's time for her dinner, and I can't sneak five plates in here." she added, "but I can manage one."

"Okay, we can take the hint." Cyborg said, seeing the smile on Robin's face, and the rest of the Titan's filed out of the room, followed by Dr. Benson.

Robin smiled softly as he watched Dr. Benson let the door close behind her, as she left, giving them some time alone, in private. "Finally, we're alone." he sighed.

Star gave him a coy smile, "Why would you wish to be alone with me Robin?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Robin looked over at her, the expression on his face telling her that he wasn't buying the innocent act this time, and she smiled broadly, then watched in curiosity, as he took off his gloves, and draped them over the rail of the bed.

"Primarily so I can do this." he replied, moving over to her side, and framing her face with his hands, making sure not to press to hard, and cause her any pain.

Star's eyes widened as she watched Robins face move closer to her, their eyes locked. 'Oh glorious, he's going to kiss me!" she thought happily, but was surprised when she felt not his lips on hers, but the gentle touch of his forehead on hers.

Robin saw Star's eyes widen in astonishment, and her gasp of surprise, at the contact he made, and he breathed a sigh of relief, when he felt Star relax, with a contented sigh, and her hand slid up his back, to entwine her fingers in his hair. His right wrist was against the side of her neck, and he could feel her pulse there, and as he gently, and softly, moved his head from side to side, in small movements, he could feel her pulse race.

For once, Linda wished the hinges of the door in the hospital creaked, as she saw the young couple, their faces close. At first her professional side had come to the fore, as she thought something was wrong with her patient, and Robin may have been performing mouth to mouth, but then she noticed that their lips weren't touching, but they seemed to be gently rubbing foreheads. Just then she noticed the body language of the young woman, who was her patient. 'If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was kissing her, by the way she's reacting.' she thought to herself as she backed into the hallway. Then another thought hit her. 'Maybe for her he is! She's not human, or from earth.' she reasoned to herself.

After a moment, Robin pulled out of the embrace, and looked down at Star's face. Now Robin was fully aware that he was no Don Juan, but he felt fairly confident, at what reactions a girl should have, to being kissed for the first time, by someone they loved, and tears certainly weren't among them, and he grew suddenly nervous. "Star, are you alright, did I do something wrong, or hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

Star's eyes opened, and Robin relaxed a little, seeing the love there for him, as she gave him a small apologetic smile. "X'Hal no, my love," she said softly, "It is just that the last time I was. . . .touched in that manner, was by my mother, just before she let the Gordanian slave masters take me." she explained, then took a deep breath. "It is a bittersweet memory." she added, then looked at him in puzzlement. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well, while you were teaching me about your planet's culture, you told me, how the touching of lips doesn't have the romantic, or affectionate. meanings that it does here." Robin answered, "As I kinda figured, as within minutes of meeting, and fighting me, you kissed me, and could then suddenly speak English. If you remember I did ask you, a few times, how your people express affection to each other, but you never did tell me."

Star looked embarrassed. "I did not know what you motives were for asking." she said softly, then looked up at him, her eyes bright. "But that does not explain how you learned."

"You forget that I learned under a master detective." Robin replied, his fingers absently stoking her cheeks, as he marveled at how soft her skin was. "I searched through the database on Tamaran, that you had us connected to, so I could more easily learn you culture, but hit a dead end. Then the idea hit me, to look though fictional stories, particularly romantic ones, and figured that when I hit a word, that I didn't know the translation to, I looked it up in the database. It took me two months, but I finally found it." he concluded.

"Did you find it. . . .pleasing?" she asked softly, blushing slightly, and she smiled when Robin nodded his head. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his again, "Could you do it again?" she asked, blushing even more. Robin gave her a reassuring smile, then lowered his head to her again, but after only a very short moment, they heard Linda clear her throat, at the doorway.

"Okay, we have a very nice meal here." she said, pointedly ignoring the blushes on the couple's faces as she placed the tray with a covered plate, and three cups on it, on the tray that acted as Star's table. "For you, young lady, we have chicken broth, and hot tea, and for the gentleman we have meatloaf, green beans, mashed potatoes, and coffee." she announced, uncovering the plate.

"What is this broth of chicken" Star asked as she picked up the cup with the steaming, yellow, liquid inside.

"It's the liquid part of the chicken noodle soup I let you try last week." Robin replied, then watched as Star too a tentative sip. He chuckled softly, as her face lit up, and she gave that squeal/gasp of hers, when she found something to her liking.

"May I try some of that, as well? It smells delicious." she said, indicating the meatloaf.

"Not for a few days." Linda told her, "Standard post op procedure." she added, "After next week we'll see if we can take off the casts, then a few days later, we get you up and walking again." she informed her patient, "Oh, and Robin, the young lady you and Raven brought in is going to be fine, she was just roughed up some. Looks like you stopped him in time. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got other patients to check on." she added, then left.

Robin finished his meal, and Star finished her broth. "Looks like we split the Jell-O." he said, looking at the last plate with the red colored dessert on it. He smiled at the look she was giving it, and as she took a sliver off one corner, and tentatively put it in her mouth.

"The texture is similar to glorg, but different tasting." she said, smiling brightly, she then scooped her half up in her spoon and scarfed it down. "Mmmmmm, delicious."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, then Star reached up, and brushed her fingers against Robin's cheek. "I wish to apologize, for my actions earlier." she said softly, and sadly.

"It's okay, I understand." Robin said, hoping she wouldn't ask the question he thought was coming.

"It really wasn't you, who rescued me, was it?" she asked, them almost regretted it, knowing how much his not being there, to protect her, hurt him.

Robin found that he had to clear his throat, before he could reply. "No. . .it wasn't." he was silent for a moment. "Doctor Benson, Raven, and I, agreed with him that telling you who he was should be held off until you're stronger, but I'm not so sure of that anymore." he told her, then took a different tack. "Think Star, who could you possibly confuse as being me?"

He watched as she closed her eyes, concentrating on the last of her memories of the attack. "I did not see him." she said softly, "I saw something, knock the pipe out of the hands of one of them, and they ran away. Just as I lost consciousness, I heard him tell me that I needed to get to a hospital." she related, she thought for a moment, then her eyes snapped open, wide with fear, as she gripped Robins shoulder, "It wasn't Slade, was it!" she demanded.

Robin leaned forward again, framing her face with his hands, trying to calm her down. "Easy Kori," he said softly, "No it wasn't Slade." he assured her, shuddering, inwardly, as he thought about what Slade would want in return for saving Star's life. "It was Red X." he told her, "He happened to be nearby, when you cried out for me." he was silent for a moment, and Star could see the anguish on his face, as he looked out the window. He hung his head with a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Star." he said softly, "When you needed me the most, I wasn't there."

"Robin you can not be two places, at the same time." Star said, catching his chin between her thumb, and index finger, and turning his head so he was looking at her, "I know how much it hurts you, that you were not there," she told him, her hand cupping his left cheek, "but today, you gave me the greatest gift I could ask for, Richard." she added, her thumb rubbing over the edge of his mask.

With a gentle nod, Robin reached up and removed his mask, letting her see his eyes for the first time. He smiled at the small gasp of surprise, and the pleased look on her face. "I take it you like blue." he said with a chuckle.

"They are most handsome." she replied, her voice husky, "It is a pity you have to hide them, but I understand the reason." she added, then looked at him from under her bangs. "Kori?" she asked.

Robin blushed, and chuckled softly. "Well I doubt that anyone else would call you that." he said, "Do you mind?" he asked, putting his mask back on, as he heard footsteps in the hall way.

"I think it is perfect." Star replied with a smile, then was silent as an orderly took the food tray away. Once they were alone again, Star crooked her index finger at Robin, and he leaned in closer. "I may be a Tamaranean, but I know what a human kiss is." she breathed into his ear. Robin pulled back, so he could see her face, surprised at what she had said, and she surprised him further, by proving her statement, by sealing his lips with her own.

Robin had to, quickly, shift his position in his chair, to keep from falling, but once he accomplished that, he relaxed into the kiss. If you could call it relaxing, as it felt as though every nerve on his skin had suddenly come to life, especially where it came in contact with hers.

After a few moments, they both decided that they needed to breathe, and Robin pulled back and looked into Star's half closed eyes.

"Robin, ne mathad, e genthalas du penefa, shu vat nevento genthalas du corino." she half said, half sighed.

Robin gazed into the deep, green pools, of Star's eyes, then replied, "Koriand'r, ne mathad, e genthalas du penefa, shu vat nevento. . . " he trailed off, then blinked his eyes, then pulled his head back further, and saw that Star was now giggling gleefully.

"I almost got you!" she cried, "You were this close." she added, holding up her thumb and index fingers so they were almost touching.

"Star that's not funny." Robin said, struggling to keep serious, but smiling softly, despite himself, as Star's laughter was contagious. "What if I had finished, and someone had seen it?"

Star's laughter, and smile faded immediately, and Robin saw her eyes shine as she appeared to be near tears. "Do you not want to take the oath with me?" she asked sadly.

Robin took her hand, and kissed her palm, then cupped her left cheek with his right hand. "It's not that." he told her, "Kori, I would take the oath with you, in a heartbeat, if it was that simple." he continued, "Star, you are my beloved, and keeper of my heart, but to take the oath of bonding with you would be pushing Galfore to far." he sighed heavily as he saw a tear trickle from one of her eyes to her pillow.

"Just because I know these things, does not mean I have to like it." she said sadly, then sighed heavily as Robin wiped her cheek, drying her tears. "But you are correct. Galfore, may not object to you're being my suitor, but to find that we've taken the oath, he may not have a choice but to refuse."

"Yes I'm sure he'll allow his old bungorf that much happiness." Robin said with a smile, that Star returned, ten fold.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next two weeks went by fairly quickly for the Titans, and Robin was starting to get worried at how quiet it had been. To no one's surprise Robin didn't have to give any order to set up a schedule, so that Starfire wouldn't be left alone, as the entire team had come to that decision on their own. Robin, of course, spent the most time with her, and Raven found it easier to be there during the night, when most, if not all, of the patients were asleep.

About halfway through the second week, Dr. Benson announced that Star was healing faster than she anticipated, and would be able to return to the tower that Friday. Robin had planned on it being a quiet affair, but it didn't quite work out that way.

"Yo Robin, take a look at the island." Cyborg's voice came over Robin's radio on his R-cycle. "Looks like we're expected." he added, them chuckled when he heard Robin's groan over the air. "_I hate the press."_ his voice said over the speaker.

From what they could see, Titan Island was completely surrounded by boats that had nosed up to the shore, and there was a small crowd by the front door.

"You up to talking to them Kori?" he asked, shifting over to the intercom system on his bike.

"It would be an easier way to thank everyone for their support during my convalescence." her voice said into his ear.

Dr. Benson wasn't very happy about Star riding on Robin's bike, rather than in the T-car, but once Starfire had made her mind up on something, it was hard to change, especially when she had planted herself on the bike, and grabbed onto where the seat joined the frame, with a death grip, and refused to let go. It was only after Robin promised, to keep his speed down, and not do any showing off, that she finally agreed, saying that although she didn't want it any time soon again, she enjoyed having Star as a patient.

They quickly went through the tunnel, parked in the underground garage, and took the elevator up to the ground floor. The five Titans went out the front door, with Robin, and Starfire in the middle, with Cyborg behind them, with his arms crossed over his chest, and Raven on one side, and Beast Boy on the other.

"On doctors orders, Starfire is going to be taking it easy today, so this will be kept short." Robin said, stepping up a few steps from the team, and getting agreeing nods from most of the reporters. "Star." he said, turning toward her, and motioned her to come up beside him.

"I wish to thank everyone, who sent flowers, and cards during my stay in the hospital." Star said, her voice carrying in the silence that was made so she could be heard. "It is good to know, that I have friends outside of the Titans. Now, if you will please excuse me, I am feeling a little tired, and wish to go and sit down." she concluded, then turned, and went into the tower.

"That's it folks." Robin said, then followed the others into the tower.

That had been three days ago, and Robin was in the large training room, waiting for Starfire to show up, for her first day of training, since she got back. The room was easily the largest in the tower. It took up two floors, and was about twenty feet wide, and thirty feet long. This was the room where they could practice coordinating their fighting moves, even Starfire and Raven's flying maneuvers could be practiced here.

"You wanted to see me Robin?" Starfire asked, as she entered the room. Robin was happy to notice that she was dressed the same way he was, wearing a white martial arts uniform.

"Always." he replied softly, then smiled at the way she blushed, "It is our normal training time." he added, "I know you've been off your feet for three weeks, but the sooner I see how well you fight, the sooner you'll be able to go on missions."

"Robin, I am ready now."

Robin looked down, and shook his head ruefully, "You didn't listen to Doctor Benson, did you?"

"I do not need a week or two to build up my strength." Star insisted.

"It's not you strength, I'm worried about, as much as your stamina, or endurance." Robin explained, "You've been bedridden for almost a month, not exercising, so we'll see how you do." he added, then tossed a wooden object to her, and picked up another one for himself.

Star looked at the object, and wondered what it was about it, that was so familiar. Ten inches of one end, was round, and had a cross hatched design carved into it, and the remaining two, to three, feet, was flat, and tapered to a point. "It has been a very long time, since I played with sticks, Robin." she joked.

"Well, until I know just how good you are, metal blades are out of the question." Robin said, in his usual serious tone.

Looking at the object with new understanding, Star realized why it was so familiar, "A Klevixya!" she gasped, recognizing the sword replica for what it was.

"I just hope I've got it balanced right." Robin said, then watched, astounded, as Star started swinging the 'sword' in, what he recognized as a warm up exercise. He watched the concentration on her face as she, gradually, increased the speed of her movements.

"X'Hal! I did not know how enjoyable that was!" Star exclaimed, after getting the weapon moving fast enough, that it's blade whistled through the air, then ending the exercise, by going through the motion of putting it into a scabbard.

"Well, so much for the basics." Robin said, after he had managed to get his jaw to stop simply hanging open, "Shall we?" he asked, bringing his wooden katana, to the guard position.

With a smile, and a nod, Star brought her guard up, and the two circled each other, warily, neither wanting to strike first.

Raven had been on her way to her room, when she spotted Robin and Star squaring off against each other, and she stopped to watch. She knew this was normally their training time, where Robin would teach Starfire hand to hand combat techniques. Occasionally they would ask Raven to join in, and the first two, or three, times it had been a crushing defeat for the girls, but both were fast learners, and now, although they didn't win, it took much longer for Robin to beat them, as the only rules were that Robin couldn't use his weapons, Raven couldn't use her magic, Star couldn't use her star bolts, and neither girl could fly.

Seeing that they both had wooden training swords, Raven decided to stop and watch, curious as to how well Starfire could handle a sword, or if Robin would underestimate her. After watching them do nothing, but circle each other for a few minutes, she spoke up. "Oh come on already, get started." she called, from the doorway.

Robin gave the dark Titan an annoyed glance, then instantly realized he'd made the mistake of taking his eyes off Starfire. Catching her movement out of the corner of his eye, he quickly brought his sword up, so it was parallel with the left side of his body, where Star's blade struck it, with a resounding crack.

He watched as Star gracefully stepped back, away from him, a smug smile on her lips. Giving his sword a couple of twirls in his left hand, he gave her the 'come on' gesture with his right, "Let's do this." he growled.

Giving Star the briefest moment to get ready, Robin quickly went on the offensive, raining several blows, that he was surprised to see her block, with apparent ease.

Raven leaned against the doorframe, entranced, as she watched the two duelists. She knew they both held swords, but they were moving so fast, that the only evidence of that fact was the clacking sound of them hitting each other. She figured that Robin would know how to handle a blade, but Starfire's prowess surprised her, as she watched them in their macabre dance. Just then she saw Robin smile faintly, and she wondered why.

'Man she's fast.' Robin thought, at the end of his offensive run, 'and agile too.' he added to himself, as Star side stepped his next blow, then found himself on the defensive. After a few moments, he noticed two things, and couldn't repress the small smile it gave him. First, he noticed that Star was already breathing heavily, proving that he was right, and she did need some time, to work herself back to fighting trim.

The second thing he noticed, and what caused his smile, was that Starfire had a pattern. She'd throw four of five, truly random blows, that he had a hard time blocking, then swing at the left side of his body, followed by a swing at his right, then a head shot. 'The next time she does it, I'll have her.' he thought as he blocked a series of shots she threw at him. 'Right, left, and now!' he thought as he blocked the pattern of blows

Robin ducked under her sword, and used his right leg to sweep Star's feet from under her, and she landed hard, on her back, dropping her sword, as she fought to keep her balance. He jumped over, and stood over her, the point of his wooden katana, pointed at the center of her chest. It was then that he saw just how heavily she was breathing. He also learned, that she may be down, but she wasn't out, or about to surrender.

Raven watched, stunned at how quickly Robin had gotten the upper hand. She was about to cross over, and congratulate him, when she saw Starfire scissor her legs, sweeping Robin's feet from under him, and he landed on his right side, next to her.

Instinctively Robin rolled, almost as soon as he hit the mat, and he heard Starfires' elbow strike where his head had been, leaving a deep dent in the foam padding. He barely had time to realize, that If he hadn't moved, he'd be unconscious, or worse right now, before Star flew up, off the floor at him. He grabbed her right wrist, just behind the fist she had planned to hit him with, and fell backwards, planting his feet against her midsection, and flipping her backwards, then regained his feet.

"Robin! Down!" Raven shouted, and he flattened himself to the padded floor, and felt the whack of air, as Star went through the space he had been standing in. After three more passes, that Robin managed to dodge, Star gave up on the aerial attack, and touched down, about five feet in front of him, then quickly closed the gap, almost continually throwing punches and kicks.

As Raven watched, her confidence in Robin's well being was quickly eroded, as Robin passed up several opening to strike back. It was then that she realized what he was up to. 'He's not fighting her, but letting her exhaust herself, to prove she's not ready to go up against a criminal yet.' she thought to herself. She winced as she watched Star's right hand slip by Robin's guard, and strike a glancing blow to the side of his head. She saw it staggered him, as he shook his head, to clear it.

Star pressed hr advantage, and swept Robin's feet out from under him. Robin rolled with the fall, and quickly regained his feet. When he looked up, he saw that Star had retrieved her sword. Noticing that he was standing next to his own, he crouched down and picked it up, never taking his eyes off her.

"Aaaarraaagghhh!" Star shouted, giving her battle cry, as she charged at Robin, her sword raised.

Robin parried Star's cut, and side stepped, letting her momentum carry her past him. He turned to face her, and stood there in a non-aggressive stance, his arms down at his sides, his sword down, it's tip almost reaching the floor. He warily watched Star as she stood there, her sword up, gripped with both hands, he shoulders now moving as she struggled to catch her breath. "Shu tarkan. . .catina. . . .rutha. . . .troq!" she gasped.

Raven only understood two words of that sentence, and was stunned to hear one of them come from Star's lips. She was also astonished at the savage power behind Robin's three sword strokes that followed. The first knocked Star's sword aside, the second knocked it from her hands, and the third hit the sword in mid air, sending it ten feet through the air, where three inches of the tip buried itself in the foam padding of the wall, where it stuck, quivering.

"Starfire, I think you are neither, stupid, weak, or a. . . .troq." Robin said crossly, and seeming to have trouble speaking the last word, "But you _are_ standing down, until either I or Doctor Benson says otherwise." he added, and Starfire turned her back to him. He came up behind her, and put his hands on her waist. "Star be reasonable, we've only been at this, for a little under ten minutes, and you're exhausted." he reasoned.

"Rrrah! Haa!" Star cried, as she snapped her right arm back, her elbow catching Robin in the side of his head, then she did a spin kick that threw him ten feet through the air, where he landed on the padded floor, and rolled to a stop five feet later.

"Sweet Azar!" Raven gasped, seeing the first blow knock Robin unconscious, "Starfire, what have you done!" she demanded, as she quickly flew over to Robin. Finding Robin to be only unconscious, she turned her attention to Starfire.

"Robin." Star said softly, as if in a daze, then her eyes fell on him. "No. . . I" she gasped, then took a step toward them. She tried to take a second step, but simply fell face first onto the floor.

Using her telekinesis, Raven lifted them both off the floor, and headed for the medical lab.

Cyborg, who was currently beating Beast Boy in a video game, suddenly heard Raven's voice in his head. 'Cyborg, I need you in the med lab right now.' her mental voice said urgently. 'It's Robin and Star,' she continued, 'they've beaten each other senseless.'

Throwing down his game control, Cyborg quickly went to the med lab.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin regained consciousness slowly, the pain in his head throbbing in time with the beating of his heart. When he opened his eyes, he learned that looking directly into a fluorescent light did not help the situation, and he swore to himself that he'd remember to talk to Cyborg, about moving the beds, so they weren't directly under them any more. Closing his eyes again, he took stock of his physical condition, and after making sure his arms, and legs were still attached, and working, he slowly opened his eyes again, then tried to sit up, only to discover a whole new variety of aches and pains, and that his chest had been wrapped, telling him that he had picked up some broken ribs along the way.

"Hey Rob, it's good to see you among the living again." Cyborg said, as he turned, in response to Robin's soft groan, He checked the monitor displays, then started switching them off. When he turned back to Robin, to remove the wires connecting him to the monitors, he noticed that he was looking around at the other beds. "Star was just physically drained, so when she finally woke up, an hour ago, I let her go rest in her room." he told him.

Confusion, and concern wrote themselves over Robins face, as he digested that piece of information. "How long have I been out?" he asked, sitting up more slowly.

"About two hours." Cyborg replied, "I think Raven was a little confused when she called me though." he added, "She told me, that the two of you beat each other senseless, but you never laid a hand on her, did you?"

"No." Robin half spoke, half groaned, as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and sat there a moment. "How did I get the broken ribs?" he asked, as he ran his hand over the bandages covering his chest.

"I thought you were out from that elbow to the head." Cy said softly, as he tapped at the keys on the computer, "Take a look at this." he said, turning the monitor so Robin could see it, and they both watched as Robin came up behind Starfire, then the actions she had done.

"Whoa, she really nailed me didn't she." Robin said, a small smile of pride on his face. He never saw either blow coming, the first cause it was so quick, and the second, because the first was so well placed. "How's she reacting to doing that to me?" he asked.

Cy looked at his hands for a moment, and Robin half guessed the answer to his question. "She's confused as to why she did it, and torn up that she did it." Cy said softly, "That's one reason she's not here." he continued, "Seeing you like that was tearing her up so much she wasn't relaxing, so I basically sent her to her room."

"You didn't tell her it was a punishment, did you?" Robin asked, as he pushed himself off the bed, and stood there a moment, making sure his legs wouldn't give out.

Cy shook his head. "Nah, I just told her that it would be better for her to try to relax, and her room would be the best place for it." he said.

"I take it Raven is with her." Robin said, as he put on his uniform top, and cape.

"And Doctor Benson." Cy added, "I got worried when I couldn't find anything that would have caused her to collapse, so I called her doctor, then brought her here. She's the one that wrapped your ribs."

Robin nodded, "Good call Cyborg." he said, "What's this?" he asked, as Cy handed him a CD.

"It's a copy of the security cameras view of your little to do." he replied. "I just think it'll be a good idea, for you to have it, to show her that you didn't hit her." he added.

"Thanks." Robin said, as he headed out the door. A few moments later and he could hear Star's voice coming from her room, as he door was open, and he smiled, as he recognized the words, as the poem he had written inside the get well card he gave her.

In your eyes, of emerald green  
Many times, there love I have seen  
I never knew just how to start  
to tell you my feelings, for you in my heart   
Not knowing if these feelings, for you, are returned  
Not knowing if your love I have earned  
I have been a fool, this much is true  
for taking so long to say "Star, I love you."

"Friend Raven, how in X'Hal's name could I have done that to him, after he wrote those words to me, and everything else he's done, to show his love for me, over these last three weeks?" he heard her ask, her voice almost tearful.

"It's okay Star, you weren't yourself." Robin said, as he stood in her door way. It took him only a second, to figure out why she didn't get up and hug him, as he saw Dr. Benson, sitting in the chair by her computer.

Raven was sitting on the edge of Star's bed, and she watched as Robin came into view through the doorway, and when he caught sight of Dr. Benson, she inwardly chuckled at both him, and Starfire, as they tried to keep their emotions from showing to much, and Robin even went so far as to stand straighter, and walk more normally.

"Robin, it is glorious to see you up and about again!" Star cried, in heartfelt relief at seeing him.

Robin crossed over to the bed, and took Star's hand. "Raven, Doctor, can Star and I, have a moment, alone?"

"No." Dr. Benson replied, drawing surprised looks from the three, "Not until I've had a few words with you." she added, "Just what part, of her taking it easy for a week or two, didn't you understand?" she demanded, "and after you saying you love her, how could you fight her like that?"

"I didn't." Robin said, "I never laid a hand on her." he added, then took out the CD that Cyborg had given him, "When Cyborg gave me this, I thought that Starfire was insisting that I had struck her first, but now I know better." he explained as he fed the disc into the computer. "Just so you know, doctor, there are security cameras throughout the tower, and this is the video of what happened." There was a burst of static on the monitor screen, then, for the next eight, and a half minutes, they watched, until the screen went black, after Raven reached Robin's side.

"It was a good thing you relaxed into that kick, or you might have had more of your ribs broken." Linda said softly, not seeing the shocked expression on Starfire's face, from seeing what she had done to Robin.

"I didn't relax into it, doctor." Robin said, "It wasn't until Cyborg showed me the tail end of this video, that I found out how my ribs were broken. The last thing I remember, is Starfire's elbow, hitting my right temple." he explained, gingerly touching the side of his head, which was still throbbing.

He was silent for a moment, then continued, "Not that I owe it to you, doctor, but in explanation as to what I was doing, Starfire comes from a planet with a warrior culture, and even though she isn't showing it on the outside, the attack, and it's results, are eating away at her on the inside." he explained.

"And just where did you get your degree in psychology?" Linda asked, angrily.

Robin blew out a breath, that both Raven and Starfire recognized as frustration, and they watched the subtle play of emotions on his face as he struggled to keep control. "Let's just say, a close personal relationship." he said curtly, "Even you noticed over the last week, that she's been. . .well, not quite irritable, but closer to that, than I've ever seen her." he said, and almost winced, at the pain that flashed in Star's eyes, and he quickly continued, "As a Tamaranean, being defeated, by an inferior opponent, especially without any attempt at self defense, or counter attack, would damage her personal honor, and us, telling her she can't fight, doesn't help." he paused for a moment, looking over at Star, his expression offering reassurance, "You heard her on the video, right before I knocked her sword away. . ..catina, rutha, troq." he went on, "I translated that, not for Raven's benefit, but because denying it, in Tamaranean, would have sounded to much like I agreed with her, even though she knows I would rather die than call her a troq."

"It's a word used by other races, for Tamaraneans." Raven cut in, seeing the question on Linda's face, "Its translation is nothing, but when used in that context, it describes the person called it, as worthless, and not worthy of breathing the same air as the. . . .being using that word." She paused for a moment, and Robin was a little surprised, at the vehemence in her explanation. Raven saw that Linda understood what she just said, and she also notice a lone tear, slipping down Starfire's cheek, "It's time we left, doctor." she said, as she stood, putting a reassuring hand on Star's shoulder.

Robin silently thanked Raven, as he watched them leave. Once the door closed, and he heard the lock click, he crossed over to her, taking his mask off as he went. Sitting on the edge of her bed, so he was facing her, he took her right hand in his left, his right going to her left shoulder, so they were looking into each other's eyes

Robin's heart ached, as he saw Star's eyes, bright with unshed tears, and he felt her trembling as she fought to keep them back. 'Oh Kori, my proud, lovely, warrior, trying to hide your tears, even from me.' he thought to himself. "Kori, I'm so sorry all this happened to you." he said softly.

"You're sorry? I am not the one with the broken ribs, and most likely, the head splitting ache." she whispered, not trusting her voice to speak any louder. Silently she laid her head on his shoulder, and Robin could feel her shoulders shaking, as she sobbed.

"Good Kori, let it out." he breathed into her ear as she cried, "Holding it back to much never helps, believe me."

As they headed down the hallway, Raven paused, letting Linda move on without her, and she closed her eyes, as she stretched her powers, into the room she had left a few moments ago. She sighed with relief, as she felt Star's release of her pain. 'I'm glad they found each other.' she thought to herself. 'On the surface, they're very different, Robin serious and focused, and Starfire seemingly flighty, but beneath that, they were both fighters, warriors, proud, and secretive, except to those they cared very deeply about.' Knowing that they were going to work things out, she broke her concentration, and followed Linda to the medical lab.

Robin didn't know how long they sat there like that, Star's head on his shoulder, crying her heart out, but after a while she stopped, and Robin went to pull away, so he could see her face, but with a whimpered 'no' Star clung tightly to him, almost like a drowning man to a floating object.

"My love, can you ever forgive me?" she asked, softly. "I know that you and Doctor Benson are right, you showed that to me most thoroughly, but like you said, I _am_ a warrior, my place is with my comrades during battle, not staying behind." she paused for a moment, loosening her grip on Robin enough, so he could pull back to see her face. "What you told Doctor Benson was most correct, I have been feeling as though I was stupid, weak, a nothing." she concluded, lowering her gaze sadly, at the end of her sentence.

Robin cupped her chin in his hand, pulling it up so they were face to face again. "Kori, you saw the video, you are nether stupid, weak or a nothing." he told her, "You handle a sword better than anyone I know, and I can personally testify, that you've learned, very well, what I've taught you." he added, then groaned, as his head throbbed, and he rested it on her shoulder.

Star slid her arms around Robin, as he rested there. "Now who is holding back, gentha'fa?" she asked softly. "While Doctor Benson was here, you did an excellent job, at keeping both your pain, and your desire to talk to me alone under control." she said, "You need not do that now." she added, then felt Robin relax, and his shoulders slumped with a groan.

"I hated doing that to you Kori, but you left me no choice." he said softly, the warmth of his breath on her shoulder, making her skin tingle. "But I had to prove something to myself as well." he admitted, "As the leader of the Titans, I'll have to make decisions, that may put you in danger, as we fight." he told her, holding his head up again, "I had to know, for myself, that I was right, in my decision to have you stand down, that I wasn't being over protective."

"Your concern is appreciated, but I wish you to treat me, as any other member of the team." Star told him.

Robin sighed heavily as another wave of pain washed through his head, then he looked up into Star's face, a lopsided grin on his face, "Gentha'fa?" he asked softly, then chuckled as Star's face turned bright red.

"It is a contraction of genthalas du penefa." Star told him, "One that does not exist in my language." she added, then blushed even more, if possible, "It is my pet name for you."

"I told you, whatever you decided on would be perfect." Robin said, smiling broadly. "You want to go up and catch the sunset?" he asked.

"To be truthful I am not feeling like moving that far right now." Star replied, as she swung her legs over and sat, then stood up, swaying slightly as she put a hand on Robin's shoulder, as he stood beside her, his arm going around her waist as he steadied her. "The view from here is most satisfactory." she added, and they walked over to her window, and opened the drapes.

The two stood there as they watched the sun sink into the pacific, painting the thin clouds a wide variety of colors, until it sank out of sight and the stars appeared, studding the blackness like diamonds.

"Robin?" Star asked softly.

"Humm?" Robin replied, as they turned to face each other, holding hands. They stayed like that for a few moments, gazing into each other's eyes in the last of the twilight, and just as they were moving toward a kiss, there was a knock at the door.

"Don't make me use the over ride code, and open up." Cyborg's voice came through the door. Robin quickly donned his mask, as Starfire went to open the door. "Don't worry we won't stay long." he told them as he entered the room, carrying a small folding table. Next came Raven, levitating several covered dishes, and some folding chairs. She was followed by Beast Boy, who carried a small cooler, and a small boom box.

Star and Robin watched as their friends quickly set up the table, and chairs, complete with table cloth, and candles. Soft music came from the boom box. "Enjoy your meal." Cyborg said, as he backed out of the doorway, closing the door again behind him.

"This is . . . .most unexpected." Star said softly as she looked at the table.

Suddenly Robin got an idea. "Star, I'll be right back." he said, "My head is really starting to hurt again, and I want to grab some aspirin, okay?"

Star nodded, and watched as Robin left the room, and less then a minute later there was a knock at the door. "Friend Raven what are you doing here?" she asked, expecting Robin.

"Robin's not here?" Raven asked, getting a nod from Star, who frowned at the angry look that swept over her friends face. She relaxed a moment later when Raven smiled softly. "Come here a moment Star." she said, then whispered something into the redhead's ear.

A short while later, there was another knock at the door. "Come in, please, it is unlocked." she called, and she could see Robin silhouetted in the doorway, but something was different, then the door closed, and she saw that Raven was right, Robin had changed out of his uniform, and was wearing his tuxedo.

Robin stood by the door, letting his eyes adjust to the faint light given off by the two dozen or more candles that had been placed around the room, in addition to the two on the table. "Star?" he called, not seeing her.

"Yes Robin." she said as she stepped into the light. She felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed at the way Robin was looking at her, his jaw hanging open, after the soft whistle he gave when he saw her.

"Star. . .wow." was all the Boy Wonder could manage to say. Starfire was wearing a gown, almost identical to the one she wore, when Robin had been forced to take Killer Moth's daughter, Kitten, to her prom. Only this gown was emerald green in color. Crossing over to her, he stood, just about arms length away, and drank in her beauty. "Star, you look absolutely beautiful." he told her, his admiration showing clearly on his face.

"And you are most handsome as well." Star said, then smiled as Robin stepped closer, and took her into his arms as the music switched to a waltz, and they danced.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long to get up, compared to the others. I'll try to update more often

Chapter 10

The next morning, Robin got up at his usual time, and stopped at Starfire's door, wondering if, after yesterday's events, she would rather sleep, than watch the sunrise. 'We're already up here.' Raven's mental voice said in his head, and he made his way to the roof.

Taking their usual positions, Robin sitting, cross legged , on the roof, with Star to his left, and Raven on his right, with both girls about three feet in the air, facing east. They relaxed, and, with no visible signal, all began chanting at exactly the same time. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos" and they kept up the chant, as they meditated.

About twenty minutes later, again with no signal, they broke off the chant, and stood, watching the brightening horizon beyond the city. They watched the sky shift from the indigo of night through the shades of purple, then to shades of red, through orange, and finally to yellows, as the edge of the sun peeked over the horizon. They stood in silence, lost in their own thoughts, then, Star's and Robin's hands moved together, and they turned to look at each other.

"Robin, look." Raven said, breaking the silence, and the moment between Robin and Star, "What is that?"

Robin and Star turned to look toward the sun, and they could just make out, a black dot moving across the disk of the sun. "Cyborg, you awake yet?" Robin asked into his communicator.

"Yeah, barely." Cyborg replied, through a yawn, "What's up?" he asked, knowing Robin wouldn't have bothered him, if it weren't important.

"Not sure." Robin replied, "Scan to the east." he said, then added, "and go to an orbital sweep if you have to."

"Yeah, there's something out there, alright." Cyborg reported a few moments later. "Big too, seeing as we could see it as it moved across the sun. No idea what, except it isn't from earth." he added.

Just then Starfire's communicator started beeping it's familiar tune. "There is a message coming in, on a Tamaranean frequency." she said, after opening the device. Robin nodded, and started to head for the stairs. "There is a quicker way Robin." Star said, as she took to the air. A short moment later, they entered her room though on open window. Star crossed over to her computer, and typed in a string of characters, that only she and Cyborg knew, that allowed her to tie in to the towers communications mainframe.

There was static on the monitor for a moment, then Gal fore's face came into focus. "Shavota, vidi'an Koriand'r." he said.

It took only a heartbeat, for Robin to realize why Starfire didn't, immediately, reply to Galfore's greeting, and he almost smiled. 'This should be fun.' he thought to himself, then began to doubt that when the old warrior's face scowled, when he saw him. "Shavota, vidok'an Galfore." he said, and saw Galfore arch an eyebrow, at Robin's ability to speak Tamaranean.

"I will speak, and deal with you, when I get to earth, young one." Galfore growled, at Robin, "Right now, I must speak to the princess, about matters pertaining to Tamaran."

"Then here I stay." Robin said, continuing to speak in Tamaranean, "I am Koriand'r's Shalocfa." he informed him, 'That caught him off guard.' he thought, as Galfore looked stunned at the news.

"Truly?" Galfore was finally able to say, "Is this true, Koriand'r? Have you taken him as your Shalocfa?"

Starfire was silent for a few seconds, as was happy to see that Robin kept perfectly still, his face devoid of expression. "Yes, my Emperor, Robin vat ne mathad e genthalas du penefa."

Galfore's expression seemed to soften somewhat, but his voice was still hard as steel, "Does he return these feelings?"

"In more ways than I imagined." Star replied, looking lovingly at Robin, who couldn't help but blush.

Galfore chuckled softly, and allowed himself a small smile, "Very well princess." he said, "Even an old warrior, such as I, could see the attraction between you two, when you were on Tamaran. The Declaration will take place, shortly after the VELANCE'R reaches earth orbit a week from now." he added, then switched subject, his face becoming more serious. "The SOMON'R should be in system, if not in orbit, by now, and Captain Veron'r, will be sending his Tactical Officer, to meet with you and your friends." he told them, "He also has your zorka berry delivery, and I'm sorry to say, it will be the last, for some time." he added, "I can say no more on an open channel, the SOMON'R's tactical officer will explain when he gets there." he told them, then signed off.

Robin and Starfire exchanged worried looks, and Robin pulled out his communicator. "Cyborg, where are you?" he said into it.

"Just finished breakfast, and heading for the T-ship hanger." came the reply.

"Good, I want the T-ship ready to launch on a moment's notice, and kept that way, until further notice."

"Copy that Rob." Cyborg replied, "That ship out there trouble?"

"No." Robin replied, "It's the SOMON'R, a Tamaranean fleet ship of the line." he added, "Her tactical officer will be paying us a visit, to give us some information." he told the titanium Titan, then closed his communicator.

"Robin, I am worried." Starfire said softly, as he returned to her side, "I have never seen Galfore so. . . .serious before." she added, then was thoughtful for a moment, "What is it that has you worried?" she asked, gently tracing the fingers of one hand over the furrows on Robin's brow, then cupping his cheek.

Robin sighed softly, as he pressed his cheek against her hand, wondering at how good the contact felt. "Part of Galfore's seriousness is because he is the Grand Ruler of Tamaran." he told her. "The other part, and what has me worried, is that I believe Tamaran is at war again."

"And that has you worried that I may have to marry, to seal a peace agreement." Star said, then realized, from the look on Robin's face, that she had given him something new to think about.

"Actually that hadn't crossed my mind." Robin admitted, sheepishly, "Just that you may have to go back to Tamaran." he said, "And as I told you, while you were still in the hospital, like that medallion, you and I share, I feel incomplete with out you."

They stood there, quietly, for a moment. "You up to doing some training?" Starfire asked, "I promise to take it easy."

Robin thought for a moment, then nodded his head, and a short time later he had returned to his room, and they had changed into the white martial arts uniforms they wore to practice in, only this time Starfire was surprised to see Robin was wearing his utility belt, instead of the black one he normally wore.

"Now for starters we'll do some stretches." Robin said, moving over to a weight lifting bench, and putting one of his feet up on it, Starfire doing the same, opposite him. "Nice and easy, don't rush, and don't bounce." he instructed as he straightened his leg, and bent forward until his forehead touched his kneecap. Feeling his hamstring relaxing, he straightened up, and changed feet.

As he started to, slowly, lean forward, he saw that Star was moving to fast and was bouncing at the end of the stretch. "Star, not so fast, and don't bounce, or you'll cramp up." he warned her, and got a nasty look in return. 'Don't blame me for the Charlie horse you're going to get.' he thought to himself, then lowered his forehead to his knee.

A moment later he heard Starfire cry out in pain, and when he looked up, he saw that she was laying on the floor, both hands grabbing her right thigh. Going around the bench, he knelt at her side. "I warned you." he said softly, "Here, move your hands, and let me see." he added as he gently ran his fingers over her leg. Even through the cloth, he could feel the knot of muscle, telling him that Star had the mother of all Charlie horses.

"Shoka du costafu!" Star gasped as the muscle cramped even tighter.

Robin chuckled softly as he started to massage her leg, working the tension out of the muscle. "Star, swearing at it isn't going to help." he chided gently.

Star's intention, was to smack Robin's upper arm, with the back of her hand, but a sudden muscle spasm ruined her aim, and she ended up hitting him on his sore ribs.

With a painful gasp, Robin fell onto his back, hugging his injured ribcage. "X'Hal shotopah!" he managed to gasp out, then glared at Starfire, as she giggled.

"Remember Robin, swearing at it does not help." she said sweetly. The two lay there for a moment, Robin hugging his ribs, glaring at Star, and Star holding her thigh, and giving Robin a smug smile, then both burst out laughing.

What a pair of superheroes we are." Robin finally said, after getting his laughing under control, so his ribs would stop hurting, "You can't move with a leg cramp, and I've got these ribs." He managed to get back to his knees, near Star's leg, "Let's try this again." he said, as he started, again, to massage where the cramp was.

Star gave a soft grunt of pain, then a sigh of relief as she felt the muscle start to relax. "In my eyes you are a special superhero." she said softly. "Of the five of us, you are the only one that does not have special powers. You face Cinderblock, Brother Blood, Slade, and the others with only your knowledge of martial arts, tactics, and your weapons, and in my eyes that makes you special." she explained, then was silent for a moment. "Speaking of my eyes." she said, "What times did you see love there for you?"

"Huh?" Robin asked, confused for a moment, then the light dawned. "The poem." he said, drawing a nod from Star. "well, let's see," he began, as he got to his feet, and offered his hand to Star. "There were the countless times in the living room when you thought I wasn't looking, and I saw you looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes of yours." he was silent for a moment, pretending to think, as he pulled Star to her feet. "Then there was the time, when I was Slade's apprentice, when you told me that you would rather I destroy you, than live in a world where we had to fight." he said softly, cupping her cheek in his hand, and gazing into her eyes. "and I'm not even going to start about that time we were stranded on that planet. I was so stupid!"

"So what shall we train with that is not to strenuous?" Star asked, then watched as Robin went over to a locker, and took a odd looking belt out of it, and handed it to her. She looked at the belt, which was green, and had to pouches on it, and when she buckled it around her waist she found that the pouches were on each side of her hips.

"Now take you hand, and press up on the bottom of one of the pouches." Robin told her, then he smiled, as Star gasped in astonishment at what she found in her hand.

"A birdarang!" she cried, holding the red weapon up, and examining it.

"Well I saw how good you are with a sword, and a bow and arrow, so I got curious as to how well you would handle throwing weapons." he explained, as they walked to the target range section of the training wing of the tower. "Now watch the wings as they are razor sharp." he warned her as he took a birdarang from his own belt, and showed her how to hold it. "Then you flick your wrist like this." he said, letting the weapon fly, hitting and sticking dead center of the target thirty feet away.

Star looked at her hand, then at the target, and with a flip of her wrist the birdarang flew through the air, and with a dull clang bounced off the bottom of the target.

"Try again." Robin said, and Star got another weapon from the other pouch. Finding that she could get it into the proper throwing position as it dropped from the pouch, she let fly again, the wings springing out in mid-air, and sticking into the target just to the right of Robin's. "Very good, now two at a time, same target." he said, then demonstrated, scoring two bulls eyes, almost to fast for Star's eyes to follow.

This time Star hit the second ring from the center of both targets on the first try, and she smiled at Robins admiring smile. For the next two hours, Robin ran her through various targeting combinations.

"You know gentha'fa, this makes what you do even more special in my eyes, because you make it look so easy, and it is not." Star said, wiping the sweat from her brow, as they walked to the targets again to retrieve the birdarangs.

What ever Robin was going to say was cut off, by Raven's voice on the intercom system. "Robin, Starfire, there's a ship from the SOMON'R on it's way, and it should be here in about an hour.

Robin walked over to the wall, and pushed a button on a panel. "Right, thanks Raven, we'll be ready." he told her, and switched the intercom off. "So how long do you think this supply of zorka berries will last you this time?" he asked as they left the training room, and headed to their rooms to shower and change.

"As long as they have to." Star replied, "If not your fear will be correct and I will have to return to Tamaran."

Robin nodded silently, knowing that the zorka berry wasn't just Star's favorite food from her home planet, it also provided nutrients she could not get on earth. Without then she would get sick and die.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Titans watched as the boomerang shaped ship, first hovered, then landed on the roof of the tower. When a hatch opened at the back of the ship, Robin and Starfire stepped forward, to greet the new arrivals.

"My name is Robin, I am the leader of the Teen Titans, welcome to earth." he said in Tamaranean.

"I am Commander Devon'r, Tactical Officer of the Tamaranean Warship SOMON'R, and this is Lieutenant Ronsh'r, Weapons Officer, and I thank you for your greeting." one of the men said in English.

"If you'll follow me, we can get the briefing started." Robin said, and they headed down into the tower.

"So you are the one Koriand'r has chosen as her Shalocfa." Devon'r said as they continued down the stairs.

"The Declaration will take place shortly after the VELANC'R arrives, in about a week." Robin said, "Galfore has approved however." he added, then went over to Cyborg, who was waving him over.

"Did you get a good look at that ship Robin?" Cyborg asked, "Two class five lasers on each wing, and what looked like missile ports too." he listed, "That ain't no transport shuttle."

"No, it's a VALNO'R class fighter." Robin said. "The SOMON'R has about a hundred and twenty-five of them aboard."

"I'm getting a bad feeling abut this." Cyborg muttered, "Now I know why you want the T-ship on instant alert.

They entered a room that had a conference table, and a computer to display graphics, and video on a wall sized monitor. Devon'r stood at the end of the table, by the monitor, and Ronsh'r manned the computer terminal

Devon'r cleared his throat, then began, "It is a black day for Tamaran, princess." he said, looking straight at Starfire, "Eight months ago, cargo vessels belonging to the Salvainians started vanishing without a trace. Two months ago we received a declaration of war from the Salvainian home world, with this excerpt from a distress beacon." he related then turned to watch the monitor.

The screen showed the interior of the command deck of, what Robin and the others gathered was, a Salvainian cargo ship. Someone entered the frame, but all that could be seen was the back of their head. The captain of the vessel stood, as if to greet the newcomer, but a flurry of star bolts quickly killed the crew. The last one moving was the communications officer, who was quickly pushing a series of buttons on his console. As he pressed the last one, his face took on a look of triumph, that was quickly replaced with one of pain as a series of star bolts hit him, and the picture went black.

"X'Hal." Starfire practically whispered in the shocked silence that followed. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat open mouthed, stunned by what they had just witnessed. Robin, Starfire, and Raven sat, heads bowed, eyes closed in respect for the fallen crew.

Suddenly Robin's head snapped up. "Replay that again, please." he said, and Ronsh'r quickly tapped the command into the computer. "Freeze that!" Robin ordered and the picture froze with the unknown Tamaranean's hand moving forward to launch a star bolt, "Devon'r, how common are purple colored star bolts?" he asked.

"What difference does it make?" Ronsh'r countered.

"How common are they?" Robin insisted.

Devon'r sighed, "Not very, most are either red, blue or green." he replied, "I personally do not know anyone whose star bolts are purple." he added.

"But we do." Robin said.

"X'Hal, no!" Star gasped, "you can not be serious!"

"Komand'r, or as we know her, Blackfire, Starfire's sister, has purple star bolts." Robin told the two officers.

"Why would she do this?" Devon'r asked.

"I take it the trade, or peace agreement between Tamaran, and the Salvainians was sealed by marriage." Robin said.

"Decades ago." Devon'r replied. "Princess Liand'r, Whitefire in your language, was married to Sha'mel, then ruler of the Salvainian Empire. He died about two years ago, and their youngest son Kor'mel took the throne. He has kept the agreement in honor of his parents."

"She can't be that crazy!" Cyborg insisted, "I mean killing, just so Starfire has to marry to stop the war!"

"Revenge is a powerful motivator, driving people to extreme measures." Robin said softly, and he felt Starfire take his hand in reassurance under the table.

"Indeed." Devon'r agreed, then took out a small device, and tapped at its keys. "Komand'r was last seen, nine months ago in the Zendiri system, not far from where the ships started vanishing." he reported, "Thank you Robin, you've given us a new direction to look into."

With that the meeting broke up, and Robin followed the two officers to their ship. "If you fight, as well as you think, you will make a fine warrior." Devon'r said, handing Robin two boxes from inside the ship.

"I hold my own." Robin replied, taking the boxes by their handles, "Thanks for the briefing." he added, as he took the boxes and headed down the stairs, just as Starfire flew up onto the roof.

"Galfore sends his best wishes, Koriand'r." Devon'r said, as he and Ronsh'r brought out two large boxes, "and enough zorka berries to last about six months."

"Thank you Commander." Starfire said, "And the other items I asked for?"

"See for yourself." Ronsh'r said, opening one of the boxes. Star looked at the contents, then nodded her head, and Ronsh'r closed the box again.

"Princess, if I may be so bold?" Devon'r asked, as Ronsh'r took one of the boxes down to Star's room.

"You may speak freely in my presence." Star told him.

"I would have counseled you against taking Robin as you Shalocfa." he said, "What I did not tell you at the briefing, is that there is a growing dissatisfaction with Galfore's ruler ship."

"There has not been a civil war on Tamaran for millennia." Star said, astonished at the news.

"Share this with no one but Robin." Devon'r warned, "As leader of the Titans, and as your Shalocfa, he needs to know, but no further."

"I understand the need for security Commander." Star assured him.

"Of course princess." he said, putting his right fist to his left shoulder, and bowing slightly.

Just then Ronsh'r returned, and the two officers boarded their ship, and took off. Starfire watched the ship until it vanished from sight. She stood there a moment longer, then took out her communicator, "Locate Robin." she told it, and the display told her that Robin was in the kitchen. Smiling softly she lifted the remaining box, and went into the tower.

"Hey Star." Robin greeted her, when she entered the kitchen a short time later. "Beast Boy, and Cyborg ordered pizza, and I don't know about you, but seeing as we skipped breakfast, I'm starved." he told her.

The boys all laughed, as Star's stomach growled loudly, as she put two slices on her plate, then got the mustard out of the fridge.

"So what have you two love birds been doing in the training room all morning?" Cyborg asked, with an evil grin.

"Robin has taught me how to throw birdarangs!" Star answered excitedly.

"She's pretty good too, Sparky." Robin put in, getting a dig back at Cyborg, "What time did you get off the line with Bumble Bee last night?"

Cyborg blushed, and cleared his throat, "Yeah, um, pretty late." he replied, then quickly went back to his pizza.

In short order the pizza was gone, and Robin and Star were doing the dishes, Robin washing, and Star drying. "So what do you. . ." they said together, then chuckled.

"You first." Robin said quickly.

"I was wondering what you wanted to do this afternoon." Star said, "I am most anxious to get back to going on missions."

"Okay, I've got another weapon I want to let you see." Robin said, knowing he needed time to heal as well.

Instead of changing into their gi's, they went directly to the large training room. Robin crossed over to a bench, and opened one of the boxes that Devon'r had given him. "Here you go." he said, carefully lifting the contents out, and handing it to Star.

Starfire took the object, her eyes wide in astonishment as she looked at it. "Robin, this is. . . " she said in amazement.

". . .The sword your father gave you, when you completed your training." Robin finished for her, knowing that seeing the weapon would bring back memories, he just hoped they were happy ones.

Except for the material it was made from, the sword was identical to the wooden one Robin had given her yesterday, with one exception. Where the hilt, blade, and cross guard met was a round disk, that bore Starfire's family crest. Robin watched as Star's fingers gently traced over the crest, and he moved closer to her as he saw her eyes brighten with tears as she looked at it.

"Mathad, shu vena parena du sheneva penefa." she said softly, which Robin translated as 'Beloved, you have a way of touching my heart.' "At times your kindness confuses me." she told him, in English, "I always used to think, that tears were for sadness, or pain, but with your acts of kindness, you have shown me otherwise." She was silent for a moment, as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "My father was so proud of me when he gave this to me." she related, as she buckled the sword belt around her waist. "I could hear the pride in his voice, as he confirmed me as a warrior."

"Koriand'r, shu vata roka shovaka du Tamaran. . Starfire, you are now a warrior of Tamaran." Robin said softly, knowing she was replaying the ceremony in her mind.

Starfire drew the sword, and knelt on her left knee, and held the sword, hilt first toward Robin. "Que X'Hal co ne velasha, pelena penefa e ne corina a Tamaran. . .With X'Hal as my witness, I pledge my heart and my soul to Tamaran." she recited, and translated, "Then he took my sword, and gave me my first battle scar." she said, as she stood, sheathing the sword, then lightly traced her fingers over a small scar on her right shoulder. "I wonder what he would think of me now." she said softly, and sadly.

"He'd be proud of you girl." Cyborg said from the doorway.

Startled by the unexpected voice, Robin and Starfire quickly spun toward its source, Robin with a birdarang ready to throw, and Star with her sword drawn, and poised to strike.

"Easy guys, it's just us." Cyborg chuckled as he, Beast Boy, and Raven entered the room. "Everything's ready, Robin." he added.

Robin nodded. "Come with us Star." he said, and Starfire soon found herself boxed in as they walked down the hall. Robin and Cyborg were in front of her and Beast Boy and Raven behind her. They were silent, and even Beast Boy had a serious look on his face.

After a short walk, Robin opened a door, and motioned for Starfire to precede him inside. "On the anniversary of a warriors Acceptance, they are supposed to re-affirm their Oath before their friends." he said as they walked down an aisle toward a raised dais. The normal lights were off, and the room was lit only by free standing torches, "Due to her captivity, by the Gordanians, she was unable to do so her first year. Last year we can only guess as to whether or not she performed the rite."

"This year we will know that she has done it." Cyborg picked up, as Robin stepped up, and stood before the dais. "You stand, unarmed before the dais." he continued, and unbuckled Star's sword belt, and handed it to Robin, who placed it on the dais.

"Who are these that stand beside you?" Robin asked, after he had turned around to face her.

Star had to swallow the lump in her throat, from what her friends were doing for her, but when she spoke, her voice was firm, and clear, "These are the Teen Titans, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. They are my comrades, and we have fought many battles and emerged victorious. They are my friends, and I would trust them with my life." she said.

"And do they return that friendship?" Robin asked.

"With all our heart and soul." Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg chorused.

Robin nodded, and reached over to a small table to his right, and picked something up. "Warrior, you have proven yourself in training, and combat, step forward and accept this blade as your own." he said, holding out another sword, and belt, gripping it, by the middle of the sheath, with the belt wrapped around it.

Starfire stepped forward, and took the sword, and belt, then stepped back as she buckled it around her waist. What little she saw of it astonished her. Instead of her family crest on the disk, was a representation of Titan Tower, with her name on the upper right side of the 'T', Cyborg's on the upper left side, Robin's in the middle with Raven's, and Beast Boy's below his. After she buckled the belt on, Starfire drew the sword, and knelt on her left knee, and held the sword, hilt first toward Robin, like she did in the training room.

"Starfire, warrior of Tamaran, do you pledge your heart and soul to Tamaran?"

"I pledge that with my last breath, and the end of my strength, that I will defend Tamaran from all enemies, and will do as the Grand Ruler commands." Star replied, and Robin took the sword, and touched the flat of the blade to her shoulder.

"Arise warrior, and know that you have made your Grand Ruler proud this day." Galfore's voice said from a speaker built into the front of the dais. "You have chosen your friends well my old bumgorf, they wanted to do this for you, after they noticed you were not your usual self at your birthday, last month." he added. "Although your shalocfa had the sword, and scabbard commissioned two months ago."

"I am pleased that I have made you proud my Grand Ruler, and I look forward to when I see you." Star said. "May X'Hal watch over you, Emperor Galfore, until the Declaration." she added, then the click of the communication's channel being closed was heard. Now that she had the opportunity, she looked over her new sword. The sword itself was unadorned, with the exception of the disk on the hilt. The scabbard, on the other hand, was embossed with several images, and as Star looked at it, she realized they depicted her journey to Earth, and the forming of the Titans.

"We all had a hand in designing that." Robin said, as he and the others stood around Star. "Raven came up with the idea on how the scabbard should look, Beast Boy and Cyborg drew that actual images, and I designed the crest."

"Friends, you have truly shown me that you are indeed my friends." Star said, hugging Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg in turn, "And how wisely I have chosen my shalocfa." she added, before hugging, and touching foreheads with Robin.

"What's this Declaration thingy?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin slid his arm around Starfire's waist, "It's where Star and I publicly declare our feelings for each other, and I officially become her shalocfa." he replied, the was thoughtful for a moment, "There may be a short time, when Star and I will act a little. . . .distant toward each other, before the Declaration.

"Until he is accepted as my shalocfa, we can only be friends, and comrades." Star explained, then gave Robin a sly look, "At least in public." she added softly, putting her arm around his waist and pulling him tightly against her.

Even Raven joined in the laughter, at how Robin blushed, and the couple was soon left alone again. "I also have gifts for you, my love." Star said, as she took Robin's hand and lead him back to the large training room. "They are in a large box in the changing room."

Robin entered the smaller room, and saw the box Star had spoken of. He walked over to it snapped open the latches, and lifted the lid. Laying on top of the contents was a small chard with Starfire's elegant handwriting on it, 'Robin, may this protect and guard you during the challenges you may face, he mathad, Kori.' it said.

Robin set the card aside, and with the aid of a set of instructions, quickly donned the armor. The black leather pants fit snugly, and Robin was surprised that they didn't restrict his movements. Over the pants, Tamaranean steel encased his legs, from ankle to hip. Seeing as the pants fit so well, he wasn't surprised that the shirt fit equally well. What did surprise him was how well that the breast and back plates fit, conforming to his upper body perfectly. After putting on the upper arm guards, and his forearm guards, he picked up the helmet and went back out into the training room. "Star, how do I look?" he asked.

Starfire had been looking at the hole in the foam padding on the wall, where her training sword had stuck yesterday, and she turned at the sound of Robin's voice. When she saw him, her breath caught in her throat. She had thought he had looked handsome in his tuxedo, but seeing him dressed like this made her heat race even more.

Robin smiled softly at the warm, loving look Star was giving him, but started to worry as the silence lengthened. "I have it on right, don't I?" he asked.

Star blinked several times, shaking herself from her train of thought, "Ahem. . .um. . .yes." she stammered, blushing at being caught staring at him. "I got the measurements when you had gone to train with the True Master." she told him, then her face saddened slightly, "I only wish I had a sword for you."

"Star I think I may have one that might do." Robin said, and led her to his room. He crossed over to the foot locker at the foot of his bed, and knelt as he quickly dialed the combination, then opened the chest.

Star saw many things, in the top tray that Robin set aside as he rummaged through the larger storage area underneath, but one in particular caught her attention. "I see you have the preference for redheads with green eyes." she said coolly, as she picked up a framed photograph.

"What?" Robin asked as he looked up from his search, "Oh." he said when he saw what she was holding. The photo was of him with his arm around the waist of a shapely redhead in a dark colored outfit, complete with cowl and cape. She had her arm around his shoulders, and they both had huge grins on their faces, "She's an old friend, part of my life that I left behind."

Star saw the regret on his face, as he spoke, and looked at the photo. She wondered who she was.

"She's Batgirl." Robin said, as if reading her mind, "also known as Barbara Gordon. I thought we had gotten close, but when I told her, I learned that it only went one way." he continued, then took the picture from her and placed it back in the tray, face down. He was silent for a moment, the resumed his search. "Ah, here's what I was looking for." he said a moment later, bringing out a katana in a black lacquered scabbard. Standing he tied a silk sash around his waist, then threaded the scabbard through the two holes made in the sash for that purpose. He drew the sword, so Starfire could see the blade. A little longer than the normal twenty seven inches, the inch and a half wide blade curved gently from tip to the end of the hilt, "I got this from my first martial arts instructor," he told her, then flipped the sword around, offering the hilt to her.

Star took the blade, and Robin saw the surprise on her face as she felt how light and balanced it was. "This is a remarkable blade." she said in amazement, having never seen such a sword. She took a few slow swipes with it, and even managed to imitate Robin's move, of twirling it one handed, then handed it back to him. "Want to train with it?" she asked, with a small grin, fingering the hilt of the sword she just received


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week later Raven was heading toward the large training room, hoping to watch Robin and Starfire training with swords again. She slowed her steps slightly when she didn't hear the sound of their training swords clacking together. The last thing she wanted to do was catch them in a personal moment.

"I can not simply just shoot you," she heard Starfire's voice say, as she neared the door, "I remember, all to well, how I felt that one time I did."

"Alright then, defend yourself," Robin's voice said, and Raven froze in the doorway, stunned by what she heard, and saw. Fortunately she caught herself, before her finger pressed the distress beacon button on her communicator, because it took her a moment to realize that it _was_ Starfire, not her sister in the room with Robin. Raven now remembered what Starfire looked like in her armor, which she now wore under her regular outfit. Taking out her communicator, she called Cyborg, who she knew was in Operations.

"Whatcha need Rae?" he asked.

"Take a look at what's going on in training room three," she told him.

There was silence on the communicator for a moment. "Whoa!" Cyborg's voice came over the speaker, "Is that. . . .?"

"No, it's Starfire." Raven assured him, smiling softly, "Same purple, boots, skirt, and top, she just added her armor, and besides, there is no mistaking that bright red mane of hair of hers," she added, "You're getting audio too, right?"

"Yeah, gimmie a sec to turn it up," Cy replied, and Raven's grin grew bigger at his reaction to what they were both now hearing, "That's metal to metal!" he gasped, listening to the ringing of the impacts of their swords. "I hope they know what they're doing," he added

"You've never watched them before have you?" she asked, then went on, knowing the answer, "It's almost like watching a well choreographed dance, or ballet," she explained, "And what's even better is that Robin is almost, if not evenly matched."

Closing her communicator, she settled in to watch. It took about twenty minutes, but finally one of them saw an opening, and Robin went down hard, as Starfire swept his feet out from under him. She watched as he quickly rolled to his feet, then gave Star a quick salute before bringing his sword to the guard position again.

"Shota." Star said softly, an almost predatory smile on her face. This was the first time she had gotten an advantage over Robin, and she felt the thrill of learning that he wasn't unbeatable.

Robin waited, thinking that Star would attack, but realized it wasn't going to work that way when he saw the fire in her eyes. This wasn't the green glow of her righteous fury, this was the look of a predator who has finally seen a weakness in its prey, 'That's not Starfire, Teen Titan, right now,' he thought to himself, 'That's Koriand'r, princess, and warrior of Tamaran.'

Robin had no misconceptions about Starfires training. He knew that because she was a royal that she would have been trained by the best her planet had to offer, and from what he had seen over the last six days, her sword master was as good, or better, than the ones he had trained with, and he realized that the training session had just gone up a notch, 'This is no longer, me training her, this is two masters, sparring with each other,' he thought to himself.

"Come on Robin," Star taunted, her tone of voice catching Robin, and Raven by surprise, "You afraid I might knock you out again, or are you scared you might get beaten by a girl?" Robin gaped at her, then grew concerned, as she raised her left hand to her head, "I am most sorry Robin, that was most rude," she said softly, "I do not know. . . .ungh," she began, but cut off as she pressed her hand against her head, as if trying to fight off a very bad headache.

"Star, are you alright?" he asked, taking a step toward her

"Better than you will be!" she shouted, and Robin barely had time to bring his sword up to parry her attack.

Raven watched, stunned by the ferocity of Starfire's attack, and when Robin jumped, so he landed a fair distance from Star, she pressed the distress beacon on her communicator.

Robin wasn't surprised by the alarm, and took an extra breath, as Star seemed confused by it, 'Something is messing with her mind,' Raven's voice spoke in his head, 'It's like she been drugged, all I'm getting is raw anger.' Robin nodded, but didn't have time for much else, as Star came at him again, 'I've got to find a way to stop her, without hurting her.' he thought, as he took the offensive, driving Star back with a flurry of blows. Seeing that Star was getting angrier, at not being able to gain an advantage over him, Robin knew what she was going to do next, and he braced himself for it.

True to his suspicions, the next time he jumped back, away from her, he saw a green flash, and felt the impact, and flare of heat on his breast plate. He heard Raven call out his name in alarm, as he slid to a stop in a three point stance. "I'm alright," he called out to Raven, "Star told me this armor can take several hits," he explained, 'Now I know it's true.' he thought to himself. He quickly looked around and saw that his sword was several feet in front of him. He also saw Starfire, three feet in the air, her sword in its scabbard, and both her hands glowing green.

"Starfire, stop!" Raven called, as she walked toward her, "We're your friends and want to help you."

"Raven no! Get back!" Robin shouted, then watched as the dark Titan was thrown back, against the wall by a star bolt. "Koriand'r, covatchu!" Raven vat he cutana!" Robin shouted, hoping that telling Star, in her own language, that Raven was her friend, and enough, would have an effect.

On the up side, it had the effect of getting her attention off Raven. On the down side, her attention was now focused on him again. Moving quickly, he managed to dodge the first few star bolts she fired at him. Unfortunately Robin found himself boxed into a corner. "Well, now to see if this armor is as good as Star said it is," he muttered, turning to face her. He was relieved to see Beast Boy, and Cyborg, helping Raven out of the room. "Kori, it's me, Robin," he said, looking back up at her, his arms at his sides.

Robin saw that Star's hands were no longer glowing, and she raised one to her head. "Robin, I'm sorry, but I can not. . .can not stop myself," she said, the strain evident in her voice, "Anger. . .to. . .strong," she added through gritted teeth, then groaned as Robin watched her expression change from one of regret to one of cold fury.

During the lull, Robin had moved out of the corner, and was now midway down a wall, but Star's next flurry of star bolts penned him in again. For the most part Robin was able to dodge the bolts, but more and more of them were finding their marks, as he tired and slowed. It was when he blocked a bolt with his forearm guard that he got an idea, as he found that the bolts bounced off them, and by changing the angle of his arm, he could direct where the bolt would go.

Robin leapt to his right, out of the corner, and clear of the smoke from the burnt padding, and Star immediately launched a couple of bolts at him. The first one, hit him dead center of his chest plate, and the second hit on his left forearm, and went right back at her, followed closely by two sets of three explosive disks. The bolt coming back, caught Star by surprise, and slammed her back into a wall, three of the disks exploded a few feet from her, as she rebounded off the wall, the concussion slamming her back again, and the process repeated for the other three disks, and Star fell to the floor, unconscious. Robin managed to stagger to her side, abut the same time as the others, "Raven. . .you. . . .alright?" he panted, and got a nod from her, "What's. . . .wrong. . . .with her?"

"Like I told you before, it's like she drugged," Raven replied, "she's not angry at anybody, or anything, she's just simply furious," she explained, and Robin's head snapped up as he remembered something Star had taught him about her people. He reached over and took her sword from it's scabbard, and used a tool from his utility belt to scrape something from the hilt.

"Beast Boy. . .my room. . .closet shelf. . .blue box. . . .this big," he panted urgently, "bring it. . .fastasyoucan"

The green Titan nodded, and quickly morphed into a rabbit, and dashed off. A few moments later, a green hawk flew into the room with the box in its talons. Robin caught the box, as Beast Boy morphed back into human form, and the others watched as Robin opened the box, and took out a small phial filled with a bluish liquid. He then took out a small syringe, which he quickly drew a small amount of the liquid into then injected it into Star's neck, just below her jaw. Almost instantly, Star's hands released from the fists they had been clenched into, and her face relaxed into a more peaceful look. Robin sighed and cupped her cheek with his hand, "Nevana ne loneva," he said softly, then scooped her up in his arms, "let's get her to her room."

"You mean the med lab, right?" Cyborg asked, blocking the doors, his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't want her waking up there," Robin argued, "Her room would be more relaxing for her."

"Robin, you put me in charge of taking care of the team, medically," Cyborg reasoned, "she needs to be where she can be monitored, in case she goes crazy again," he added, and hated the way Robin flinched when he said the word 'crazy'.

Robin looked at Star's now peaceful face, as her head rested against his shoulder. Not having an argument he could use, he nodded, and followed the others to the med lab, and placed her on one of the diagnostic beds. "No!" he cried when he saw Cyborg strapping her down, "I promise you she won't attack when she wakes up." he pleaded, grabbing Cyborg's hand.

"And how can you promise that?" Cy asked, "and why did you apologize to her after you gave her, whatever that was?" Cy saw that two of his friends were confused by what he said. "'Nevana ne loneva' means 'forgive me my love'" he translated for them.

"You did what?" Beast Boy demanded, then got nose to nose with Robin, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"Beast Boy calm down." Raven said quietly, "You know that Robin wouldn't do anything to harm Starfire," she reasoned, wondering why Robin wasn't defending himself.

"I'm not so sure I'm worthy of that trust, Raven," Robin said quietly, "You can look through the Tamaranean database, and you won't find what I'm about to tell you," he began, then glanced at the steady rhythms of the monitors, "That means that it's something she told me in confidence, and I stand a good chance of losing her trust when she finds out I've told you. She's going to be waking up in about an hour, and she's going to need our support, not you guys questioning me like this."

"Robin you don't have to do this," Raven said, "We trust you."

"Yes Raven, I do have to do this, you have a right to know now, especially you, so you don't keep wondering when she'll turn on you again," Robin said, and took a deep breath, "You all now how Star's powers work, even newborns are able to fly, because of the unbridled joy that exists in the bond between children and their parents," he explained, "The boundless confidence that provides them with their super strength comes as they complete their training, and, as we learned, eye beams are acquired through the transformation they go through in their early to mid teens."

"You left out her star bolts, righteous fury," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Which is trained using part of a plant that grows on Tamaran," Robin said, "It's called the Vartoch du Lunecha."

"Root of Madness." Cyborg said softly, "No wonder you flinched when I made that comment about Star going crazy. Sorry man I didn't know."

"It's alright Cy," Robin assured him, then went on, "The root is pounded into a paste, then pressed into these grooves on the hilt of their swords, during training," he explained as he took Star's sword, and scraped the rest of the paste off the hilt, "The sap is absorbed through the skin, and well you saw the result."

"So what was that blue stuff?" Raven asked, "It seemed to clear her of the chemical from the root sap very quickly."

Robin looked over at Star, his face sad, "No it didn't Rae." he said softly, "It's a serum derived from the Veka vine, and it effects certain brain functions," he explained, drawing startled gasps from Cyborg and Raven.

"So what does that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"It suppresses certain emotional responses, which means when she wakes up, she'll be powerless," Robin said with a heavy sigh, his voice cracking. "No flight, no strength, or star bolts, until it wears off tomorrow morning, and she'll know I'm the one that did it to her."

"Robin, you did what you had to," Raven reasoned, as he hung his head, "What would have happened if you had not given her the serum?"

Robin was silent for a moment, as he thought over what she said, "You saw her, when she escaped from the Gordanians," he said, "With the sap in her system it would have been worse, far worse, and nothing on this world would have stopped her, until it wore off," he admitted, then seemed to shake himself from his depression a little, "Just as a warning to you, when she wakes up, she's going to be disoriented, confused and scared," he told them, "Most likely the last thing she's going to remember is when she took me down with a leg sweep."

"Dude, she took **you** down!" Beast Boy gasped, and Robin nodded, a small smile of pride on his face.

"So _that's_ why you wanted to take her to her room instead of here," Cyborg said, and Robin nodded, "Sorry, but I still think the best place for her is here, and I'm leaving the restraints on just in case," he added. He could tell that Robin wasn't happy with it, but he didn't argue.

"I'm going to get out of this armor, and grab a quick shower," Robin told them, "I'll be right back."

As Robin was walking back to the med lab, Raven met him in that hall. "What else its it that you are keeping back, Robin?" she asked.

"Noth. . ." he started to reply, but Raven cut him off

"Don't insult me by denying it, I'm an empath, remember," Raven said angrily.

Robin sighed, "It's another use for the serum," he told her, "It's used for. . . .prisoner control, which is why Devon'r gave it to me in the first place, in case Blackfire shows up," he explained.

"Okay, but there is something else, I can tell," Raven told him, "Just remember, if it affects you or Starfire, it affects the rest of the team as well."

About twenty minutes after Robin and Raven got back to the med lab, one of the monitors beeped. "She should be commin' around any moment now," Cyborg announced.

A moment later, Star moaned softly and her eyes slowly opened, and she looked around in confusion, "Friends, how did I get here? Why am I strapped down?" she asked in rapid succession, then strained to break free of the restraints on her arms, her face growing panicked as she found she couldn't, "Why can I not break free!"

"It's okay Star, you're going to be alright," Robin said, trying to calm her down, 'Here it comes,' he thought to himself, as he saw the recognition, of what was wrong with her, flash in Star's eyes.

"Veka serum!" she exclaimed, then seemed to calm for a moment, "Robin where is your armor?"

"It's in his room, and you should see the scorch marks on it from when that root stuff. . . ." Beast Boy said, then trailed off when he saw three sets of eyes glaring at him, and Star glaring at Robin, "Okay, shutting up now," he said meekly.

"So you told them of the Vartoch du Lunecha." Star said angrily, "Did you also tell them of my fear of the big hairy spiders, or of small spaces of darkness?" she demanded.

"No Star, I didn't, but you just did that well enough on your own," Robin said, then sighed heavily, "The only reason I told them about the Vartoch, was because it was necessary, especially after you attacked Raven."

Star pulled weakly at the restraints again, then gave Robin a simmering glare, "You enjoy seeing me like this, do you not? Weak, and powerless!" she shouted at him. "Goktana!"

"Shu shesas tarkan du na chana fet?" Robin demanded.

"Shu vata ne shalocfa, rotuna chana fe!" Star shouted back.

Robin's surprise at what Star said was written all over his face, and he came stiffly to attention, and put his right fist to his left shoulder. "As you command, princess." he said angrily, with a slight bow, then headed for the door. He stood there for a moment, and looked back at Star, who was pointedly looking away from him, then he slammed his fist against the door actuator and stormed out.

"Well Star," Cyborg said angrily after a moment, "do you really think of him like that?" he asked, "And what's with you telling him to leave like that, as if it was a royal dismissal?"

"Well he _is_ my shalocfa, and should act as such." Star countered crossly, "Is not one of you going to go to comfort him, and convince him to come back?"

"Why, so you can shred his heart some more!" Beast Boy demanded, "I thought you loved him, but how can you treat him like that?"

"He had your reaction guessed right." Raven said, and Star blinked at the anger in her voice, "He knew that when you found out that he told us about the Vartoch, that you would be angry, and he would lose your trust."

"And you have the gall to think he enjoys seeing you this way?" Cy asked incredulously, "Girl his first reaction was to apologize to you, after he had given you the serum." Just then Cyborg's communicator beeped. "Yeah Rob." he said into it.

"The sword that Star was using was the one we gave her." Robin's voice said over the speaker, "She never used it in training, until we gave it to her, so it shouldn't have had any of the root paste on it," he explained, "Go through the security videos and see if you can find out how it got there," he ordered, then closed the connection.

Cyborg nodded, as he shut down his communicator, then quickly went over to the computer and typed furiously. "You wanna see how happy he is about what he _had_ to do?" he growled at Star, "Well just watch this." he added, and the video from the training room came on the screen, followed by the video from the med lab. "And you can quit trying to get free from those restraints," he told her, "You're staying right where you are until you calm down and think things through.

"No." Star said softly, "I did not do those things, I _could_ not do those things," she almost whispered as she watched the scenes play themselves out on the monitor. "Raven, I. . ." she began.

"Forget it, you weren't yourself," Raven said, cutting her off, "I wouldn't have known that if Robin hadn't told us about the root.

"And look at these," Beast Boy said, holding up one of Robin's arm guards, and his chest plate, showing where the scorch marks were, and how a small section of the arm guard had been melted.

Cyborg had paused the video, and when he saw that Star was through looking at the armor, he restarted it so Star could see all that had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robin stood on the roof of the tower, gazing not toward the city, but out over the ocean, watching the seagulls performing their aerial acrobatics, thinking of how Starfire enjoys watching the sea birds, thinking of how sad she would be right now knowing she's unable to take to the air herself. Because of him. He climbed up on the edge or the roof, and sat with his forehead resting against his knees. He knew that he had no other options than to give Starfire the Veka serum, and what its effects were, but Starfire wasn't listening to him, so he couldn't explain it to her "Well at least I'm acting more like her shalocfa now." he muttered to himself, as he remembered the communication he had when he stopped at his room on the way to the roof. He was jarred from his thoughts a while later, when he heard the door to the stairs open. "Cy, BB, which ever one of you it is I'm really not in the mood for company right now." he said.

"Not even me?" asked a beloved voice.

Robin quickly spun around as he stood up, his face split by and ear to ear smile, which quickly faded, as he remembered her feelings toward him when she threw him out of the med lab. "Shavota, vidi'an Koriand'r" he said, placing his right fist on his left shoulder, and bowing slightly. He saw the puzzled look that passed over Star's face, and was stunned by her response to his formal greeting.

Starfire crossed her arms over her chest, her fists going to her opposite shoulders as she dropped to her right knee, and bowed her head. "Shavota Robin, ne mathad, genthalas du penefa e ne shalocfa," she said formally, then stayed in that position.

Robin stood stock still for a moment, totally surprised at the subservient position Star had taken, and he strode over to her, and pulled her to her feet. "Star, I am not your Gordanian slave master, nor are you my servant," he told her, "Don't _ever _think that you are."

"I have been a klorbag, and a fool Robin," she said, then looked down at her feet, "I will understand if you can not forgive me for my words in the med lab."

Robin had to swallow the lump in his throat when he saw that she was crying, and he cupped her chin in his hand, bringing her face up so he could look into her eyes. "Kori, what you accused me of hurt, I will not deny that, but I hurt you as well, by breaking your trust."

"But what you did was necessary, what I did was not. It was cruel and spiteful. You would never take pleasure in my being like this," Star said tearfully, "and I should have known that you would not betray my trust and love."

"Come here Star." Robin said softly and pulled her into a warm embrace. He felt the bittersweet feeling of Star's arms tightening around him, but not tight enough to interfere with his breathing. After a moment, he pulled back a little so he could see her face, then cradled her face in his hands and gently brought his forehead into contact with hers, and he smiled softly at her sigh as she relaxed, and her hands slid up his back, pulling him closer to her.

"Ahem." a voice said from off to Robin's right.

With a sigh, Robin broke the contact with Star, but kept his arm around her shoulders as she swayed slightly. "Yes Cyborg what is it?"

"Just thought you'd want to know that the VELANCE'R and four other Tamaranean warships have entered the solar system and should be in orbit in about three hours," Cyborg informed them.

"And you couldn't use the communicator to tell us that?" Robin asked, then knew what Cy's reply was going to be by the evil grin on the titanium Titan's face.

"I kinda hoped I'd catch you two in a moment," Cy replied, heading back down the stairs, "and I was not disappointed." he concluded with a laugh.

"We must get him back for that." Star said, "I am sure Bumble Bee would enjoy helping."

Robin looked at Star in astonishment, then broke out laughing. "No Star, we'll let that one pass," he told her, "But next time. . ." he said with a grin.

"Yes next time." Star said distractedly, then looked sideways at Robin as they walked along the roof, his arm still around her shoulders. "Will things always be this way between us my love?"

"If you mean my loving you and wanting to protect you and keep you from harm, I'd say yes, that will not change."

"I mean this fighting that we seem to be unable to avoid doing." Star said softly, "Although I have noticed I am the one that gets angry."

Robin stopped and turned so that he and Star were facing each other. "We're new at this Star," he said, taking her hands in his, "Our relationship has changed over the last month, for the better, to be sure, but it _has_ changed, and it's going to take a while for us to adjust, that's all."

Starfire smiled softly, and cupped Robin's face with her left hand. "I have chosen someone most wise for my shalocfa. I shall try to be patient as we do this adjusting." she said, "and be more trusting of you." Robin felt Stars hand pull his head toward hers gently, and just as they were inches apart, Beast Boy came running up.

"Hey Robin, you expecting a lap top computer or something?" he asked, then saw how the couple was blushing, "My bad, I guess I should have taken Raven's advice and used the communicator," he added with a nervous laugh.

"No not a laptop but something from Wayne Tech." Robin said, "Go tell Raven and Cyborg there will be a team meeting in half an hour," he told him.

"Right." Beast Boy said, and headed back down the stairs, he was about to close the door, when he heard Starfire's voice.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" she shouted.

"You were the one that said I needed to act more like your shalocfa, and this is part of it," Robin said, "I'm thinking of your safety, and I'm not so sure of it here, especially if Cyborg finds what I think he will, when he looks over the video files from last night," he added. Just then his communicator beeped. "Robin here," he answered.

"You and Star better get down here to Ops," Cyborg said, "You're not going to like what I've found."

"We'll be right there," Robin said, then put away his communicator, and looked back over at Star, "It will also look better to your people," he told her, completing his argument with her, and he sighed with relief when she nodded her agreement. He could tell she wasn't happy, but she saw his point and agreed with it.

"I shall have another set of armor sent down, as yours is no longer useable," she said softly, gently tracing her fingers over his face.

Robin walked into the living room of the tower, five minutes late, carrying a box. Nodding to the three others in the room he set the box on the floor, and opened it. "Okay, this meeting is now in session," he announced as he rummaged in the box, then handed what looked like a portable CD player to Raven, and Beast Boy, and a chip to Cyborg.

"Um Rob, this is supposed to be a team meeting, shouldn't you wait for Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed heavily as he hung his head, then spoke so softly that the others barely heard him, but what he said echoed in their minds. "Effective immediately, Starfire is on a temporary leave of absence, and will be going to the VELANCE'R until she decides to return," he told them.

As he took another device from the box, Robin's mind went back to the rest of the events after Beast Boy had left them. He and Star had gone to Ops to see what Cyborg had found. "I found this on the video scans last night," Cyborg said, "This is from the hall outside your rooms," he added, telling them what they were looking at. For the first few minutes the screen showed only empty hallway, but then a figure moved into view, then stopped outside Starfire's door. The person wore a long billowing hooded robe, making it impossible to tell if it was male or female, or even what race it was. It knelt down, and held something to the bottom of the door, where it met the floor, for a moment then stood back up and waited a moment before entering Star's room. Five minutes later the screen showed the person coming back out, moving toward the camera, then out of the view of the camera.

"No." Star whispered as she watched, "That explains the headache I had this morning," she said softly, "It must have been wistona gas," she went on, "Nothing else would have worked that quickly, to keep me sleeping." she was silent for a moment, then whispered sadly into Robin's ear. "You were quite correct my love, though I wish you were not. I will take this leave of absence you spoke of on the roof."

Shaking his head slightly, Robin brought his mind to the present. "Seeing as sometime tomorrow morning we're all going to be on the VELANCE'R, and possibly other ships in the Tamaranean fleet, I had these made up by some people I know over at Wayne Tech," he explained, holding up another of the devices, "This clips to your belt," he instructed, holding up the hand sized round part, "and this slips into your ear, like this." he added, placing a small plug into his right ear.

"I take it this plugs into the sonic analyzer in my arm?" Cyborg asked, holding up the chip Robin had given him. "Gotcha," he said when Robin nodded, and he quickly opened a panel in his arm and slid the chip into an empty slot.

Seeing they had things set up right, Robin spoke. "Shu shesas tarkan du na chana fet?"

"You truly think of me like that?" a flat, computerized voice said through the plugs in Raven and Beast Boy's ears, and from Cyborg's analyzer.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly, "Translators!"

"I have Galfore's assurance that everyone on the ships knows and speaks English, but this way there won't be any misunderstandings," Robin said, "I am fairly certain that Star will come back with us, after the Declaration, but if you want to see her before she leaves right after sunset today, she's packing right now," he added, then adjourned the meeting.

Beast Boy and Cyborg left the room, and Robin felt certain that Cy was heading for the hanger bay, and from which way he turned in the hall, Beast Boy was probably headed for Ops to see what all he and Star said in the training room.

"Was this her idea, or yours?" Raven asked, as she headed for the stove to boil some water for her tea.

"Mostly mine, but she agrees it's for the best."

"Convenient."

"Just what do you mean by that Rae?" Robin demanded, feeling in his gut that she was up to something, but didn't know what.

"Well you two have a little spat, then suddenly she's off to the fleet." Raven said crossly as she poured the water into her cup and added a tea bag. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind, and Raven almost sloshed her tea when she turned at the flash of emotion she got from him. Narrowing her eyes she took a quick empathic scan of Robin's mind.

"Raven!" Robin shouted in shock, as he felt her mental touch. "I trust you to stay out of my mind!" he reminded her angrily.

"And you can trust me to keep what I just found secret," she told him, then gently touched his arm in concern, "You're really worried about her safety, aren't you?"

"You're the one that just looked into my mind, you tell me." Robin snapped back.

"Stop being childish, and tell me what's going on." Raven insisted, "This is what you've been holding back."

Robin looked out the windows for a moment, then turned back to Raven. "Devon'r informed Star, that there is some kind of unrest or dissatisfaction with Galfore's rule," he told her softly, "Galfore, Devon'r and I believe what happened to Star this morning was part of that, and Starfire agrees," he went on, "Rae, we had an intruder last night, in the tower. He, or she used some gas to knock Star out then went into her room, and put the paste on her sword," he related, then Raven could see the fear creeping over his face, "All I can keep thinking is, what if the intruder had something else in mind?"

"Robin, I'm sorry, I had no idea." Raven said.

Cyborg stopped at the doorway of the hanger bay, and watched as Starfire was packing some of her belongings into her pod of the T-ship. When she turned toward him, to go get another load, he couldn't help but smile as she startled at seeing him, her hands coming up defensively for a second.

"Friend Cyborg, why do you smile" she asked as she lowered her hands.

"Because the last time I saw you in an outfit like that was when we first met," Cy replied, "We came up behind you in that video store, and you turned towards us with your hands and eyes glowing green, and demanded to know why we were being nice to you."

"Robin's actions were a mystery to me then," she said softly, as she too smiled, "I had no knowledge of beings who would be nice simply for the sake of being nice," she was silent for a moment, then looked up at Cy, who she looked up to as an big brother, her sad green eyes searching his face for answers, "Just as his actions are a mystery to me now," she went on, "Why is he sending me away, after all we've been through?" she asked, then sniffled softly.

Cy opened a panel in his left arm, and handed her a handkerchief, "He's scared Star, and after last night, and this morning, he's got good reason." he said softly, then cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head so she was facing him, "He'd rather die than have something happen to you Star."

"He is that way about the whole team." Star said.

"Nice try girl," Cy chuckled, "But you know, as well as I do, that he'd react differently if BB, Rae, or I got hurt, than if you did. Heck, three weeks ago should have told you that." he told her, then changed subjects, "I've been looking over the database Tamaran," he informed her, "I know I'm not telling you anything new, but as your shalocfa you safety and well being becomes his personal responsibility, not just the fact that you're dating and such. To a point you were right to tell him to act like you shalocfa when you were in the med lab. He needed to get more serious about your safety."

"But it was only one break in," she argued.

"Starfire, only three people have ever gotten inside the Tower without setting off the alarm," he told her, his voice stern, "Whoever it was last night, Red X, and Slade's robots, and they had inside help."

"There was a fourth, friend," Star said softly, knowing that he was probably blaming himself for the security system failure, "My sister was inside the Tower waiting for me, and she did not set off the alarm."

Okay then four." he agreed irritably, "Listen Star I didn't ask Robin abut this, I figured it out on my own," he went on, "There's someone trying to remove Galfore from the throne, isn't there?"

Starfire's look of surprise was enough to confirm his suspicions, "Yes," she said softly, "There is a growing dissatisfaction with his rule, and some are talking of removing him from the throne," she explained.

"Star think," Cyborg said, "Galfore has gone on record supporting Robin as your shalocfa. If something happens that makes either of you call that off it'll weaken his position."

"So they send someone here, to break in and put Vartoch paste on my sword hoping to split Robin and I apart," Star reasoned, "and it almost worked. Does Robin know about this?"

"If he hasn't figured it out on his own yet, I sent him a message on the computer right before I came up to the roof." he replied, then gave Starfire a quick hug, "You be careful up there girl, you hear?"

"Yes friend, I hear you quite well, and thank you for your insight," Star replied as they broke the hug.

Not long after Cyborg had left Starfire had the feeling she was being watched, as she stowed the last of what few things she was bringing with her. Turning she saw Raven at the doorway, and climbed down from the cockpit. "I take it you are here to say the goodbyes?" she asked.

"I really don't see the point though," Raven replied, "You are only going to be gone for a day."

Starfire looked away, her face worried, "I hope you are correct," she said softly, and there was an awkward silence.

Starfire, I have a question to ask, and I'll understand if you don't want to answer it," Raven finally said, and Starfire nodded for her to go on, "Your people actually make your children to lose control of their anger?" she asked incredulously.

Star sighed, knowing how abhorrent that idea was to her friend, "What happened to me this morning was not normal," she explained, "When the training starts a very small amount of the paste is used then slowly increased over a month as control is mastered."

"But why?" Raven asked, confused.

Starfire's face was thoughtful for a moment. "Anger in battle is not your ally," she said, quoting her old sword master, "An angry warrior makes mistakes, takes risks," she added, "But there is another reason," she continued, "Control is necessary for when we attain our star bolts, otherwise a simple argument could be disastrous. It also teaches us what. . . .level to shift to for battle."

"I don't follow," Raven said.

"You have been beside me when we have gone into battle," Star explained, "Surely you have felt a difference in me."

Raven thought for a moment, then her eyes opened wide when she realized what Starfire was talking about. "You mean. . ." she began, and Starfire nodded, "Whoa!" she said, awestruck, "Your control is phenomenal," she went on, "And you can just switch it on and off?"

Starfire nodded, and almost laughed at the look of awe on her friends face. "Focus your empathic power on me for a moment," she told her, and a moment later Raven nodded. Star tried summoning her star bolts, causing the dimmest flash at her hands.

"Star that was incredible!" Raven gasped, stunned at what she just felt, "I always thought you didn't have any emotional control, and for that I apologize."

"My control is not as strict as yours, I do not have to watch my temper as it is separate from my righteous fury," she explained, and Raven nodded her understanding, "Now I have a question to ask, and you also may not wish to answer," she said.

"What is it Starfire?" Raven asked.

"This bond you share with Robin," Star began, "What is it?"

Raven sighed softly, "I had a feeling he'd tell you about that," she said, "Remember when that dust from Slade's mask had Robin thinking he was fighting Slade?" she asked.

"And you had to go into his mind to try to convince him of the truth, that it was all in his mind," Star replied.

"That was how the bond was formed," Raven said, "Through it I can tell if he's feeling extreme emotions, and we can communicate telepathically." she told her, "It is no threat to you or your relationship with Robin."

"Are you?" Starfire asked, her face very serious.

Raven was taken aback by the directness of the question, but realized that it was only natural for Starfire to ask since she was the only other female living in the Tower, making her the only real competition for Robin's affection.

"No Starfire, I'm not," she replied, "Though there was a time I might have been," she continued, "Shortly before I became Trigon's portal I thought there might have been something between us, but I discovered that though I may have a piece of his mind, you have his heart and soul. The two of you are my dearest friends, and I wouldn't hurt either or both of you by trying to split you up."

Starfire nodded, satisfied with Raven's reply, "So with your bond, you could tell me what Robin is thinking, yes?"

"Not without violating the trust between us, that I wouldn't do that," Raven answered, "All I can tell you, you probably know already," she went on, "He's very concerned for your safety, he's feeling guilty about telling us about the Vartoch paste, and giving you the Veka serum." she listed, "He also feels as thought he's let you down by letting things go to get you in this situation."

"Yes you are correct, I already knew those things," Starfire said softly, "and I apologize for asking you to betray the trust Robin has in you."

"It's okay Star," Raven said, putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "To be honest I would have been surprised if you hadn't asked," she told her, "I'll see you tomorrow." she added, as she headed for the exit.

A short time later, Starfire was in the middle of doing some instrument checks, when she heard a knock on her canopy. Looking up she saw Beast Boy looking in at her. She pushed a button, and the canopy opened.

"Star do you really have to go?" he asked, "I could morph into a dog, and sleep outside your door, to keep you safe," he offered, making Starfire laugh.

"No friend, it is best that I go, even for this short time," she told him, "Not because Robin has said so, or because Galfore, and Devon'r have agreed, but because it is the right thing to do," she explained, "At this moment my presence here is endangering you and the others."

"So you should be back tomorrow afternoon, right?" he asked, "After this Declaration thingy?"

"Unless something very unforeseen happens, yes," Starfire replied, "After that there will be no reason to threaten me any more," she added, then looked up again and saw the worry on Beast Boy's face, "What is it that causes you the worry friend?"

"Robin's attitude toward you," the green Titan replied, "He says he loves you, but he's sending you away," he went on, "How can that be right?"

Starfire sighed heavily, then looked up at her friend, "For much of this afternoon I have been asking myself this same question friend," she replied, "This time all the intruder did was put Vartoch paste on my sword, but after using the wistona gas to make me the unconscious, he or she could have killed me or taken me away," she explained, "This is why I must leave."

"But what difference will one day make?" he asked.

"It is not so much the length of time, as much as Robin being confirmed as my shalocfa," Starfire replied, "Once that happens, those who may be trying to stop it will have lost, and there will be on further need to bother us," she concluded.

Beast Boy nodded, then leaned in and gave Starfire a hug then left


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Starfire was just finishing up getting her ship ready, when her communicator beeped. She opened it, and smiled when she saw who was calling her. "Yes Robin," she said happily.

"Can you meet me by the obstacle course?" he asked.

"Certainly, I will be there shortly," she replied, then closed her communicator. A short time later she was walking along the path to the obstacle course when she saw Robin waiting for her at a fork in the path, "Are we not going to the course of obstacles?" she asked, as Robin took her hand and lead her down the path away from the course.

"Nope, I've got something different in mind." he said, piquing her curiosity. She grew even more curious when they stopped right before a curve in the path, "It's a surprise," he told her, holding up a blindfold, which he quickly tied around her head, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

After a short walk, she felt Robin untying the blindfold, and she blinked, in the bright sunlight, a few times. "Robin this is wonderful!" she gasped, looking around the small glen. Flowering plants were in abundance, but Starfire noticed that there were several of the flower beds and trellises were empty.

"I was kinda hoping you would like it," Robin said, "This is _your _garden," he told her, "I remember when I took you to the park, how much you loved all the different plants and how you wanted to try to take care of them on your own," he related, "so I had several different types planted here, but left more than half of the beds and trellises left empty for you to decide what to plant there."

Starfire realized that this wasn't something Robin had quickly planned as an apology for sending her away. She felt Robin let go of her hand, and realized that she was slowly turning in place as she looked from flower bed to flower bed, picturing different plants growing there, "Thank you my love, thank you very much," she said, hugging him as tightly as she could, "But why?" she asked, breaking the embrace.

"First off so I could see that face." Robin replied happily, meaning the thousand watt, ear to ear, smile on Starfire's face, "and because I started thinking, Raven has her books, Cyborg has the T-car, Beast Boy has his video games, and, well they tell me I'm slightly obsessed with fighting crime," he explained, a lopsided grin at the last, "and that left you with nothing to do, no hobby." Just then both of their communicators beeped, with Starfire's only beeping once. "What is it Cyborg?" he asked seeing who was calling him.

"That was me calling Stars communicator," Cyborg replied, "Then I realized that to talk to both of you, I've only gotta call one of you," he said with a grin on his face, then he got serious, "You'd better come back up here, I found something in Star's room," he told them.

"After you get back, what do you say we call Bumble Bee and see about paying Cyborg back?" Robin asked, and Starfire giggled and nodded.

A few minutes later, Robin and Starfire walked through the open door to her room.

"Star, how long can you go without Zorka berries?" Cyborg asked.

"Three days, before I start feeling the sick," she replied, "After two weeks I would die," she went on, "But do not worry, I have plenty, and had some only this morning," she told them, smiling.

"You mean you _had _plenty," Cyborg said sadly, "All twenty-four containers are contaminated with Vartoch paste," he announced.

"Twenty-four? No that is incorrect," Star said, concerned, "Devon'r brought me thirty yesterday, and I still had twenty-five left from my last delivery."

"That means thirty one are gone," Robin said, "Is that all you have?"

"No I have two weeks worth down in the big freezer in the basement," Star replied, then was thoughtful for a moment, "This means that the intruder we had last night was Tamaranean, and not part of the fleet," she added.

"Otherwise he or she would have contaminated all of your stock, and not taken any," Robin said.

"What was in this?" Cyborg asked, indicating a small bowl on Starfire's nightstand.

"I had gotten my night time snack of berries last night, but fell asleep before I ate them, so I had them this morning," Starfire replied.

"So that's what you thought caused your headache this morning?" Robin asked, and Star nodded.

"They were contaminated too," Cy said, holding up a small test tube with a bright orange liquid in it, "I'll go get some samples of what's in the freezer." he added, then left.

There was silence for a few moments, and Starfire walked over to the cupboard, where her Zorka berries were stored, and leaned against the countertop, her head bowed, "Robin, could I have some time alone please?" she asked, not turning to look at him.

"Star I . . . .I want to help," he said, coming up behind her, and putting his hands on her shoulders, "I'm here for you," he said softly, feeling her shoulders trembling, "Mathad, shu vata che exteva du ne itera," he whispered in her ear.

Star turned, and looked into Robin's eyes, surprised to see that he had taken off his mask, "You are the light of my life as well," she told him, seeing the desire to take away all her pain in his eyes, "I do not like you seeing me like this," she said softly, "But you are the only one I will allow to because I know you will not think me foolish and weak."

"Star, we're all foolish and weak sometimes," Robin said, pulling her close, "Having someone to be there for you and help you through those times. . . .well, that's what love is all about," he told her, feeling her trembling in his arms.

Starfire put her arms around him, and she took solace in the strength of his arms as he held her. She could hear the steady beat of his heart as she lay her head on his chest, and felt it rise and fall with his breathing, "I have not felt this way before my love. Being here in the Tower, surrounded by my friends I have felt safe and secure," she said, then took a shuddering sigh, and looked up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears, "With one simple act the intruder of last night has taken that feeling of security away from me."

"Kori, if you only knew how little it would take for me to ask you to stay," Robin said as he raised his left hand and smoothed her hair.

"And I would have to refuse that request my love," Star replied, cupping his cheek, "I have had much time, and advice to think on this day, and I realize that my leave of absence is truly for the best," she told him, "I know very well what the cost to you would be if something did happen to me if I stayed."

Robin hugged her tightly, "You have called me most wise, my love, but wisest is the warrior that finds and keeps wise comrades," he said, quoting an old Tamaranean saying.

Starfire looked up at him and smiled, "I see that my lessons were well learned. I had a most able pupil."

"And I had a most gifted and beautiful instructor." Robin told her, "Who had a knack of making learning her lessons worth the effort. Kori seeing the pride, and satisfaction in your eyes, when I would complete a task you had given me meant more to me than anything else, aside from the time we had together as you taught me your language, about your people, and your home.

Starfire chuckled softly as she pulled gently out of the embrace. "Unlike you, I have not had the opportunity of taking off my armor, or taking a shower," she told him, "So if you will excuse me, I will correct that."

Robin smiled at her, nodded his head and left.

---------------------------------------------------------

Starfire had just finished getting dressed after her shower, and drying her hair, when her communicator beeped. She looked at the clock, and saw that she was five minutes late for her afternoon training session with Robin. Tossing her brush onto her vanity, she ran for the door as she answered the call, "Yes Robin, I am on my way to the training room now," she said.

"Change of plans Star," Robin's voice said, "Meet me in the garage," he told her.

"The garage?" she asked, as she turned around and headed for the elevator, "Why there?"

"I thought you might want to get out of the Tower and off the island for a while," Robin replied, "I packed a picnic dinner, and thought that we'd go to the garden in the park."

"Robin is this a. . . " she began to ask.

"Yes Star, this is officially a date." Robin said, then smiled broadly when he heard her squeal of delight followed by a very excited 'Glorious!'

After a few moments, that seemed an eternity to Starfire, the elevator opened and she ran over to where Robin waited next to his R-cycle, "Robin what is that?" she asked pointing to the rectangular box strapped to the back of the R-cycle's seat.

"That's a picnic basket," he told her as he handed her helmet to her, "It's got our dinner inside it," he explained, then playfully swatted her hand as she went to open it and look inside, "No peeking, it's a surprise," he admonished, and they got on the bike and Robin headed down the tunnel to the city.

The ride to the park was uneventful, but Starfire was surprised to see that people waved at them as they went by, and at Robin's urging she waved back. They entered the park, and Starfire saw that there were children playing in the playground section, and the large field section was dotted by couples, and families enjoying the warm sunny day in much the same manner that Robin and Starfire would be.

Robin drove slowly around the main section of the park, and into the section that he had brought Starfire to shortly after they had become the Titans. Passing through the small arched entrance to the garden section. As he had figured it was deserted. He and Starfire had discovered that for some reason no one came to this section of the park, save the old gardener that the city paid to take care of the plants. He stopped, and they got off the bike, Robin grabbing the basket by its handles, and carrying it to the middle of the small glen. Quickly opening then re-closing the lid, he pulled out a blue and white checked blanket which he spread out on the grass. "Have a seat," he said, indicating that Star should join him on the blanket as he rummaged through the contents of the basket.

"What have we got to eat?" Starfire asked, wondering what it could be that Robin wanted to keep secret.

"Trust me?" Robin countered, then chuckled at the look she gave him, "Okay bad question," he said, then Star saw him take a fork off the strap under the lid, "Close your eyes, and open your mouth," he instructed.

After a brief hesitation Star did as she was told and she soon felt a morsel of food put into her mouth. She closed her mouth and chewed on it, and her eyes flew open as she tasted the food. "Samaku!" she gasped, "How did you know. . .? How did you make it?"

"Star, there are a good number of ships from the Tamaranean fleet in orbit right the moment," Robin replied, "I simply asked Galfore what two of your favorite meals were, and if it would be possible for him to have them prepared in servings for two to be eaten in this way," he explained, "He was very happy to oblige." he added, as he took the container with the pastry out of the basket, "Fortunately I thought to ask Doctor Benson if I would be able to eat Tamaranean foods, and she assured me it wouldn't be a problem."

"If the sent samaku, they had to send some pranza sauce as well," Star said, taking one of the two meat and vegetable filled pastries and putting it onto a separate plate.

"Pranza sauce. . . ." Robin mussed as he looked into the basket again, "Here we go," he said triumphantly as he took another smaller container from the basket, and handed it to her. He watched as she took the lid off, and plastered the sauce on the pastry shell. He then turned his attention to his own plate, and cut into his portion and chewed on it experimentally, "Hey that's really good!" he said in astonishment, "What's the pranza sauce like?"

"It is fairly spicy, more so than your Earthly mustard." Star replied, quickly swallowing the mouthful she had, "Try a small taste," she urged, holding the container out to him.

Robin took a very small dollop of the sauce on his fork, and put it in his mouth, "Hooo, that is hot," he said, "but not much hotter than the mustard they serve in Chinese restaurants, and it goes well with the pastry," he said, then put some on his portion, but much less that Star had.

"What is next?" Star asked, and Robin repeated the process of having her close her eyes and open her mouth, "Chapena!" she cried tasting the meat and vegetable dish with a spicy sauce.

Robin divided the dish in two and handed one of the plates to Star, then he took another container out, "This is an Earth dish, my favorite," he said, as he placed two pieces of fried chicken on each of their plates. The two ate, talking softly about whatever came to their minds, and both were surprised that it didn't have anything to do with their pending separation.

When they were done eating, they walked around the garden, hand in hand, looking at all the different flowering plants. Taking their time they came back to the blanket, and repacked the empty plates. Just as Robin fastened the straps to hold the basket onto the R-cycle they heard a scream from just outside the entrance to the section of the park they were in. Children's screams.

"You are my shalocfa, not my k'norfka," Star said, seeing the look on Robin's face, "You have no right keeping me out of a battle that you yourself are going to fight."

"Thought you might say something like that," Robin relented, tossing her a collapsed bo staff from his belt, as they sprinted toward the crying they extended their staffs to their full length, "If it's someone like Mumbo, or the others we'll back off and call the rest of the team," he added.

"Understood," Star agreed, and Robin could see the fire in her eyes, as she felt the thrill of going into battle.

They cleared the entrance and saw three men attacking a fourth, hitting him with either a bat or board. The children they had heard screaming were evidently the children of the victim, because they were now begging the attackers to stop. A little girl grabbed onto one of the attackers arms, as he pulled back to swing his bat again, and when he shoved her back, she hit into a tree. This was the attacker that Starfire focused on first.

"Do the picking on someone your own size," Star said as she blocked the downward swing of the bat her opponent was using. She quickly twisted to her left, striking him in the ribs, then twisted right catching him in the midsection, driving the air from his lungs, and doubling him over. Star then brought her staff up and over, thwacking him across the shoulders sending him to the ground.

Robin, meanwhile, was busy with the other two men. One had dropped his bat, and picked up an unused wooden flag pole, and from the way he was handling it, Robin could tell that he had some training. The other man took a swing at Robin's head, which he blocked easily, then swung his staff around catching the man on the jaw and he went down.

Robin now squared off against the man with the pole and they traded several blows, testing each others reflexes.

Starfire behind you!" A young girls voice shouted, and Robin turned to see Starfire's opponent fall to the ground, and his opponent with the bat coming up behind her, his weapon raised and already starting down. He started to move, to help Starfire, but his own opponent came at him again.

Starfire heard the girls warning, and quickly brought her staff above her head, parallel to the ground, to block the blow she knew was coming. She felt the impact, and realized that she had under estimated the force of it combined with her not having her super strength. Her arms buckled, and the bat caught her a glancing blow to the top of her head, stunning her, and she dropped to one knee.

Robin had pushed his opponent away just as Starfire dropped, and watched as she swung her staff first one way then the other striking the man behind her on both sides of his ribs. She then got to her feet and turned around, whipping her staff around to catch her attacker in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Again Robin's attention was occupied by his opponent closing to attack.

Starfire glanced down at the unconscious man at her feet, then at Robin who seemed to be holding his own. Just then she heard the girl that had shouted the warning, scream and she saw that the man she had fought first was up again and moving toward the youngsters, swinging his bat menacingly. "You will not harm them!" Starfire declared as she placed herself between the youngsters and their attacker.

"We'll just see about that," the man replied and swung his bat at her. Star blocked the blow easily, and the next several he threw. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin knock his opponent down and out, as she drew her opponent away from the youngsters, and into the open area away from the entrance.

"Starfire that's enough!" an authoritative voice called out, as several police officers ran into the area.

Star stepped back quickly, out of range of her opponent, as two officers tried to grab him. He managed to elude them and took a running swing at Starfire. She parried the blow, stepping to the side, and as he stumbled past her she swung her staff around, hitting him across the shoulders and knocking him to the ground. "My apologies Commissioner Barkstone," she said, collapsing her staff, "He left me no choice."

"I agree Starfire," Commissioner Barkstone said, then nodded to Robin as he walked up, "Can you come here without breaking up a crime?" he asked Robin with a chuckle.

"He's pretty beat up sir, but he should make it," an patrolman reported, "It's lucky for him that these two happened to be here," he added nodding toward Starfire, and Robin.

"We want to thank you for helping our daddy," the eldest of the three girls said as they stood in front of them.

"You are very welcome," Starfire said putting her hand on the girls shoulder. Just then an older woman came running over.

"Grandma!" the girls chorused, then surrounded the woman with hugs.

Seeing that the girls were going to be taken care of, Robin and Starfire spent the next few minutes giving their statements to the police, then headed back to the R-cycle for the ride home.

Starfire noticed that something was bothering Robin, other than the fact that she would be leaving in a few hours. "Robin, I want to thank you for a wonderful dinner, and date," she said softly, and she giggled at the look of astonishment on his face. "I am hoping that you are not thinking that fighting those men ruined the evening," she went on, "To be honest it felt good to fight other than training."

"Ya know I gotta admit it felt good fighting beside you again," Robin admitted as they got on the R-cycle, and started moving.

A while later Robin and Star were standing on the roof of the Tower, arm in arm, and Star resting her head on Robin's shoulder as they watched the sunset. A short distance away stood the other three Titans, sharing the moment with them, but not interfering.

"Come friends do not look so glum," Star said as the sun just dipped below the horizon, painting the sky a dazzling array of colors, "We shall all be seeing each other tomorrow."

"It's just going to be quiet here tonight without you Star," Beast Boy said, trying to smile, "Who's going to laugh at my jokes?"

That drew a chuckle from everyone, including Raven as they headed for the hanger. Once they were all in their seats, Robin gave the command to launch and they thundered skyward, then leveled off when they reached a good altitude.

Seeing that everything was normal, Robin keyed his radio, "Titans, separate!" he ordered, and the T-ship split into it's five craft, "Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, on me, like we planned," he added, and Star was surprised to see the four ships quickly bank to the south, then form a diamond formation with Robin in the lead, and headed back toward her. Just as they reached a position below her, she saw Robin veer off and head west into the salmon colored sky.

Starfire smiled softly as she realized the respect they were showing her as she recognized the formation as one she had seen at a veterans day parade, "I thank you friends for the missing man tribute," she told them, then pulled her ship up into a steeper climb out of the atmosphere, toward her rendezvous with the VELANC'R.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning, a few hours before dawn, Robin was on the roof of the Tower, gazing into the still dark sky with a compact, but powerful, telescope. He knew the approaching dawn would soon wash out his view with to much light.

"Checking on the fleet?" Raven asked, after phasing up through the roof, "Sometimes I wish you would sleep later," she commented dryly, as she yawned.

"Actually I'm watching one ship," Robin said, with a sheepish grin, "Their being in a geosynchronous orbit makes it easier," he added, then motioned for her to take a look.

Raven peered through the eyepiece and made a small focusing adjustment, "So that's the VELANCE'R," she said as she looked at the wedge shaped starship. After a moment, she raised her head, and gave Robin a questioning gaze which he held for a moment, then looked away, and Raven gave a small sigh of frustration, "Robin you know that I can feel that something is bothering you, and you know that I won't invade your privacy by going into your mind and actively looking for what it is," she said, "So why do you make me ask?"

She watched as Robin paced a few steps, then looked out at the city, its lights gleaming in the predawn dark like jewels. He turned back to her with a sigh, "Because I'm not sure if I want to know, or if I can handle what the answer might be," he said.

"Robin you have one of the strongest, most resilient minds I know," she told him. She watched as Robin pulled open the neck of his tunic, and pulled something out from underneath it.

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked so softly, she almost didn't hear him.

"It's a Mitzpah coin," she replied, then her eyes grew wide as its significance flashed through her mind, "and it's whole!" she gasped.

"Did she tell you anything, about not coming back, and make you promise not to tell me?"

"No," Raven replied, still surprised at the fact that Starfire had left behind her half of the coin, "No, Robin, she didn't, and she couldn't have," she went on, "I would never promise to withhold something that important," she answered him.

Robin nodded, then looked at the coin in his hand, "Then why?" he wondered aloud.

Raven sighed softly, wanting to put Robin's mind at ease, but not sure on how to go about it, so she kept to what she knew, blunt and direct, "All I can tell you is that she's _not_ planning on leaving you," she finally said, then put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "She's planning on coming back after the ceremony," she told him.

Robin looked back, over his shoulder at her, "How can you be so sure?" he asked, "I know you better than to think you've been reading her mind without her knowledge," he added, and was surprised when she smiled and laughed softly.

"I forgot, you've never been around when you're hurt or missing," she said, "Like that time you disappeared, to become Slade's apprentice," she continued, "Robin, I could feel the turmoil in her mind without trying. Like she told you on the roof of the Wayne Enterprise building, she'd rather die than live without you."

"I keep telling myself that, but. . . " Robin said, then trailed off as he slipped the medallion back under his tunic.

"Robin she loves you, you _know_ that, and she knows that you love her," Raven said, hoping to get the idea through Robin's head, "I mean what have the last three weeks been about if you don't really love each other?" she asked, "And believe me you both _do_ love each other," she continued, "even now I can feel your worry, and, yes, your fear, but over riding those is your love for her, and that's not even going deep into your mind," she told him, then took a steadying breath as she considered her next words, "When I stopped by the hanger to see her, she asked about the bond you and I share, and I assured her it wasn't a threat to your relationship," she related, "Then she asked me, directly, if **I **was a threat. Robin the feelings I got from her then were not ones that would come from someone that would leave you as calmly as Starfire did last night," she concluded, then sighed as she felt Robin's mind calm down some.

Robin moved back over to the telescope, and slid his fingers over the length of it. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, calming himself even more as he thought over Raven's words. He saw Raven's eyebrow raise as he thought back to his and Starfire's time in the park yesterday, "Just how close are you monitoring my thoughts right now?" he asked, then almost laughed as Raven blushed in embarrassment at being caught, "It's okay Rae, I trust you, just don't do it when Star is around," he added, and they settled down to meditate the short remaining time until the sunrise.

As they were eating their breakfast, Robin got everyone's attention, "What I'm about to tell you three isn't going to be new to at least two of you, and I'll be going against Devon'r's advice to Star by telling you," he began, then explained about the political situation with Galfore, and how they thought the incident with Starfire tied into it, "Neither Devon'r, or Galfore have made any comment to me, but I'm fully aware that someone may openly challenge my acceptance as Star's shalocfa," he told them, "That is one reason I'll be wearing the armor she gave me. If I've got to fight, I'd rather have it on in case they decide to shoot me with a star bolt. Which reminds me," he continued, "Beast Boy keep your jokes to a minimum, and preferably when we're the only ones in the room," he said, then smiled softly at the downcast expression on his friends face, "Seriously, if you insult someone up there, even accidentally, you could find yourself on the receiving end of a challenge."

"Okay what do you mean by challenge?" Beast Boy asked.

"To combat," Robin replied, "If a warrior feels that he or she has been insulted badly enough he will challenge the offender to a shavek hifa, or honor battle," he explained, "The challenger chooses the place of the combat, and the challenged sets the conditions of the fight. I can tell you right now that the only one of the four of us, that could possibly stand up to a Tamaranean with no restrictions on their powers, is Raven," he continued, "That is why I won't be issuing any challenges, but if I am challenged, I must accept and win or stand down as Starfire's shalocfa."

He was silent for a moment as he played that even through his mind, "And before any of you think or say it, this is not just for show in front of Star's people," he told them, "This is very important to her. It's part of her heritage, and her peoples traditions."

"In other words it's part of who she is." Raven cut in, and Robin nodded.

There was silence for a moment, then Robin took the medallion out from inside his tunic, "I've already asked Raven, so I'm asking you two," he began, "Did Starfire say anything to either of you about not coming back?" he asked, then looked at Beast boy, who shook his head. "Cy?" he asked, and was surprised to see him taking a folded piece of paper from a compartment in his arm.

"She left this on the drivers seat of the T-car." Cyborg said softly handing the envelope to Robin. Robin looked at the elegant writing and instantly recognized it as Starfire's, "Seeing as the note on the front of the envelope is in Tamaranean I figured she didn't want anyone else reading it." Cy said.

With a heavy sigh, Robin slid his finger under the flap, and ripped the envelope open, and pulled out the folded sheet of paper inside. In spite of his worries, he smiled to himself as he looked at the purple envelope, and lavender paper, and caught a whiff of roses from the envelope, and strawberries from the paper. They were her two favorite scents and colors. He was barely aware that his three friends suddenly became very interested in the food on their plates as he read the letter.

My Dearest Robin,

I am overjoyed that you are reading this letter, as it shows to me that you are becoming more the open with your feelings, and our relationship. I thought about leaving this with Raven, but you are already more open with her than I am happy with. I do wish to change that, however I will not as I know how much Raven cherishes both your friendship and mine, and I do not want to be the hurtful to her.

As to my leaving my medallion behind, do not worry my love, I treasure it above all my other possessions, but until you are confirmed as my shalocfa it represents to close of a relationship between us, and I will gladly receive it back after the Declaration ceremony.

I know you do not wish to hear this but despite my agreeing with you, and my doing the going along with this leave of absence, I am not happy about being separated from you. I hope our time apart passes swiftly, but I truly do not think it will. So until I see you again gentha'fa, I wait counting the minutes.

All my love

Starfire

XXOO

Robin smiled at the X's and O's under her signature, as he remembered telling her about them when she saw them on a picture that Terra had signed for beast Boy. He was jolted out of his reminiscing by his communicator beeping its tune. Seeing as the other Titans were still seated at the table, and knowing that he and Starfire were supposed to be out of touch until the ceremony, he was curious as to who it could be calling. He flipped the device open and was relieved slightly to see Galfore's face. "Shavota, Emperor Galfore," he said, then grew concerned at the look on the older mans face.

"Greetings young one," Galfore replied, "Have you been in contact with the princess this morning?" he asked.

"No I haven't," Robin replied, then looked at the others who shook their heads no, "None of us have, and I was under the impression that I wasn't to have any contact with Starfire until after the ceremony," he added.

"That is true, but I was hoping that you might have not honored our traditions this one time," Galfore said.

Suddenly Robin got a cold, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Vidok'an Galfore, qumo vana rotana a vidi'an Koriand'r?" he asked anxiously, his tone of voice and the fact that he switched to Tamaranean getting the attention of the others.

Galfore seemed to shake himself from his distracted state of mind, then replied, "Early this morning the princess woke and left her quarters, to go to an observation lounge. One of her handmaidens went with her, but Starfire sent her away," he related, then looked away from the camera, "She has not been seen since."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Robin said, and when the screen went dark he closed his communicator. "Titans go!" he shouted, and they raced for their ships.

----------------------

"VELANCE'R control this is Titan one, requesting approach vector and clearance," Robin radioed a while later, as they approached the flagship.

"Titan one, this is VELANCE'R control your vector is 156 by 25, port landing bay forward," came the reply a moment later.

"Roger control, ETA ten minutes," he told them.

"Titan one, this is Titan two," Cyborg's voice said over Robin's radio.

"Yeah Cy, what is it?"

"I've got a signal from Star's locator, but we're still to far out for me to get a lock."

"Thanks Cy," Robin said, then toggled a switch on his communications panel, "VELANCE'R control this is Titans one, request a channel to Emperor Galfore."

'Titan one the Emperor has left orders that he is not to be disturbed."

Robin stewed over that for a moment, then hit his transmit button again, "Pe va Robin, shalocfa cathan du vidi'an Koriand'r, Pe deranda a jerana a vidok'an Galfore, roka," he said his voice calm, but barely controlled, "I am Robin, suitor select of Princess Starfire, I demand to speak to Emperor Galfore, now," he heard echoed on the channel from Raven's ship, 'Well we're certain now that the translators work,' he thought to himself.

"Shalocfa, penera eta serana," the controllers voice said, sounding flustered, as she told him to wait a minute.

"Robin I apologize for the misunderstanding," Galfore's voice said a moment later.

"It's alright my lord," Robin replied, "Cyborg has picked up the locator signal from Koriand'r's communicator, so we should be able to trace her location once we get on board."

"Very good, however you will go directly to the bridge, and coordinate the search from there. Remember you are to have little contact with the princess before the ceremony," Galfore said.

"Understood," Robin said, and the channel was closed. "Titan two, when we land, you and the others track down her communicator, I'll be coordinating the search from the bridge. Galfore's orders," he explained.

"Gotcha.," Cyborg replied, "We'll find her."

The next few minutes were taken up by the Titans concentrating on landing their ships inside the VELANCE'R's landing bay.

"Greetings Teen Titans, I am Commander Kim'r. I will be your escort on the search," she informed them.

"Cy, BB, Raven go with her, and good luck, I'll be on the bridge," Robin said.

"I am to be your escort, Robin," another female warrior said, "I am Lieutenant Commander Brend'r."

"Good, then let's get to the bridge," Robin said as he watched the others disappear through a door.

"Good you are here," Galfore said as Robin walked onto the bridge, "Your friends have quickly moved to an area aft of the observation lounge where Starfire was last seen and they report that they are getting close to where her communicator is.

"My Lord Galfore, the Titan named Cyborg wants to transmit a signal inside the VELANCE'R," Kim'r's voice reported from the communications station.

"From one of these," Robin said holding up his communicator, "Most likely he wants to try to call Starfire's either to see if she'll answer, or to see if he can hear the call tones." he explained, and Galfore nodded his approval, "Go ahead Cy," he passed on, and a moment later the muffled sound of Starfire's communicator beeping could be heard.

"Behind this door," a voice said over the open channel, and the sound of a door opening could be heard, then the following phrases overlapped each other, "Sweet Azar!" Raven gasped, "Dude!" Beast Boy cried, "X'Hal no!" came Kim'r's stunned voice, "Oh man!" Cy gasped.

"Cyborg report!" Robin ordered over the link, "What's going on there?"

"Robin, open your communicator, but I advise you to brace yourself for a gruesome sight," Cyborg replied.

After a moment, to prepare himself for whatever he might see, Robin opened his communicator and held it so both he and Galfore could see the display screen.

"Oh X'Hal!" Galfore gasped, when he saw the display, then he looked over at Robin whose face had lost all color, and he saw a tear slip from under his mask.

On the display was Starfire's communicator, on the floor of an otherwise empty compartment, with a large smear of blood.

"Cy. . .Cyborg, is there anyway if you can tell if that's Starfire's?" Robin managed to ask as he gripped the edge of a console for support.

"There's a medical team with us," Cy replied, "They're testing it now."

"Emperor Galfore we have checked and some of the blood is Koriand'r's," Kim'r reported, "But the medics assure me that there is not enough here to endanger her life, and it's what they are calling capillary blood, carried by small blood vessels near the surface of the skin."

"So a large scrape would cause something like that." Robin ventured, and Kim'r agreed, "Raven, can you sense anything?"

"Yeah the presence of about three hundred Tamaraneans," she replied, "I'm sorry that's not much help."

"All I'm getting is the life signs of about that many. No way I can isolate on Starfire," Cy reported.

"Beast Boy, morph into a bloodhound and see if you can track her." Robin said, and a moment later the bay of a hound on the trail was heard.

"We're on it." Cy said.

"I give you my deepest apologies young one," Galfore said softly, his good eye sharing his pain with Robin, "She is only here because I assured you that she would be safe."

Robin nodded, then his head snapped up, and he keyed Cyborg's communicator, "Cy Kim'r reported that some of the blood was Starfire's, do they know who the rest belonged to?" he asked when Cy answered.

"All they can say is that it's from a Tamaranean male, and that there's something about the DNA that it's compromised somehow," Cyborg replied a moment later. Just then the baying of the hound stopped and Beast Boy's voice could be heard as if he was trying to wake Starfire up, as he called her name.

"Cy, tell me you have good news," Robin said.

"We found her Robin, she's got a nasty gash on the side of her head, and she's had a nose bleed, but she's fine according to the medics," Cyborg related, "They're putting her on a stretcher, and taking her to the healing section."

"Thanks Cy, Galfore, and I will meet you there," Robin said, and closed the channel, "I will stay outside Starfire's healing room if that is what must be, but I want. . .need to be there." he told Galfore, who nodded his agreement, and they left the bridge.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

True to his word, Robin waited outside the room that Starfire had been brought to. Fortunately for him he made no promises about standing still as he nervously paced in front of the door like a caged tiger. "What is taking so long?" he muttered, as he turned to start back toward where Galfore stood.

"You consider me harsh and unbending, do you not young one?" Galfore asked, as Robin stopped about three feet from him, to turn back the other way.

Robin sighed heavily, as he thought over his answer, "No," he said at last, "you are only holding to the traditions of your people," he told him, "What I am having trouble understanding, is as Starfire's shalocfa, I thought it was understood that we have something more than a friendly personal relationship going, but now you're telling me that not only am I not to see her, but if I do I'm to treat her as if I hardly know her," he said, "It's not like I'm becoming her betrothed."

Galfore sighed, knowing that Robin was feeling confused over what he had told him to do, and how he should act if they met after the princess was released from the medical ward, "I understand your confusion, young one," Galfore admitted, "To be truthful what the two of you are going through is different than normal, but only because you have been so closely associated since the princess arrived on your planet," he explained, "There are those who believe that Koriand'r has not clearly thought out what these actions will cause."

Robin was silent for a moment as he made another circuit of pacing, and stopped near the older man again, "Are we speaking privately here?" he asked, "We're not being monitored?"

"You may say to me anything you like, as long as there are no others of my people in the room," Galfore replied, "You're feelings for the princess have earned you that much."

"I know for a fact that Starfire has thought through the consequences of our actions," he said, "We both have. When she was in the hospital, after we had declared ourselves to each other, she spoke her part of the Oath, and I almost completed it, but realized that to do so would have been asking to much from you as, much as I hate to say this, you might need to marry her off to seal an agreement."

"The Oath?" Galfore asked, "of Bonding? You know it?"

Robin nodded his head, "My half would be, Koriand'r, vidi'an du Tamaran, shu vata ne mathad, e genthalas du penefa, shu vata nevento che genthalas du corino, Starfire, princess of Tamaran, you are my beloved, and keeper of my heart, you are also the keeper of my soul," he said in both Tamaranean, and English.

"She wished to take the Oath with you?" Galfore asked, surprised that he had underestimated the feeling that the princess and Robin had for each other.

"To be truthful, we both would, if we had your approval," Robin said, looking at the door to Starfire's room as if he were trying to see through it, "I lived and worked with a man who lived by the belief that to get emotionally involved with anyone, was dangerous. I have tried to live by that ideal, but found that it was tearing me apart inside, so I left him, and shortly after Starfire came to earth, we met and formed the Titans," he related, "I promised myself that I wouldn't keep from caring about my friends, but I found that I was hiding my true feelings for Starfire not just from her, but from myself as well," Robin paused and turned to look at Galfore, "Like it or not, we do love each other, nothing will change that."

Just then a woman in white pants and a white smock over a purple shirt opened the door to Starfire's room. "My lord, may I speak to you for a moment in here?" she asked and when Galfore went into the room, Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy came out, followed by Kim'r

"Guys, how is she?" Robin asked as he crossed over to them.

"Honestly Robin it looked worse that it really is," Cyborg answered, "She's got about a two inch cut along her hairline on the right side, that's all besides having a bloody nose."

"Robin," Raven said softly as she felt his anger grow, "This wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this," she assured him.

"Yeah you should see the video," Beast Boy put in.

Even Cyborg and Beast Boy saw Robin's anger rise at that comment, "They have a surveillance video of the attack!" he asked, glaring holes into Kim'r, and looking as though he wanted to tear her apart then and there with his bare hands.

"The videos are not used much, but I have no explanation as to why no one thought to look to see what happened," the Commander said, standing a rigid attention before Robin.

"Take a look Rob," Cyborg said from where he stood next to a communications terminal. The small monitor showed an empty room, then Starfire entered from the cameras right. Just as the room brightened from the sun coming from behind the Earth, a figure dressed as the intruder was the night before came in with a sword drawn. Even though Starfire was still under the Veka serum's influence, she was well trained, and managed to block the sword stroke by crossing her wrists and catching the blade on her forearm guards, deflecting the blow to one side. Robin watched as the attacker simply smashed it's right fist, still gripping the hilt of the sword, into Starfire's face staggering her, and as she stumbled back the attacker took another swing, which Starfire almost managed to dodge, catching the tip of the sword on the right side of her head. Starfire managed to stagger over to a communications terminal, but before she could activate it, the intruder produced a spray can and sprayed something in Starfire's face, and she abandoned the terminal and fled the room, followed by the intruder.

Robin was silent for a moment, and Raven could feel his rage growing, "Cyborg download a copy of that and pick it apart," he said softly, his voice tight with the anger he was holding in check, "We are going to get the sevaxo that did that to her and they are going to pay, if I have to challenge him or her, myself."

"Shalocfa cathan I wish to assist in this," Kim'r said.

"Can I trust you?" Robin asked, and was surprised at his answer.

Kim'r dropped to one knee before Robin, and drew her sword, presenting the hilt to Robin, "I swear by my honor that I will not rest until the one who attacked Princess Koriand'r is brought to justice, and that I will assist and guard the princess's comrades while they are in the fleet."

Robin took the offered hilt, and touched the flat of the blade to Kim'r's right shoulder, "I accept your offer and your oath," he told her and returned her sword to her, "and please accept my apology, I had no right to doubt your loyalty to the princess or Emperor."

"Indeed you did shalocfa cathan," Kim'r said as she sheathed her sword, "Your belief, when you sent Koriand'r here was that she would be surrounded by armed military warriors, loyal to her and Lord Galfore, which would have made this attack impossible. That it did not is a dishonor I can not sit by and let pass."

Robin nodded, and sighed softly, then turned to the monitor again, "Replay it Cy," he ordered and the screen blurred for a moment, then started just after Starfire entered to picture. I wasn't until the third time through that Beast Boy caught something.

"Freeze that!" he shouted, and the picture jumped then froze on a frame that showed the sword being deflected by Starfire, "Back it up slowly," he ordered, and Cyborg typed in the command and the picture moved very slowly backward. "There!" he shouted as the sword almost filled the frame and it was raised to strike.

"A Klevixya!" Robin and Kim'r shouted together, "A woman!" Robin added alone.

"How can you tell that by the sword?" Raven asked.

"Cy, make a copy of that frame," Robin ordered, then turned his head to Kim'r, "Maybe we can trace the crest," he said, and Kim'r nodded, "In answer to your question Raven, the Klevixya is a sword exclusively for use by female warriors. . . ." he began.

". . . for a male to use one would be unheard of, as it would leave him without honor," Kim'r finished, then she snapped to attention and saluted the group, "I offer my apologies," she said, "I had thought you too young and inexperienced to have what I have heard of you be true, and indeed they are not, as you are better at what you do than I have heard," she explained, then bowed to them.

"Your apology is accepted, Commander," Robin said, and held out his hand, "On my planet, the shaking of hands is a way to seal an agreement, and used when people meet. It is also used when two people who have had a difference of opinion have reached an understanding of each other." he explained.

"Then I gladly give you my hand, Robin, leader of the Titans," Kim'r said, and shook Robin's hand warmly.

Just then the door to Starfire's room opened and Galfore came out, and walked over to the group, "Commander, you will personally lead the investigation into the attack on the princess, and report directly to me."

"As you command, my lord," Kim'r said, saluting, "We have already started."

"It looks like the same intruder that broke into our Tower," Robin said, indicating the picture on the monitor. He then shoed Galfore the entire video of the attack, and told about the sword, "I would say that what was sprayed into Starfire's face was wistona gas," Robin added, "seeing as that is what we believe was used at the Tower.

"My lord the princess is calling for her shalocfa," the healer said, poking her head out the door.

"Hold young one." Galfore said, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Is she asking for him by name or title?"

The woman gave a small sigh of annoyance, "She is asking for shalocfa Robin," she replied, "Those are her exact words."

"You may go, but one of your friends must go with you," Galfore instructed, "If you see any sign that she is waking up, you must leave."

"Understood," Robin agreed reluctantly, "Raven," he called and they went into Starfires room. Robin thought that seeing Starfire as she was in the emergency room would prepare him for seeing her now. He was mistaken. When Starfire had been beaten by Benny and his cohorts, she was badly bruised, but there had been very little to no blood visible. Now, however, the right side of her top although not soaked in blood was covered with it, and he could see some places in her hair, where clumps of the scarlet strands were stuck together.

Taking a shuddering breath, he moved to the side of her bed, "Athani, vidi'an," he said softly as he lightly stroked her cheek with his fingers, "Pa va neru que shu, Koriand'r."

"Be calm princess, I am here with you Starfire," Raven's translator said into her ear, and she frowned in confusion as she had expected something a little more personal from him. She was surprised a moment later when the healer left the two on them alone with Starfire, and Robin spoke again.

"Mathad pe va shesas aparo pe felo naf gentha shu serena," Robin said softly, his voice cracking as he sounded near tears, "Nevana ne loneva," he added then lightly kissed Starfire's forehead.

"Beloved, I am truly sorry that I could not keep you safe. Forgive me my love," Raven's translator said, and she smiled sadly as she realized that it was the healers presence that had made him act so distant toward Starfire. She could see that Robin's voice, touch or presence must have reached some level of Starfire's consciousness, because the drawn, pained expression she had when they came in had been replaced by a more peaceful one.

Just then Star moaned softly, then spoke as though in her sleep, "Must tell Robin, not his fault. Nothing he could have done to stop. . . " she said softly then trailed off.

As Robin stood there, looking at Star's face, and seeing her chest rise and fall with her breathing, Raven could feel his anger rising again as the video played itself in his mind over and over.

"Shalocfa, it is time you left," the healer said as she came back into the room. Getting no response from him, she touched him on the shoulder.

"You will NOT hurt her again!" Robin shouted as he spun around, his left hand sweeping away the hand that had been on his shoulder, his right hand striking out.

"Robin!" Raven cried out, and put up a shield just in time to block the punch he had thrown.

Robin stared in shock at the person he had almost struck, "Healer, I am sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out at you."

Recovering her composure quickly, she put a consoling hand on his shoulder, "You are the one who is to be her shalocfa," she told him, "Your defensiveness is to be expected. I should not have touched you without making sure you were aware of my presence."

Robin looked over at Starfire again, and sighed softly, "Is there a training room near by?" he asked, "I should prepare myself in case I'm challenged."

"Turn left down the hall, third compartment on the right," she replied, and Robin left.

Raven turned to leave as well, but heard the healer mutter something under her breath, "Excuse me, but what was that about being cruel?"

Glancing at the door, to make sure it was shut, the older woman replied, "He is to be her shalocfa, his place is here for many reasons, but the Emperor had decreed that they have minimal contact with each other. I can not speak about the princess, but the stress of the situation is causing him great strain," she explained, "I do not believe that he is usually that aggressive," she went on, "The only time I have had warriors react like he just did is when I have their mate in my care."

"You're right, Robin is under a lot of stress right now, and his not being able to act normally around her is not helping," Raven said, "That's why I didn't follow him, he needs to blow off some steam."

"Would you like to stay here, with her?" the physician asked, "It would be best if she saw a familiar face when she wakes up.

"Thank you. I'd like that," Raven replied. Once she was alone with Starfire, she moved a chair over by the head of her bed, and sat, "I wish you were awake Starfire. There are many things I want to ask you about concerning what's going on," she said, then saw that Star's face had resumed it's pained appearance, and she whimpered softly, "Athani Koriand'r, shu vata serena, Easy Starfire, you are safe," she said, and although Starfire seemed to relax some, Raven could still feel her confusion and pain. Not really knowing why, Raven started humming a tune that she knew Starfire liked, and she smiled when she saw Star's expression relax. Raven was about half way through the tune for the third time when she noticed that Kim'r had come into the room. She stopped humming, and pulled her hood up to hide her blushing face.

"I did not mean to intrude," Kim'r said, "What was that song you were humming?"

"It's a lullaby from an old children's movie." Raven replied, "I remembered that Starfire liked it, and even put some Tamaranean words to it."

Kim'r nodded, "The tune sounds sad for a lullaby," she remarked.

"The child is the main character, and his mother is imprisoned for defending him from being teased," Raven related, trying to remember the movie, "He misses his mother terribly, and a friend helps him to see her, and she sings him the lullaby," she was silent for a moment then hr face brightened as she remembered the title of the movie, "The name of the movie was Dumbo," she said, "I always thought her liking movies like that was stupid or silly, but after being aboard the VELANCE'R, and around so many Tamaraneans, I could see how she could relate to Dumbo." she went on, "Only instead of her mother being locked away it was herself, when the Gordanians took her."

Kim'r nodded sadly, "That was a black day for our world," she said softly, "I had been in the palace guard since about two years before," she related, "I practiced swordsmanship with her, and learned that she was a virtual demon with a blade. Even six years her senior and I was hard pushed to defeat her," she went on, "As a warrior the only fault I found in her was in her lack of hand to hand combat skills. I am pleased to see that she has learned to be better."

The older woman was silent for a moment as she sorted through her thoughts and memories, "Koriand'r was only six months past her Acceptance when the Gordanians arrived and issued their ultimatum, surrender her to them or they would destroy Tamaran, and with three DUVORT class ships in orbit they could carry out that threat easily," she related, then crossed over and put her hand on Starfire's shoulder, "There was a number of us who did not wish to give in so easily, and we were going to defend the palace and the Royal Family," Kim'r was silent for a moment as she looked down at her princess. Raven could see that she was struggling to hold back tears and losing, "So young, but she showed the lot of us what being a warrior truly was," she continued, her voice barely above a whisper, as if she didn't trust herself to speak louder, "She came to us as we were preparing for the battle, and reminded us that the greatest honor a warrior can attain is to give her or his life in defense of her comrades, and Tamaran. She asked us, as a warrior, not to deny her that honor by casting our lives away in a unwinable battle when it was within her power to prevent it,"

Kim'r hung her head her tears freely flowing now almost unable to speak, "Two squads, twenty-four warriors in the room and youngest one there showed us all what it meant to put honor and duty above all else," she managed to say, then looked back at Starfire, "Koriand'r, shovaka du Tamaran, shu vata che turino shovaka du ra toderi," she said softly, then realized that Raven was still there and didn't speak Tamaranean, "Starfire, warrior of Tamaran, you are the greatest warrior of us all," she translated, and wiped at her cheeks and eyes, "I am sorry Titan Raven, I did not mean to go on so."

"No Commander, it's alright," Raven assured her, "Starfire remembers the honor you showed her, by escorting her into Lord Trogaar's ship. You placed her crown on her head, and Brend'r took her sword and belt."

"She has told you about this!" Kim'r asked incredulously, "She had told me that her shalocfa cathan knew, but no others."

"We are the only two," Raven said, "Starfire and I had an instance where we both had to confide in each other," she added, then related the occurrences with the Puppet King, "Up until recently there were things about Star that I knew, but Robin did not," she went on, "I learned that day just how special a person she really is. Always the optimist, seeing the good in everyone, and every thing. Wanting to be friends, even with those who don't feel they deserve it," she concluded.

Kim'r nodded her head, and there was silence for a moment, "I am very pleased to see that she has found such friends," she said, then sighed, "As I said when I interrupted your humming, I did not mean to intrude, but I am looking for Robin."

"He went to a training room near here," Raven told her, "Turn left down the hall, third compartment on the right," she said, and as Kim'r turned to go, she quickly added, "Make certain he knows you are there before you touch or otherwise startle him, he's kinda stressed out right now." Kim'r chuckled lightly and nodded as she left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

True to what Raven told her, Kim'r found Robin in the training room working out at the heavy bag. The dark haired warrior watched, her brown eyes appraising the smoothness and power in Robin's punches and kicks, as they slapped into the leather covered bag, 'I can see where Koriand'r has been learning her hand to hand skills,' she thought to herself, then thought back to the conversation she had with the princess last night, "So is he an able fighter?" she had asked.

"He is the leader of the Titans," Starfire had replied, and Kim'r saw the glow of pride in her eyes, "I brought these along in keeping with Galfore's request," she added, holding up some CD's "These are videos of our training sessions over the last few weeks," she told the older woman as she slid one into a device built into the wall.

Kim'r smiled softly as she remembered the rapt attention Starfire had given the images on the screen, and how the princess had hurriedly turned off the video when the last training session started to come on. It was that last training session that she wanted to talk to Robin about. As she watched she became aware that Robin didn't know she was there as he was speaking under his breath in time with his punches and kicks.

"I. . . .won't. . . .fail. . . .her . . . .again," he kept saying over and over as he mercilessly beat the weighted bag, alternating between punching and kicking it. After a few moments he stopped, resting his forehead against the worn leather, and draping his arms across the top of the bag, panting from the workout, "I'm. . .not even. . .sure if. . .she wants me. . . .as her. . .shalocfa anymore," he gasped, trying to get his breathing under control, "If I could only talk to her."

Kim'r shook her head sadly. Her loyalty to the Grand Ruler was absolute, but she disagreed with what he was doing concerning the princess and her shalocfa, 'My duty, and honor may require that I support and obey the Grand Ruler, but my conscience demands I try to ease his mind,' she thought to herself, then straightened from leaning against the doorframe.

Reflexes honed by years of training came into play as Kim'r's arms quickly came up and crossed in front of her as she heard the sound of a bladed weapon flying through the air. She grunted as she felt the impact on her left forearm guard and was shocked as she felt the bite of the blade on her arm. What completely stunned her though was finding herself looking down the length of the oddly shaped sword that Robin was holding, not four inches from her face, "Shalocfa pe rochena! I surrender!" she gasped, not moving a muscle. She watched closely as Robin's expression changed from one of cold fury, to one of astonishment, then to embarrassed fear at what he had almost done.

Robin quickly stepped back, hastily sheathing his katana, "Commander, I. . ." he gasped, ". . . .you're bleeding," he said as he watched a thin ribbon of blood trail from under the edge of her forearm guard to her elbow then drip to the floor.

"Robin it is nothing," she assured him as she tried to pull the birdarang from the armor covering her left forearm. On the second try it came free, "X'Hal you are fast!" she said in awe, as she handed it back to him, "I was looking right at you and did not see your turn or throw that thing at me," she told him.

"I call them birdarangs," Robin said, taking it and putting back in his belt as he blushed at her praise.

"I almost feel sorry for whoever challenges your confirmation. They will not know what hit them," she remarked, then chuckled as Robin's face grew even redder, "Koriand'r is most fortunate to have found someone who is so skilled, and still has the ability to care for her as you do," she added softly, then smiled at his look of shock, "Be calm shovaka, we are not in the presence of the Grand Ruler," she assured him, then winced slightly as she removed her forearm guard from her left arm.

"You just called me. . ." Robin began as he opened a cabinet built into the wall and took out some bandages.

". . .warrior, yes." Kim'r said, as she watched Robin apply one of the bandages to the slice his birdarang had caused, then used the other to clean the blood from her arm, "Shalocfa you have not yet earned, but a warrior is what you are. To say otherwise is folly," she told him, "As is what Galfore is doing to you and Koriand'r," she added.

"Either everything Starfire told me about being her shalocfa was wrong, or something else has drastically changed," Robin said, as he sat on a weightlifting bench, "Sha vat ne mathad, e genthalas du penefa, she is my beloved and the keeper of my heart," he said softly, "Both parts of that mean that I love her, and I know she feels the same for me."

"Which is as it should be Robin," Kim'r said, sitting beside him, "That bond between you is what separates your being her shalocfa, from your being simply her bodyguard," she told him. She was thoughtful for a moment, then took a small device from a pouch on her belt, "Take this," she said, handing it to him, "Push this button to communicate directly with me," she instructed, "The other one ties in to the ships comms network."

Robin took the palm sized device, then stowed it in his utility belt, "I know you have called me warrior, but I also know that I am not from Tamaran," he said, "but I want you to have this," he went on, handing her a Titan communicator, and showed her how to use it, "I think we have the same idea in mind, and want to stack the deck in our favor."

Kim'r nodded her head, "Things are not as they should be Robin," she said, "There is a division among my people that has not been there for over a thousand years," she told him, "I have made some inquiries as to why the video of the attack on the princess was not reported immediately, and I have been lied to, and advised to discontinue my investigations for my own safety."

"You've been threatened?" Robin gasped in shock. With Kim'r looking for the person that attacked Starfire, their princess, she should have had warriors beating down her door to help her, not meeting resistance and threats.

Kim'r nodded, "I assure you that is not the way to get this warrior to set aside her honor," she said, "On a different subject, what happened during your last training session with Koriand'r yesterday morning?"

'That's not as different a subject as you may think,' Robin thought to himself, "What has she told you about it?" he countered.

"Nothing," Kim'r replied, "She would not even let me watch it last night," she added, then chuckled at Robin's look of astonishment, "Koriand'r was told to bring some proof of your fighting skills, so she brought some videos of your training sessions with her, over the last few weeks," she explained, then was thoughtful for a moment, "She also brought another disk, one she did not wish to, but showed your fighting skills, and the loyalty you and she share."

Kim'r could see Robin thinking over what she had just told him, and she winced inwardly as she saw his realization write itself across his face as waves of pain, embarrassment and shame, "No," he gasped softly, "Where did she. . . ?" he began to ask, but trailed off.

"She told me they were in an archive on your computer system, the spoils of your victory over someone named Slade," Kim'r said softly, "Robin no one in the fleet will view that video," she went on, "I am the only one who saw any of it, and then only a short section."

"When she and I faced each other on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building," Robin said softly, the scene playing itself out in his mind.

---------------

Starfire hung in mid air, her right hand extended toward him, glowing brightly with her star bolt energy, "Robin, you are my best friend, she said, her voice wavering and near tears, "I do not wish to live in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil," she went on, powering down the bolt, and hanging her head sadly, resignedly, "then go ahead, do what you must," she concluded, droppng her arm to her side, leaving herself wide open for his attack, one she believed to the depth of her soul will not come, but would not defend herself against if it did.

"Starfire, no!" Robin gasped, as he lowered his arm with the thermal blaster attached to it, powering it down

-------------------

"I couldn't shoot," Robin whispered.

"In that situation and neither of you could shoot the other," Kim'r said proudly, "because of your love for each other which at the time you denied to each other, but has only grown stronger since, both because you have finally declared it to each other and from being together." She was silent for a moment then took a purple envelope from her pouch, and handed it to him, "As I said, no one else will view the copy that she brought with her," she said, "She could not summon star bolts last night, so I took care of it for her," she related.

Robin looked down at the envelope in his hands. Written on it in Star's elegant script was a single word, 'gentha'fa'. Glancing over at Kim'r, he saw that she had suddenly taken a great interest in the bandage he had put on her arm. Ripping across the top of the flap he looked inside. The blackened crumbled remains of a CD was inside along with a folded piece of paper. Taking the paper out he saw more of Star's handwriting, in English;

Robin,

My dearest love, please forgive me for what I thought to do with the video that was recorded on this disk. I am very confused by things my old k'norfka has told me, and by his actions concerning us. I will explain when I see you.

Above all else, my love, I am concerned for your safety. Go nowhere unarmed or without your armor, and if possible do not be alone. I am sad to say that I do not trust my people as I should. The only ones I truly trust is Kim'r and Brend'r, as old friends. Above all gentha'fa be safe.

Kori

PS I was correct in my thinking that our time apart would not go swiftly. Each minute goes slower than a chibnik on a cold day.

PS again, Do not worry about my safety here. On board the Grand Ruler's flagship I could not be safer.

Robin sighed as he read the last line, placing the note back into the envelope, "Oh Kori," he said under his breath with out thinking.

"So you have a nickname for her as well," Kim'r said, then laughed as Robin blushed, "You muttered it under your breath just now," she told him, "Until you are confirmed as her shalocfa, I would not call her that publicly," she warned, "Now are you going to tell me about yesterdays training session?"

"If the princess wants you to know what went on, she will be the one to tell you," Robin replied without hesitation.

"Also as it should be," Kim'r sighed, "As shalocfa you guard her secrets as well as her life," she looked off into the distance for a moment then chuckled softly, "I got more information from Raven than I am from you."

"From Raven?" Robin gasped in surprise. Kim'r nodded, then related her conversation with Raven at Starfire's bedside. "Wait a minute," Robin said as if something just dawned on him, "Kim'r, you were a lieutenant then weren't you, and Brend'r was a rank lower, when Starfire was taken by the Gordanians, right?"

"Good to see you recognize our names," Kim'r replied, with a nod.

"That explains why you refer to her a Koriand'r, not highness or princess all the time," Robin finally realized what it was about the way Kim'r kept referring to Starfire by her Tamaranean name all the time, "It also explains why she told me to trust only the two of you, and why Raven would talk to you, seeing as she kept the conversation to things that concerned Starfire," he added, then was thoughtful for a moment, "No, seeing as she herself did not wish to discuss yesterday with you I will not go against that," he said, "I do want to thank you for having this talk with me, and especially for delivering the letter."

"Speaking of Raven, are she Koriand'r shalay'fa?" Kim'r asked.

Robin smiled softly at the question, "I can not say for certain," he replied, "I know that Starfire has thought of asking Raven, but she's not sure how Raven will take to that kind of friendship."

"True, Raven does seem to be a little bit reclusive," Kim'r said, "But it would be a good thing for her to have a female friend of that type to confide in."

"And I do realize that if they do form that close a friendship that Star may confide some things to her that she won't with me," Robin said, "Kim'r I want to apologize for that," he added, nodding toward the bandage on her arm, "It's just. . . " he began but trailed off.

"That you are not used to being told to avoid contact with her." Kim'r finished for him, "Again do not worry. Koriand'r has told me much about the two of you, and I was able to read in more by what she did not say." she added, then laughed softly, "X'Hal I would have given much to see the Grand Ruler's face if you had announced that you had taken the Oath of Bonding," she said as she laughed, "Do not concern yourself about this Robin, I consider it a wound earned in training, as it taught me not to underestimate you," she said with a rueful smile.

Just then her communicator beeped and she answered it. As she spoke to the caller, Robin took the note from Starfire out and read it again, surprised at how those few words could calm his mind. He put the letter away when Kim'r put her communicator away, and stood up. "I will have just enough time to get to the armory to get this repaired," she told him, and headed for the door. Just before she left the room she turned around and got Robin's attention again, "Oh, and by the way, Koriand'r is awake," she added, and was pleased to see Robin's broad grin.

While Robin and Kim'r were talking, Raven sat at Starfire's bedside, doing the one thing she wasn't very good at. . .waiting. 'I don't know how Robin was able to do this for two days,' she thought to herself as she looked down at her friends face. Suddenly she felt Starfire's awareness increase as she was nearing consciousness. She watched as Star's eyes slowly opened then blinked a few times.

"Raven?" she asked groggily, as she focused her eyes on who was sitting beside her. Raven watched as she glanced quickly around the room, and she didn't need her empathic powers to know what she was going to ask next, "Raven where is Robin?"

"He couldn't be here Star," Raven replied, she was about to say more, but Galfore and the healer entered the room, "He's helping Cyborg and beast Boy with the investigation into your attack."

"Raven, you are my friend and a terrible liar," Starfire said, "The first part, that Robin could not be here, was the truth, but what you told me about his helping the others, was a lie."

Raven glanced quickly at Galfore before she spoke again, "The truth is that he's in a nearby training room blowing off some steam," she said, "And you are not the only thing he is worrying about," she added.

"You may leave now," Galfore said, "There are things I must discuss with the Princess that do not concern you."

Raven looked over at the door where two palace guards were now standing, telling her that Galfore's order to leave was just that, an order and one that would be obeyed one way or another.

"I hope those guards are for her protection since my attack." Starfire said as the door closed behind Raven and her two escorts.

"Not entirely," Galfore replied, "Let us just say that I remember how. . .tenacious your friends can be when they feel you are not being treated fairly."

Starfire first sat up, then stood up and faced her old k'norfka, now the Grand Ruler of her home planet. "They are my honored guests aboard this vessel, and will be accorded the proper courtesy and respect," she said, her tone of voice allowing no argument.

" As tradition requires Princess," Galfore said, "They will be watched however."

Starfire bit back her reply to that veiled insult, that her friends could not be trusted. She realized that their guards could be explained as being for their own protection.

"Your shalocfa cathan has acted in an admirable fashion since his arrival," Galfore informed her, "What your team mate Raven told you is actually at least partly true," he went on, "He has instructed them to investigate your attack, and Commander Kim'r has even Oathed herself to aid them. I will keep you advised as to their progress."

"When will the Declaration be held?" Starfire asked, "I can be changed in only a few moments."

Galfore was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I would ask you to reconsider your taking him as your shalocfa at this time."

"Galfore my right to freely choose my shalocfa is the one true right that I have as a Royal." Star said tightly, "I will not have it dismissed."

"Would you put him through the challenge that is sure to come, only to have him lose you, possibly within a month?"

Star gasped at the implication of Galfore's words, and she thought for a moment, "Yes I would," she replied, "and I know he would as well. Recently I have had time to explore how love is looked at on Earth, and I thought one saying pertained to what might befall Robin and I if I did take him as my shalocfa, and that is, that it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. We both know that you may have to marry me off to seal a peace treaty, and we are aware that Tamaran is at war with those who we are dependant upon for keeping our outlying colonies supplied with zorka berries," she went on, "Even in the face of that we did not back down from having what time we could together."

"Even to the point of you wanting to take the Oath of Bonding with him," Galfore said, "He was right I could not, and can not allow that now," he told her, "I will inform the fleet that the Declaration will take place in two hours. I can see that my fears about you not realizing what the two of you were doing would mean were unfounded."

"Does this mean that I can see him?" Star asked, smiling brightly. Her smile faded as she saw Galfore shaking his head.

"Not until the ceremony." he said softly, "It is for reasons I can not explain to you my little bumgorf."

"I am no longer your bumgorf or little Galfore." Star said, her anger rising, and she saw the reproving glance he gave her at dropping his title from his name, "Do not give me that look," she continued, "On my last birthday I came of age and can rightfully claim the throne."

"But you have not," Galfore stated softly, knowing that he had almost pushed her to far.

Starfire moved to stand in front of him and took his hands in hers, "Because I still believe you are best for Tamaran," she told him, then looked away sadly, "Please do not prove me wrong," she added, then left the room.

"Do you think she suspects?" the healer asked, moving from the corner that she had been standing in.

"I hope so Vern'a," Galfore replied, "If not then X'Hal help us all."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Dude, where did everybody go?" Beast Boy asked the room in general, and he and Cyborg, well mostly Cyborg, kept going over the video of the attack.

"Well Brend'r said she had to get back to her post, and Kim'r said she had something to discuss with Robin," Cyborg replied, as he paused the video again, "And he and Raven are sitting with Star."

"No I'm not," Raven said as she entered the room at the tail end of Cy's last line, "She woke up a few minutes ago, and she's fine," she told them.

"Dude, that's great!" Beast Boy said happily

"Well alright!" Cyborg said, then gave Raven a questioning look as he thought he noticed something about the expression on her face, "Rae, what's up?"

"I'm not sure," the dark Titan replied, "Galfore literally threw me out of Starfire's room after she woke up," she related. "She's confused and upset as to why Robin wasn't and isn't there."

"Well we don't know all their traditions and customs," Cyborg said.

Raven didn't look satisfied with that answer, "What do you know about this shalocfa thing?" she asked Cyborg.

"It's more of an honorary title," Cy replied, "It just shows that the Royal involved has a very close, romantic involvement with someone."

Raven nodded, but noticed the look of surprise on Beast Boy's face, "Cy I know that you know better than that," he said, and got an angry glare from the titanium Titan. He looked over at Raven and saw her confused expression, "According to the database that Star had set up, as her shalocfa Robin is what Cyborg said," he went on, "But Robin also becomes responsible for keeping her safe and well for when she's required to marry."

"What do you mean, 'required to marry'?" Raven asked, impressed with Beast Boy's knowledge, and honesty

"If Tamaran is threatened, the Grand Ruler may arrange a marriage, even though she has a shalocfa, to keep Tamaran safe," Beast Boy replied.

"Yeah, but Tamaran would have to be under direct threat," Cyborg argued. "Something like when that Lord Trogaar threatened to blow up Jump City. I didn't tell you guys about that part of it because I don't believe it's going to come to that," he added.

What ever Raven was going to say was cut off by the door sliding open and a girl, a little younger than Starfire came in. "My apologies for the interruption," she said, with a slight bow, "but the princess has instructed me to bring you to where you may eat."

"Thank you," Raven said, and they followed her out into the corridor. The first thing that Raven found odd was that the guards that had escorted her from Starfire's room had vanished. After a while they turned a corner, and saw three warriors coming from the opposite direction.

"Well if it is not the princess's friends from Earth." the one in the middle said, his voice derisive, and scornful, "and the little green one who gave Galfore such amusement," he sneered, seeing Beast Boy, "So green one, do you still think of Galfore as a nursemaid to the princess?" he asked, his tone hostile.

Looking the bigger man straight in the eye Beast Boy replied, his voice firm, "No, he is your Grand Ruler, and I believe deserves more respect than you are showing."

Raven noticed that the other two warriors were nodding their heads, and giving Beast Boy admiring looks.

"So, you think to give me lessons in proper respect?" the warrior demanded.

"No, Captain he was only speaking the truth, and the obvious," Robin said as he walked up. He noticed that the two lower ranked officers saluted, but the Captain did not.

"Shavota shalocfa cathan," the two officers said in greeting.

"Shavota, shavokana," Robin said, returning the salute and greeting, then he turned and faced the Captain, "Shavota Kemach," he said addressing him by his rank, rather than calling him warrior.

"You do not greet me as warrior!" he asked angrily.

"As you choose not to show common courtesy and greet me at all," Robin shot back.

"You are ruthasha, off worlders, and not worthy of courtesy."

"So you would dishonor our people by being so discourteous to our guests?" Starfire asked as she walked up.

"Highness." the two officers and Robin said, and dropped to one knee. At her nod they rose to their feet, the two Tamaraneans looking at the captain in disbelief, and Robin glaring at him in cold fury at the fact that he had remained standing.

"I see you wish to lose your place of command Captain," Starfire said, her anger at the insult rising.

"That would be a concern only if you were a princess," he sneered, "As it is you are naught but troq suvasha."

The heartbeat of silence that followed the captains statement was broken by Starfire's shocked gasp, and the hissing ring of steel as three swords were drawn. The last sound that was heard was the thud of a body being shoved against the wall.

Robin had moved quicker than the two warriors as he took the insult to Starfire more personally. He pinned the Captain against the wall, his left arm pressed across his breast plate, and his katana resting across his forearm guard, and pressed against the Captain's throat. "You will apologize for that insult or by your own law you will die!" Robin hissed, then heard Raven's startled gasp, Beast Boy's whispered, incredulous, "Dude," and Cyborg's stunned "whoa."

"Robin you can not do this," Starfire said firmly.

"After what he just said, as your shalocfa I have no choice," Robin countered.

"Unless I command otherwise," Star said firmly, "You will stand down. . .now."

Robin looked over his shoulder, and met Starfire's steady gaze. He thought he had heard almost every tone of her voice, but the one she had just spoken to him in he hadn't heard before. A tone that he heard echoes of his own voice in, as he gave orders to the Titans, 'And she fully expects me to follow that command,' he thought to himself, 'and she's right. We're not on Earth, here she's the one in her element, confident, poised, a princess,' he concluded, realizing that he was seeing another side of her, one he hadn't seen before.

The two lieutenants watched as Robin struggled with what honor demanded, and duty called for. "As you command Princess," Robin growled, and stepped back, sheathing his katana. Their eyes widened in surprise when Robin turned to face Starfire, and he dropped to one knee before her, "My apologies Princess, for putting my desires before your command," he said, his head bowed.

Starfire touched his shoulder, and tugged gently so he would stand, "I accept your apology as the provocation was most strong," she told him, giving the Captain an angry glare, "An honor tribunal will decide about him," she said.

"Your actions confirm my beliefs, Starfire. You choose a person for your shalocfa who isn't warrior enough to defend his own honor let alone yours."

"No Teranc'r, she chooses one who puts duty and loyalty to herself and the Grand Ruler above honor," one of the lieutenants said, "He is far more a warrior than I."

"Do not be fooled by this other worlders cowardice, he. . . " Teranc'r began. As he started speaking, Starfire nodded slightly to Robin and at the word 'cowardice' he moved and moved swiftly. His roundhouse kick slamming into Teranc'r's jaw and smashing him back against the wall. His right jab that came straight from the shoulder slammed between his eyes as he rebounded from the wall, knocking him out cold.

As Teranc'r slid down the wall, both lieutenants sheathed their swords and saluted Robin, then turned to include the whole group in their view. "I offer my apologies to all of you for his behavior," the lieutenant who had spoken earlier said, "His views are not shared by either of us, or by the majority of our people," he said then turned to Beast Boy, "I know not your name, and calling you 'green one' seems wrong to me."

"Call me Beast Boy." he said, discovering that he liked the warrior, unlike what he felt about Teranc'r.

"Beast Boy, I admire your courage in standing up to a bigger and stronger antagonist," he said, "Why do you smile?" he asked seeing Beast Boy's grin.

Beast Boy glanced over at Robin who nodded, and instantly a hulking green gorilla stood in his place, causing the two warriors to step back in surprise. Just as quickly he morphed back to his human form, "Let's just say that there's more to me than meets the eye," he said with a chuckle.

"I can see now why you are called Beast Boy," the lieutenant said, "I am Mik'l, and this is Stev'n of the ROSHON'R," he told them, "If you have any need for assistance please consider us."

"It would be an honor to aid the princess, and her friends," Stev'n added.

"Thank you both," Starfire said, "The Declaration will begin soon. You had better get him somewhere where he can recover before then."

The two nodded, then each took an arm of their captain, and carried him off. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Now I see what Kim'r said about a division among your people," Robin said, then traced his fingers along where she had been cut, "I'm very happy to see it was not worse," he said softly, then withdrew his hand and stood almost at attention, "Galfore wants me on the bridge again, highness, I beg your leave," he added, and hated the confused look on Starfire's face at his formal tone.

"I was hoping to have my mid day meal with you," she said almost sadly.

'Star this isn't his fault," Raven's 'voice' said in her head, 'I know he mentioned something about acting distant toward you, but there's more to this than that.'

"Princess please." Robin said softly, and she could see the subtle changes in his expression that he did not want to go, but had to.

"Of course Robn you may go." Star said softly, "Shu vata ne mathad," she said softly enough that only Robin could hear her as he walked past her.

"E shu vata nema," he whispered back, telling her that she was his.

Starfire watched as Robin strode down the corridor, and she could tell by his stride that he was angry. She glanced over at Raven and saw that she was watching Robin as well. For once her expression was easy to read. "You are right Raven, this is not his doing," she said.

"I know," Raven replied, "It's not him I'm so angry at," she added, and Starfire nodded her head sadly knowing who her friend meant.

"Sher'l it is alright now, Captain Teranc'r gone," Starfire said to the young girl that had been escorting the Titans. Since they were stopped by Teranc'r, she had been all but hiding behind Raven. "As I have told you before he can not harm you any more."

"He did something to hurt her?" Raven asked, the tone of her voice indicating her anger.

"When I was just past the Vartoch selana, he mistook my lack of control as defiance to his commands," Sher'l related, but stopped.

"Galfore found out that Teranc'r had been using her as a hand to hand combat training partner, and dealt her several severe beatings," Starfire finished for her, "She is now one of my handmaidens and safe from him."

"Highness why did you not challenge him to shavek hifa?" Sher'l asked.

"Because I do not believe it will be necessary," Starfire replied, "Knowing his feelings toward me and my shalocfa cathan, he will not remain silent during the Declaration or Confirmation."

"So Robin will deal with him when he's challenged by him," Raven said, and Starfire nodded.

"Friends will you kindly join me for the mid day meal?" she asked, "It will help to pass the time until the ceremony," she added.

They all agreed, and walked down the corridor together. "What was that Teranc'r called you Star?" Beast Boy asked. "I recognized that 'T' word, but not the one that followed it," he added, his avoidance of saying the word troq making Starfire smile softly as she remembered how hard it is for Robin to say it.

"Troq suvasha." Starfire said softly, her eyes narrowing at the fact that someone, especially a fellow Tamaranean, had called her that, "It would translate to servant of a troq," she explained, "It means that the person called that is so worthless as to be useful for nothing but to be a servant of a troq."

"Whoa, no wonder Robin went off like that." Cyborg said.

"He's lucky I didn't know what he said," Raven said darkly, as they entered a large room that was obviously a cafeteria. Instead of going through the line, they went directly to a table.

"I have taken the liberty of placing a request for specific dishes that I hope you will each find enjoyable," Star said after they had taken seats. No sooner had she spoken than six Tamaraneans in white clothing walked over, each carrying a covered dish.

"For you friend Cyborg I choose Hinfel steak with roshas and quirtl," she went on as a plate was placed before Cyborg. "The roshas are very much like your Earth potatoes, and the quirtl is like your mushrooms," she explained, then looked expectantly at him.

Cyborg eyed the steak on his plate as though it might come to life and bite him, rather than the other way around. Looking up and seeing that the rest of the gang was watching him, he took his fork and knife and cut a chunk off and quickly popped it into his mouth, fully expecting to have to spit it back out from the taste, "That is delicious!" he exclaimed quickly chewing and swallowing it, and he attacked the plate with gusto.

Starfire gave a small sigh of relief, "For you friend Beast Boy, I had the cooks prepare a vegetable dish using the mijoro plant," she said, "I realize the color may be odd, but it tastes very much like eggplant," she explained seeing the look on his face when he saw the near black colored slices of vegetable mixed in with some others in a brown colored sauce. Again she sighed with relief as Beast Boy thought it was delicious.

"Frankly Raven you were most difficult to decide on what dish to have prepared for you," she said, "I do not recall you having any preference for any food, so I tried something with both meat and vegetables called Chapena," she said, "and I can tell you that Robin found it most enjoyable."

"Who is that plate for?" Cyborg asked seeing a plate that had been put before an empty seat.

"It is. . .was to be for Robin," Star said softly and sadly.

"Highness I can take it to him," Sher'l volunteered. "I will even take my meal with me so he will not be alone."

Starfire looked fondly at the young girl, then nodded, "And please tell him how much I wish we could be having this meal together," she added as Sher'l walked away.

Robin strode down the corridors, glad for the anonymity his helmet gave him. In the back of his mind he had finally felt comfortable in his armor, not so out of place as he did in the Tower. Here he looked like everyone else, unless you looked closely, and noticed no rank insignia, or the fact that he carried a katana as opposed to the rexano swords that male warriors carried from the time they took their Oath of Acceptance

The few warriors that gave him any notice quickly found other things to occupy them as they saw the look of slowly boiling anger on his face. For the first time that he could remember since he tried to get information from Slade by becoming Red X, he blatantly lied to Starfire, and it was Galfore's fault. He was not heading for the bridge as he had been told to tell her, but for an observation lounge, to wait until he was needed for the Declaration ceremony. When he entered the room he saw that the view was of Earth, but in his present mood he had no desire to look, so he threw the switch that closed the blast shields over the ten foot long, six foot tall window. The result was a darkening of the room that he wanted. How long he sat there letting his anger bleed away he didn't know, but his head snapped up when he heard the door sigh open.

"Robin, are you here?" Sher'l called softly as she stood in the doorway, letting the light from the corridor illuminate the room.

"Over here Sher'l," Robin called then reached over and tabbed the control for the lights bringing them up to full intensity.

"I bring you your mid meal, as the princess desired," she said, handing Robin the plate, "And she asked me to tell you how much she wished you could be together while eating."

"Thank you," Robin said as he took his plate and uncovered it, "Where in the fleet did she find chicken?" he chuckled as he looked at his meal.

Sher'l had almost gotten to the door, but Robin's question brought her back, "That is most likely chfol," she informed him.

"Please have a seat," Robin told her, then hit the switch for the blast shields, "Welcome to Earth," he added dramatically as the globe filled the view.

"X'Hal, it is so beautiful," she almost whispered in awe, "Thank you for letting me eat with you," she added, and they fell silent while they ate their meals and admired the view of the Earth, "Robin you are very close to the princess are you not?" she asked after they had finished eating.

Robin smiled softly as he thought over that question, and how to answer it so the young girl would understand, "I would not be her shalocfa cathan otherwise."

"I saw how angry you were at Captain Teranc'r when he called the princess that awful name," Sher'l said, "I thank you for wanting to defend her like that. I could see that it went beyond what would be required by your being her shalocfa."

Robin was surprised that the youngster had seen that in him, "You're very observant," he said with a chuckle.

"A true warrior notices all things, as to find a weakness in his enemy," Sher'l recited, then changed subjects again, "Why were you so angry at the Captain?"

"I believe him to be a warrior without honor or loyalty," Robin replied, "Do you know the Oath of Reaffirmation?" he asked, and she nodded, "The last line is that a warrior will obey the commands of the Grand Ruler," he said, "What is the Grand Ruler's orders concerning my friends?"

"They are to be treated as honored guests."

"And was the way he was treating Beast Boy in keeping with that order?" Robn asked, and Sher'l shook her head, "That shows that he has no loyalty to the Grand Ruler, does not honor his own Oath, and lets his personal feelings interfere with his doing his duty. Without honor, duty and loyalty a warrior is nothing."

"I thank you shalocfa cathan, for teaching me these things," Sher'l said, standing then dropping to one knee in front of him.

"Do not kneel to me Sher'l, you have the training, and situations like this should have been part of it," Robin said.

"I have fallen behind in my training, but should be taking my Oath in four years," Sher'l said softly.

"Four years." Robn gasped, "that means that you are. . . "

"In your Earth years I am ten" she finished for him, "I am behind because of injuries received in hand to hand combat training" she added, then saw the look on Robin's face, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing that you have done," Robin replied, "It is just that I have little respect for an instructor that does not take the care to prevent injuring his pupil."

"I could not get the technique of a series of moves correctly, and he corrected me most fiercely," she told him.

"What was the move?" he asked as he stood up, and positioned himself so they were facing each other in front of the seats. Without warning Sher'l threw a series of punches and a kick at him, which he blocked almost effortlessly. "Okay, now lets do that very slowly," he said, moving to stand beside her and very slowly he made like he was throwing the first of the punches, "On Earth this is called Tai Chi, and it's used to make sure that the student is making the move correctly before bringing it up to full speed," he explained.

For the next few minutes Robin watched Sher'l closely, making corrections to her position as she went through the moves one at a time. "Now try again," he said, taking a defensive stance opposite her. "Yes, Sher'l very good," he said as she performed the moves properly.

"But you blocked them all," She said, confused as to why she was being praised for failing to hit her opponent.

"Only because I knew they were coming," Robin told her with a smile, which faded as she knelt before him again.

"I thank you for instructing me Master," she said.

Robin stood there for a moment, and the image of him standing before Slade flashed in his mind, "From now on I want you to call me Master," Slade had told him. Shaking his head to clear the image, he took Sher'l by the shoulder and pulled her to her feet, "The pleasure is mine in helping you with your skills, and passing on my knowledge. You may call me what you will but do not refer to me as Master again." he told her, "It does not feel right to me."

Robin saw that she was about to kneel again, but was pleased to see that she stopped herself, "I apologize shalocfa cathan, I meant no disrespect."

"And you gave none," Robin assured her, "It is just that I have some things in my past that make me uncomfortable with being called Master."

Robin was surprised when Sher'l hugged him tightly, "The princess is most correct, you are kind beyond words," she said, then left the room.

"Now I wait alone." he muttered to himself as he sat down again. After a while he noticed that he was tapping his fingers as he grew nervous about the Declaration ceremony. Nervous as he was though he couldn't help but admire the view of the Earth from orbit, 'Looks like a nice day back home,' he thought to himself as he saw the west coast of the United States and the bordering Pacific Ocean clearly with no clouds. After a moment he turned from the view and started pacing. He reached the far end of the room and turned to find himself facing two members of the Palace Guard in full armor, helmets, robes and the rest. He struggled to fight back the reflexive urge to draw his katana, and he saw that the Guard on his left saw the twitch of his right hand in that direction.

"You are Robin of Earth, leader of the Teen Titans? That warrior asked.

"Pe va Robin, shalocfa cathan du vidi'an Koriand'r," he replied, identifying himself as Princess Starfire's suitor select.

"You will come with us," a voice from behind him said, and Robin watched as the two Guards before him drew their swords. He also heard at least two swords drawn behind him. Keeping his face calm, and his hands in plain view, he turned slowly to see the Guards behind him, and almost sighed in relief when he recognized Kim'r as one of them.

"You will give us your sword," Kim'r said, in a commanding voice.

"The only person who will take my sword from me is the one who defeats me in combat," Robin said, drawing his katana, and quickly jumping to his right so he was no longer between the four Guards, "Which one of you will be the first to try?"

"No shalocfa cathan we do not wish to fight you," Kim'r said, and Robin noticed the admiring glances he was getting from them all, "but you can not go before the princess armed."

Just then something clicked in Robin's mind, "The princess herself has ordered me to go nowhere unarmed," he told them, "Only she can change that."

"Then we are at an impasse," Kim'r said.

"You can contact her with this," Robin said, taking his communicator out, "Call Starfire," he told it, and was told that hers was turned off, "Call Raven," he said, then handed it to Kim'r. He heard Raven answer, and Kim'r told her to give her communicator to the princess.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice asked, uncertainly.

"No highness, it is Kim'r. Your shalocfa cathan refuses to surrender his sword, and claims you have ordered him to go nowhere unarmed," she explained.

"Yes I did tell him that," Starfire admitted, "You may tell him that he may surrender his sword to one of you," she went on, "And before he says that he must hear that directly from me, which has been forbidden by Emperor Galfore, I know he can hear my voice," she added, and the channel went dead.

"Was that your intent?" Kim'r asked.

"No," Robin replied, "That call did two things. First it rescinded the princess's order to me, and second it told me that she is alright, and the rest of the Titans are near her," he explained, then slid his katana and it's scabbard from his belt and handed it to one of the Guards, "Guard that with your life or I will have you in a shavek hifa," he told him.

"I will guard it as my own."

Robin soon found himself as Starfire did when he and the others took her to the room for her Reaffirmation ceremony at the Tower. Two Guards behind him, and Two in front as they walked through the corridors.

'We're getting near the hanger bays, if I'm not mistaken,' he thought to himself as he started recognizing his surroundings from when they had come aboard.

Suddenly they stopped at a unmarked door, and Kim'r knocked on it with the hilt of her sword. Almost instantly the door slid open and Robin was pushed roughly through it to bump into another door only five feet away. Before he could turn around that door he had come through slid shut, and a quick search told him that there was no way to open it from this side.

"Nice little cell," he muttered after he had looked around the five foot square room he was in, then his eyes widened in sudden recognition, 'An airlock!' he thought, and he renewed his search for any type of controls that would give him more of an idea as to where he was. His search was cut short as his head snapped around as he heard the clunk of the door unlocking. Taking quick breaths to almost hyperventilate himself he flattened himself against the wall beside the outer door, and braced himself for the decompression. Hearing the door mechanism start to work, he blew all the air from his lungs, and reminded himself that he would have most likely half a minute before the vacuum of space caused enough pain to make him unable to move. Death would follow quickly after.

The door opened, and nothing happened. Taking a grateful breath, Robin poked his head around the door.

"Rest easy shalocfa cathan," Kim'r said as she and the other three of his escorts stood on the other side, "All of the access ways to the hanger decks are fashioned as an airlock in case of battle damage," she explained, "You have done well, by not panicking," she added.

Falling back in to the way they had been walking the went down a short corridor which opened into one of the hanger decks. Robin had expected to see rows of fighters lined up in preparation for launch, but the large room was empty except for almost a hundred Tamaraneans who were standing around the perimeter of the room, leaving the center empty. Empty that is except for a small dais behind which stood Galfore, Starfire, and Raven.

Robin was lead before the dais, and Kim'r and the warrior that had his sword took places behind it.

"Robin of Earth, you have been chosen by Princess Starfire as her shalocfa," Galfore said, "What say you to this?"

"That I gladly accept the responsibility," Robin replied, "Vidi'an Koriand'r vata ne mathad, e genthalas du penefa."

"And do you know if the Princess returns those feelings?" Galfore asked.

"She has said those same words to me, and shown me by her actions that she does share them with me."

"Did someone witness this?"

"I did." Raven replied, then stepped forward to stand beside Robin, "I am Raven, daughter of Arella of Azar, and I am also a Teen Titan. A few weeks ago Starfire had been injured in battle, and Robin realized that he had been hiding his feelings for her not only from her and the rest of us but from himself as well," she related, "When she had recovered some, he gave her a card with a letter inside in which he informed her of his true feelings for her."

"And that is all?" Galfore asked.

"No, the next time Robin visited her, she called him mathad, and genthalas du penefa, and he returned those feelings," Raven continued, "At the time I didn't know what the words were that they were calling each other, but they claimed that it wasn't necessary as my being able to repeat what they said was the important part." she concluded, and when Galfore nodded, she joined the other Titans in the crowd.

"I am Commander Kim'r of the Palace Guard," she said when she stepped forward, "I was instructed by the Grand Ruler to see how near our own Robin's fighting skills are," she announced, "In keeping with that I watched videos of him in combat, that the princess had brought with her. For not having the powers that we do I found him to be an exceptional warrior," she said, and an excited buzz went through the room, "I chose that word most carefully," Kim'r continued, "To consider Robin as anything but a warrior is foolish, as I discovered when I went to a training room to speak with him. He had his back to me, and was leaning on the heavy bag when I stood up from leaning on the doorframe," she related, "I do not know what alerted him to my presence, but I barely had time to defend myself from the blade he had thrown, and then found myself at sword point."

"I am Second Lieutenant Pelno'r, also of the Palace Guard, and I will attest to his having the sprit of a warrior at least," the warrior that had Robin's sword announced as he came forward to stand beside Kim'r, "As required Commander Kim'r demanded that the shalocfa cathan surrender his sword," he related, "Before she could give reason, he jumped from between us and drew his sword, telling us that defeating him in combat was the only to take it from him, and he asked which of us would be the first to try."

This statement was met with murmurs of approval, then Starfire spoke, "What reason did he give for not surrendering his sword, after he was told the reason?"

"As you well know, highness," Pelno'r replied, "He said that you had given him a direct order to go nowhere unarmed, and he did not fail in that until he heard your voice telling Commander Kim'r that the order was countermanded."

"So his loyalty to the princess is not in question," Galfore said, then turned to Starfire, "Princess your shalocfa cathan has declared his feelings for you and that he will gladly take on the responsibility of becoming your shalocfa," he said, "Do you still return those feelings, as witnessed by Raven of the Teen Titans?"

Starfire fixed her gaze on Robin, but he couldn't read his expression, "I do my lord with all my heart and soul," she said, "Robin vat ne mathad, e genthalas du penefa."

"In keeping with our most time honored traditions, Princess Starfire, and Robin of Earth have declared their feelings for each other, and willingness to enter into this level of relationship," Galfore proclaimed, "Is there any who would challenge this?"

There was silence for a few moments and just as Galfore was about to speak, a warrior stepped forward. "I challenge this ruthasha who thinks he can claim the title of warrior amongst us," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A warrior stepped forward. "I challenge this ruthasha who thinks he can claim the title of warrior amongst us," he said, and the room went deathly silent.

Robin turned and face the warrior, "Do I know you warrior, or are you going to hide beneath the anonymity of your helmet?" he asked, drawing admiring laughter from some of the others.

"I am Captain Teranc'r of the ROSHON'R," he replied, taking off his helmet.

"Star what's going on?" Cyborg asked when she joined them at the front edge of the crowd.

"That warrior has challenged Robin's right to be my shalocfa," she replied, "According to tradition they will trade verbal shots at each other first, then the formal challenge will get underway."

"I see you do not have a sword ruthasha, are you afraid to injure yourself with it?"

"I have a sword, as you well know, but in keeping with your traditions I did not wear it as I was brought before the Grand Ruler and the Princess," Robin replied, and the warrior that was holding his katana came over to him and gave it to him. He drew it from it's scabbard, and handed the empty scabbard to Starfire.

"An interesting blade ruthasha," the other warrior continued taunting, "I am sure it suits you."

"Then someone had better get you one," Robin said, suddenly thinking there was something familiar about the way the warrior moved, "perhaps a Klevixya," he taunted and was surprised that he saw a look of shock flash over Teranc'r's face rather than the anger that should have been there.

"Oooh, nicely put Robin," Kim'r said as she walked up behind Raven and Starfire.

"You will pay for that ruthasha!" Teranc'r shouted as he strode across the floor, "The venue is here, the time is now!" he ranted as he continued toward Robin.

"Then I accept," Robin said calmly, "The conditions are as follows, No flying, star bolts, eye beams, or super strength," he listed, "and I trust I can depend on your honor to hold to that," he added, "Hand weapons only." he concluded, and brought his katana up to a defensive position.

Robin parried the first blows that Teranc'r threw at him, and he could tell by the impacts that he was sticking to the conditions of the challenge and not using his super strength. He threw a few cuts of his own which Teranc'r blocked easily, then they locked hilts, their faces less then a foot apart as each struggled to get enough leverage to push the other back.

"I understand that you have talked with that little witch that Starfire has as a handmaiden." Teranc'r growled, "Did she tell you about the beatings I gave her?"

"You?" Robin gasped then shifted his feet slightly and pivoted to his right, causing Teranc'r to lose his balance and stumble past him.

"She was stupid and could not manage to master an elementary set of moves," Teranc'r said as he advanced on Robin again.

Robin quickly stabbed his katana into the mat that had been placed on the steel deck, then threw the three punches and kick that Sher'l had worked on with him in the observation lounge. The first punch struck Teranc'r solidly on the jaw, while the other two were to each of his shoulders and the roundhouse kick caught him in the ribs. He pulled his katana from the mat and waited for Teranc'r to regain his feet.

"X'Hal no!" Starfire gasped, "He knows."

"Who knows what?" Raven asked.

"Robin knows that Teranc'r had beaten Sher'l," Star replied, "If he lets his anger get the better of him Teranc'r will defeat him."

"So, you know of what I did to her." Teranc'r said as he came at Robin again, "She is of no consequence."

"In that you are right," Robin said, "What you did to that child is not part of this challenge, and I will be glad to take you up on that later," he told him as they exchanged another series of blows. "This concerns the princess."

"Yes, the princess," Teranc'r sneered, and Robin noticed that his breathing was growing slightly ragged, "I understand that you wish to claim revenge on the one who attacked her this morning. Do not concern yourself, I will finish dealing with her once you are no longer in the way."

Robin didn't reply verbally to that statement, but the series of sword cuts he made were as vicious as they were accurate and Teranc'r found himself being driven back. Seeing an opening Robin swept Teranc'r's legs from under him, and stood over him, his katana pointing at his throat.

Using his forearm guard, Teranc'r knocked Robin's blade aside, and scissored his legs, knocking Robin's feet together, and sweeping them out from under him. Groaning with the effort, Robin managed to keep his balance enough to turn his fall into a back flip, and he landed on his knees beside Teranc'r with his back to him. Reacting instinctively, Robin thrust backward with his blade, catching Teranc'r on his upper arm guard, the point of his blade piercing the metal armor, and biting into the Tamaranean's bicep.

Jerking his blade free Robin spun around, and held his blade aloft, ready to bring it down on Teranc'r's neck.

"PA ROCHENA!" Teranc'r shouted loudly enough to echo in the room, as he saw Robin's blade start it's downward arc.

Robin stopped his blade, just as it touched his opponents neck, and he held it there for a moment, then got to his feet. "The challenger has surrendered, the challenge is complete!" he announced, "I am Koriand'r's shalocfa!" he concluded, as the crowd cheered. He walked over to Starfire, and knelt before her, presenting the hit of his sword to her. "Before these warriors I pledge that I will guard your secrets, your honor and your life," he said.

"And I pledge that I will gladly do the same." Starfire said taking his sword, and touching it to his right shoulder. She watched him stand, and handed him back the scabbard for his katana. Once he had sheathed his blade and put it back on his belt, she hugged him.

For once Robn was glad he had his armor on when Starfire hugged him as he heard it creak slightly as she forgot her strength, and hugged him tightly.

"Shalocfa!" a voice called in warning, and Robin turned to see Teranc'r coming toward him his sword drawn.

Taking a step away from Starfire, he stood his ground, "Teranc'r the challenge is finished, our fight is over." he said as Teranc'r continued to walk toward him.

"You may be able to defend yourself, but you can not defend both yourself and her!" Teranc'r bellowed as he swung his sword at Robin's head.

Robin swept his katana from his scabbard and their blades clashed as he blocked his blow, and he gasped as he saw Teranc'r take his left hand, which was glowing blue, and thrust it past him, launching the star bolt. He heard Starfire grunt in pain as he heard the bolt strike her.

"In the end I win." Teranc'r gloated, then his look of triumph changed to one of shock as Robin twisted his blade, and followed through on his swing, tearing Teranc'r's sword from his grip. Robin then brought his blade around and struck the flat of his blade against his extended left arm at the wrist. Continuing the movement, Robin brought his hands around and slammed the butt of his hilt into the Captain's forehead, and was gratified to see Teranc'r's eyes go blank as the blow knocked him unconscious. Going with the flow of his momentum Robin ended up facing away from his opponent and he stabbed backward, his blade again piercing Tamaranean armor. Jerking his blade free, he turned and watched Teranc'r fall to the ground, and saw that half an inch of his blade was wet with blood.

"X'Hal, he moves fast!" he heard several warriors close by exclaim in astonishment.

"Stev'n, Mik'l," Robin called and the two lieutenants came over, "His injuries are not life threatening, but take him to the healing section as he needs medical attention," he told them.

"As you command, shalocfa!" the said in unison as they saluted then took their commanding officer away.

Robin saw that a short distance away a medical team took over from them. He watched as Mik'l took the captain's sword belt and Stev'n went over and picked up the sword. "Raven, Cyborg, how is she?" he asked without turning.

"Her armor protected her, but she was slammed back into me," Cyborg replied, "Let's just say that the titanium my chest is made of, and the back of her head had an argument, and her head lost."

"She should come around in a moment," Raven said as Robin turned and knelt at Starfire's side, and took one of her hands in his.

Robin smiled softly a moment later as Starfire groaned softly and her eyes slowly opened. "Robin, you are safe?" she asked

"That is supposed to be my line to you Star," Robin said smiling broadly as he helped her to her feet. He cupped her cheek in his hand his thumb absently rubbing over the skin just below her eye, and he was surprised to feel her shudder slightly as he pulled her close. After a moment he became aware that there were several warriors behind him, and he turned to face them, keeping his arm around Star's shoulders.

"Shalocfa, these are now yours, for defeating him in battle," Mik'l said, handing the sheathed blade to him. "To the victor got the spoils, I believe is the phrase you would use."

"Thank you," Robin said as he took the sword and belt, and made an adjustment to the bet and buckled it around his waist.

"Shalocfa, we would be honored if you took us on as your guard," Mik'l said.

"Guard?" Robin asked turning to look at Star.

"It is customary for shalocfa to have a small number of warriors that he feels he can trust to assist in keeping his or her beloved safe," Star replied.

Knowing that there would most likely be an oath involved he took his arm from around Starfire's shoulders, and smiled softly when he caught her almost pouting. "Alright, just how do we go about doing this?" he asked, and the six warriors dropped to one knee, drawing their swords and presenting them to him.

Mik'l spoke first, "By my honor I swear that I will help the princess's shalocfa to keep her safe, and free from harm, and that I will protect him as well." he said.

"I accept your Oath and your service" Robin said, taking Mik'l's sword and touching his right shoulder. The process was repeated for Stev'n and three other warriors, and Robin was surprised to see Kim'r kneeling before him. "Kim'r I can not take your oath for this," he said, "It is enough for me that you are oathed to assist in finding the one who attacked the princess, and bring him or her to justice."

"As you wish Robin," she said as she stood up and sheathed her sword, "To that end I have something to discuss with you," she added as the crowd dispersed. Once there were no warriors around the Titans and herself, she speared Robin with an angry glare, "Why did you refuse my sword!" she demanded, "Have I given offense or angered you?"

"No Kim'r, quite the opposite," Robin replied, "It's just that I would feel better knowing you were near the Grand Ruler, protecting him and ensuring his safety," He told her, "The division in your people reaches into high places Kim'r. When I suggested that Teranc'r would be more comfortable with a Klevixya, instead of going straight into a rage, he was shocked and surprised."

"You think he attacked the princess?" Kim'r asked, and Robin nodded, then told her about his statement during the challenge. "Very well Robin, I will stay in the Palace Guard," Kim'r said, then put a hand on his shoulder, "but if you ever have need of me. . ."

"I know how to get a hold of you." Robin finished for her.

About an hour later Starfire and Robin were walking along a corridor arm in arm, and Robin smiled softly as he felt her try to snuggle closer to him as they walked.

"X'Hal, I did not realize how much I enjoy just being near you," she sighed, as she lay her head on his shoulder, "I know you were near me when we first met Captain Teranc'r, but you acted so. . .distant it was as if it was not you there."

"I know how you feel Kori, and I'm sorry for that," he said, "that note you gave to Kim'r was a tremendous morale lifter." Robin replied.

"Yes, your protectiveness of me has reached almost legendary levels among my people," she said with a smile, "X'Hal Robin not only attacking a healer, but taking on Kim'r as well!" she laughed, "Even if you were not my shalocfa you would be called warrior, and known to be my protector."

They walked in silence for a few moments each basking in just being near the other again. They reached a intersection in the corridor, and Starfire stopped, and placed herself directly in front of Robin. "It is customary for the Royal to give her shalocfa a small gift," she said, and held out her hand. In her palm was a crystal about the size of her pinkie, mounted and attached to a chain. She reached up and clasped the chain around his neck, and slid the crystal beneath his breast plate, "Wear it near your heart, always."

"Are you ready to take this back now?" he asked, holding up the Mitzpah medallion. At her nod, he pulled the two halves apart, and clasped the chain of her half around her neck, and left his arms draped over her shoulders and turned the motion into a hug. "You have no idea how worried I was that you had left it behind with no explanation."

"I do realize that you were worried enough to talk to the others about it," she said, "I am sorry that I caused you that," she added softly, as she slid her arms around him returning the hug. They stood there for a moment, then continued on their way.

"You know it's going to take some getting used to seeing you dressed like that," Robin commented as they walked, now hand in hand.

"But you have seen me in my armor for the last week," Star said not understanding what he was talking about.

"But up here you wear your crown," Robin said, referring to the 'M' shaped crown that framed her face and came slightly more than half way down her cheeks. "Sometimes when I look quickly at you I can easily picture you when we first met."

Starfire trotted a few steps ahead of him and turned back toward him her eyes and hands glowing green with her star bolt power. "Friends!" she demanded as she took a step toward an awestruck Robin, "Why! For what purpose did you free me!" she demanded, then broke into a fit of laughter which Robin quickly joined in with.

"It is good to hear your laughter young ones." Galfore said as he walked up, and their mirth was cut short.

"You did enough to try to prevent it," Robin said his voice just a hair off being angry.

"I have reasons for that which I still can not reveal to either of you," Galfore replied, his voice calm, "Princess I wish to apologize to you for demanding that you be kept isolated from your shalocfa, but it has done the job of calming those who opposed his acceptance," he said, then turned and looked proudly at Robin with his good eye, "Young one," he began, then paused, "no that is not right, Robin you have proven yourself far and above what even I had thought you would," he told him, "Believe this warrior, if I did not believe that you could protect Koriand'r you would not now be her shalocfa," he added, "I admit that I made it hard on you, but I did that for Tamaran, my deepest loyalty is to the Princess above all else."

Robin sighed heavily, realizing that Galfore did have higher considerations besides his and even Starfire's happiness. "My apologies Emperor Galfore," he said, saluting.

"It is alright Robin, you have been. . . .preoccupied of late," Galfore assured him, then grew serious, "I understand that you suspect Captain Teranc'r had a hand in the attack on the princess."

Robin nodded and passed on what went on during his challenge, and also what transpired in the corridor.

He called her WHAT!" Galfore thundered, then muttered softly under his breath, "And he did that in front of witnesses?" he asked, then held up his hand to forestall Robin's answer, "I am sorry, but your friends can not be considered as witnesses in this Robin."

"Lieutenant's Mik'l and Stev'n both witnessed it, and were quite surprised that I let him live to be carried away," Robin said.

"Yet another display of your loyalty to her," Galfore said proudly, "I know you do not wish me to call you this, but you have chosen most wisely and well my little bumgorf," he said softly to Starfire as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It greatly depends on the circumstances that you call me that, my old k'norfka," Star said softly taking his hand and holding it to the side of her face.

Robin felt slightly embarrassed at witnessing the tender moment between them, and he looked away.

"Well this old k'norfka will leave you two young ones to yourselves," Galfore said, and walked off.

"There are times when I do not know what I would do without him," Star said, as she watched him walk down the corridor, then she sighed wearily, "But since I came aboard last night I have almost wished I had not given him the throne at times, almost as though I did not know him."

"He cares deeply for you Kori," Robin said softly, slipping his hand around her waist as they continued down the corridor, "Probably even more than I do." he admitted.

A short few minutes later they entered the same observation lounge that Robin had waited in, and also turned out to be the one Starfire had been attacked in.

"Hey Raven," Robin said in greeting as he saw her floating in front of the window.

"Hello Robin," she replied, then turned to Starfire, and gave a small bow, "Highness."

"Raven, you're not Tamaranean," Robin said, "You don't have to address her any differently."

"On this vessel, as well as on Tamaran yes we should," Raven countered, "We are visitors here, and should behave as such."

"Raven?" Star said, curious as to what caused this change in her friend, "What has happened? Why do you feel unwanted here?"

"Rae?" Robin asked, as the dark Titan turned away from them, "To steal your own words, you know that I know that something is bothering you, so why do you make me ask?"

Raven turned back to face them and they were surprised to see a combination of fear and anger on her face. "This isn't a game Robin," she snapped, "about posturing and showing then that you are just as good as they are so that you can date their princess," she went on, "People are going to die, and all because Starfire and Robin can't keep their hormones in check!"

"Whoa, whoa, Raven, back up a moment, what the blazes has gotten into you?" Robin asked, "You know both of us better than that!"

Raven looked from one of her friends to the other, and saw the open concern in their faces, "As I was coming here, I was grabbed by two warriors with their helmets on, and hooded cloaks," Raven related after she had taken a deep breath, "One of them pinned my arms behind my back, and the other kept his hand over my mouth," she related, "Then they told me that the Salvainians were preparing to launch an attack, and the only possible thing that Galfore had to bargain with was marrying off Starfire to Kor'mel."

"That's a lie Rae," Cyborg said as he came into the room, "I've been looking into this war that's supposed to be going on," he informed them, "Yes they are at war, but it's been largely a non-shooting one," he went on, "The largest weapon that the Salvainians have is their stopping all trade between themselves and Tamaran's outlying colonies, they don't have the ability to mount a offensive strike against Tamaran."

"Yes that would fit in with what I have been taught of our relationship with them," Star said, "They posed no real threat to us, but we needed their transport ability to move supplies from Tamaran to our colonies. If I remember correctly their entire defensive fleet would be no larger than what we have here now."

"I'm sorry Robin, Star," Raven said, "I'm not used to being threatened and what they said sounded so believable."

"It is alright Raven, I can understand what your feelings were," Star said, as Sher'l entered the room. Raven followed her gaze and nodded slightly.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked, "I'm not sure I like him or any of us being alone."

"Mik'l and Stev'n talked him into going to a training room with them." Cyborg replied. "And now that I've passed on what I've learned, I think I'll go join them," he added and left.

The four people left in the room turned to the window, and watched as the sun slid behind the Earth. They were silent for a moment, then Sher'l stepped in front of Starfire, "Highness, Commander Kim'r has sent me to remind you of you meeting with her," she said, "She told me to tell you that you could not make like a Zynavian worm and slip out of your given word." she added.

Star looked less than thrilled at attending whatever meeting it was that she was supposed to have with Kim'r, "Please inform the Commander that Robin and I will be there presently," she told Sher'l who quickly bowed, then trotted off. "Robin may I have a few moment alone with Raven?" she asked.

"As you wish, highness," Robin replied, "I'll be right outside," he added. A few moments later Starfire and Raven passed by where he was standing just outside the door, and kept on walking. Star had a pleased smile on her face, and Raven's was unreadable as always. "Care to tell me what that was about?" he asked, after he had caught up to them after a few steps.

The two glanced at each other for a moment, then they both looked at him, Star smiling, and, in unison, answered simply, "No." A short time later Robin, and Raven followed Starfire into a training room.

"Ah I see you bring reinforcements," Kim'r commented when she saw who entered the room, "Good I've been meaning to ask Robin if he might wish to spar with me."

"At your convenience Commander," Robin said, "But I believe this time is set up for Koriand'r to train with you," he added.

"Indeed," Kim'r said, "Are you ready highness?"

"As much as I will ever be," Starfire said, and handed her crown to Robin, "What will be the conditions, Commander?"

"We are both Tamaraneans and warriors, highness," Kim'r said, "What do we need of restrictions?" she asked, floating about four feet off the floor, her hands red with her star bolt energy.

"Agreed," Was Starfire's only reply as she took to the air, warming up her star bolts.

Raven and Robin retreated to an enclosed area in the corner of the room and watched as the two exchange barrages of star bolts, and actual blows while airborne, and Robin found himself hard pressed to remain where he was when Kim'r would score a particularly hard hit on Starfire.

"Relax Robin," Raven said at one such point, "You know Kim'r wouldn't really hurt her," she reminded him, and she smiled softly when he grunted in agreement, but didn't change his expression. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt a sudden wash of anger from him as he quickly stepped into the room.

"Kevato Kim'r, covatchu!" he shouted, "Koriand'r vat venera!"

"Bleeding!" Raven gasped as she came up beside him, as both Kim'r and Starfire froze where they were. "Robin they're clear across the room, how can you tell she's bleeding?"

Robin's face showed his confusion, but no uncertainty, "I don't know Rae, but the cut on the side of her head has opened up again," he replied.

"Yes it has," Kim'r said as she and Starfire floated over to them as Robin opened the medical cabinet and took out a small bottle.

"This is going to sting a little Kori," Robin said softly as he approached her with the bottle. He twisted off the top, and a small brush, like a nail polish bottle cap, was coated with a thick brown goo.

"Tell me something I do not know. . .ooowww!" Star retorted then shouted as Robin quickly dabbed the area that was bleeding with the medicine.

"Well at least it stopped the bleeding," Robin said softly, then tried smiling at the glare he was getting from her.

"Koriand'r behave yourself," Kim'r admonished, "You were trained and raised for better."

Star looked back at Robin who gave her a small hopeful smile that her anger had passed, and she sighed softly, "My apologies gentha'fa, may anger is not directed at you, but at my poor performance against Kim'r," she said, reaching up and gently trailing her fingertips over his cheek.

"It has been a long day for all of us," Kim'r said, "Enough training for today." she added, and was rewarded by agreeing murmurs from the other three, and they split up to head for their quarters for the nigh


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning Robin woke and was surprised at how well he had slept in a strange place. Of course staying up long after the training session with Kim'r talking to Starfire probably combined with the events of the day to tire him out more than usual. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, then put his armor on, taking care not to chip the crystal Star had given him. Once everything was done, he headed out into the corridor and headed for the observation lounge where he was supposed to meet with Star to watch the sunrise.

When he entered the lounge he saw Sher'l standing next to Star, by the window. "Good morning Highness, Sher'l" he said, as he walked over to them.

"Excuse me?" the young woman Robin had thought was Starfire said, turning to him.

"You're not the Princess." Robin said, seeing that the Tamaranean had red hair like Star, and was about the same age, but her eyes were a vivid blue, "Sher'l where is the Princess?" he asked nervously, and he grew even more nervous when he saw the look on the youngster's face.

"I do not know," she replied, "She had already gone when I got up."

Robin grabbed the communicator that Kim'r had given him and he almost frantically pressed the button that called her directly.

"X'Hal, shalocfa do you have any idea what time it is?" Kim'r's tired voice said.

"Kim'r the princess has vanished!" he practically shouted into the communicator, "I was supposed to meet her in the observation lounge to watch the sunrise, but she's not here, and Sher'l says she was gone when she got up."

"Robin, relax," Kim'r said, her voice calm, to calm as far as Robin was concerned, "Do you wear the crystal she gave you yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Now take it out from under your armor, and hold it in both hands," she instructed

Robin carefully took the crystal out and held it between the thumb and index fingers of both hands, managing to hold the communicator between his palms, "Yeah now what?"

"Now comes the hard part right now," Kim'r said, "Calm your mind," she continued.

Robin took a couple of deep breaths, and thanked Raven for her training in meditation, "And?" he asked softly.

"Think of her, and brace yourself for a shock," Kim'r said.

Robin let one word enter into his thoughts, 'Kori.' and he suddenly gasped at what he saw in his minds eye, "Kim'r she's being attacked!" he shouted into the communicator.

"Relax Robin, it is not what you think," Kim'r said, trying to calm him, "Look at the crystal, the green color indicates that she's alright."

"It's not green Kim'r, it's red!" Robin shouted back, and was almost overwhelmed by the images flashing through his mind, "Two attackers, in cloaks!"

"Where Robin?" Kim'r's voice shouted back through the communicator's speaker.

"Deck twelve, section D, port side." Robin replied, "How do I get there?" he demanded. "and how do I know that?" he added.

"Put the crystal back and go!" Kim'r told him, ignoring his second question, "Do not think of anything but her, and go, you will find her. I am on my way."

Robin switched the communicator off and stowed it in his belt on the run, and drew his bo staff from it's clip on the back of his belt. Running blindly he lost track of the turns he had taken since he left the lounge, and when he rounded the next corner he saw a group of warriors blocking the way. "Get out of the way!" he shouted both in English and Tamaranean, and he was surprised to see the knot of people part to let him through.

Robin sprinted down the next corridor, being spurred on by the images flashing through his mind. Images he could tell were from Starfire's point of view as she was being attacked. Once he almost stumbled as he rounded another corner, as an image of a hand that belonged to one of the attackers swung in a backhand arc that obviously connected with Starfire's face. The image was so vivid that Robin instinctively reacted as though he had been struck.

Not knowing how he knew he was almost at the site of the attack, Robin pulled his Titan communicator out and quickly activated his distress beacon. Rounding the next corner he saw that he was right. About thirty feet down the corridor he saw Starfire's attacker throw her into the wall then slam her to the floor

"Get away from her!" he bellowed as he used his bo staff to pole vault feet first into Starfire's assailant, knocking it from it's position over her, it's fist raised, giving Robin an open shot at it's ribs. Letting his momentum carry him forward so that he landed in front of where the attacker had landed after colliding with a wall. Letting his anger and frustration from the last few days boil to the top Robn mercilessly pummeled his opponent with his bo staff, and only stopped when it fell to the floor and didn't try to rise again.

Quickly collapsing his bo staff he turned and ran over to where Starfire lay sprawled unconscious on the floor. Seeing the corridor was empty, he knelt at her side, "Come on Kori stay with me," he said, as he quickly checked for a pulse and to see if she was breathing. As he breathed a sigh of relief at finding both, he saw Raven appear just down the corridor from him. He heard her say something under her breath, then she shouted his name in alarm. He started to get up, but he saw a bright flash and if felt as though the back of his head exploded and everything went black.

Raven was the first one to arrive to help Robin for two reasons. First was that she could feel something was drastically upsetting Robin through the bond they shared. Secondly, by using that bond she simply locked onto his mind and teleported herself to where he was.

"Sweet Azar, Starfire!" she gasped when she saw her sprawled unconscious on the floor. Just then a door opened behind Robin and another cloaked attacker came out, it's hands glowing blue with star bolt energy, "Robin!" she shouted in warning, but saw that it was to late. She saw Robin shift position in response to her warning and the star bolt glanced off his armor instead of hitting him directly on the back of his head. "Azarath. . .Metrion. . .Zynthos!" she shouted, extending her hands at the attacker, grabbing it with her power, "You. . .will not. . . .hurt. . . .my friends. . . .again!" she shouted, slamming her captive back and forth into the walls of the corridor.

"Yo Raven, that's enough!" Cyborg shouted as he, Beast Boy, Kim'r and three other warriors ran up the corridor in front of her.

"Yes friend Raven," Mik'l's voice said from behind her, "We will want to ask questions of this one."

As she levitated her prisoner over to where Kim'r and the others were she used her empathic powers to check on Starfire, Robin and their attacker, "He's in better condition than Starfire but they're all alive," she said as she released her prisoner then vanished.

"Her feelings for them are strong." Mik'l said to Cyborg, as he looked where Raven had been.

"Yeah, we're all pretty tight with each other," Cyborg said as he watched the medical people load Robin and Starfire onto stretchers.

"Excuse me," Mik'l said, looking quizzically at Cyborg, "Tight?" he asked.

"Um. . . .yeah," Cyborg said, slightly embarrassed, "close friends," he explained, then was surprised to hear Mik'l say something that his translator chip didn't translate, "What?" he asked.

"My apologies," Mik'l said, "that has no translation in your language," he told him, "Things are worse that I had thought," he added.

"Whaddaya mean?" Cyborg asked, then grew concerned when he saw the healer that was looking at the attacker that Robin had fought looked over at Galfore and shook his head.

"The attacker that Robin fought," Mik'l replied, "It was a Gordanian," he said softly, "for one of us to be fighting alongside one is. . . .inconceivable," he added, his voice clearly indicating his disbelief, then he shook his head, bringing himself back to the tasks at hand. "Stev'n, stay with Robin," he ordered, "Shar'n you stay with the Princess," he told the only female in Robin's guard, "Pet'r, Diet'r split the prisoners as you see fit."

The other warriors saluted, then followed the orders they were given. "You wear your new rank well Lieutenant Commander," Kim'r said as she walked over to them.

"Robin has put me in charge of his guard and I do not wish to disappoint him." Mik'l said, then they followed the stretchers to the medical section.

Robin and Starfire had been taken to separate rooms, for two reasons. First was because Starfire was a princess, and as such didn't share her room. The other reason was almost as traditional, mixed sex rooms were avoided in the medical section, if at all possible.

Galfore had been relieved when Vern'a had told him that although she would be sore when she awoke that Starfire would be perfectly fine. However, he disagreed with the healer on one point.

"It would be for the best if it was administered," Vern'a insisted, rapidly getting the feeling that she may as well be talking to an empty room.

"No." Galfore repeated, "As you said, the Princess is not badly injured. I see no reason to administer the Veka serum to her," he told her, "That is my final decision Vern'a," he added firmly when he saw she was about to protest again, "I fear she will need all her strength and abilities all to soon." he added softly

"As the Grand Ruler commands," Vern'a relented with a small bow, "She should be awakening shortly."

A few moments later, Starfire moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room and her eyes suddenly narrowed and glowed bright green in anger as she sat up in her bed, her hands raised, star bolts ready. "Who are you and why are you here!" she demanded angrily of one of the warriors in the room.

"Highness, I am Shar'n one of your shalocfa's guard," she replied kneeling, "I am here by Mik'l's order and in keeping with my oath."

Recognizing the warrior, Starfire cooled down, then looked over at Galfore, "Where is Robin?" she asked, "You can not keep him from me now."

"He is not highness," Kim'r said, "Calm your mind and think of him." she instructed. They all watched as Starfire closed her eyes for a moment then opened them wide as she gasped in surprise.

"He is in a healing room, unconscious!" she cried, "How did I know that and how did he end up there?" she asked.

"You wear the crystal your mother gave you on the day of your Acceptance," Kim'r stated.

"As I promised her I have never taken it off," Star replied, gently pulling on the chain that held a crystal identical to the one she gave Robin, "Why is it red!"

"Because the one wearing the other half is unconscious and returns your love," Kim'r replied, "It is called a Shinrah Crystal, and long ago it was discovered that if they were divided exactly in half, and each worn by two people who share the bond of love that they would also share a joining of minds," she related.

Consciousness didn't come slowly to Robin as he lay in his bed in the healing room next to Starfire's. It pounced upon him like a predatory cat, giving the others in the room with him no warning.

"STARFIRE!" he shouted suddenly sitting bolt upright in the bed surprising the other occupants. Mik'l and Stev'n spun towards him drawing their swords, and the healer in the room stepped quickly away from the bed.

'Robin I'm alright my love,' Star's voice said in Robin's head, 'I'm in the next room, safe and well guarded,' she assured him.

Recognizing telepathy from the times Raven had used it to communicate with him, he didn't speak out loud, but simply thought the words, 'Kori, since when did we become telepaths?' he asked.

'It is complicated my love I will explain it to you when you are well enough to visit me here.' she replied.

"Shalocfa, what are you doing!" The healer asked in alarm as Robin sat back up, then swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I am getting up and going to see Koriand'r." Robin replied as he put his feet on the floor and stood. 'I'm well enough now,' he thought to Star.

"Something amuses you highness?" Kim'r asked as Star giggled softly.

"Robin is awake, and on his way here," she replied, "As usual he insists that he's well enough to do what he wants," she added with a chuckle.

"You have not recovered enough to leave that bed shalocfa." The healer warned Robin as he leaned heavily against the side of the bed, his head swimming with pain.

"I will reach her side," Robin gritted out, "I'll relax once I get there, but I will not be kept from her side any longer," he added as he straightened up and took a couple wobbly steps towards the door.

'Is it not enough that you know I am alright and nearby?' Star's voice asked.

'No,' he thought back, as he pressed the door actuator and stepped out into the corridor, 'I allowed Galfore to keep us apart before and I am **not **going to let a headache do the same.'

'Headache gentha'fa?' Star's voice chided softly, 'By X'Hal I am surprised that you can even think clearly, let alone walk.'

Robin smiled ruefully as he kept going, keeping one hand on the wall to steady himself. 'My love, I may be able to do one or the other, but both is very difficult,' he thought to her, 'So kindly stop this conversation until we can have it face to face.'

A few moments later and they were able to do just that as Robin opened the door to Starfire's room and went inside. Starfire watched, her heart swelling with pride as Robin managed to keep upright as he crossed the floor over to her bedside and take her hand in his.

"Robin, I know you think you have to prove your loyalty to her, but that is not the case," Galfore said softly, "You have done more that enough of that with your actions yesterday."

"That is not his reason for pushing himself to be here Galfore," Starfire said, her other hand reaching over to touch Robin's cheek, "You are with your keeping us separate before, even when I was injured and in one of these rooms." she continued, "I know this because I would do the same if the situation was reversed," she added, then looked lovingly at Robin, and was shocked to see him smiling at her.

Galfore nodded his understanding, then left the room, only to return a moment later. "Robin I would ask you to take one more warrior into your Guard."

Robin looked over at the warrior that had followed Galfore into the room, and was again struck by her resemblance to Starfire. "Why do I need another warrior?"

"Because when you refused Kim'r's sword you left yourself with only one female in your Guard," Galfore said.

"And. . ." Robin prompted, getting knowing looks from Galfore and Kim'r. Suddenly the light dawned on him as he thought it over for a moment, "Ah, I see," he said.

"Well I do not." Star said, "What does it matter how many female warriors Robin has?" she asked.

Robin smiled softly at the emotions Star was feeling at the moment, 'I'll have to have a talk with her later,' he thought to himself.' 'Why?' Star thought back, "Star, there are places you can and have to go that we can't follow," Robin explained, then turned to the new arrival. "You are?"

"I am Shel'b," she replied, kneeling and presenting her sword hilt to Robin, "I swear that I will protect the Princess and her shalocfa until death or I am released from this oath, and that I will take to the grave any secrets I may learn."

"I accept your service and your oath Shel'b," Robin said, taking her sword and touching the flat of the blade to her shoulder. After a few moments Robin and Starfire were left alone, with the exception of Sher'l, Shel'b and Shar'n who were over by the door talking softly.

"Now what is it you must discuss with me?" she asked.

"First off we're both going to have to watch what we think while we wear these," Robin said holding up his crystal, "and secondly, I don't care how much any other warrior may look like you, or may be, in your eyes, more attractive you have nothing to be jealous of," he went on, "Kori I love you and no other female will ever change that." he assured her, then groaned as his head throbbed.

"Then why do I get the image of you hugging Vern'a?" Star asked.

"Cause if she can get rid of this headache that's about what I'd do," Robin chuckled.

"So anyone who would do that would get such a reward?"

"Star, it's a figure of. . . ." he began, but trailed off when he saw she was holding a small pill in her palm, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, and Star nodded a huge smile on her face. Robin took the pill, and the glass of water from Star and washed it down.

"Now do I get the hug?"

Just as they were breaking their embrace, Kim'r, and Galfore came into the room.

"Princess I have come to a most difficult decision," Galfore said, as he walked over, and before he could say another word, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven came in.

"She was meditating in her ship." Cyborg told Robin, "That's why we weren't here when you woke up. We were looking for her," he explained.

"Good call Cy," Robin said, "With what all has gone on, none of us should be alone."

"Which is the subject I was talking about," Galfore said, "Koriand'r I am ashamed to say that I can not guarantee your safety, even here on my flagship," he told her, "For your own safety I suggest you return with your team mates and your shalocfa to your home on Earth."

"I understand," Star said, touching his cheek, "and I know how much reaching this decision cost you," she added, as she got out of the bed, and floated up and hugged him.

"She is in your care Robin," Galfore said sternly, "Though I have no doubt that you will keep her safe." he added with a small smile, "I have set aside ships for each of your Guard."

"I will be leading a small escort for you until you reach Earth's atmosphere," Kim'r said, "Once there, no warrior would attack you as it would put us at war with your world."

A short time later the Titans were aboard their ships, ready to launch.

"Titans ready?" Robin radioed.

"Up and running." Cyborg replied.

"Yep," Beast Boy said.

"Affirmative," Starfire answered.

"Let's get this over with." Raven said dryly.

Robin scanned over his instruments and saw that everything was in the green, "Titans launch!" he ordered, and they left the VELANCE'R's launch bay for space. Just as his ship cleared the launch bay Robin was startled by a bright flash of a laser from off to his left. "What the. . . ." he gasped as he pulled his ship into a hard right turn and pushed the yoke forward, diving. "Titan's scatter!" he shouted, "We're under attack!"

"Guard, scramble, and select targets!" Mik'l's voice said over their frequency.

"Robin the launch bay has taken damage and my squadron can not launch," Kim'r told him, "Luck." she added.

"Skill," Robin snapped back as he swung his ship around to face their attackers.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Robin pulled his ship around coming out from beneath the VELANCE'R's protective bulk, 'Oh great,' he thought to himself as he looked at the display on his scanner, "Star, those are. . . . " he began.

". . . .VALNO'R class fighters," Star finished for him. "I never thought I would live to see this day; Tamaraneans fighting Tamaraneans," she added sadly.

"Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, break off and head for the Tower," Robin ordered, "Star you're my wing. Guard flight you are not to fire until fired upon, and then only to disable,"

"Robin my scanner shows ten ships out there," Cyborg argued.

"This is not the Titans fight," Robin shot back as the distance between himself and one of the renegade fighters dropped rapidly, "Starfire is staying because you know as well as I do that even if I ordered her to leave she wouldn't," he explained, "These are her people out here."

"Yeah I know it, but that doesn't mean I gotta like it. Raven, BB, lets head for home."

Robin sighed in relief as he watched the three ships turn and head away from them.

"Robin you wish for us to simply be targets for those _wechena_?" Mik'l asked.

"You are free to take evasive action, but you will not fire until they fire first." Robin insisted, then heard Mik'l mutter under his breath, "I know it's difficult shovaka," he said gently, "but do you really want to be the first Tamaranean to take hostile combat action against another in over a millennia?"

There was silence on the channel for a moment. "Thank you Robin, it is easy to see why you are the leader of the Titans. I am honored to be at your command," Mik'l said softly.

"Robin a ship has broken off and are heading for the VELANCE'R," Stev'n reported, "Looks like it is heading for the launch bays."

"Right," Robin said, "Mik'l you're in command out here, Koriand'r and I are going after that ship."

"Be cautious shalocfa, you are unfamiliar with our flight tactics," Mik'l warned.

"And you don't know what I can do," Robin replied in a deathly calm voice. "Starfire lets get that ship."

'Right behind you my love,' Star's voice said in his head, as Robin brought his ship up to full speed.

"Fighter making an attack run on the VELANCE'R this is princess Koriand'r, you will power down you weapons systems and break off your attack."

"Well he heard you," Robin said as the fighter quickly turned away from the flagship, and headed their way, "Weapons system on line, tracking system activated."

"Check," Star replied as she too activated her defensive systems, "Odd, his systems are armed, but he is not tracking me."

"Or me," Robin said as he watched the fighter closing rapidly. "What is he up to?" Suddenly an alarm went off in Robin's ship. "Star he's a decoy!" he shouted, as he jerked his ship up and to the left, breaking the missile lock from the ship behind him.

"Robin, he is maneuvering to get another shot," Star warned, as she watched Robin put his ship through a series of maneuvers, but was unable to shake the fighter pursuing him. She quickly brought her ship around as Robin flashed past her, and fell in behind the fighter. "You will power down your weapons systems and break off, or I will open fire," she warned the other pilot.

"Star take the shot, disable him!" Robin shouted as his ship rocked with a hit.

Starfire concentrated on getting her shot lined up to hit one of his engines. "I have a lock!" she announced when the tone filled her cockpit, and her finger tightened over her firing button. . . . . .and froze. "Robin, I can not," she said sadly, "Not one of my own people." Starfire heard Robin's sigh over the radio, then flinched as the fighter scored another hit on his ship.

"Let's see how close to the VELANCE'R he wants to get," Robin muttered as he took his ship into a gut wrenching maneuver that ended up putting him on a course to pass close to the flagship.

Keeping with her training, Starfire kept her ship on track and maintained a weapons lock on the fighter as best she could.

"Star do something, I can't shake him." Robin called as he jerked his ship to the right, narrowly avoiding a laser shot.

Realizing that Robin had simply said to do something, not necessarily for her to shoot, she brought her ship to full speed and flew between the fighter and Robin's ship. "That was something," she told him as she now found herself the one being chased.

"Right," Robin growled, as he quickly came about and suddenly found himself in a position to fire. "Star, when I count three, go hard left and up," he instructed as he prepped his weapons, "one. . . . .two. . . .three! Hard left!" he called out, and smiled as the fighter tried to follow Star's maneuver, and he got a lock tone, "He's out of it for a while," he said as his shot went true and savaged the armor over the port engine exhaust, and the glow from the engine died.

"Robin, you have another one behind you!" Star cried as she saw another fighter pull in behind him, and take a shot.

"I know Star," Robin replied as he struggled with his controls, "He took out one of my thrusters," he announced, "You're going to have to disable him. I'll do my best to keep his attention on me while you line it up."

"But. . . ." Star started to say, but cut off as the fighter scored another hit on Robin's ship, "I will just disable him," she assured herself as she brought her ship in behind the fighter. Just as she got a weapons lock tone she saw Robin's ship vanish in a blossom of orange flame by the side of the VELANCE'R, "Robin!" she cried, and didn't see that her sight had moved from the right side engine to dead center of the fighter as her finger pressed the firing stud. A moment later the fighter also vanished in a ball of flame.

"Robin do you read me?" she called, "Respond please," she begged tearfully. There was a few bursts of static on the channel, then silence, "Robin, oh X'Hal!" she sobbed, and took her ship over by where Robin's had last been seen.

"All ships engaged in combat, this is Strike Commander Kim'r from the Grand Ruler's flagship VELANCE'R," Kim'r's voice said over the radio, "Cease hostilities at once. All fighters not assigned to the flagship will clear the defensive perimeter at once or be considered hostile and destroyed." she announced.

Starfire glanced at her scanner and saw four fighters quickly move away from the flagship.

"All ships check in," Kim'r called, and Star heard all five of Robin's Guard ships check in, "Titan four here," she reported, "Titan one is. . . ." she started, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Koriand'r?" Kim'r's vice asked, the signal stronger because she was using a discreet channel.

"He was being chased by a fighter, and last I saw was a ball of flame where his ship was," Star explained tearfully, "X'Hal Kim'r . . . ." she started, but trailed off when she thought she heard something, "Kim'r your sensors are better and stronger than mine. Do you find anything out there?" Star asked, "It would be a little left of straight ahead of my present position."

"I am picking up an object, about thirty _klexos_ from you in that area," Kim'r reported a moment later. "Odd, I am now picking up energy readings as well."

In her cockpit, Starfire took a steadying breath, and calmed her mind as best she could, 'Gentha'fa, are you there?' she thought.

'Kori?' Robin's mental voice replied so softly that Star barely picked it up, "Controls out, engines off line last I was able to check.'

"Kim'r, that is Titan one!" Star said happily, "His engines are out and he's barely conscious, but he's alive!"

"Princess, return to the landing bay," Kim'r ordered, "Mik'l and I will stand by out here with Robin, and bring him in when he's able."

"I will not!" Star replied vehemently, "I will wait here with him. You and the others may do as you wish."

"Highness I am not going to argue with you. . . ." Kim'r began, and Star cut her off.

". . . .Good then I will wait for your return with craft to tow him in."

Kim'r opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, and called for rescue ships to tow Robin back into the landing bay.

'Kori, what happened to the ship that was after me?' Robin asked, his mental voice stronger, 'Kori?' he called when he got no reply.

'I. . . .killed.'

A short while later Robin's ship was being towed into the landing bay of the VELANCE'R, and for the last few minutes neither Kim'r with her radio, or Robin telepathically, could get any reply from Starfire. Unfortunately Kim'r didn't know of Robin's lack of response from her.

Robin waited impatiently for the repair people outside his ship to open his canopy. He was now fully conscious and chomping at the bit to get to Starfire. What he was getting from her mind worried him deeply. 'Kori don't do this to yourself," he thought to her, but got only images of her firing and the fighter exploding,

"X'Hal Robin I have not seen flying like that. . . ." Kim'r began when Robins canopy opened, but trailed off when she saw him scrambling out of his seat, an odd device in his hand.

Robin looked at the deck, and saw nothing but warriors eager to congratulate him on his flying skill. He clambered out of his cockpit, and fired his grapnel so it latched onto some piping above Starfire's ship, and he quickly swung over to it. Tapping the access code into the pad beside her canopy, Robin opened it, finding exactly what he was afraid he would.

Starfire was still strapped into her seat, her hands with a white knuckle grip on her steering controls. What worried Robin the most was her facial expression. Her eyes were wide open, and her face set in an expression of shocked disbelief and anguish. Another thing that scared him was that she wasn't responding to the outside world.

"Kim'r, Mik'l clear the deck, now!" he ordered over the sound of the other warriors voices.

"Shalocfa, you can not be serious," Mik'l said, "These warriors wish to congratulate you on your flying ability."

"Commander I said clear this deck right now!" Robin practically shouted, just as Kim'r reached his side.

"Do as he says!" she snapped when she saw Starfire. "Guard, clear this deck!" she bellowed over the other voices, and Robin's Guard was joined by five other warriors and quickly told the other warriors to leave

Robin watched as Kim'r and Mik'l were the last to leave, and he heard the door close and seal. "Kori, come on, let's get you out of there." he said softly as he gently pulled Star's hands from her controls. Robin was slightly relieved when he saw that she wasn't limp, but was simply lacking the will of her own to move.

"Kori, you've got to snap out of this," he said softly, but firmly. Silence. Kori, come on, you're stronger than this," he added, giving her shoulders a gentle shake.

"I. . . . .killed. . . . .that. . . . .pilot." Star said softly, her voice devoid of emotion, "I simply sighted on his ship, pushed a button, and he is gone." she was silent for a moment, and Robin saw tears slowly working their way down her cheeks. "And he can never come back. I. . . "

Robin watched as her mouth seemed to be trying to form words, but nothing was coming out. He was relieved to see that her eyes suddenly focused on him, and he took her hands in his. "Kori?"

"Gentha'fa!" Star cried then let Robin pull her close to him, his arms going around her as she cried, "I thought he had killed you, but that does not justify that I murdered him," she managed to get out between sobs.

"Kori, he left you no choice," Robin soothed, "You didn't murder him he was an enemy in combat," he continued, "You did what you had to, what you were trained to do." Robin was surprised when Star suddenly shoved him away.

"He was NOT and enemy he was a Tamaranean!" she shouted at him, "I am the future ruler of these people! I am supposed to lead them and protect them. Doing things in their best interest!"

"Good Kori, let it out. You can get through this," he said softly, and was surprised further when Star took a swing at him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" she demanded, throwing a flurry of punches at Robin which he easily blocked.

"Your shalocfa, the one who loves you above all else." he replied softly, lowering his hands.

"X'Hal what am I becoming!" she gasped, as her face mirrored the shocked realization that she had lashed out at Robin.

"No Kori, not that. Never that." Robin said as the image of Starfire at the controls of her ship, smiling evilly as she shot down fighter after fighter, laughing manically. He moved over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "There is no way you could ever become that," he told her.

"How can you be so sure?" Star asked, "I was raised n the same environment as my sister, and if you are correct, she has killed."

"Because of how much this is bothering you my love," Robin replied, "Your sense of honor and loyalty are the strongest I've ever seen, and they won't let you become the monster you're thinking of."

Star looked up at him her emerald eyes pleading. "I do not wish to become a monster," she said softly. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I cannot get the image out of my head. I keep seeing it happening over and over again."

Robin slid his arms around her, pulling her close, "I wish there were some magic words I could say to you to make this easier on you, my love," he said softly as he held her, feeling her shaking with silent sobs. "But there aren't, there never has been."

They stood there for a few moments then Robin took his communicator out. "Raven, come in."

"Robin for Azar's sake what is going on?" Raven asked when she answered.

"I'll explain later. Are you alone?"

"Cyborg and Beast Boy are here with me."

"Can you get somewhere so we can talk privately?

There was a moment's silence then Raven came back on line, "Okay what's up?"

"Can you come to where I am?"

"Sure open the door and I'll walk in."

Robin's brow creased in confusion, "Why aren't you at the Tower?"

"Like your situation, it's complicated."

"You can teleport to where I am, right?"

"Of course," Raven replied, and a moment later she was standing beside them, "Starfire? What's happened?"

"I'll explain later," Robin said, "I want you to teleport us to the Tower. I agree with Galfore that it's not safe here, and this is the only way I can think of that can't be interfered with."

Raven nodded, and closed her eyes. "Azarath . . .Metrion. . . . .Zynthos." she chanted and a raven shaped shadow enveloped them then phased through the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Now would you kindly explain what in Azar's name is going on?" Raven demanded about an hour later, as Robin came out of Starfire's room and closed the door.

"Yeah," Robin said, giving her one of his lopsided grins. "I'd say that you're a little confused at what you have most likely been getting through our bond," he added with a slight nervous chuckle.

"You have a gift for understatement Robin," Raven quipped, as they walked down the hall to the main room. "Since when did Starfire become telepathic?"

"Not _exactly_ telepathic." Robin replied, "Let's just say that she and I now have bond like the one you and I share," he continued as he sat on the couch. "How do you do it?" he asked, leaning his head back against the back of the couch. "I've got only one mind that I have to worry about hearing from or going into without permission, but you've got to deal with that for everyone."

Raven sat next to him and looked at her hands, blushing slightly, "Training mostly," she said softly. "I've taught you some of what I've learned so that you could keep parts of your mind closed to me."

"I know, and I'm glad you did," Robin said. "I've been using it when what I'm getting from Star gets overwhelming, and of course I'm watching myself as well," he added. He looked over and saw Raven's questioning look, and he slipped the crystal out from under his breast plate. "According to Star, it's called a Shinrah Crystal," he told her, his fingers gently, almost lovingly, tracing over the softly glowing green crystal, then passed on what Starfire had told him about it in the healing room.

"May I touch it?" Raven asked. Robin thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head as he held it up. Using her first two fingers she gently placed them against the crystal, and closed her eyes. Robin was surprised when he suddenly felt her mental shields dropping as he caught flickers of mental images from her. A moment later he felt them go back up and she opened her eyes again and looked at Robin in amazement. "Do you realize. . ." she began.

". . . .That I have complete and total access to her mind, and she wouldn't even know about it?" he finished for her, and she nodded her head. Robin looked at the crystal, smiling softly, "Yeah I do, and I realize the trust she has given me, and I return, because she can do the same to me."

"But you can block her."

"I can but I won't. That would be showing her that I don't trust her. I suggested that she have you teach her how to block me from her mind, but she refused saying it would violate the trust we have for each other."

Raven nodded, then was silent for a moment, "Can I ask you something? It's about Tamaranean culture," Robin nodded and Raven paused to make sure she worded her question correctly. "What do you know of something called shalay'fa?" she asked, and was surprised to hear Robin laugh softly. "What?"

"She finally asked you huh?" Robin replied, and Raven nodded her head. Robin sat straighter on the couch, then answered, "It is the meshing of three separate words," he said, "Shalama du penefa, which translates as sister of my heart," he went on. "It's a term of very close friendship between to females. To be honest Rae, she's been wanting to ask you ever since that incident with the Puppet King," he told her. "You know for quite a while there you knew more about her than I did." he continued. "Her feelings for you are almost as strong as they are for me, and that's only because yours would not be a romantic relationship, where we have certain. . . .possibilities."

"So all she's doing is asking to be her friend?"

"It's deeper than that," Robn said sighing softly in frustration, and he got up and started pacing. "Yes you would be her best friend, but you would also become her confidante, the one she would go to with very personal problems she would go to no one else with, not even me."

"But you would know because of your bond with the crystal."

"Only if I looked, and she trusts me not to," Robin countered. "Except the times when she's upset or some other extreme emotion, I have to relax my mind and concentrate on her to pick up her thoughts, except when we want to talk to each other that way," he explained.

"She trusts me that much?"

"Raven you're her friend, and with her that carries a lot more trust than I ever thought," Robin told her. He stopped pacing and gazed out the window at the ocean, "That's the most amazing thing I've learned these last few weeks," he went on, speaking softly. "To her, friendship comes with trust, and loyalty, with such a strength I've never seen before."

"But I have," Raven said. "Take a close look at yourself sometime Boy Wonder. You've shown all of us that type of trust and loyalty ever since that day Starfire came here. That's why she's so drawn to you. Because you are so like one of her own people," she explained. "To your friends you are deeply loyal, and in your own way you give us your trust. Your sense of honor drives you to keep fighting even if you know you can't win."

Raven saw Robin's head snap up, and he looked in the direction she guessed Starfire's room was in. He tensed for a moment as if to head that way, but relaxed with a sigh. "Why is it she's believing everything your telling her about what she's going through right now?" she asked. "I mean you haven't. . . . " she began, but trailed off when she saw Robn nod his head slightly, frowning.

"But I have Rae. Once. A long time ago," he told her, then sat back down. "Shortly after I became Robin I had followed a jewelry store thief up to the rooftops in Gotham. I cornered him, and we fought," he related. "I managed to get in some good shots and backed him up against the edge of the roof. I mistook his reaching out for a steadying hand as an attack, so I hit him again, pushing him off the roof from twenty floors up," he sat there a moment, and he knew Raven could feel the roiling emotions that telling her about the incident caused. Just then he became aware that Starfire could feel them as well as he felt her mind, calm in slumber, stir with the beginnings of a nightmare. "Why do I think this is going to be a long day?" he muttered as he got up and headed towards Starfire's room. Just as he got to the door it slid open and he almost ran into. . . . .

"Shel'b?" Robin gasped, knowing that it couldn't have been Starfire. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? And how did you know we were here?" he demanded, and was caught off guard when she giggled at his questions.

'That sounded so like Starfire,' Raven said to him telepathically, and he nodded.

"You forget that the Princess has a communications terminal in her room, Shalocfa," Shel'b replied. "I am deeply honored that she chose me to trust," she added, then stood squarely in front of Robin. Blocking him from leaving the room. "Commander Kim'r would like to know what you are thinking by abducting Princess Koriand'r."

"I didn't." Robin told her, trying to get around her, but finding her blocking his path each time, "Let me by," he said firmly, glaring into two blue eyes that looked just as firmly back at him. In spite of the feelings he was getting in the back of his mind as Starfire was enduring her nightmare, he chuckled softly.

"May I ask what you find so amusing?" Shel'b demanded, and was very confused when Robin laughed a little louder.

"My apologies Shel'b," he replied, his laughter dieing as quickly as it started. "Have you been told before that you resemble Koriand'r?"

Shel'b looked down at her feet, "That is why I was chosen to wait in the observation lounge this morning," she said softly.

"Lieutenant you were following orders," Robin said gently. "No one had any idea that things would turn out the way they did," he added, then quickly slipped past her and trotted down the hall, then broke into a run as he heard Starfire cry out his name.

'Kori calm down it was only a bad dream,' he assured her through their bond as he approached her door. He tapped the door control and went in when it opened. "Kori it's alright," he soothed as he sat on the edge of her bed, and found himself wrapped in a fierce hug.

"I dreamed I shot you down, that I had killed you!" Star cried as she buried her head on his shoulder. "Gentha'fa when will these end?"

Robin pulled her back so he could see her face, as he framed it with his hands. "I wish I could tell you that they will go away soon my love, but you would know it for the lie it would be," he said. "Would you mind telling me why you called up to the VELANCE'R? I turned our communicator locators off for a reason,"

"And Commander Kim'r would like to know that reason as well as my other question," Shel'b said from the door where she stood with Raven.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Robin said, as he pulled out the communicator Kim'r gave him and pressed the button that connected directly with her.

"I see that Shel'b has found you," Kim'r's voice said from the speaker. "You have had our Princess for over an hour Robin," she went on her voice angry. "I hope you can give me good reason for not recommending to Emperor Galfore that he declare war on your world for your abducting her."

"As I told Shel'b I did not abduct her," Robin replied calmly. "I simply found my own way to keep with the Grand Rulers wishes, and honor my responsibilities as her shalocfa,"

"What do you know of the Grand Rulers wishes?" Kim'r asked.

"He wanted Koriand'r off the VELANCE'Rbecause he felt he could no longer ensure her safety, so I brought her here, secretly, to keep her safe.

There was silence for a moment, "Robin there are six warriors in your Guard, how can you and your team mate Raven hope to provide better protection?" Kim'r asked.

"Because on a ship supposedly filled with warriors loyal to Galfore, and Starfire she was attacked twice, and when we tried to leave we found ourselves greeted by fighters that tried to blow us from space," Robin replied. "Kim'r there is someone we both trust passing information to whoever it is that wants to hurt Koriand'r."

"And just how do you come to that conclusion?"

"To my knowledge only we Titans know how Starfire likes to watch the sunrise. Now I admit that all they had to do was watch her until they found her alone to attack then. The second time was when she was told by a warrior she didn't know that Galfore wanted to see her, and had sent him to bring her to him. Not suspecting anything she followed him, and he led her straight into an ambush."

"So they had to know that Emperor Galfore would send for her when we tested the crystal," Kim'r said, belief in Robin's theory beginning to show in her tone.

"Right. Just like they knew the exact time and from what launch bay we would be leaving from," Robin continued. "I'm willing to bet that the shot that missed me as I launched wasn't meant for me at all, but was intended to damage the launch bay you and your escort was going to launch from, cutting you off from assisting us."

Another long moment of silence followed before Kim'r spoke, "Very well Shalocfa, I shall abide by your wishes in this, and you have my word of honor that the locator signal from Shel'b's communicator has also been disabled," she said. "I do not want to ask this question, but I must," she continued, "If the Grand Ruler should decide that he must marry Koriand'r to Kor'mel?"

Robin didn't look over at Starfire, but he could feel her eyes on him as he replied. "Than I will do as I must, and deliver her to him. Before I would do that I would need to hear directly from Galfore, face to face, as it would be the only way I could trust such an order."

"I am sorry Robin, but that was something I needed to know," Kim'r said, and the channel went silent.

Robin switched the communicator off, and stood up, "There's something I have to check on, I'll be right back."

"Is he serious?" Shel'b asked after the door closed behind him. "He would give you up after all you have been through?"

"Yes he would." Star replied softly. "He knows that it would be his duty as my shalocfa."

"He wouldn't like it, but he'd do it," Raven added, then looked towards Robin's room. "Starfire, is he blocking your thoughts to him?"

Star was silent for a moment then her eyes widened in surprise. "Yes he is, and he is ignoring my talking to him through the crystal." she replied. "Why would he do this?"

"Because he's planning something neither of us will like," Raven answered, closing her eyes and concentrating on getting past Robin's mental shields. She managed once, but found herself against another layer of shields, "I taught him too well," she muttered as she opened her eyes as the door opened, and Robin walked in holding something behind his back.

"Robin if you do not trust the princess, and your friend Raven with your plans then who do you trust?" Shel'b asked as he walked over to where she stood,

"Actually I do trust them, it's you and anyone other than the Titans that I don't," he replied, then drew his hand from behind his back, "That's why I must do this."

"Robin no!" Star shouted when she saw what Robin was holding. "I will not allow that."

"There has to be another way Robin." Raven said.

"You know what this is?" Robin asked, looking Shel'b straight in the eye.

At her first sight of the hypodermic with it's blue contents, Shel'b's eyes widened in fear, but now she met Robin's gaze steadily. At his question she swallowed, and nodded her head, "Veka serum," she said softly, "When a spy is suspected everyone is an enemy, and should be dealt with accordingly," she added citing a part of her training, "I know that I am loyal to the princess, but you can not take that risk, not with her life," she added then turned to Starfire, "Do not stop in this, Highness. He is correct to be suspicious of all he does not know he can trust."

Robin placed the needle against the skin of Shel'b's jaw, his eyes locked with hers. He stood there a moment seeing the veiled fear, but also the determination not to show it plainly. He also saw something else, something that made him sigh as he pulled back away from her. "I won't do it," he said, as he capped the hypo and set it on Starfire's nightstand. "Not to someone who's willing to place that much trust in me. I saw it in your eyes, that you were afraid, but only of loosing your powers, not that I would keep you that way."

"Your reasoning does not make sense to me, but I am glad you trust me," Shel'b said, as Raven and Starfire let out sighs of relief. "Friend Raven why do you not show me around this place?" she asked.

Raven looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. It was then that she noticed that Shel'b was quickly glancing over at Starfire. Once Raven saw the look on Star's face she quickly realized what Shel'b was doing, "Okay, follow me,' she said and led her out of the room.

"You used Raven's teachings to block me from knowing what you were doing," Star said after they had left. "Why?"

Robin looked over at her, knowing that his actions had stung her some, and now he was dealing with the consequences, "What would you have done if you had known?" he countered.

"I would have tried to stop you."

"I couldn't allow that Star," he said, pacing a few steps as he talked, "Like she said, with your life in the balance I couldn't afford to take the chance that she isn't the spy," he stopped pacing and sat beside her. "I know she's a Tamaranean, and how much you want to trust her and all Tamaraneans, but as your protector, and as much as I love you, I can not take that kind of risk."

"If you love me, then how can you say that you would deliver me to Kor'mel if Galfore decrees my marriage to him?"

"Because you would expect no less of me, Kori. Because I am you shalocfa, and that is what would be required of me," he replied softly, reaching up and stroking her cheek. "It would tear the heart out of me, but I would have no choice."

"Oh gentha'fa, like Kim'r I am sorry that I had to ask those questions, but I do not believe that time is on our side," she said sadly, taking his hand from her cheek and kissing it. "Within a month this war must end or millions of my people will sicken and die on our colonies where zorka berries can not be grown."

"We knew this before we told Galfore of our intentions and feelings for each other, my love, I don't regret what time we have had together."

"But only that it may end so soon," Star added, and Robin nodded. "I have been far to lazy today," she told him as she swung her legs over and got out of bed. "I wish to take my mind off these depressing thoughts and do something," she added. "Do you think you are capable of defending yourself from three attackers?" she asked, as she headed out the door.

"Or we could try different team ups," Robin suggested as he trotted to catch up to her and they walked together towards the training room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Shel'b, I have a question for you," Robin said as he and Starfire met Raven and Shel'b at the large training room. "How did you get into the Tower without setting off the intruder alarm?"

"Because I gave her the access code so she could come in through the roof door," Starfire said. "Do not give me that look Robin, Raven, I made sure she was alone before I gave it to her," she added, seeing the glares she was getting from the pair.

"Raven, are we alone right now?" Robin asked tensely as he looked towards the doorway to the room. "I thought I just heard something."

Raven closed her eyes for a moment, giving the tower an empathic sweep, "No we're not," she said a moment later. "Three Tamaraneans headed this way."

"In here," Robin said as he pressed on a spot on the wall, which opened to reveal a small room. It was a tight fit but the quartet managed to get in and close the panel that acted as the door.

No sooner had they hidden themselves they heard whispered voices speaking in what Robn recognized as Tamaranean. "They are supposed to be here," one voice said loudly enough to be heard by them. "If this was a waste of my time, I'll make sure that little troq regrets it."

"Do not be too harsh," another voice said, louder, the speaker evidently thinking the Tower was empty. "At least the access code she gave us was accurate. Maybe they have already left after that warrior from his Guard surprised them by showing up."

"True, coming here was pretty obvious, even for a ruthasha," a third voice said, and Robin stiffened when he heard it. "Come it is time I returned to my ship, after all. . . ." the voice said, then trailed off as they left the room.

"They've left," Raven reported a few minutes later, and Robin pressed the release on the door and they left their hiding spot.

"Robin I know you wish to follow him, but we have no ships to pursue him with," Starfire said, as Robin strode purposefully towards the door.

"You know one of the intruders Shalocfa?" Shel'b asked, when Robin turned back towards them, blowing out his breath in frustration.

"Teranc'r," he growled, and both Shel'b and Starfire giggled at what he muttered under his breath in Tamaranean. "Mik'l and Stev'n should be warned that he's loose, and someone should let Kim'r know so she can arrange protection for Sher'l."

"I will notify Stev'n and Mik'l," Shel'b said, taking her communicator out. "You notify Kim'r."

Robin reached over and put his hand on Shel'b's communicator before she could use it, "I'll notify Kim'r, but not on a Tamaranean frequency, one they will most likely to be monitoring if they expect either of us to contact her for any reason," he said. "I'll use this and have her pass the word," he added holding up his Titan communicator. "Kim'r," he said into it and a moment later her face was on the small screen.

"Run into trouble already Robin?" she asked, then grew serious at the look on his face. "What has happened?"

"We just got paid a visit by three Tamaraneans," he replied. "One of them was Teranc'r, who is supposed to be being held aboard the SOMON'R waiting for some sort of trial about what he did to Sher'l."

"That is not possible," Kim'r said incredulously. "As head of the Palace Guard, I would have been notified if he had escaped because of his words to the Princess."

"Because of those comments, and others made to me during his challenge to my becoming Koriand'r's shalocfa, I would recognize his voice anywhere Commander," Robin insisted. "Check to see that I am right, then tell Mik'l and Stev'n, and get Sher'l somewhere protected."

"Done Shalocfa," Kim'r said. "I have just checked and found that he has been turned loose, supposedly on a order from Galfore himself. I will take charge of Sher'l myself. Mik'l and Stev'n are with her right now, so all will be done in short order. Concentrate on keeping the Princess safe," she concluded, and broke the connection

"You know, Robin, I could have made your testing of Shel'b's loyalty not only easier, but more reliable," Raven commented, then shook her head at Robin's lack of understanding. "I'm an empath, remember?" she prodded. "All you had to do was ask her where her loyalties lie, and I could have told you if her answer was the truth."

"I didn't think you would want to invade her privacy like that."

"Robin it's something I would get from the surface. I wouldn't even have to concentrate that much.

"So you could clear the rest of my Guard?" Robin asked and Raven nodded. "It'll have to wait for later, I don't want to make that many transmissions, too close together, from one location.

Raven nodded her understanding. "Starfire said something about some training?"

"For starters it'll keep her mind off things, and we could use the practice. Especially against fully powered Tamaraneans," he said, then looked over where Star and Shel'b were talking, and was struck again at how much Shel'b resembled her princess. "Planning strategies ladies?" he asked. "We'll start off with the two of you against Raven and I, then we'll try some other team ups."

"As you wish my love," Starfire said, taking up a defensive stance. "The usual conditions I believe."

"Actually no," Robin replied. "We need to see how well we do against you with your full powers," he explained. "Just don't use full power star bolts against us or your full strength."

"Agreed," Shel'b and Star said in unison, as they lifted from the floor, their hands glowing with energy.

"Watch yourself," Raven said softly, as she too took to the air.

"You realize I'll also be using my utility belt weapons," he called out to the two Tamaraneans. In reply they both launched a pair of star bolts at him which he dodged easily.

"Hey!" Shel'b cried out, as she found herself covered with black energy and gently slammed into the wall.

"She was not half trying Shel'b." Starfire said, as she kept her eye on Raven. "She could have put you through that wall. . . .oooff!" she began but cut off when Robin collided with her.

While Starfire was keeping her attention on Raven, Robin had taken one of his grapnels and shot it into the ceiling. Letting it pull him up he swung over to, then pushed off a wall, aiming for her as she hung in mid air.

"First fall to us Raven!" Robin called out triumphantly.

"Speaking of falls," Shel'b said, and quickly cut Robin's grapnel line with a star bolt. 'Impressive,' she thought to herself as she watched him roll with his landing, spending the energy from the fifteen foot drop.

Robin suddenly found himself the top point of a triangle formed by himself, Starfire, and Shel'b.

"Watch his hands!" Star called out to her teammate, then flinched as Shel'b shot the three disks Robin had sent her way from the air. "Rrah! Hah!" she shouted as she launched two star bolts at him.

Robin deflected the first bolt with his forearm guard, sending it right at Shel'b who barely managed to dodge in time, only to be caught by Raven's power again. The second one caught him square in the chest, throwing him backward through the air. Gathering his legs under him as he hit the wall, he launched himself straight back at Starfire, who couldn't see him because of the smoke.

Starfire was shocked to see Robin coming straight at her, and she reacted almost reflexively, exactly as Robin had taught her. She saw the look of surprise on Robin's face, as she grabbed his shoulders. Going with Robin's momentum, she fell backwards. As she fell, she planted her left foot in his midsection, flipping him up and over her as she ended up on her back on the floor. She gasped as she heard the impact of him hitting the opposite wall. She didn't need to look at her crystal to tell he was unconscious, she had felt it. "Robin!" she cried, as she quickly rose and went to his side. "Raven is he alright?"

Raven and Shel'b touched down beside her, and Raven put her hand on Robins chest, her eyes closed. "Yeah, he should wake up any moment," she replied.

As if on cue Robin groaned softly then tried to sit up. "Robin I am so sorry! I did not expect you to come through the smoke like that. and . . ." Starfire said in a rush.

". . . .and you reacted just as I taught you," he finished for her with a groan as he slowly sat up. "I guess that would be ruled a draw," he commented as he looked at Raven and Shel'b.

"Yes, she most formidable," Shel'b said, rubbing her shoulder where it hit the wall both times. "If she had been not holding back at the least I would be unconscious. What paring would you like to try now?"

Before Robin could reply his communicator that Kim'r had given him beeped. "Yes Kim'r."

"Shalocfa is the Princess with you?"

Robin looked over at Starfire, confused. "Yes. Is something wrong?"

"I have learned some information and I need to meet with you to pass it on. It is to important to trust to an open channel, and it is imperative the Princess be told."

"Understood, Commander, there is a rock quarry just outside the city. We're not at the Tower so it will take us some time to get there so let's set the meeting time for two earth hours from now."

"Until then Shalocfa."

"That was most unusual," Starfire commented as Robin put the communicator away.

"She was being monitored or wasn't alone," Robin said softly, his mind going over the possibilities as to what was going on.

"How could you tell?" Raven asked. "I mean it wasn't as if she said so directly."

"First she kept referring to me as Shalocfa, and Starfire as Princess, and second she was on a discrete channel, but said the information couldn't be sent over an open one. That's why I set the meeting at the quarry. If there's going to be a fight, I don't want any innocent bystanders in the area."

"Highness, I hope you will forgive me, but I did not know your shalocfa's suspicions when you called me before."

"Forgive you for what, Shel'b? I know you are loyal to me and you have my trust.

"Come with me, and you will see." Shel'b said and lead them outside. "I had some fears that Robin had acted without thinking, and that I might have had to take you back to the fleet by force," she explained, then took out her communicator, and pressed a series of buttons on it. "Pet'r, Diet'r, Shar'n menia leva roka" she said into it. "Pet'r, Diet'r, Shar'n, come out now," Ravens translator whispered into her ear, and the three warriors came floating out from behind the bushes near the shore. "I give you my word as a warrior that they are as loyal as I am to you and the Princess, Robin."

Robin looked over at Raven, and she nodded her head slightly. With a sigh of relief he waved them over to join them. "We have some planning to do."

Two hours later Robin, Raven, Starfire and Shel'b were watching a fighter descending to land in the center of the quarry. Shortly after it landed then hatch opened and Kim'r stood there with Sher'l. Robin felt his expression harden when he saw the Sher'l had a bruise on her right cheek, and she held her left arm at an odd angle.

'Be calm my love, anger will only serve the enemy,' Starfire thought to him, and he forced himself to put Sher'l out of his mind and relax. "What message do you bring for me Commander?"

Suddenly Kim'r shoved Sher'l out of the ship, then jumped into the air herself. "Ambush!' she shouted, and three star bolts struck her at once and she dropped from the sky.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted, without thinking as he threw three explosive disks in through the open hatch. Raven and Starfire reacted quickly as they were used to that call to action, and to her credit Shel'b was only half a heartbeat behind them as five warriors quickly left the ship, as the interior was rocked by the explosions caused by Robin's disks.

Starfire fired a flurry of star bolts at one of the warriors, and he quickly ducked behind the landing strut of the fighter, and took occasional shots at her. "Come out and fight like a warrior, not cowering like a _jelara_!" Star taunted and was gratified to see her opponent come out from where he was hiding his hands glowing blue.

"Highness look out!" Sher'l shouted, and Starfire just managed to dodge a pair of red star bolts from one of the others. Sher'l quickly scurried behind a boulder as the warrior whose shot she ruined turned his attention to her.

As Robin fought his opponent he tossed a couple of disks at the one that had been hiding behind the landing strut, and distracted him while Starfire was dealing with the one that was threatening Sher'l. He had left his katana in it's scabbard, and was using his bo staff, and had been dealing a beating to his opponent.

"I had heard you were good Earthling," he said, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "But how can you hope to defeat a much stronger opponent?"

"Like this," Robin replied as he charged. He planted one end of his staff on the ground and swung around it to plant both feet into the man's chest sending him backwards into a boulder. As he rebounded from the rock, Robin quickly slammed his staff into first one then the other side of his head, knocking him down and out.

"Robin!" Raven shouted in warning, which was all the warning he got that there was someone behind him. He didn't even see the flash of the bolt that hit him, but it's impact threw him against the boulder he had just bounced hi opponent off of. Fortunately his armor protected him, but he had the wind knock out of him and was slow to get up.

"Azarath. . Metrion. . .Zinthos!" Raven chanted and levitated two very large boulders and sent them flying at two of the three remaining warriors. One managed to shatter the boulder coming at him with a star bolt, the other flew straight at his and found out that granite was harder than he thought as he dropped unconscious to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do, girl?" Shel'b's opponent asked after she had thrown a boulder at him which he dodged.

"Then let us try this." she replied, firing a barrage of star bolts at him, driving him backwards. He looked up in confusion as the barrage ended, and he lowered his arms just In time to catch a right hook from Shel'b as she flew full speed at him. "Come back and fight you _jelarana_!" she called after the other two that were quickly flying away as her opponent dropped to the ground.

"We, or rather you, have done well, capturing a VALNO'R class fighter, and three warriors," Pert'r said as he and the others walked over to where Robin was standing, looking at his fallen opponent. "You must administer the serum, Shalocfa or they will be a real danger when they awaken," he added, handing the box to Robin.

"How are Sher'l and Kim'r?" he asked as he knelt beside one of the warriors and gave him the injection.

"I am uninjured Shalocfa, but Kim'r was dealt a beating by those that escaped."

"As were you Sherana," Starfire said softly as she looked at the bruises on the youngster. Sher'l blushed slightly at the affectionate name Starfire had called her. "Did they do this to you or was it Teranc'r?"

"Shortly after I heard that you had left the VELANCE'R, Teranc'r came to my quarters and demanded that I return to the ROSHON'R with him for continued training. He was most displeased when I refused."

"She was still sitting on her bed crying when Mik'l and Stev'n went to her quarters under my orders," Kim'r said, then chuckled softly. "X'Hal I hope to get that on video sometime before we leave," she said still chuckling at Robin's response to her unexpected voice behind him.. "Your draw and turn are so _hestana_ fast and. . . . .fluid. Again Robin I am at your mercy."

"Then tell me where your loyalties lie."

Kim'r's smile vanished instantly, "Are you challenging me Earthling?"

"He is asking you a question, Commander, I advise you to answer him."

"As you command Highness. My loyalty is to the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, the members of the Royal House, and because of my oath to Robin, and his friends while they are aboard the vessels of the fleet."

"Thank you Kim'r, I know you thought that was uncalled for, but with Koriand'r's life on the line I must be sure of who I allow near her and into my trust," Robin said, then repeated the process with Pet'r, Diet'r and Shar'n. They were all cleared by Raven. "Let's get this ship back to the Tower where it will be out of sight.

"Robin there's someone else aboard, two some ones," Raven said as they entered the fighter.

"This is a fighter, not a cargo ship. Shar'n, Shel'b, Pet'r, Diet'r check every where.

"As you command Commander," they chorused, and started searching the ship. As Kim'r had said the vessel wasn't built for cargo, and they quickly discovered Mik'l and Stev'n crammed into an equipment locker.

"At least now I know why they were not at their post when I went to get Sher'l," Kim'r commented.

"Raven?" Star asked as Raven knelt between the two and placed a hand on each of their heads.

"Mik'l is in a bad way, but Stev'n is just unconscious."

"Raven, you teleport Mik'l, Kim'r, Sher'l, and Pet'r to the med lab at the Tower, and do what you can for Mik'l, and check Kim'r and Sher'l over. The rest of us will be coming back in the fighter."

"With your permission Shalocfa, the rest of us would prefer to fly outside the ship. Agreed there is room for us, but only two seats on this particular ship."

Robin nodded and he and Starfire sat at the controls while the others went outside to follow them back to the Tower. Robin looked over the panels in front of him and was at a loss as to what buttons to press to operate the craft.

"Relax Robin, it may have been a while, but I do remember how to fly our ships," Starfire said as she quickly pressed a series of buttons and the ship came alive with power. A moment later it lifted off and Starfire steered it toward the Tower.

"Looks like the others are back," Robin commented as he saw the T-ship in it's launch cradle.

Once Starfire had landed the fighter, and shut it back down, they met the rest of the group outside the med lab. "Glad to see you back." Robin said to Cyborg and Beast Boy as he walked up to them. "Why were you back on the flagship and not back here when I called Raven?"

"They came to my aid," Shar'n replied. "Three of the fighters had pulled in behind me, and the others were occupied with their own opponents."

"I saw that she was out numbered and had taken a couple of hits so I turned us around and fired a couple of warning shots," Cyborg related.

"And if you had hit any of them you could have pulled the Earth into an interstellar war." Robin said angrily, "Which is exactly why I sent you back to the Tower."

"Would you have preferred that I had gotten killed, Shalocfa?"

"That's not the point Shar'n, Robin had a very good reason for ordering us back to the Tower, and I disobeyed that order."

Robin sighed then held out his hand to Cyborg, "And you saved a life when you did. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Like I said, you had good reasons for your orders, and I honestly didn't think about what would happen if I had actually fired on one of them." Cyborg said, shaking Robin's hand.

"Shalocfa," Sher'l said coming out from the med lab, "This is normally my training time on the VELANCE'R. I was wondering if you could give me some training."

"BB and I will take the others around to show them the place and find somewhere for them to sleep while they're here. Raven's keeping an eye on Mik'l."

Robin nodded, then turned to Kim'r. "Why did they bring you down here? I mean after the meeting had been set up, they could have just attacked up from the ship rather than have you warn us."

"Because they needed clearance to leave the flagship, and my being the Commander of the Palace Guard, I can come and go as I please without getting prior clearance from the bridge. I will not be needing a tour of this place or some where to stay. I must be getting back to the flagship, to start the search for Teranc'r, and to put the three you captured in the holding cells."

"Kim'r I know your loyalty for Galfore and Koriand'r is unwavering, but if I have to check the warriors in my Guard, I've got to check every one I let get near her or into my trust," Robin said holding out his hand.

"I would rather you test me the way you did, and not the way you tested Shel'b," Kim'r replied, taking Robin's hand and shaking it warmly. "You are her friend, and her leader as a Titan, but most importantly to me you are her Shalocfa. I am most impressed with the way you are handling that responsibility. Never apologize for what ever measure you feel necessary to ensure her safety."

"Thank you," Robin said blushing slightly at the praise. "Sher'l, let me show you where the training room is so you can do some warm ups while I check on something before we train."

Ten minutes later, Robin walked through the doors to the large training room, and saw Sher'l standing near the middle of it, the effect making her look smaller than she really was. He closed and locked the doors then turned and got her attention. Directing her to the bench near the doors he sat beside her.

"What shall we train, Shalocfa?"

"We'll train on hand to hand, but first I want to talk to you," Robin said, as he looked over at her, and she met his gaze. Her soft brown eyes gave her a look of innocence that rivaled the looks Starfire would give him from time to time. She had her hair up in a pony tail for training but a few of the brown strands had escaped and she had to brush them from her cheeks from time to time. "You were the handmaiden that Koriand'r sent away yesterday morning weren't you?" he asked and almost wished he hadn't when he saw the look of surprise and fear on her face, as she nodded. "I thought so. Sher'l, I know that you are not a warrior yet, so I can not ask for your word as a warrior, so I want your word of honor that you will answer the questions I am about to ask you with the truth.

"You are the Shalocfa of the Princess, for me to lie to you is something I can not even imagine," she replied, meeting Robin's grim gaze. She quickly got up and knelt in front of him. "I give you my word of honor that I will answer your questions truthfully and to the fullness of my knowledge."

"Where did you go when you left her?"

"I. . . .I. . ." Sher'l stammered, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Teranc'r was waiting just down the corridor. I told him that the Princess was alone and unprotected," she related, then swallowed and whispered, "and still under the influence of the veka serum."

"What else have you done for him?"

"I was supposed to be the one to bring the Princess to Galfore, but Teranc'r told me to go to the observation lounge and wait with Lieutenant Shel'b. He told me to tell her that it would be more believable to you if I was there with her. I was also outside the door to the room Lieutenant Shel'b was in when the Princess gave her the access code to this place," she concluded, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.

"What does he hold over you, or threaten you with?" Robin asked softly.

"I care not that he beats me, but my shaloha, my brother, Teranc'r tells me that he will ensure that he is the one to instruct Nie'l as he has instructed me unless I do as he says." she replied, then suddenly gasped then fell to both knees before Robin, her eyes pleading with his. "You must not tell the Princess of this! You must give me the opportunity to regain my honor." she begged.

"Sher'l calm down," Robin soothed taking both of her hands in his and pulling her to her feet. "I'm not going to tell her." he assured her. "You are."

Sher'l staggered backward a couple steps, her face almost paper white, "I. . . I can not! She will banish me or remove her protection from me and leave me at Teranc'r's mercy." Suddenly Robin found himself on the defensive from a furious Sher'l, and she threw a flurry of punches at him which he blocked easily. "You are the only other who knows the truth! I will keep you from telling!" she shouted as she threw blow after blow at him

Robin managed to easily block the blows she was throwing at him but a spin kick made it past his guard and hit him hard on the shoulder, knocking him into the wall and to the ground. He got up with a growl, his hand raised to strike as he took a step toward her. . . . .and he froze when he saw her reaction. "Sher'l no, I will not hurt you," he assured her as he knelt in front of where she knelt, her head down, arms raised and crossed, protecting her head. He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he would regret the decision he was about to make. He reached out and gently tugged on her chin, tilting her head up so she was looking at him. "You have my word that I will not tell the Princess of what we have just talked about."

"Shesas, truly?"

Robin nodded, "Now how do you plan on regaining your honor over this?"

"I still have duties aboard the flagship, and I am sure that Teranc'r will find some way to get into contact with me again. As much as I am able, I will keep you apprised of his plans."

"Sher'l do you have any idea. . . ."

"Yes I do Shalocfa," she said, turning her back to Robin and pulling the back of her top up, revealing several scars, some still new enough to still be red, and several recent bruises.

"X'Hal Sher'l! He did that to you?"

"And I will make sure that he does not have the opportunity to do the same to my brother." she said, her eyes glowing red with her anger and determination.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

He will recover, Raven?"

"I think so Starfire. He has a couple of broken ribs, but the worst of it is that he's had several blows to the head. I called Doctor Benson and all we can do is monitor his vital signs and wait for him to wake up."

"I see," Starfire looked down at Mik'l as he lay on the bed. "Was your conversation with Robin helpful?"

Raven made a quick check of the monitors, then turned and faced the redhead, "If you're sure you want me as your shalay'fa, then I agree, and I'm honored to have earned your trust."

"It is I who am honored as I know how closely you guard both your trust and your friendship," Star said softly putting her hand on Raven's shoulder. "You do so even more closely than Robin."

Raven gave her a wry smile, "His trust maybe, but he gave us his friendship easily enough."

Star nodded in agreement. "Each time I think about that day I am amazed at how things happened. If you, Robin, and the others had not distracted me from my rage I would have done far more damage and who is to say where we all would have ended up," she was thoughtful for a moment, then surprised Raven by giving her a quick hug.

"What was that for?"

"I have never thanked you for stopping the boys from continuing the battle."

"I could sense that all you really wanted was to be free of those shackles. That and the fear of being on a strange planet." Raven chuckled at the look Starfire was giving her, "Don't worry, shalay'fa your fears are safe with me, and I believe Robin as well."

Robin was walking down the hall, his left arm across his chest, his left hand cupping his right elbow and his right hand cupping his chin his index finger tapping his jaw line as he thought furiously on how to convince Sher'l to either tell Starfire herself or let him tell her about Teranc'r and Nie'l. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he was paying no heed to where he was going, but simply letting his feet wander the halls that he knew well enough to travel with his eyes closed. However, he wasn't used to there being six new arrivals in the Tower, and he grunted when he walked right into someone.

"My apologies, Shalocfa. I guess one of us should have been watching where we were going," Shel'b said with a laugh. "May I ask what troubles you? You seem very preoccupied by something."

Robin was thoughtful for a moment, "Thank you Shel'b. Walk with me, I have some thing I want to discuss with someone other than the Princess and you're just the one."

"I am honored, but what would you wish to discuss with me that you do not wish to share with the Princess?"

They walked to the elevator, and Robin composed his thoughts as best he could. "It concerns Sher'l," he said at last. "I know that the training that Tamaraneans undergo starts at a very young age, and is far more rigorous that what we humans go through. I curious as to what type of reward and punishment system you use."

Shel'b was silent as the elevator door opened, and they walked to the door to the outside of the Tower, and for a moment Robin thought she wasn't going to answer him. "What she has gone through at the hands of that . . ._nechevu_ Teranc'r had nothing to do with normal training and discipline. He has. . .abused his position, and Sher'l too I fear."

"Yes he has, and he's blackmailing her too."

"How, and why? She is too young to use for any power or political gain he may have in mind."

"The how is by using her younger brother, Nie'l. He has told her that unless she does what he says, he'll make sure that he is the one to train Nie'l. The why is more complicated," he said, then related to her what Sher'l and he had discussed in the training room.

"So he has been the one behind the attacks on the Princess?"

"Obviously he's not working alone, and I don't think he's the one behind it all. What would happen if Galfore were to step down and something happened to Koriand'r?"

"Despite that fact that the Princess banished her, the throne would go to Komand'r, X'Hal help us. You are correct in not discussing this with the Princess, she has enough to worry about, however, I would not trust Sher'l too much. I agree that she will be a useful source of information, but she will probably still be under Teranc'r's influence. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. I'm afraid you'll find things down here a lot less formal than you're used to."

"Why did you say that I was the one you wanted to have this conversation with?"

"You are the youngest of the warriors in my Guard, correct?"

"Yes, I am six months younger than the Princess herself."

"I want you to talk to Sher'l and see if you can convince her to either let me tell Koriand'r, or do it herself. You might be able to relate to her more, and you know as well as I do that she will not banish Sher'l and would most likely giver her even more protection from Teranc'r."

"Agreed," Shel'b said with a nod. "I will make no promises, Shalocfa, but I will try."

"Thank you that's all I can ask."

They turned to walk back to the Tower, and saw Starfire flying towards them. "Robin why are you out here with her, alone?"

"We're just talking Star. Nothing that concerns you or that you should worry about."

"If it concerns you it most certainly concerns me, and will cause me the worry."

Robin was now getting confused at Starfire's attitude. He could hear the anger in her voice, and it matched what he was feeling from her, but he didn't understand why she was angry, or at who. "It wasn't about me either, Star, it has to do with Sher'l." he said, hoping to calm her with the truth, and found out he was wrong.

"And you could not discuss it with me?" she asked angrily. "Maybe she was right and this warrior can not be trusted around you."

"She said what? Star the reason I can't discuss it with you is because I gave Sher'l my word that I wouldn't. I was discussing it with Shel'b for two reasons. First because she was the first person I ran into, and second, she's the youngest Tamaranean here and would be able to relate to her better."

"She made you promise to keep something from me?" Robin nodded and watched as the confusion on her face deepened. "I shall be right back, please do not move from here."

They watched her fly back to the Tower, then looked at each other and shrugged. "I knew she was not happy with my joining your Guard, maybe it would be for the best if you released me from my oath."

"No, Shel'b, it's not just you. Any female warrior I took into my Guard would meet with the same. In all honesty half my guard should be female, and she knows it." He was silent for a moment as he looked toward the Tower. "Deep down she knows you're not a threat."

Shel'b nodded knowingly, "She is feeling insecure due to her failing to defend herself."

"Thank you, Shel'b you just gave me the missing piece to a very difficult puzzle. One I've had in the back of my mind since shortly before we left the flagship." Just as Robin finished talking, Starfire returned with Sher'l in tow. "Sher'l, we need to talk."

"Robin, do not be too harsh with her. I misunderstood her before."

"No, my love, you did not. Sher'l, there are three things I do not like being toyed with. My honor, my trust, and my relationship with Koriand'r. You have done just that in the last five minutes. I should tell her what you told me."

"Shalocfa, no!" Sher'l cried kneeling in front of Robin. "You gave me your word!"

Robin looked down at the youngster, and sighed heavily.

"If you gave her your word, my love, I can not ask you to break it."

"Sher'l, I give you my word that the Princess will hear you out, and I will personally provide you with protection if she does not."

Sher'l rose to her feet and floated up slightly to whisper into Robin's ear, "Nie'l too?"

"Yes," he whispered back.

Sher'l turned toward Starfire, and stood with her hands clasped in front of her, her head bowed. "Highness, I have done some terrible things, that have caused you pain. Yesterday morning, after you sent me away, Teranc'r was waiting just down the corridor, and I told him that you were alone, unprotected, and still under the influence of the veka serum," she related, her voice flat, emotionless. "I was also supposed to be the one to bring you to the Grand Ruler, but Teranc'r told me to go to the observation lounge and wait with Lieutenant Shel'b. He told me to tell her that it would be more believable to your shalocfa if I was there with her. I was also outside the door to the room Lieutenant Shel'b was in when the Princess gave her the access code to this place, and I passed it on to him. I am sorry for what I have done," she concluded, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.

"You did all these things?" she asked, and Sher'l nodded sadly. "Do you hate me that much?"

"No, Highness! I. . . ."

"But you must if you were able to do those things."

Star that is enough!" Robin said sharply. "I promised her that you would hear her out, and that includes the reason she did those things."

Star looked at Robn in surprise. She remembered one other time that he had used that tone of voice with her. It was when he thought she had let Slade get past her when he was under the influence of the dust from Slade's mask. "Robin how can you defend her for what she has done?"

Feeling that her Princess was going to banish her, or worse, Sher'l had turned to Robin and had wrapped her arms around him as she shook with fear. She felt him reach down and pull the back of her top up, exposing her scars to the Princess, and she heard the gasps of shock from both Shel'b and the Princess at what they saw.

"Because of these, my love. Given to her by Teranc'r, and the same promised to her younger brother unless she does what he tells her to. If Ryand'r was still alive, and you were in her position wouldn't you have done the same?"

Sher'l felt gentle fingers trace over one of the healed scars, then pull the back of her top back down over them, then she felt hands on her shoulders turning her around, and she found herself looking into the Princess's face, her emerald eyes shining with tears.

"Sherana, why did you not tell me of this earlier? I had only been told that he overpowered you in hand to hand training. I had never imagined that he had used an electro-lash on you."

Sher'l gasped her eyes wide in surprise and shock, "You know what he used to cause those!"

Star smiled softly, almost sadly and cupped her cheek, "I was on a Gordanian slave ship for almost a year, so yes, I have some personal knowledge of the Gordanian's first form of punishment." She saw the look on Robin's face and explained, "It is like your Earthly whips, but the lash is electrically charged, which burns and cuts the skin in addition to giving the victim a large electrical shock," Star ran a hand over the back of her shoulder, her eyes vacant as the memory ran through her mind, "A most painful experience I assure you," she whispered.

"Shel'b, find Stev'n and Pet'r. You will take your ship and find Sher'l's brother and take him to these coordinates. Pet'r is to stay with him, and use this to contact us if needed."

"As you command, Shalocfa, But if I may say something?" Robin nodded, "If the boy suddenly vanishes, Teranc'r is sure to figure out that we took him and that we are aware of what he has been doing to Sher'l, her plan to get information for us will not work."

"What plan is this?" Starfire asked, and Robin related how Sher'l wanted to act as a double agent of sorts. "Out of the question, I will not allow it, she will go to the monastery with her brother if that is what she wishes, but I will not put her in any more danger."

"But Highness, I must redeem my honor!"

"Sher'l your honor will do you or Nie'l no good if you are dead, and I have no doubt that is what Teranc'r will do if he learns you are helping us by passing on information.

"As you command, Highness. I will go with them to keep Nie'l calm, but I will come back with Stev'n and Shel'b. I am your handmaiden after all.

Starfire smiled softly and nodded her agreement, and Sher'l and Shel'b flew off. Starfire started to walk back toward the Tower, and looked at Robin in surprise when she felt his hand gently tug on her arm.

"This way, my love," he said as he slid his arm around her waist, and led her towards the area where the obstacle course and her garden were. They walked in silence for a few moments, then Robin sighed softly. "Star what's bothering you? Before you tell me nothing is bothering you remember you never could keep your feelings from me, even before I got the crystal." They walked on and Star stayed silent. Robin stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Mathad ca naf gentha fetan zelo na."

Starfire shrugged from his touch, and moved a few steps away from him. "I do not wish to keep this from you, my love, but I fear what your reaction will be."

Robin came up behind her, put his hands around her waist, and used his chin to move her hair so he could give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You know I won't laugh at you, or think any less of you, my love, so what have you to fear?"

I have thought of myself as a warrior. Strong, able to protect my friends in battle as well as myself," she said softly, not turning to look at him. "On three separate occasions I have found myself severely lacking."

Robin raised his hands to her shoulders and turned her to face him again, then framed her face with his hands. Kori, the first time you were attacked, you were under the influence of the veka serum, and didn't have your powers. I saw the video, and you defended yourself quite well against an armed opponent in that situation, and you knew when to try to escape when he sprayed the wistona gas in your face."

"Fortunately I did not breathe too much in, and I was able to get away. I collapsed in the first room I came to, but realized that I must have left a blood trail from the blood from my nose, so I managed to struggle to my feet and continued down the corridor to the room where I was found.

Robin nodded, then continued, "The second time you were led into an ambush. There's no video that I've seen of the attack, but I believe that your escort struck first."

"Yes, he hit me with a star bolt which slammed me against the wall, then a door opened and I saw the Gordanian. I froze for a moment, and the warrior that was escorting me grabbed my arms and pinned them behind me. I should not have hesitated, I should have attacked first."

"Kori, you faced a Gordanian, on Galfore's flagship, and he was fighting with a Tamaranean warrior," Robin listed. "Of course you hesitated. You would have been shocked beyond all imagining by those circumstances. My love, I think no less of you and my love for you hasn't changed."

"But you are ignoring the third instance I spoke of. I could not fire on that fighter that was attacking you," Star pulled away from him again and wrapped her arms around herself as if warding off a chill. "X'Hal help me Robin, but I've replayed that moment in my mind over and over again, and I still can not find it in me to fire. Any other warrior would have, but I could not and I do not believe I ever would be able to."

"Which is as it should be," Robin gently argued. "As you, yourself told me in the hanger bay. You aren't an ordinary warrior, you're their princess."

Star turned back and looked at him and he could see the doubt fading in her eyes as she thought over what he said. "Are you certain of this, my love? You do not think of me as a failure as a warrior."

"No I don't think of you as a failure as a warrior, for you are the warrior that conquered my heart." he said, keeping a straight face.

"Oooo Robin that was almost as bad as one of Beast Boy's jokes," she chuckled then hugged him tightly.

"Okay I'll grant that the line may have been corny, but it was no less heartfelt, Kori. I've never taken the time to thank you for what you've done for me."

"What I have done for you? It is I who owe you the thanks. After fighting with you, you welcomed me to this planet as a friend. You have taken the time to tell me about your world and show me its wonders. Your kindness still amazes me at times and there are times when I wonder what I have done to be worthy of it."

"Kori, you're the most amazing fighter I have ever known, but in an instant you change into one of the gentlest people I've ever met. You say you wonder what you've done to earn my kindness, well as I've been showing you what you call the wonders of this planet, you've shown it to me through new eyes, letting me see the wonder again in those things that I used to take for granted. To top it all off, I owe you a large debt of thanks for helping me come out of my shell. Actually I think the whole team owes you a thank you for that."

Star laughed at that but nodded her head. "We are going back to the flagship, Robin. Not tomorrow, but as soon as Mik'l is better and we have all had a chance to train together we are going back. I will not let the likes of Teranc'r keep me from being among my own people."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I was hoping to hear you say that Kori. I knew something was bothering you through the crystal, but it was Shel'b who told me what it was."

"Our faithful Lieutenant," Star said turning away from him, "Truthfully, gentha'fa, is what you told me about your talking to her the truth?"

Robin took a step backwards, stunned by her question. "Kori, are you calling me a liar? I told you that I ran into her in the hallway in the Tower, and her being the youngest also helped me make my decision," he took her by the shoulders and turned her to look at him. "If you still doubt either me or what I have said then use your bond with me and find out for yourself but let me say this first, our love for each other is what drove us to where we are now, if you can't trust me where does that leave us?"

"Confused," she said softly. "Robin I know I can trust you, and I do not mean to make it seem otherwise, but I have heard Pet'r and the others talking and I can see for myself how much like me she is in appearance. I do not want things to go with her as they almost did with my sister," she concluded softly.

"Blackfire? Kori, I told you then that no one could take your place, and it's even more true now. Yes I know that except for her eye color, she looks like you, and to be honest there are some ways that she acts that are just like you, but she is not and never will be you, the one I love, and that I know returns that love. The one that I know I can do this with, and not worry," he concluded taking off his mask. He noticed that the hand she raised to touch his face was trembling slightly, and he sighed in relief when she smiled, first softly then wider as her doubts finally vanished.

"Oh gentha'fa can you ever forgive me? It is just. . . . . "

"That you've only had to worry about competing with Raven before," he finished for her. "My love, you have never had to worry about that," he was silent for a moment, and a worried look crossed his face. "Confused? Oh no, please don't tell me. . . ."

With a mischievous grin, Star warmed up a small star bolt and launched it at him, hitting him in the middle of his chest, the impact backing him up a step. She giggled softly when he looked up at her his surprise clearly visible in his still unmasked eyes. "I still have my powers, my love, and I believe the phrase is 'tag, you are the it'," she said, smiling broadly as she floated backwards away from him.

"Oh I am huh?" We'll just see about that," he said, quickly picking up and replacing his mask. Without warning he lunged at her, which she just managed to dodge with a surprised squeal, and the chase was on. The small copse soon echoed with the couple's laughter as they continued taking turns chasing each other among the trees. Robin was once again the pursuer, and he had managed to approach Starfire from the side without her knowing it. She had no time to react as he took three running steps and launched himself at her where she hung five feet above the ground. "Gotcha!" he exalted as his arms went around her in a flying tackle. His surprise was such that Starfire didn't even think of keeping afloat and they landed in a pile of leaves that had been blown near a hedgerow. Robin had realized that they were going to hit the ground and he twisted in the air, placing himself between Starfire and the hard landing they were going to share. The momentum from the twist cause them to tumble and roll a few times before coming to rest, Starfire on her back with Robin on top of her, his hands just outside her shoulders bracing his upper body, his face mere inches from hers.

Robin looked down at her. Her hair had fanned out around her head and reminded him of a red halo. He realized that they were both breathing heavily from the game of tag they had been playing, and he saw the beat of her heart echoed at her neck. Her eyes were closed and as he watched they opened, and as usual, he found himself drawn into those emerald pools. "Star, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Uh huh," she replied just above a whisper. "I take it this means I am the 'it'? Robin had to let his brain catch up to that question then he nodded slightly. Star smiled softly then raised her head slightly, put her arms around him, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Tag, you are the 'it'."

"Game over." he said, then lowered his mouth to hers. He held the kiss for a moment, then pulled away when he felt her arms slide from being around him.

"Robin, I do not believe we should stay in this position."

"Umm. . . . . .heh. . .yeah, you're right." Robin rolled to one side, got to his feet, then offered his hand to Star to help her up. Instead of releasing his hand Star held onto it and pulled him close for a hug.

"You know, Robin, we have been doing the going out for almost a month now, and that is the first time you have kissed me. I was the one who kissed you in the hospital, and I am curious as to why you have not kissed me before this."

"I thought you would prefer, and be more comfortable with the methva."

Starfire pulled back from their hug, and framed Robin's face with her hands, "Gentha'fa, I appreciate that you learned of, and how to perform the methva, but as I told you in the hospital I have learned what a kiss is to humans and it means as much to me as the methva."

"To be honest until Mik'l, Shel'b and the others came down, the methva was kinda our little secret. I mean the only ones who knew about it was the two of us."

"Raven has had her suspicions, and actually figured it out for herself. Gentha'fa, after all we have been through why do you wish to keep our relationship so secret? Is not our being together worth the price of having to put up with some friendly jests from our friends?" X'Hal Robin, they already know we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Robin sighed heavily, and Star could feel that it was from anger and frustration, both directed at himself for being so stubborn. He raised his hands and took hers from his face, pulling them so her arms were draped over his shoulders, and he placed his in the same position on hers so that they were standing almost nose to nose. "Kori, this is what I meant by you helping me come out of my shell, by making me take a hard look at my secretiveness over my feelings and letting me see it for the foolishness that it is. I know that you feel the same about kissing me as you do about the methva, because after you kissed me you recited your half of the Oath of Bonding, remember?" he smiled softly as she averted her eyes from his and blushed. "Kori, look at me," he whispered. "At that moment you made me realize that you actually do feel for me the same as I do you. Kori, ne mathad, I would gladly lay my life down for you without a second thought or a moment's hesitation."

Star brought her hands up so one was gently stroking the back of his neck while the other entwined it's fingers in his hair. "As would I for you." Just then, Starfire's communicator started beeping, and they broke apart as she answered it. "Yes Raven, what may I do for you?"

"Shel'b and the others are back, and Mik'l just woke up as well. Stev'n want to know what we're having for mid meal."

"Rae, have Cyborg order up some pizzas," Robin spoke up, getting a nod from Starfire. "Better tell him to split it up between two pizza places so we don't overwhelm them."

"Right, I'll tell him."

Starfire closed her communicator, and they started walking back to the Tower. "You know, Kori, there was another word that you haven't told me the meaning of yet." Starfire gave him a confused look for a moment, then Robin continued, "After Thunder and Lightning helped us defeat the fire monster Slade tricked them into creating, you told Beast Boy that he wasn't a clorbag varblernelk but was actually a milnip wusserloop. Now you've explained what a clorbag is, but I've searched extensively and haven't been able to find what a milnip wusserloop is," he paused for a moment, and caught her broad smile that dissolved into a series of giggles, then outright laughter. He let her have a good laugh, enjoying watching her as much as she seemed to enjoy whatever it was that she thought was so funny. "What's so funny?"

"Oh X'Hal Robin, please do not tell me that you lost any sleep over this," Star replied, still giggling and wiping at her eyes. "I ask that you do not disclose this to Beast Boy, but there is no such word in my native language."

"What! You mean. . . . ."

"I called Beast Boy a clorbag because of the practical joke he intended to play on Cyborg, but got me instead, so I thought I would pay him back in kind, and for almost three years now, he has been occasionally asking me what it means." She smiled broadly as Robin gaped at her, his mouth hanging open in disbelief

"You mean he thinks you called him something, but it's actually a word you made up?" Star nodded and started giggling again. "Oh Star that is perfect! Just classic!" he laughed, then gave her a hug. "This is to good too spoil, so your secret about this is safe with me."

The two went into the Tower and Robin went to his room to change out of his armor and into his regular uniform, and when he met Starfire in the hall, he noticed that she had done the same.

"Dude, you guys have good timing! Cy just got back with the pizza."

"Yeah and the T-car is going to smell like a pizzeria for a month now," Cyborg jokingly complained. "I also stopped and picked up a case of mustard, just in case."

"Oooo thank you friend!" Star squealed as she gave Cyborg a hug.

After lunch Robin and Starfire went up onto the roof to watch the seagulls flying over the bay, at least that's how it started out, but now Robin was alone on the roof as he watched Starfire as she joined the sea birds in their aerial acrobatics. He couldn't help but smile as he felt her unbridled joy at flying for no other reason other than that she wanted to, and his smile grew as he heard her laughter on the wind. He watched entranced, as her maneuvers grew more and more complex as she dove and weaved among the flock.

He felt her joy fade as their communicators started beeping and flashing red. From where he sat Robin could hear the alarm sounding inside. He looked out at Starfire as she flew back, his eyes widened in surprise at the thrill of her anticipation of the coming battle. He smiled softly at her as he realized just how much she was itching to prove herself in combat, no matter who the opponent was. As she touched down beside him, meeting his smile with a blush as she realized that he had felt her emotions over the last few moments, he flipped open his communicator. "Who is it Cy? Plasmus? Cinderblock. . . . Slade?"

"You're not going to believe this Robin, but we're getting a request for help from the Jump City Fire Department."

"Why would they request our assistance? We are not firefighters."

Robin glanced over at her, not certain if she had asked that because it was the most logical question, or because she had gotten it from his mind.

"It seems they have a fire in a high rise office building and their high level snorkel truck is broken down."

"So why do they need us?"

"Because, Robin, the equipment they have on hand will only reach to the sixth floor. The fire is on the tenth floor and there are people trapped on the four floors above that."

"Alright, I'll be right down," Robin said, then closed his communicator, then he and Star sprinted for the stairs. A few moments later they were standing behind Cyborg as he rapidly typed commands into the computer, ordering it to tie into the security cameras in the area. One of the monitors was showing a live newscast from the scene.

The dark haired woman was in the foreground and over her right shoulder the building could be seen with thick black smoke pouring out of it. "It is unknown what sparked the blaze, and according to Chief MacLarity the entire ninth floor is involved and the fire has spread to the tenth cutting off any escape for the twenty confirmed office workers on the floors above. The firefighters you can see behind me are doing what they can, but a key piece of equipment is not available and the nearest replacement is already on its way, but isn't expected to arrive for over two hours." Just then the camera shook, and the reporter ducked reflexively as an explosion rocked the area.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted and they headed for the garage.

"Shalocfa, what do you wish us to do?" Mik'l asked from the doorway.

Starfire looked at Robin in astonishment for a moment as she felt him shift into 'Leader Mode' for the first time. She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed her expression and found Raven giving her a quick soft smile.

"First time feeling him like this?"

"Yes, at first I thought he was blocking me, but it is only because he is so. . . .focused."

Raven gave a small grunt of amusement. "You think this is bad, just wait until Slade is involved or someone threatens you."

"Starfire, you and the other Tamaraneans will fly out together. Because of traffic congestion around the scene, you will probably get there first. Star, you will be in charge and your first priority is getting as many civilians out from the floors above the fire. Mik'l I know you are the commander of my Guard, but Starfire has more experience on Earth, is recognized by the people of the city, and is your princess. She's the best choice to lead this team."

"Understood, and agreed, Shalocfa."

Raven noticed that it wasn't Mik'l who was going to protest, but Starfire herself. Concentrating her empathic powers on her for a moment, she felt her friend's uncertainty at her ability to handle commanding this mission, but she was confident that Starfire would do just fine.

"Robin, Raven and I could both fly with them."

"Yes you could, Beast Boy, but we'll need to be at our best when we get there. I'm not sure what all we will have to do, or for how long. Your flying that distance would tire you out, and Raven can use the time in the T-car to meditate and center herself."

That said the group broke up, Starfire and the rest of the Tamaraneans including Sher'l left through the window while the remaining Titans headed for the garage.

"There is our destination." Starfire said, pointing to a column of dark smoke in the distance. With her at the point they formed a 'V' shaped formation and headed out.

As they approached the scene Mik'l flew up to her. "Highness, it looks as though it would be best if Robin and the others circled around and approached from the south."

Starfire nodded, and passed the information on to the T-car and R-cycle. As they arrived on the scene, she thought some of the people on the ground were waving at her, but then she noticed that they were frantically pointing at the building. "Mik'l!" she called seeing what they were trying to show her, "fourth floor from the top, third window from the right!"

Mik'l hovered for a moment, and looked where her directions indicated. Seeing what she meant, he quickly flew to where a woman clung to the windowsill in her desperation to escape the fire and smoke.

"Shel'b, Sher'l, Stev'n circle the building and look for others," Star ordered. "If you find any bring them to those white vehicles over there."

"Yes, Highness," they chorused and flew off.

"Diet'r, Shar'n, we are going inside the floors just above the fire. Do not open any windows, we do not want to give the fire any more oxygen than necessary." They nodded their understanding, and followed her inside.

"You are safe now, and these people will take care of you." Mik'l told the woman as he lay her on one of the ambulance gurneys. He started to turn to return to the building, but he felt a light tug of a hand on his arm. He turned back to the woman and she gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for my life."

Mik'l nodded, his fingers lightly touching his cheek where she kissed him, then he flew off.

"I have found one!" Diet'r called, and was echoed a moment later by Shar'n.

"As have I!" Starfire called, and met the others at the window that they had entered the building through. "We will take them to their healers, then return to search for more."

Robin on his R-cycle was next to arrive as he could maneuver through traffic easier. He took off his helmet, and could hear Starfire and a man he assumed was Chief MacLarity engaged in a . . . .discussion.

"If the fire is not extinguished soon the upper floors will collapse and the others will follow in a cascade reaction." he heard Starfire explain, her tone of voice indicating her frustration.

"Your idea is impossible. It can't be done."

"Starfire, report."

"All but five people have been evacuated and are under medical care. I have tried to explain to this. . . ._venache_ a plan that will allow him to extinguish the fire, but he will not listen."

Robin smiled inwardly. Chief MacLarity must be trying Starfire's patience for her to call him an idiot. "What's your plan?"

"Cyborg said that this equipment will only reach to the sixth floor, yes?"

"Yes that's right. My twenty five hundred series pampers will pump water up six floors with enough pressure to fight a fire, but there is no way to suspend twenty tons of fire truck over a hundred feet in the air without a crane!"

"Star that's brilliant! Mik'l, Shar'n, Pet'r, Shel'b!" the foursome floated over in response to Robin's call. "Starfire has a plan, and she's going to need your help to carry it out. Star it's your plan see it through, although I have one thing to add."

"What is it?" Starfire asked, pleasantly surprised that Robn was letting her stay in command.

"Raven can you levitate that cage with two men inside with some hoses?" Robin asked, indicating a small elevator like car that was normally lifted by a crane.

"No problem."

"Good, get together with Star, and she'll tell what she needs."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes, Chief, I am. I happen to know that one Tamaranean flipped a car up on it's nose with one foot, then kicked it a block and a half, then she lifted a city bus over her head and threw it about the same distance."

MacLarity thought that over for a moment. "Murphy, O'Rielly, get together all the soft four and a half we have and use it to connect from engine eight's discharge to engine twelve's intake, then use hard line to connect engine eight to that hydrant, and make it quick. Peterson, Wallace, get suited up and grab an extra tank and six hose packs each and put them on that lifting cage."

Robin and the others watched as Starfire set things up and Mik'l, Diet'r, Shar'n and Stev'n each took a position on the ends of the bumper of the fire truck they wee to lift. On her signal Raven levitated the cage while the four Tamaraneans lifted the truck up to the sixth floor. Raven then levitated the cage up to the tenth floor so the firemen on it could spray the interior of the building with water to put the fire out. After a few moments the firemen on the cage directed Raven to put them close enough so they could enter the building. A short time after they had moved inside the black smoke changed to first a grayish then to white as it changed from being smoke to steam as the water was brought to bare on the fire.

"Chief, this is Peterson," a voice said over the loudspeakers on the fire trucks on the ground a half hour later, "Fire is out and we're cleaning up a few hot spots."

At the end of the message a cheer went up from the gathered crowd, and a group of young men off to one side shouted, "Way to go Starfire!" causing Robin to raise and eyebrow as he looked over at her and saw her blushing. "Sounds like you've got some fans."

"There is only one here that interests me," Star said, then walked over and put her arm around his shoulders, drawing some disappointed groans from a group of young women in the crowd. "Sounds like I am not the only one with the fans," she commented as Robin smile and put his arm around her waist.

"Chief, something's wrong. Pete and Wally are bugging outta there pretty fast," a fireman said as the two that had been in the cage climbed back into it and almost frantically motioned for Raven to lower them to the ground.

"Chief, we gotta problem, a big one," Wallace reported. "The support columns on the ninth and tenth floor have been damaged by the heat. If they let go it'll drop the eleventh through the fourteenth onto the supports for the eighth, and they're not gonna hold it."

"The whole building will pancake down," the Chief said softly, then turned to the gathered group of firemen. "Alright everybody listen up! We've gotta evacuate every building within a two block radius of this place. When that building comes down it's gonna send up a huge cloud of dust and debris!"

"Chief, there's still five civilians unaccounted for and we're certain they're inside," Peterson reminded him.

"That's our job," Robin said. "We'll get them out."

"Right," MacLarity said, then walked over to where Starfire stood. "Vidi'an Koriand'r," he began and the Titans' blinked in surprise, "I owe you an apology young lady. Your idea was a stroke of genius, and I'm sorry I didn't hear you out," he told her as he held out his hand.

Starfire shook his hand warmly. "Thank you. Why did you call me that?"

"Well it's what they all call you, except for the Titans, so I assumed it was your name in your own language. Now if you will excuse me, I've got an evacuation to carry out. I'll leave five ambulances so they can transport the ones that are still inside if they're injured."

"Okay, Diet'r, Mik'l, you and Cyborg take the eleventh floor, Shar'n and Shel'b, you take the twelfth, Stev'n, Sher'l, you and Beast Boy, take the thirteenth, Raven, Star and I will take the fourteenth. Titans go!"

A while later two of the missing people had been found and the search teams had swapped out what floor they were searching. All the others had finished checking their floor, and they watched as Starfire came out of a window on the twelfth carrying another survivor.

"Robin and Raven are checking the inner section where Raven seemed to think she felt a presence." They watched as the ambulance drove away, and suddenly Starfire's head snapped around toward the building. "Robin," she said softly, then pulled her communicator out and called him. "Robin, respond please." Getting no answer she called Raven.

"Room full. . .of smoke. . . .can't see. . . . .hard to breathe. Robin. . . .can't see him.

"Shel'b, Shar'n, grab one of those air tanks the firemen left behind," Starfire ordered and the three of them lifted into the air.

"Remember, Highness, the two civilians take priority," Shar'n said softly as they approached the building. She flinched as Starfire whirled at her, stopping in mid-air, her eyes glowing.

Starfire saw the shocked look on Shar'n's face, and regained control of herself. "You are correct Shar'n. Let us proceed. Raven said that she thought the survivors were toward the center of the building, near the stairwells."

"X'Hal this smoke is thick," Shel'b said as she coughed, then she stopped as her foot bumped into something. She quickly knelt down and reached out with her hands. "Highness I have found three people, not just two."

Shar'n and Starfire quickly followed Shel'b's voice and they each took one of the people. "We must make with the haste, this one is barely breathing," Starfire said as they reached the window.

"We'll stay here with this last ambulance for when you find them," one of the paramedics said as the people Starfire and the others just rescued were put into the other.

"Thank you," Star said and turned back to the building. She was just about to lift off when there was a dull boom and a twenty foot gout of flame came from every window on the floors above the eighth. "ROBIN!"

"RAVEN!"

Cyborg barely had time to react as he placed a restraining hand on Starfire's shoulder, and his other reached out and grabbed the legs of a green colored falcon as it started to fly. "Both of you are staying put. It's too dangerous up there right now."

"For Beast Boy I agree," Star said tensely, tears streaming from her eyes. "You know better about me, friend. You have seen me in space without a space suit, and the radiation from Red Star did not harm me. Now release me or you will accompany me to the twelfth floor."

"Star I can't let you do it. Even for you it's too dangerous, and Robin would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"Forgive me friend." Star said softly as she hit Cyborg with a star bolt, throwing him several feet away.

"Starfire get back here!"

She ignored that call and swiftly flew up to the twelfth floor, and as she neared the building she noticed that Shel'b and Sher'l were on either side of her, each carrying an air tank and mask.

"We are not here to stop you, Highness, but to help."

"I thank you Shel'b. He is still alive, I can feel it, and he is with Raven."

The trio entered the twelfth floor, and spread out. There was little smoke as the flash fire had consumed most of the flammable vapors that made it up.

"Highness, over here!" Shel'b called out from where a desk lay on it's side.

"Oh X'Hal, Robin!" Starfire gasped when she saw where he lay. She had been correct when she said that he was with Raven. The dark Titan was curled up in a ball and covered with Robin's cape, it's heat resistant properties protecting her from the flash of flames. Unfortunately it was not large enough to cover them both. Robin lay on his side, his back to Raven, giving her complete use of his cape but leaving himself exposed. His arms were covering most of his head and were red in spots, his hair had a little singing as well. "We must get them to the medical people quickly," Star said, and gently slid her arms under Robin to lift him from the floor. As she did he rolled onto his back, and his face came into view.

"X'Hal no!" Shel'b gasped. "Highness, go! We will be right behind you with your other friend."

Star jerked from her frozen state of shock, and quickly went to the window and flew to the nearest gurney. "Please, what hospital are you taking him, them to?"

"Saint Mary's miss, Mercy is filled up right now with the other victims."

"Thank you." she said, then noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy coming over to her. "Friends I know you mean well and wish to cheer me up, but I need some time alone right now," she told them and flew off.

"We will stay with her Titan Cyborg, near, but not close enough to interfere with her privacy," Shel'b said as she and Sher'l few off after her. They watched as Starfire flew to the garden section of a park then float over to some trees where she landed, and dropped to her knees. Even before they landed they could hear her heart wrenching sobs.

The held back for a time, until she had nearly cried herself out, then Sher'l went to her side. "He will get better, Highness," she soothed as she put her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Those burns should heal with little to no scarring."

"It is not that Sherana, it is that it is my fault that he was injured."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Highness, you can not be serious! You did nothing to cause them injury."

"Your words are perfectly true, Shel'b. Nothing is exactly what I did, except to make a decision. One that left the two people I care about the most laying in a smoke filled room when it was in my power to save them."

"No, Highness, it was not." Shel'b said softly, putting a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "You had no choice in your actions the moment I found not two, but three civilians. Once that happened you had to help us get them to safety."

"Highness, even I know that in a rescue situation like that, getting the victims to safety comes first, as they have been exposed the longest," Sher'l said, seeing that Starfire was going to argue. She knelt in front of her so they were almost eye to eye. "If the situation was reversed, you know Robin would have done the same as you did. Do not dishonor his actions this way."

Sher'l was shocked to see the angry look on Starfire's face, her eyes all but glowing with anger. "Do not presume to speak to me of honor, traitor," she snapped, and immediately regretted both her tone and words when she saw the pain, and shame wash over the youngster's face. "Sher'l, I am sorry. . . " she began as Sher'l quickly stood.

"No, Highness, it is I who am sorry. I am but your handmaiden, and not yet a warrior, so what do I know of honor? I forget my place." she said angrily, then bowed stiffly and stormed off.

Starfire looked to Shel'b and saw the shocked and angry look that the warrior was giving her. "I told her I was the sorry," she said.

Shel'b gave her a combination growl and sigh of frustration. "Koriand'r, sometimes saying you are sorry does not help. If you truly do not know that yet, you have much to learn." She started to walk away, but paused and turned her head to look at Starfire over her shoulder. "I trust we will not be staying here overlong? He will expect you to be there when he awakens."

Star nodded her understanding then walked over to the fallen tree that Sher'l was now sitting on, her back to Starfire. "Sher'l," she called softly, then mentally cursed herself when she heard her sniffle. She walked closer then sat beside her, facing the other way. "Sherana, I would tell you that I did not mean what I said, but I would not compound my stupidity, by lying to you, and I will not hide behind the excuse of my distress over recent events. If I could I would take back my hurtful words. You have been through enough, and do not need to bear the brunt of my anger at myself. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me my unthinking words as I have forgiven your earlier actions."

Sher'l turned her head and looked at her, and Starfire could see that although her eyes were slightly red, she was no longer crying. "I thank you for your forgiveness, Highness, but you would do well not to forget my actions that caused you harm. You have more than enough proof that I can be manipulated into those. You must guard yourself from trusting me overmuch. After what I have done I am too close to you for you to ever really trust me again."

Starfire brushed her finger tips over Sher'l's cheek, and smiled softly. "I am glad to see that you have the maturity and insight to realize this, Sherana. I have spoken to Raven, and she does not feel in you any desire to harm me. I am confident that, providing we keep you and your brother from Teranc'r, we have nothing to fear from you." Just then, Starfire's communicator beeped, and she sighed when she saw it was Cyborg calling. "Yes friend Cyborg, I am sorry for hitting you with the star bolt."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I need you here."

Star's brow furrowed as she heard the unfamiliar voice, until she realized who it was. "Doctor Benson? What are you doing with Cyborg's communicator?"

"He felt you wouldn't want to talk to him, so he let me use it to call you. Like I just said, I need you here to help me with Robin."

"How may I be of assistance?"

"I need to check his eyes, but you know how he values his secrecy. You are the only one I know that might be able to keep him calm while I remove his mask so I cam examine his eyes."

'Very well, Doctor, I will be there shortly." she said and closed her communicator. "Sher'l, I want you to fly back to the Tower and get something from my room. On the second shelf in my medicine cabinet is a jar of Gresha ointment. I want you to get it and bring it to that building over there. We will be in a place called the emergency room"

Sher'l looked at the building Starfire indicated, then nodded her head. "As you command Highness, I will not delay."

"Shel'b we are leaving."

"In here, Starfire." Dr. Benson called from one of the treatment rooms a few minutes later. "As you can see his face took some injury from the heat, but except for where his mask was melted to his skin it's not much worse than a bad sunburn," she said as they approached the gurney where Robin lay.

"I. . .I am uncertain of what you want of me." Star said, her eyes taking in Robin's injuries, "and why is he the unconscious?"

"I need to know what condition his eyes are in. He's been slipping in and out of consciousness, and getting very agitated when he realizes that I'm removing his mask, but it must come off. If it doesn't, infection will set in, and with it on, I can't examine his eyes to see if either the smoke or the heat may have damaged them. I need you to keep him calm."

"I understand Doctor. I hope I am up to the task." Star practically whispered, then swallowed as she stoked his cheek with her right hand while her left held his hand. She watched as Linda began to gently peel his mask off. She made a small noise as she pulled a section that was stuck to his skin.

"Starfire, don't worry he's not feeling anything." Linda assured her as she started using a small squirt bottle of water to moisten the mask to make it easier to remove.

'Oh yes he is, and so am I.' Star thought as she felt the stinging of the small tear in his skin she had caused on her own face. "Doctor, please distract me, tell me what you will be looking for after you get his mask off."

"Okay," Linda agreed, noticing that Starfire seemed to flinch as she ran into parts of Robin's mask that were more deeply fused with his skin. "I'll be looking to see how transparent the lenses of his eyes are, and the cornea. Also what condition the sclera, or the white part of his eye, the iris, or the colored part are in and whether or not his pupil reacts to light. Ah good that's got it all off," she said as the last piece of Robin's mask came loose. Seeing Starfire's concern, she kept up a running commentary as she looked at his eyes. "The white of his eye looks very inflamed, but no worse than I've seen, given these circumstances. I can see no discoloration in either his cornea or lens," she said, then cut off suddenly.

"Doctor what is it? What is wrong?"

"His pupils are not reacting to light," Linda replied, keeping her voice calm. "Don't worry it's probably a temporary condition." she added, as she kept working. "This is an ultraviolet dye that will show any tears in his cornea when exposed to UV light. I'm going to put some in each of his eyes, then use an ultraviolet light to see how things are.

A few minutes later, Linda peered at Robin's eyes using the UV light, and saw stripes of brilliant blue all through Robin's eyes. She sighed sadly. "I was afraid of this. Jen, call Doctor Kingman and have come down for a consult please," she ordered the nurse that was in the room. "He's the head of our ophthalmic team, he'll be better able to tell you what's going on."

"Highness, I got the ointment," Sher'l said as she poked her head into the room.

"Thank you, Sherana, now please wait outside with the others."

"Ointment?"

"It is a substance from my home world, called Gresha ointment. It is very like your antibacterial ointments, but it also speeds the healing process."

"It does?"

"Here watch," Star said, hearing the doubt in the physician's voice. She put a dab of the bluish cream on one of the smaller cuts caused by the removal of his mask. Less than a minute later, she wiped it back off and the cut was nearly healed. "The only thing I fear is that I have not tried it on his eyes before."

Just then Robin moaned softly. "Star is that you?"

Linda smiled when she saw Starfire's face brighten up at the sound of Robin's voice, despite the fact that it was a barely audible, raspy whisper.

"Yes, Robin, I am here. Now hush, you must rest."

"The people. Did we get them out?"

"Yes, my love, we got them all out safe and sound."

"Ungh, head hurts, feel like I went a few rounds with Cinderblock."

"Robin I had to make a decision when I came back to the building. There was one more civilian to be rescued then I thought, so I had to rescue them and leave you and Raven for a time. Can you forgive me?"

"No. . . .no. . . ." Robin said then slipped into unconsciousness again.

Linda watched as Robin's last words had their effect on Starfire. She watched her flinch back, her face paling, then she stood up. "Excuse me, Doctor, but I. . . ." she began then looked at Robin with sadness and confusion in her eyes, then left the room.

"Star, how is he?" Cyborg asked, then frowned as Starfire looked as though she was confused by the question. She seemed to sake herself mentally before she answered, and he grew more concerned at the flat almost emotionless tone of her voice.

"Doctor Linda Benson says he should recover and she has a specialist coming that will look at his eyes."

"Star, are you alright?"

"Yes Beast Boy I am uninjured."

"That's not what I meant."

Before any of them could say anything else, Linda came out of Robin's room. "Starfire I have something I want to ask you."

"Yes, Doctor, I will answer as best I can."

"The girl that brought you that jar of ointment, why did she address you as Highness?"

"Because she is the crown princess of Tamaran, the next in line for the throne." Sher'l replied.

Linda thought for a moment, "I thought you had an older sister. Is she on the throne or your parents?"

Starfire looked away sadly, her hand going to her shoulder. "My parents are both dead," she said softly, "and you are correct I do have an older sister, Blackfire. She does not, and will not rule my home world."

Linda nodded, then changed subjects. "What was it that you asked Robin to forgive you for?"

Starfire sighed softly, her expression getting sadder as she looked at the door to Robin's room, "I truly hope it was a misunderstanding. Now if you will excuse me, I wish to be alone right now."

Linda watched the redhead as she walked down the hall her frown deepening as she wondered what happened to the high spirited young woman she had released from her care not long ago. She turned to talk to Cyborg, and saw that he too was watching Starfire, his expression mirroring her own. "What happened at the rescue, and what is it that Robin won't forgive her for?"

"Whaddaya mean he won't forgive her?"

"Robin regained consciousness for a short time and asked if everyone had been rescued. Starfire told him that they had, and said something about a decision she had to make and asked him if he would forgive her."

"And he said no?"

Linda nodded, and looked down the hall that Starfire had walked down. "It took her by complete surprise, and hurt her deeply. What decision did she make?"

Cyborg sighed heavily, then looked at Linda and saw her genuine concern. "Starfire and two other Tamaraneans went back into the building because we had lost contact with Robin and Raven who were looking for two more people to be rescued. Star and the others found not two but three people and Star made the decision to get them out first then go back for Raven and Robin."

"I take it something went wrong."

Cy nodded. "The whole floor had been filled with thick smoke, and right after Star and the others had gotten the victims to the waiting ambulances there was a flash fire."

"So that's how they got hurt. Raven and Robin were still inside."

"Right, and Starfire is having trouble believing she made the right decision, which it truly was."

"And now she thinks Robin blames her for his getting injured."

"How bad is he anyway? Star said something about you having a specialist look at his eyes."

"Well the fire caused a lot of heat to build up behind his mask, and it's had a very bad drying effect on them. Doctor Kingman believes it'll be a temporary condition, but right now he can't see, even if we didn't have his eyes bandaged. We'll know better in two weeks."

Cyborg gave a small chuckle when he thought of Robin not only confined to a hospital, but blind for two weeks. "This ain't gonna be pretty." he muttered.

Starfire took the elevator up as far as it would go, then took to the stairs, and finally ended up at her destination, the roof. She was glad that Saint Mary's Hospital was one of the tallest buildings in Jump City, as it now gave her an unobstructed view of the bay as the sun started to sink into it for the night. She pulled her crystal from under her neck piece her fingers running over the facets of the red glowing gem. "Red because he is unconscious. . . . .because of my decision." She stood there watching the sunset, and feeling the breeze toying with her hair. "Yes my decision, the only one I could make, or was it? If I had taken both Robin and Raven that would mean that Shel'b would have had to take two of the ones we were sent there to rescue. No that would not have worked as the one I carried to the medical people was having trouble breathing, and carrying her face down would have practically blocked her breathing passage. Robin knew that we most likely would not have gotten to them any quicker than we did, but he could not have foreseen the explosion." She paced along the edge of the roof in the gathering darkness, her thoughts racing. She continued to voice them in an effort to work through them. "But his knowing about the explosion would not have mattered. Had there been a bomb with its display counting down he would have ordered us to take the innocent bystanders and go while he tried to diffuse it." she stopped her pacing and groaned in frustration. "Erraaggh, this is getting me nowhere, just going in circles." blowing out a frustrated breath, she took the lotus position and calmed her mind feeling a small pang as she remembered it was Raven who had taught her to meditate, and even let her use her mantra. After a few moments Star had relaxed enough that she could take a mental step back from her earlier train of thought. She studied it for a moment, then re-examined the situation and her decision. "Based on the available information, my decision was correct for the circumstances. Robin will just have to see it that way."

Cyborg was still talking with Linda when he caught sight of Starfire walking towards him. Although he couldn't say that she looked happy, she looked considerably more sure of herself.

"I have decided that this misunderstanding between Robin and myself will have to wait until he regains consciousness to be resolved. Until then my place is here with my friends. My decision was correct, and I will deal with Robin's feelings on the matter later. I wish to apologize for my earlier mood, and for turning my back on you, my friends. I have been remiss in one other thing. How is Raven?"

"Right now she's in a healing trance, and we have her on oxygen to help clear the smoke from her lungs. Other than that I'll probably release her when she wakes up."

"Thank you doctor, I am gratified to hear that she is doing so well. Friend Cyborg, I wish to apologize for my actions on the scene when I disregarded your telling me of the danger of my going to save Robin and raven, but as I told you then the danger to myself, Shel'b and Sher'l was minimal."

She opened her mouth to say more, but her eyes suddenly widened and she paled considerably, catching both Cyborg's and Linda's attention.

"Star?"

"Starfire are you alright? What's wrong?"

Starfire suddenly found both her voice and the ability to move, as she grabbed Linda by her shoulders. "Doctor something is wrong with Robin!" she cried, her voice terrified. Linda watched as she pulled a chain from under her neck piece which was connected to a crystal. "I. . . .X'Hal no! It is blank!"

"Star what is it? What does the crystal being blank mean?" Cyborg asked, and was surprised when Star threw her arms around him and buried her head on his chest. What she said next stunned him even more.

"He is dead! I can not feel his mind any more and the crystal is no longer picking up his life force."

"Starfire calm down. Nurse Ramsey is in there with him, prepping him for the move upstairs to his room, and I assure you that if anything had gone wrong she would have called me instantly."

"Come on Star let's just go take a look," Cyborg suggested, and Linda was surprised at how gentle he could be.

"Oh good Starfire you're still here." Jennifer Ramsey said as she came out of Robin's room. "I know you and Robin are going steady, so I think it would be best if you held onto these while he's here," she explained, taking Starfire's hand and placing something into it.

"Oh thank X'Hal his crystal!" Starfire cried in relief as she looked at the crystal and Mitzpah medallion laying in her palm.

Cyborg felt her sag against him in relief. "Linda, I know that patients aren't usually allowed to wear jewelry while they're here, but is it possible to make an exception in this case?"

"Certainly," Linda agreed. "This is why you had me distract you while I was removing his mask isn't it?"

"Yes. It is called a Shinrah crystal and it has certain properties that enable Robin and I to tell what the other is feeling. While you were removing his mask, the combination of my touching him and his being foremost in my mind caused me to feel his pain as you peeled his mask off."

They watched as Starfire slipped the chain back around Robin's neck and slid the crystal under his hospital gown. As she slid her hand back out she sighed in relief as she saw her crystal resume it's red glow. "Mine is red because he is unconscious," she explained, holding up her crystal, then she slid Robin back out from under his gown. "His is green because I am physically alright."

"I'm sorry Starfire, I didn't know."

"It is alright friend Linda. I am just relieved that this is all that was the cause of what I felt. I did not realize just how much I had grown used to having this link with him. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go sit with Raven ."


	27. Chapter 27

Fortunately I see my views number still going up or I'd be worried about the lack of reviews. Holiday weekend gave me some extra time to type and I managed to get this done.

Chapter 27

Knowing that her friend wasn't going to wake up very soon, Starfire took the time to meditate some more. Since she had gone to the VELANC'R it was one of the things that she missed. That and watching the sunrise and set with her two best friends. What surprised her was that she didn't realize how much she enjoyed both watching the beginning and ending of each day, and meditating. After the events of the last few days, Starfire realized that she needed to relax. Her inability to slow her thoughts down and look at the situation critically was more than enough proof of that to her. She shuddered to think what her instructors would have thought seeing her like that.

"_A racing, distracted mind means a slow weapon or hand."_ they had drilled into her time and time again. Her first taste of what they meant came when the Gordanians made their ultimatum. She had decided not to break her routine and went to her swordsmanship practice with Kim'r, and for the first time, the older warrior gave her a drubbing that she bitterly remembered to this day.

It took Starfire a moment, but she realized that Raven's taking a deeper breath had pulled her from the light trance she had reached. Just as she floated down to the chair in the room Raven moaned softly.

"Mmmm, ugh. Starfire?" she asked weakly her voice muffled by the oxygen mask that covered her nose and mouth. "Why are you here and not with Robin?"

"The doctors say that he will not wake up for a couple more hours, and there is something I wish to discuss with you before I face him, Shalay'fa."

Raven used the time it took for her to raise the head of her bed to a sitting position to try to figure out what was going on between her two friends. Starfire's use of the phrase 'face him', together with her addressing her as Shalay'fa told her that something was amiss between the two, and she couldn't think of what it was. During the rescue, and fire fighting that had gone on, she could feel Robin's pride in how Starfire was handling things, and she didn't know of anything that would have changed that.

"What is it?" she asked, then listened as Starfire explained about the last events at the burning building, and what happened when she asked Robin for his forgiveness for not rescuing them before the civilians. "And he said no?"

"Right as he was drifting back into unconsciousness."

Starfire, the semi-conscious mind is tricky. He may have been trying to say something more, or may not have even understood the question."

"Do you blame me for putting off rescuing you, or for being the cause of your injuries?"

"Not at all. You acted as you saw fit, and in keeping with what we have trained for. Although hitting Cyborg with a star bolt was a little much."

Starfire blushed to the roots of her hair. "His grip is most strong, it was the only way I could think of to get him to let go of me. Besides, it was not a full powered one." She paused for a few moment, thinking things over. "I thank you, Shalay'fa, your thoughts on this have made me feel much better. Now if you will excuse me, I promised Beast Boy that I would notify him upon your awakening."

"Why would you promise him that?"

Starfire's eyes glittered as she giggled softly. "Because he was almost faster than I was to go to rescue you after the explosion. He morphed into a hawk, and Cyborg barely got hold of his legs as he tried to fly up to you."

"He did that?"

Starfire nodded, "The pain in his voice, thinking you were possibly dead, matched the pain in mine thinking the same for Robin." She was silent for a moment, gauging Raven's reaction then added, "Shalay'fa I know you say you do not care much for him, except for friendship, but I believe his feelings for you may run deeper and stronger."

Having said that, Starfire recognized the look on her friend's face and decided to let the matter drop, and she left the room to let Cyborg and Beast Boy know she was awake.

Two days later, Starfire was back on the roof alone with her thoughts when Raven appeared beside her. "This isn't really dealing with it, you know."

Starfire glanced over at her, and sighed. "I know, but I am not sure if I want to know what his response will be."

"Star, you owe it to him to at least let him know what's bothering you.

Meanwhile, down in Robin's room Cyborg and Robin were discussing Starfire.

"Why is she avoiding me Cy? I know she's been here, but every time I wake up I'm either alone or you're here."

"Okay if she's only here when you're asleep, how do you know she's been here?"

"Strawberries. Star uses a strawberry scented shampoo, and soap and the scent, while not overpowering, lingers. And before you ask Doctor Benson uses an orange scented shampoo, and Nurse Ramsey uses a melon scented one like Beast Boy's."

"She's confused Rob, and for that matter so am I. Her decision to bring the three civilians to safety first then go back for you and Rae was the right one to make, but why won't you forgive her for making it?"

"Huh?"

"When you woke up for a few moments you asked Star if all the people had been rescued, and she told you that they were then asked you to forgive her for getting them first, and you said no."

Robin rubbed at his forehead his face a study in confusion. "Cy I don't remember that conversation at all, and if I did, I would have said something like that there was nothing to forgive. Cy, I've got to see her. Well, in a manner of speaking. She's obviously avoiding me because she thinks I'm going to blame her for this," he said, touching the bandages over his eyes."

"Okay Rob I get your point, but do you realize that the only thing you've got on right now is one of those lace up the back hospital gowns?"

Robin sat there blushing as his legs hung over the side of the bed. "Then get me my clothes and let me get dressed."

"What's going on here?" Dr. Benson demanded when she came in to find Robin completely dressed with Cyborg tying his boots.

"I'm going to see Starfire, or at least go to where she is. The only injury I have is to my eyes, so I see no reason why I can't move around."

Linda sighed then nodded, and Cyborg resumed tying.. "Alright, and I'm only agreeing because I know that you will go even if I don't. Another thing working in your favor is that there is someone with her if you run into a problem.

"So Cy, where is she?" Robin asked taking out a bo staff, and extending it to use as a cane.

"If we were at the Tower where would she be?"

Robin smiled, "The roof."

Starfire was on the roof, but despite what Linda thought, she was alone. "Sher'l I thought I told you that I did not wish to be disturbed." she said when she heard the creak of the hinges to the stairway door.

Robin took his hand off Cyborg's arm and took a step forward. "Not even by me?" He smiled when he heard Star's surprised and happy gasp.

"Robin! It is good to see you relatively well."

"Yeah, well these will come off in two weeks and I'll be good as new."

"So Doctor Kingman believes, but is not certain," Star said as she watched Robin walk over to her, his feet somehow knowing when to step up over the cables and such that ran across the roof. All except one which caught his toe and tripped him. Fortunately, he was close enough to her that she was able to catch him.

He kept his hand on her shoulder as he steadied himself then drew her into a hug. "Oh that feels good," he whispered into her ear as he felt her arms encircle him. "Kori, I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding that's kept you away from me for the last two days."

"Misunder. . . .then you do not blame me for what happened?"

Robin sighed as his fingers traced over her cheek. "How can I blame you for making the right decision, the same one I would have made in that situation? My love I am so proud of how you handled things."

"Thank you, but all I did was what we trained to do."

"But you've never trained to be the one in charge, and, as I knew you would, you filled the role with a natural grace and confidence."

Star smiled as she hugged him again, then felt him stiffen in the embrace. "What is it?"

"We're not alone," Robin replied as he stepped away from her, his bo staff raised defensively as he turned in the direction of an air conditioning unit "Who's there!" he called, then heard Starfire's gasp.

"It is Teranc'r," she whispered to him.

"I am here under the rules of parlay, ruthasha. Your weapon dishonors me."

With an effort, Robin lowered his staff, and returned it to use as a cane to sweep the area before him for obstacles. "It's hard to dishonor someone like you." he muttered.

"What is it you wish to say?"

"I will admit Koriand'r that is one thing I do admire about you. Your directness. I am here to ask for your unconditional abdication from the throne, otherwise I can not be responsible for events that will occur."

"You do not seriously think that I will agree, do you?"

"No, Koriand'r, I expect that you will not," he replied with a touch of admiration in his voice. "To be honest, you have turned out to be more of an adversary that I had expected. On another subject taking the boy and putting him in hiding may be working for the moment, but I will track him down and bring him back to the fleet."

"You will not harm him!" Sher'l's voice shouted from by the doorway.

"Sherana, no!" Starfire called. "He is protected by the rules of parlay."

Robin heard Starfire sigh softly as he heard Sher'l power down her star bolts. "Have you said what you came here to say?"

"All but this, ruthasha. As I said, Koriand'r had proved to be more of an adversary that we thought, but you have gone beyond anything we may have imagined. We will not make that mistake again."

"He is gone," Starfire said, letting Robin know, even though she had an idea that he already knew.

"Star, do you think you could visit me while I'm awake, so I have more than the scent of your shampoo to tell me you've been there?" He smiled when he felt her hand take his and they headed back to his room.

"And just where have you been?" Nurse Ramsey demanded when Robin walked into his room.

Stopping, he slid his arm around Starfire's waist, and turned toward that source of the voice. "On the roof, talking to Starfire, with Doctor Benson's permission."

"I wish she had left a note," she muttered, then turned to Starfire. "Now I have at least part of an idea what you went through the other day," she said as she helped Robin back to sit on his bed and started taking his pulse and respirations.

Robin knew that his questioning look had been correctly directed when Starfire spoke. "In keeping with hospital rules she removed your medallion, and crystal, giving me quite the fright, I am not ashamed to admit."

Robin reached out his hand to give Starfire a sympathetic squeeze, and when he realized just where his hand had made contact with her, he quickly lowered it to her waist. "Sorry," he whispered. "I can just imagine what you felt, or more correctly didn't feel."

"You have no idea, my love," Star whispered in his hear then kissed him on the cheek. "For several terrifying minutes I feared that you had died. As I told friend Cyborg, and Doctor Linda, I had not realized just how much feeling our bond has grown to mean to me."

"And me as well, my love, the last two days I've been thinking that you had taken some lessons from Raven, but she denied it, so I figured you were using what mind focusing techniques you learned on Tamaran to keep yourself focused on anything but me so I couldn't use the link to find out what was wrong. I was beginning to think that you didn't want to see me with these." he said, touching his bandages.

He felt the mattress on his right compress as Star sat beside him, her arm going around his shoulders. "It will take more than simple blindness to drive me from you gentha'fa, even if it turns out not to be temporary." Star was slightly surprised to feel Robin shudder slightly at that comment. Had she not been holding him close, she wouldn't have felt it that sensation was so slight, but she had, and she knew that deep down, Robin realized that at the end of the two weeks he may not have his sight back.

"Well I'm glad that the two of you are now talking again," Linda said as she came into the room. "Robin, how would you like to spend the rest of your recovery time at Titan Tower?" She almost laughed as Robin's face lit up almost like Starfire's did when she heard his voice.

"Are you serious? That would be great."

"Does he not need the attention of a doctor?"

"I have it on good authority that he will be well looked after," Linda said, as Sher'l came out from behind her.

"Sher'l, what have you been telling Doctor Benson?"

"Nothing untrue, Highness. Just that I am sure that between the two of us he will not overwork himself or leave the Tower."

Starfire smiled fondly at Sher'l and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes Sherana I do believe that we will be up to that challenge. Oh and do not think this will be an easy task. Robin is not one to simply lay around the Tower doing nothing. He will try to sneak past us and either find a way to do research on the computer or train."

That had been two days ago, and true to Starfire's predictions Robin was now standing in one of the less used training rooms, standing in the middle of a circle of five heavy bags, his bo staff at the ready. A nudge of a button at his feet started the bags swinging slightly and he stood still for a moment, concentrating, then swung his staff and was gratified to hear the thwack of it hitting one of the bags. After about five minutes a buzzer sounded, and the bags slowly stopped swinging.

"Shalocfa! What in X'Hal's name do you think you are doing!" Sher'l demanded. "The Princess has everyone turning the Tower upside down looking for you!"

She watched as Robin turned toward her, smiling as he collapsed his staff, and walked over to her. "Sherana, lies do not become you. At this moment Koriand'r is in her room, taking a shower. You are just concerned that she would discover that I had gotten past you and was here."

"I'm very glad that you find this so amusing, but the Princess has tasked me with making sure that you do not overtire yourself, and to find you here doing what you were is not . . . .why are you laughing?"

Robin knelt on his right knee and motioned Sher'l over to him. After a moment he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder then gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Sher'l, I promise that the next time I come her, I will invite you," he told her, then his head snapped up, and he quickly stood, gently pushing her behind him. Once he had done that he drew his staff again and extended it. "Who's there?" he asked, taking a defensive stance.

The newcomer stood just inside the doorway, about three feet from Robin, her brown eyes glowing with admiration and pride. Seeing Robin's bandaged eyes looking directly at her was unnerving, and she smiled when she realized that he had pushed Sher'l behind him to protect her.

"I said, who's there, answer me." Robin said then without a word of warning he lunged forward, smiling in satisfaction when he felt his staff strike home.

"X'Hal, Robin, I surrender! How did you do that?"

"Kim'r!" Robin cried happily, dropping his guard, and collapsing his staff again. "Where did I hit you?"

"Left forearm guard, but only just, or you would have gotten the left side of my head." she replied, and noticed Robin's satisfied nod. "I ask again, how did you do that?"

"Some of the training I've had taught me that my eyes can be deceived, and not to trust them, also being able to fight in complete darkness gives me an advantage, all the more so now."

"How good can you be, unable to see?"

"Care to find out?" Robin asked, tossing a staff to her, aiming it so it went straight at her face.

"I shall use none of my powers, Shalocfa."

"Thank you. Sher'l go over to the bench by the door please." Taking a deep breath he brought his staff to the ready position. "Shall we?"

"Indeed," Kim'r replied, taking a defensive stance. "Who. . ." she began, but cut off as she suddenly found herself on the defensive. She was amazed not at the power of Robin's strikes, but at the accuracy and speed. 'Let us see how he does at defense.' she thought to herself and swung her staff at him, to find the blow blocked. After letting Robin get the first series of blows in Kim'r went on the offensive, but found that although Robin was able to drive her back with his attack, she could not return the favor as Robn stood his ground, and parried everything she threw at him.

She winced inwardly as she threw one more blow and over extended her follow through. How Robin knew it, she didn't know, but the impact of his staff just above the back of her knees threw her onto her back, and she found the end of his staff touching her throat. "Pe rochena, shovaka."

Stepping straight back Robin collapsed his staff and returned it to it's place on his belt. That done, he stepped back forward and offered his hand to help Kim'r up. Thinking to surprise him she grabbed his hand and pulled her legs sweeping to knock his from under him.

That's not quite how it worked. Robin went with the pull on his hand and went into a forward roll, twisting his body as he rolled flat on the floor, rising quickly he slapped at the inside of Kim'r's elbow and put her in a hammer lock. "Va shu rochena roka, Shovaka? Do you surrender now Warrior?"

"Covatchu! Enough!" Starfire shouted from the doorway. "X'Hal Robin I expected you to come here to train, but not this, not so soon after your release from the hospital. What of your promise to me to relax?"

"He is not entirely to blame, Highness," Kim'r said, knowing to address her properly when she was this angry. "I was curious as to how well he could fight without his ability to see, and he was most instructive," she added, shaking her arm to ease the wrenched joints. "But you are correct he has worked enough for today."

This time she took Robin's help and regained her feet. "Let this be a lesson to you, young one," she said to Sher'l, "even with an obvious advantage, never underestimate your opponent." She draped her arm over Robin's shoulders, chuckling softly. "Even the most experienced of us need reminding of that from time to time. Robin, how about a glass of _xanefa_?"

"You have some?" Starfire asked, and the tone told Robin that it was either rare or much prized.

"Two bottles, so I guess I can include the two of you as well." as they walked down the hall, she looked at Robin again and shook her head. "Shalocfa, you never cease to amaze me."

"I got that same impression from Teranc'r the other day," Robin said, then related the events on the hospital roof, and he was surprised at the growl he heard from the older warrior.

"I apologize that he is still loose among the fleet, but he has an extensive network of those sympathetic to him and with their help, he has been able to evade capture." Robin heard the sound of a door sliding open, and they entered the room. "Ah good, you are here Titan Cyborg. Koriand'r, you and Robin have a seat, while I get the _xanefa."_

"It is a beverage made from the juice of several fruits on Tamaran," Starfire explained. "It is supposed to be non-alcoholic, but the combination of the juices has an odd effect if too much is ingested at one time. Also, this far from Tamaran it is very hard to get."

Robin heard the clinking of glasses then the soft pop of a cork being withdrawn from a bottle. A moment later a glass was placed in his hand. "To Emperor Galfore." Kim'r said as a toast, and he, Starfire and Sher'l echoed her, then he tentatively sipped the liquid.

He immediately recognized the cranberry like tang of zorka berries, but the others he had no idea of, but the overall flavor was delicious. After taking a good swallow, he balanced the glass on his knee. "Kim'r do you know if Devon'r has had any meeting with Galfore since the VELANCE'R reached orbit?"

Kim'r nodded, then realized that Robn couldn't see it. "Yes several times in fact. I have been there each time."

"Has there been any further news of Blackfire?"

"Komand'r? What news would there be of her?"

"Her location for one thing," Starfire said.

"You mean there has been no mention of her to Galfore by Devon'r since he briefed us?"

"No, none. Why would there be?"

The room was silent for a moment, and Robin took another sip of his juice as he thought. "What do you know of how this war started?"

"Several Salvainian ships vanished on their supply runs, and Kor'mel sent us a declaration of war because of that."

"Did any video accompany the declaration?"

"Not that Galfore or I have been shown"

"Cy, can you bring it up on the screen in here?"

"Sure thing, gimmie a sec." Robin heard Cyborg tapping on some keys. "Easy as pie seeing as we're in Operations.

The room fell silent again as the video played itself out, and it stretched further as Kim'r worked through her amazement at what she saw. "X'Hal, no wonder Kor'mel is so certain that we are responsible. Robin, what does this have to do with Komand'r?"

"The color of the star bolts on the video. They're purple, which, according to Devon'r, are rare among your people. The Titans happen to know first hand that Blackfire's are purple."

"And according to Devon'r she was last seen in the Zendiri system not long before the ships started vanishing. I know I am not in the Intelligence Division, but that is too much of a coincidence."

"I agree," Kim'r said her mind racing furiously at the implications she now had before her. "There is a chance that Devon'r has passed this on to Galfore, but I am very uncomfortable with the fact that this has been kept from me." She was silent for a moment. "Highness, when could you be back aboard the flagship?"

"That would depend. Robin's bandages are not due to be removed for another week, and it is not a certain thing that he will be able to see when they are."

Kim'r nodded her understanding. "Robin has a communicator that connects directly with me. Contact me as soon as you know how his eyes are, and plan on returning to the VELANCE'R as soon as possible after that, even blind he will still be able to protect you." She drained her glass, then looked at Cyborg. "I know that I can trust them with information like this, and after working with you in trying to uncover who attacked Koriand'r I feel I can trust you as well."

"I am no threat Commander, I have no desire to have any contact with Teranc'r at all."

"I would take your word of honor on this, Sher'l."

"She has already given it to me, Kim'r"

"Very well then, until you return to the flagship, be always alert, and do nothing reckless. I will ferry down the ships for your guard, Robin." she said, then the meeting broke up.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Might I inquire as to what is troubling you, Gentha'fa? You seem unusually quiet.

Robin and Starfire had left the meeting with Kim'r, and Robin had been lost in thought the whole time, trusting Starfire to guide him along. Her question and observation finally broke through his preoccupation and he realized that she had taken him outside.

"I'm not sure Kori. I guess I'm sharing Kim'r's feelings that her not being shown the video is odd in the extreme. Another thing that's bothering me is that she wants us to return to the flagship as soon as my bandages are off, just over a week away, and I had hoped to have some training time so the Titans can get used to fighting with Mik'l and the rest of my Guard. Thanks to these, that's not going to happen."

"If you can fight without your sight, can you not train without it?"

"It's not as simple as that, Kori."

"Why is it not? You defeated Kim'r with your staff, why can you not train the others to fight together? You already know how we fight, and how the Titans fight, do you not believe that they would be able to work things out between themselves?"

Robin stopped, and turned so he was facing Star. "Are you saying that I should stay on the sidelines and let them train themselves?"

Star smiled softly as she cupped his cheek, her thumb gently stroking below the bandage over his eye. "Even with your sight that would be my. . . .suggestion. You and I have fought in the Tamaranean style, and we have also fought with the Titans. You will not be alone on the lines of the side.

Robin thought about it for a moment, then decided that Starfire was right. 'I am glad that you have seen things my way, Gentha'fa,' she thought to him through their bond, then he felt a gentle thump on his shoulder. "Once again, my love, you are the it," she said gleefully.

"Star wait! I don't even know where I am, let alone where you are," he said, and heard no response. "Okay, Boy Wonder, focus," he muttered, and concentrated on his training. Actually, it was the crystal bond that gave away Starfire's location to him. He lunged to his right and touched her arm, announcing that she was it, then he sprinted to his left and swerved between two trees. He could feel Star's amazement, then frustration, as five minutes later she was still it as he kept weaving in and out among the trees. Then, finally, she managed to get him in a position where he had to come out from the trees into a small clearing and she tagged him.

He rested a moment, getting his breath back, then he felt for her through the bond. "Kori?" he called when he discovered he wasn't able to locate her that way. "Stop blocking the bond." There was silence for a few moments, and that realization made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he noticed it was way too quiet with the lack of birdsong or the buzz of any insects. "Starfire, where are you!" he shouted, hearing his voice echo softly. Suddenly, he realized that there was someone off to his left, and he turned that way, his hand going to the small of his back removing his bo staff from it's storage clip. He never got it out, as he felt a star bolt slam into his chest, knocking him out cold. He never even felt himself slam into the tree behind him.

Starfire knew that her lifting off the ground and blocking her thoughts from the crystal was not entirely fair, but she reasoned that Robin was using some type of power, so it was even. Her attention suddenly focused on their bond when she felt Robin's apprehension at something, and she heard him call out to her. She turned and saw him through the trees, his hand reaching for his staff. "No!" she gasped when she saw the red star bolt slam into Robin's chest and slam him into a tree. Realizing that Robin was in his regular uniform, and not his armor, she quickly flew toward him, and saw the cloaked figure float towards him, another bolt ready.

Giving her battle cry, she fired first and her bolt flew true, slamming into the charged hand and making the bolt fizzle out. "Leave. Him. Alone." she said in cold fury, warning the intruder as she pressed her distress beacon. "You will not harm him," she added as she placed herself between Robin and the intruder, her hands bright green, almost white, and her eyes literally flaming in her righteous fury. She didn't recognize the voice that spoke the curse in her native language, but she saw the movement of the intruder's hand and she acted first, her eye beams and a star bolt form each hand striking almost instantaneously, slamming the intruder through a smaller tree and bouncing him off a larger one. Not knowing if there was another intruder, she kept her guard up her warrior trained senses alert for any movement.

"Whoa, Star it's us!" Cyborg said as he coming to a skidding stop face to face with one absolutely furious Starfire, her hand drawn back to launch a star bolt at him. The only time he remembered seeing the bolts at her hands so bright was when they first met, and she had just gotten the ends of the Gordanian manacles off her hands. The other time was when they faced Slade in his failed attempt to make Robin his apprentice.

"He is still unconscious, Titan Cyborg," Mik'l reported as he checked the intruder.

"Starfire it's over, Robin is safe now," Raven said softly as she approached her. They watched as she cooled her bolts, and stood there a moment, her head down, and they all jumped when she cried out and slammed her fist into the tree. "Shalay'fa take it easy, it's over."

"Shalay'fa I might as well have shot him myself!"

"No Starfire, you were relaxing, helping him to relax and take his mind off things for a time. This is not your fault."

Raven relaxed slightly as she saw what she said register in the bright green eyes she was looking into.

"Thank you, Raven," Star said softly, putting her hand on the dark Titan's shoulder. "How is he?"

"He's going to have a headache when he wakes up, but he should be alright. From what I can feel of his emotions even now, it would be best if you were there when he wakes up."

"Yes, even unconscious he is most concerned about my safety."

"Highness!" Mik'l called from over by where the intruder lay.

Reluctantly she left Robin's side and floated over to him. "Yes Commander."

"Do you recognize this warrior?"

Starfire looked at the warrior's face as Mik'l withdrew the hood of the cloak.

"Dude! That's the guy that was with the one who briefed us."

"You are quite correct, Beast Boy. Yes Commander, this is Lieutenant Ronsh'r, Weapons Officer of the SOMON'R."

"It will be some time before he troubles you again, Highness. From what I can discern of his injuries, he will be in the security section of the healing ward for at least a month."

"As he deserves," Shel'b said bitterly, drawing a surprised glance from Starfire. "He has no honor attacking a helpless, disabled opponent."

Star nodded. "Disabled with blindness he may be, Lieutenant, but helpless he is not. Had I not distracted him, he would have given a better accounting of himself."

"Starfire, you had nothing to do with this attack or it's outcome."

"You sound so certain, Shalay'fa, but I am not. After seeing his prowess at fighting Kim'r, I challenged him to a game of tag. I used an unfair advantage and he could not sense where I was. It was while he was looking, and calling for me that he was attacked."

"Starfire stop it! We all know Robin, and he enjoyed the challenge you presented him with and he was relaxed, having fun for the first time in days. That is the only thing you had any hand in causing."

Beast Boy's and Cyborg's jaws dropped when Star went over and gave Raven a hug. What caused their surprise was that Raven returned it.

"Let's get them both back to the Tower," Raven said, breaking her hug with Star. Using her powers she levitated Ronsh'r, and Star gently lifted Robin in her arms and they headed back to the Tower.

A short time later, Raven and Starfire were waiting for Robin to regain consciousness in the med-lab of the Tower. Ronsh'r had been taken by Diet'r to the VELANCE'R for the medical attention he needed.

"Raven, I wish to thank you for your faith in me, and for helping me realize that I was not at fault in this."

The dark Titan was glad that Robin picked that moment to moan softly as Starfire's attention was on him and she didn't see her blush. "I was only making sure that you were seeing things objectively." She was thoughtfully silent for a moment. "Starfire I'm your friend and I hope you don't take this the wrong way. . ."

"Raven you are more than my friend, you are my shalay'fa, there is nothing that you can not say to me."

"Okay, first off what is the Oath of Bonding?"

"It is an oath taken by a couple, and with proper witnesses it is looked upon by my people as a binding marriage. Why?"

"That's what I thought. After your first attack on the flagship, I was standing by the door and I overheard a conversation between Galfore and Robin. Galfore was explaining how some thought that you and he weren't thinking through your actions by making him your shalocfa. Robin assured him that you had, and told him about you speaking your half of the Oath, and him almost completing it, but realized that it wouldn't met with Galfore's approval.

"I see," Starfire said softly, sitting on the edge of Robin's bed, and reaching down to stroke his cheek. "What is it you do no think I will take the right way?"

"Are you both sure you're looking at the consequences of your actions objectively? Do you honestly believe that Robin will be able to simply give you up just because Galfore tells him to? I'll be the first to admit that Robin's sense of honor and duty would compel him to do just that, but I also believe that his love for you won't let him."

"So you too believe we are acting impulsively."

Raven not only heard the slight anger in her tone of voice, but felt it as well, and she sighed softly. "Honestly I'm not sure. I know that you have both taken things into consideration, but you may not fully or honestly asking yourselves what your reactions would be. I have no doubt that you would go through with any marriage that Galfore would decree, but I be concerned for your survival in such a relationship."

"Suicide is not acceptable among my people."

"I realize that, but could you truly be happy in such a relationship, knowing that Robin was still alive?"

Starfire had been angrily glaring at her friend, but now she lowered her gaze sadly. "No, I could not, but I would stay for the good of my people."

Raven reached over and gently took Starfire's chin and raised her face so she was looking at her again. "Star, in a relationship like that under that kind of stress subconsciously, a person would become self destructive. Your spirit would suffer. You would become a shell of yourself, and I don't want to see that happen to you."

Starfire was silent for a few moments as she looked down at Robin's face. "I know that you have felt what we feel for each other, so you will understand when I say that it is too late to be having this discussion. I will say this though: we both know that within a month we most likely will have to part, as our outlying colonies will need to either be abandoned, or face a slow painful death without zorka berries."

"So Kor'mel has said that he would accept a marriage to you to seal a peace agreement?"

"No he has not. From my understanding he has not brought the possibility up, nor has he responded to the suggestion of such a compromise. From what Galfore can tell, if he can guarantee that the ships will stop being attacked, the war would be over, but so far Galfore has been unsuccessful in making such a guarantee that is acceptable to Kor'mel."

Before either of them could speak, Robin moaned loudly, and Raven could feel that he was nearing consciousness. "Kori, where are you? Why is she blocking the bond?" His head whipped back and forth as he struggled to wake up quicker, so he could protect himself and Starfire. "Who's there?" he groaned, then sat bolt upright on his bed. "No!"

Raven grunted as Robin's right hand swept over and slammed into her shoulder, knocking her off the edge of the bed where she was sitting.

"Gentha'fa, be calm, you are safe in the Tower, I am here with you."

"Star? What happened? Where did you go?"

"I used my ability to fly, and blocked our bond in order to take an advantage over you, and you were attacked by Ronsh'r. He has been taken to the flagship for medical attention, and I brought you here."

"I don't remember attacking anyone, why did Ronsh'r need medical attention."

"I was. . . .upset, by his attacking you, and I. . ."

"From what we could tell, she hit him with a star bolt strong enough to push him back through one tree, and bounce him off another. Then she stood guard over you until we arrived."

"Thanks Rae, could you give us a moment?"

"She is my shalay'fa, Robin, you can speak to me as you will in her presence."

"If you say so. What's bothering you, Kori?"

"Nothing," she replied, and could tell that he didn't believe her. She glanced over at Raven and saw the smug look on her face. "I wish to apologize to you, my love. If I had not distracted you by blocking our bond you would have been able to defend yourself."

Robin could tell by the sound of Starfire's voice that she had taken a few steps from his bed. He swung his legs over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kori, come here," he said, and when she got close enough he pulled her into a hug for a moment, the held her back, his hands framing her face. "Your blocking our bond distracted me, yes, but I would not have been able to defend myself any better. Yes I knew there was somebody there, but I couldn't tell who, and they still would have been able to hit me with the star bolt."

"But you were able to defend yourself against Kim'r."

"Only because I struck first when she didn't identify herself to me. To be honest I thought it was Mik'l wanting to test me, to see if I was still fit enough to be his Commanding Officer."

"And I would still like to have that opportunity, Shalocfa." Mik'l's voice said from the doorway.

"Much as I don't believe we have the time for this, Commander, I understand your reasons for this, so I accept."

"Your large training room then, at your convenience. I trust Commander Kim'r's judgment, but I can not believe that without sight that you are much of a threat."

"Then you are a fool, Commander," Sher'l said from the doorway. "I was there and watched as Robin had Commander Kim'r at his mercy not once, but twice."

"And I'm supposed to take the word of one so young?"

"Remember, Commander, she is my handmaiden and as such speaks with my honor."

"My apologies, Highness, Sher'l, but I still must see for myself."

"Very well then, Mik'l," Robin said standing up, and heading out of the room unescorted, "As the one challenged I don't have to ask this, but I don't want any doubts left in your mind Commander. What conditions would you find agreeable?"

"I will not fly, use star bolt energy, or super strength."

"Is hand to hand agreeable to you?"

"I would have thought you would have preferred hand weapons, but hand to hand is acceptable."

A few moment later Robin turned into the doorway to the large training room, stopped almost dead center, and turned to face Mik'l, "Let's do this."

Matching Robin's defensive stance, Mik'l showed the first glimmer of concern at Robin's ability to maneuver without sight. Deciding to move things along, he took the first move.

Robin swept Mik'l's hand aside, and countered with a blow that landed on the right side of his ribs, pushing him back a step. He smiled softly when he heard his opponent's frustrated growl, and he jumped up over the leg sweep, and delivered a kick of his own that landed on Mik'l's shoulder throwing him off balance. Robin pressed his advantage, and threw a combination of punches that all landed on target snapping the Tamaranean's head first one way then the other.

Muttering a Tamaranean curse under his breath, Mik'l managed to lunge forward fast enough that he was able to grab Robin's shoulders and he intended to pull him into an up thrust knee. It didn't work.

Robin heard Mik'l's shout of pain as he pried his thumb clear of his right shoulder and twisted it quickly forcing the older warrior into an arm bar. He was about to lift his arm to force Mik'l to his knees, but he felt him shift his weight, and barely avoided the roundhouse kick he threw.

The combination of their movements left the two about three feet apart, and Mik'l saw that Robin's back was to him. Thinking to gain an advantage he crept up behind him and snaked his right arm over Robin's right shoulder planning on grabbing him, and pulling him backward and off balance.

He was stunned to feel his hand grabbed and Robin slid under his arm, pulling his hand down and back, neatly flipping him onto his back. He looked up and saw that Robin had his left hand drawn back, and knew where his next blow would fall. He saw no option. "Pa rochena!" he shouted, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Robin's hand freeze, then relax.

"Shalocfa, I am gratified to see that my thoughts were in error," he said as he accepted Robin's hand to help him to his feet. "I am glad that I have not gone up against you when you have your vision."

"He is most formidable as an opponent, I can assure you," Starfire said, then felt Robin's anger at her reference to when he was Slade's apprentice. 'That is not what I meant," she thought to him. 'Remember I have sparred against you on many occasions.'

"Right, now that this is out of the way, starting tomorrow morning, training begins for all of you."

"You can not be seriously thinking that you have anything to teach us, Shalocfa."

"While I have no doubts about your abilities, Stev'n, you have not fought alongside Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy. Kim'r wants us back aboard the flagship as soon as my bandages come off, and I need to be sure that you can fight as one team together before then. Before anyone thinks it, I will not be spending the whole time on the sidelines, as you're going to have to get used to my style of fighting as well. However, Koriand'r and I are familiar with Tamaranean fighting styles, and we've both been fighting with the Titans, so we shall see how things go."

"Very well, Shalocfa, we will be ready, and I hope up to your expectations."

"I have no doubt about that Mik'l."

Later that night, Starfire and Robin were walking towards his room, arm in arm. "You realize, my love, that I know perfectly well that you are able to walk these halls without my guidance."

Robin smiled and gave her waist a slight squeeze. "Yes Kori, I know. Let's just say that it's far more enjoyable this way."

Robin felt the usual thrill as Starfire giggled softly. "We have reached the door to your room."

"No this should be your room, mine is the next one down."

Starfire watched as Robin reached his free hand out and traced his fingers over the name plate on the door, and she sighed. "I thought I might have been sufficient enough of a distraction that you might have been fooled. My intentions are honorable, though, as I wish to talk to you about Sher'l and this trip to the flagship she needed to take."

"All you had to do was ask, Kori," he said as he pressed the door actuator and the door hissed open.

"Shhaavoka, Highnish, Shhhalofa."

"Sher'l?" Robin asked, recognizing the voice, but stunned by the way she was slurring her words.

"Sherana did you get into some _xanefa?"_

Before Sher'l could answer the door hissed closed. "Actually no, Highness, but I do not know who to trust so I kept the act up until I got you alone."

"Sher'l what have you been up to?"

"Shalocfa, Teranc'r has still not been captured, and we have need of information. No one pays that much attention to a simple handmaiden, especially if they believe she's had to much _xanefa_. They say things that they normally would not."

"Sher'l, I expressly stated that I did not want you doing anything like this."

"But Highness, I did find something out. Commander Sea'n was talking to another warrior, and they were talking about an operation that will take place some time soon. They called it Operation Seyla, and it is something that will effect the entire fleet.

"Did they say when it would happen?"

"No, Shalocfa, nor did they speak of the specifics of the plan."

"Kori, I don't know that word, Seyla."

"It is not one that I taught you. It is one you would have no experience with as it is the word for the feeling we have while under the influence of the veka serum.

"Well it's late right now, and we're going to get an early start tomorrow," Robin said then headed for the door. He stopped just short of it, then turned back to Sher'l. "You are confined to this room for the remainder of your time on this planet, young lady. Except for times when you will be training. As a warrior you must learn to take orders, even if you don't like them, or be prepared to face the consequences."

"Yes, Shalocfa.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As things turned out, Sher'l didn't spend that much time confined to Starfire's room. Bright and early, she was up with the rest of them, training so the Titans and Robin's Guard would be able to fight together as one team. From what Starfire described to him and from what he could sense himself, the last week and a few days had been very productive, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that Starfire had been right, as he hadn't had all that much to do with it.

Things had not always gone smoothly, as was natural trying to get people who never worked together before to do so. There had been some personality conflicts, but Robin knew better than to try to force things, and he was relieved to see them worked out between the ones involved.

Kim'r had been true to her word, and six Tamaranean fighters were stored at various places on the island, and with the exception of Robin, everyone was able to fly both the pods from the T-ship and the VALNO'R class fighter.

Now his hand was held in Starfire's strong grip as they flew toward his appointment with Doctor Kingman and Doctor Benson to remove his bandages. He knew that off to his left Raven, was keeping pace with them. He had intended it be just himself and Starfire, but Star had been very insistent that Raven come along.

'You worry overmuch on how others see you, my love,' Starfire's thoughts came to him. 'The others have been around you the last two weeks, and are not uncomfortable with your inability to see.'

'I know, Kori, it's just that I don't want that many people around if this turns out not to be temporary.' he thought back to her, then smiled in spite of himself as he felt her amusement at his stubbornness.

'Give it up, Starfire,' Raven thought to them both. 'He may have opened up some to the rest of us, but only with you can he almost completely relax.'

A few minutes later, they touched down in front of the entrance to Saint Mary's Hospital. Robin put his hand on Starfire's arm and even through his gloves she could feel the coldness of his hand. "Be confident, Gentha'fa, your vision will be returned to you, I feel sure of it."

"Oh, good you're here," Robin heard Nurse Ramsey's voice say. "Bring him in here, Starfire."

Robin allowed himself to be led into a room, and with the nurse's assistance he was seated in a chair very much like a dentist's. After he had gotten comfortable, the room fell silent, and just as Robin was getting even more nervous, he heard Linda Benson's voice in the hall as she approached the room.

". . .adjusted in only two days," she was saying as she came in. "Ah good, I see you're here and ready. I would have thought you would have brought more of your friends, but that is your decision."

"So how do you feel?" Doctor Kingman asked.

"Fine, no pain at all, just a little itchy this morning."

"Okay then let's get those bandages off and see where we are. Jennifer, bring the lights down please."

"Yes, Doctor."

Robin relaxed as he felt his head tilted slightly forward, and he felt the blade of a pair of bandages scissors slide between the back of his head and the gauze holding the pads over his eyes in place. A moment later he felt the bandage go slack as they had been cut through.

"Now Robin, I want you to close your eyes and keep them that way until I tell you to open them."

"Understood, Doctor." Robin felt the rush of air against his eyelids as Dr. Kingman removed the pads covering them, and he involuntarily jerked his head back when he felt his fingers on his face.

"Relax, son, I'm on your side." the doctor soothed as he gently probed around Robin's eyes with his fingers. "Right, now open your eyes, and don't be alarmed if you can't see anything, I've got the lights dimmed very low, and it's almost completely dark in here."

"Thanks for the warning, Doc, but is it possible I might see anything?"

"In this light, it would be only the vaguest shadows, no definite shapes."

"Like, here, here, and here?" Robin asked raising his hand and touching the outline of the shape he saw.

"Very good, Robin. That was my left shoulder, my face, and my right shoulder. Now I want you to cover your eyes with one hand. Good. Now Jenny, bring up the lights, slowly to about fifty percent."

Robin couldn't help but smile as he saw some of the light bleed past his hand.

"I can tell by that smile that we may be getting some good news here. Now Robin, slowly, and I do mean slowly, take your hand away from your eyes. If the light seems too bright, go even slower."

Robin slowly lowered his hand, and his smile grew broader as the wall across from him came into view with some kind of painting in a frame on it. Suddenly he found that he had to blink his eyes rapidly, as they suddenly started tearing.

"Easy, Robin, the tearing is normal, as your eyes are adjusting to being uncovered and receiving light again," Dr. Kingman assured him. "It should clear up in a moment. No don't wipe them with your hand, let me," he added, as Robin went to wipe the moisture away, and he used a sterile gauze pad to do the job. "Okay Jenny, bring the lights the rest of the way up, slowly."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as the new level of light didn't hurt, and he could see things in better focus. "No offense, Doc, but I thought, by the sound of your voice, that you'd be younger," he said, as he looked at the bald headed man with a neatly trimmed, salt and pepper moustache that sat beside him.

Neil Kingman chuckled as he patted Robin's shoulder. "No offense taken, son, I get that all the time. Now just a few more moments and I'll let one of the young ladies take my place." For the next few minutes, Neil had Robin follow a pen with his eyes in all directions, then finally in a circle, and he grunted with satisfaction. "Consider yourself lucky that you're as young as you are and in as good a shape; you healed very quickly."

"Thanks, Doc." Robin said as he watched him get up, and Starfire take his place.

"Robin, your sight has been returned?"

"Yes, Star, and you have no idea how glad I am to see your face again."

Starfire glanced around and saw that the two doctors were busily talking near the door. "But I do, Gentha'fa, and I am equally pleased that you can once again see."

"Okay, let's get him on his feet and see if he can focus enough to walk around," Neil said as he walked back over.

Sliding his legs to his right, Robin swung himself around so he could stand, and he slowly rose to his feet, conscious of, and thankful for, Starfire's support, both mental and physical at his side.

"Doctor, what is wrong? Why does he have trouble with his balance?" Starfire asked nervously, as Robin swayed on his feet as he tried to walk.

"His body has to readjust to his having sight giving him references again," Neil replied soothingly. "Just let him lean on you if he has to, just like you are."

Starfire relaxed somewhat as Robin's steps grew more confident about halfway around the room, and the second time around he didn't use her support at all.

"I think you may want this," Starfire said as she handed him his mask.

"I assure you that none of us will reveal what you look like without that." Neil said, and Linda and Jennifer agreed.

"Thanks again, all of you," he said as he put his mask in place. "Good to see ya, Rae"

"Good to be seen."

Doctor Kingman shook Robin's hand, and put one on his shoulder. "All I've got to say is: relax, and the only restriction I would put on you is to avoid swimming for about a week. The chlorine from a pool, or salt from the bay would irritate your eyes too much and probably bring you back here. I'd give you a set of exercises to do twice a day, but knowing you, you'd ignore them."

"Give the list to me Doctor Kingman, I will ensure that they will be done."

"Yes, I believe you will."

The three Titans left the treatment room and headed down the hall, only to be greeted by the rest of the team.

"I believe it is good news," Mik'l said when he saw them.

"Yes, I can see, now what are you guys doing here and not running through those drills I set up for you?"

"Well, I kinda thought a morale boost like this would be good for the team. Besides, we've been training our butts off for the last week I thought we deserved a break."

Robin chuckled softly, he felt too good to stay mad at anything right at the moment. "Okay Cy, point taken, so what are we doing?"

"Well, I've got the T-car loaded up with ribs, steaks, burgers and dogs for on the grill, so I thought we'd head for the park for a good old fashioned bar be que."

"That sounds like a good idea, Cy. It'll give us some time to relax before I call Kim'r. Star, do you mind flying me over to the park?"

"Would you not be more comfortable in the T-car?"

"Maybe, but I just want to get a view of the city from the air again."

A couple of hours later, Starfire and Robin were walking arm in arm through the garden part of the park. "Robin you are acting much as I did the first time you brought me here. Are you not familiar with these plants and flowers?"

"Kori, I just spent the last two weeks unable to see, and not sure if I ever would again. I'll never take my sight for granted again." he stopped and turned so he was facing her. "And more than any of these flowers and plants, I feared that I'd never see your face again." Star nodded, and Robin could see the relief in her eyes. "And even if I couldn't see right now, I wouldn't blame you."

"Yo, Robin! It's getting close to sunset, so we'd better be getting back to the Tower."

"On our way Cy!" Robin called back with a chuckle.

About an hour later, Robin, Starfire, and Raven were on the roof of the Tower, watching the sunset. "Robin, if you were a Tamaranean, you'd be almost ten feet off the ground right now, you're so happy."

"Sorry Rae, it's just that I've never been in this situation before."

"It's okay, it's just that I'm not used to feeling this much from you, especially happiness, and it's kinda nice."

The trio stood there watching the last of the sunset, then they headed inside, and when they reached the living room, Robin had Beast Boy and Stev'n turn off the video game they were playing, and he pulled out the communicator Kim'r had given him.

"I hope you are calling with good news, Shalocfa."

"Absolutely, Commander, I've got my sight back, and we can be aboard the flagship in a little over an hour."

"Excellent, the sooner the better. I hope you were able to put the time to good use."

"Let's just say that instead of returning with two teams, I'll be returning with one."

"Very good, I hope your training will not be needed, but I fear that it will be. I will notify the Flight Traffic Controller of your estimated arrival time and what ships to look for. I will be there to greet you when you come aboard."

"Until then, Commander," Robin said, and closed the channel. "Cy, we launch in ten minutes, make sure the T-ship is ready." Cyborg nodded, and the group broke up.

"Highness, Shalocfa," Mik'l called, stopping them at the door. "These are yours, everyone else has one."

Robin looked at the wrist watch sized device that he and Starfire had been handed. "Battlefield communicators," Starfire said, identifying them.

"Correct, Highness. These are not a powerful as your Titan communicators, but have features that are better suited for our use," Mik'l explained then walked Robin through the operation of the device. "I trust you will be changing into your armor for while we are aboard the flagship. It would be for your own protection."

"That's where I was heading."

"As was I."

"Good. I am going to take the Guard up, and ensure that you have a clear run to the VELANCE'R."

"Well Star, there's the VELANCE'R," Robin said a while later as the ships of the fleet came into view. "That's odd, they've changed formation."

"Shalocfa, something is wrong. The fleet just went to battle alert."

"Thanks, Mik'l," Robin said, then changed frequency. "VELANCE'R control, this is Titan one on approach, request advice on your status."

"They will not respond, Robin," Starfire said over the T-ship's intercom. "For battle they will maintain radio silence."

"I just hope they don't think we're a threat," Cyborg commented.

"Titan flight, this is Strike Commander Kim'r, we have multiple hostile craft closing with the fleet. Titan one I suggest you return home, Guard flight, form up with my strike wing."

A moment later, several ships went past the T-ship at high speed.

"Star, what is it?" Robin asked, hearing her startled gasp.

"I recognize that ship design. They are Gordanian slip fighters."

"Kim'r, we just had several Gordanian slip fighters pass us on their way to you. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"What of your concern of getting Earth involved in an interstellar war?"

"Commander, if those are Gordanians, once they're done with you they'll attack Earth, whether we help you or not."

"His logic is sound Commander," Mik'l cut in.

"It is a pity you are not in the ships you had before. The one you are in now is too large and unmaneuverable."

"Give us thirty seconds, Commander," Robin replied. "Titans, separate!"

"Remarkable, Shalocfa, I have never seen a ship do that," Kim'r commented after the separation sequence.

"Cyborg invented it, originally as a submarine, but we had to adapt it for space travel. Titans, team up with your Guard flight member, and good hunting."

"I have one behind me!" a voice shouted, and Robin saw a flash to his right.

"Boo yah! Not anymore!"

Got one!" Shel'b's voice exulted. Robin looked and saw that she had picked up a trailer.

"On your six, Shel'b!" he warned her as he swung his ship around. "When I count three pull up hard left."

"But shalocfa, the standard maneuver is hard right."

"I know, but the change in tactic will confuse him for a moment, and that's all I'll need." He maneuvered for a moment , and came up behind and just to one side of the ship that was taking occasional shots at Shel'b's ship. "Okay, Shel'b, one. . . .two. . . .three! Hard left!" Robin smiled as the ship pursuing Shel'b seemed to run a simple straight course for a couple of seconds. The instant he got a weapons lock tone, he fired and the ship exploded.

"Thank you, Shalocfa."

"Where's your wingman?"

"Right here Shalocfa, I had a tail of my own to deal with."

"So I can see, Shar'n, your left wing looks a little singed." Robin looked at his scanner and saw that more than half of the Gordanian fighters were gone, and not one of the Tamaranean ships had been destroyed. "Kim'r, are the Gordanians normally this easy to fight?"

"I'm glad you find this easy, Shalocfa," she replied, and Robin heard her grunt as her ship to a hit.

"Bulls eye!" Beast Boy's shout came in Robin's speakers. "Got another one!"

"Kovat shu," Kim'r said.

"God bless you."

Robin groaned at Beast Boy's reply, and he toggled the private channel with him. "Beast Boy, Kovat shu, is thank you in Tamaranean."

"Oh . . .heh heh. . . .my bad."

Suddenly Starfire shouted, "Robin, behind you!"

Robin swerved his ship from side to side, trying to shake his pursuer. "Take him out Star, I can't shake him."

I am try. . . ." Starfire began to reply, but cut out with a burst of static.

"Dude! Starfire's been hit!"

"Great," Robin muttered as his ship rocked from another near miss. "Raven, Beast Boy, give her cover, I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Something I can help with, Shalocfa?"

"I hope so, Kim'r. I can't shake this _stravag_ ship."

"When I say now, dive hard," Kim'r instructed.

"Come on, Kim'r where are you?" Robin muttered under his breath as he barely managed to evade another blast.

"Now, Shalocfa, dive!"

Robin responded, despite the shock of seeing a Tamaranean fighter coming right at him, and closing rapidly. He had barely started the dive when he saw the lasers glow as they built up to fire. He heard Kim'r cry of triumph, and he gathered that she destroyed the enemy ship.

"That leaves three of them and they're buggin' out!" Cyborg announced.

"Did anyone see what hit Starfire's ship?"

"It was a bright blue flash, and I know it didn't come from one of those fighters."

"Titan four, do you read me? Kori, respond."

"From what I'm getting on my sensors, she was hit by a ionized particle burst. It's overloaded her systems, but she should be able to reset them and restart.

'Kori, are you alright?' Robin asked through their bond.

'I am uninjured, my love, which is more than I can say for my ship.'

'Cyborg says for you to do a complete shut down, and restart.'

'Understood, proceeding.'

"She's going through the reset sequence right now."

"Yep, and she's restarting. Main power, navigations." Cyborg reported as the systems of Starfire's ship came online.

"I am back in operation."

"Star do you have any idea where the shot that hit you came from?"

"Yes, I know exactly where it came from. Port side forward turret of the ROSHON'R."

"Shalocfa, I promise you that when Teranc'r is captured he will pay for his transgressions."

"It's more than just one man, Kim'r. He may have given the order, but he didn't fire the weapon. Let's get to the flagship, those slip fighters had to come from somewhere, and I'd rather not be out here when the mother ship shows up. Titans, regroup!"

A short time later, the T-ship was the last to enter the VELANCE'R's landing bay, and just like the last time Robin had entered it the deck was almost filled with warriors milling around. He carefully maneuvered the T-ship to the clear space he guessed he was supposed to land, then shut down the engines. Unlike last time, he wasn't in a rush to get over to Starfire, but he was concerned about her. Popping his canopy open, he unbuckled his harness and climbed out of his cockpit. He smiled softly in satisfaction as he realized that the Tamaraneans were cheering not just him, but the rest of the Titans as well. He scrambled over to Starfire's canopy, which was still closed, which worried him a little. Seeing that Starfire was pressing the buttons that controlled her canopy, he quickly tabbed the access number into the emergency release control on his side of the duraglass and with a tortured squeal it opened. "Kori, are you alright?"

Starfire coughed a couple of times from the lingering wisps of smoke from the overloaded circuits of her ship. "Yes, Robin I am fine, but Cyborg will have to do some repairs to my ship."

Robin put his hand out and gave Starfire some help getting out of her ship, then pulled her into a hug. "Just as long as the healers don't have to do any repair work on you," he said softly, giving her a quick kiss.

"Shalocfa, you and your team are invited to join us at the feast of victory." Kim'r said as she and Mik'l came walking over. "X'Hal, I have not seen flying like that before. I thought it was just you from before, but you all fly like veteran fighter pilots, even you, Highness. You have learned well."

Feeling Starfire's arm slide around his waist, Robin copied her and they followed Kim'r out of the landing bay toward the dining halls.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Later that evening, Robin had removed the metallic parts of his armor, and was wearing just the black leather pants and shirt when he heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?"

"Mik'l, Shalocfa, may I have a word with you?"

"Enter."

"Ah, good, you are out of your armor. I have orders to take you somewhere, and I will ask that you get dressed in your Earthly costume."

Robin nodded, and went into the attached bathroom and quickly donned his uniform. "Where are we going?"

"I can not reveal that to you, Shalocfa, but I must insist that you give me your utility belt. You can not go armed where I am to take you."

Robin frowned. "I can sense the Princess's hand in this, Commander, as I can honestly say that there is no other Tamaranean, even in my Guard, that I would trust this to, excepting the Princess herself."

Mik'l took the belt and draped it over his shoulder. "I thank you for your trust, Shalocfa, now please follow me."

Instead of heading for the hanger deck like he was lead for his Confirmation, then went deeper into the ship. They came up to a door, and Mik'l stopped, and turned toward him.

"I must ask for your trust again, Robin, as I must blindfold you for the next part of our journey."

The fact that Mik'l just addressed him as Robin instead of Shalocfa, was not lost on him, but he was cautious. "Commander, I don't know where you're taking me, but as I stated before, there is no one of your people that I trust as much as you. Do I have need to doubt that trust?"

"I give you my word of honor that my loyalty to you is sound, and that you have no reason to doubt me."

"Very well then, warrior, I accept your word of honor."

"Have no fear, Robin, I remember well how you can defend yourself even without your sight. I am not foolhardy enough to try to lead you into a trap. Also in what is about to happen, you must distance yourself from the Princess. That is why she is blocking your bond with her."

Robin nodded, and took a steadying breath as the blindfold was put in place. Just because he could fight this way didn't mean that he liked it. He heard Mik'l knock on the door, and it was opened. They went down one corridor, then made a right turn to go down another. Several turns and corridors later Mik'l told him to stop. Mik'l knocked three times, paused then knocked a fourth time before the door was opened.

"I see he is prepared, bring him forward," a deep, unfamiliar voice said, and Robin was lead forward, and he heard the door close behind him.

Concentrating, Robin could sense that he was in a good sized room, and that there were several people present. What caught him off guard was that he could smell wood smoke. After a moment they stopped. Without warning the blindfold was removed, and Robin could see that he was in a fairly large room dimly lit by torches. Standing between himself and a dais was Starfire in her armor and crown.

"Who is that that has been brought before me?"

Confused, he answered, "I am Robin of Earth, leader of the Teen Titans."

"And who will speak on this ruthasha's behalf?"

"I am Kim'r, Commander of the Palace Guard, and Flight Leader of the Grand Ruler's Strike Wing."

"I am Mik'l, Lieutenant Commander of the Shalocfa's Guard."

Starfire nodded solemnly. "Who shall bear witness to these proceedings?"

"I am Raven, of Azarath, member of the Teen Titans."

"I am Shel'b, Warrior of Tamaran, Lieutenant of the Shalocfa's Guard."

"I am Sher'l, warrior in training, handmaiden of Princess Koriand'r."

"Do you know why you have been brought here, Ruthasha?"

"No, Princess Koriand'r, I do not."

Starfire pointed at Kim'r and Mik'l. "These warriors have petitioned the Grand Ruler, and have been granted permission to bestow upon you the honor of becoming a Warrior of Tamaran. What say you to this?"

"If I have been found worthy, I would be honored to accept."

"Commander, what say you about him?"

"Over the last three weeks, I have watched this ruthasha and I have found that despite not having the abilities that we do, he is most skilled in various methods of combat. I have learned this by watching videos of his training, and in personal combat with him. He has the mind and skills of a warrior."

"Lieutenant Commander, what say you?"

"When I first met him I learned that he is a warrior that will put his duty and loyalty to the Princess and the Grand Ruler above his personal honor. That is why I offered him my sword when he was confirmed as Shalocfa. Since that time I have fought beside him, and trained with him and found that he has the heart and soul of a warrior."

Starfire nodded, "Robin of Earth has been spoken for by these two warriors and properly witnessed. Is there any present who would challenge this?" There was silence for a moment, then Starfire turned her gaze on him. "Robin of Earth, you have proven yourself in training, and combat, step forward and accept this blade as your own." she said, holding out a sword, and belt, gripping it, by the middle of the sheath, with the belt wrapped around it. Robin stepped forward, and took the sword and belt, then stepped back buckling it around his waist. "Do you know the Oath of Acceptance?"

Robin nodded, then knelt on his left knee as he drew the sword from it's scabbard, and presented the hilt to her. "With X'Hal as my witness, I pledge my heart and my soul to Tamaran."

"As the Crown Princess, and heir to the Throne of Tamaran I accept your oath." Starfire said as she took the sword, and made a small cut on his right shoulder. "Arise, Robin. You are now a Warrior of Tamaran. Receive back your sword so that you may use it in keeping with your oath."

Robin stood, and took the sword back and sheathed it. A while later, he began to think that his right arm was going to fall off between saluting, and shaking hands with the other warriors as they congratulated him and left, until the only ones left in the room was himself, Raven, Starfire, Mik'l, and Kim'r. "I thank you both for this, I am deeply honored. How long have you known about this, Raven?"

"About an hour before Mik'l came and got you. Starfire had some things she wanted me to teach her."

"Like how to block our bond."

"It is not what you think, Shalocfa. There are times when Koriand'r will have to make decisions that you must not know about or what her true feelings are in the matter."

"Thank you Kim'r, I could not have put that any better."

Kim'r nodded. "Mik'l I have some tactical ideas I want to run by you to see how well you think the Titans will work into our fighter squadrons."

"As you command, Commander."

"Kim'r I have a question first. Why haven't you identified the crest on the sword that was used to attack Starfire?"

Kim'r looked at Robin a confused look on her face, then she looked at Starfire. "My apologies Robin, I would have thought that Koriand'r would have identified the sword for you."

"I have not seen this video, as the events of my failure are not likely to be forgotten."

"This is what we speak of, Highness."

Starfire took the hard copy picture of the sword and crest. "X'Hal, it can not be," she whispered.

"Kori, what is it?"

"Kim'r is correct, I recognize not only the crest, but the sword as well. The crest belongs to my family, and the sword was my mothers, given to my sister when my parents were killed."

"Then that means that Blackfire is behind the attacks on you, and probably much more."

"I fear that you are correct, Raven."

"Once again, Highness I am sorry that I have been the bearer of sad news. Now Mik'l, lets get to work on those tactics."

There was silence for a few moments after Mik'l and Kim'r had left. "Come friends, this is a joyous occasion," Starfire said as she slid her arm around Robin's waist. "I have not only some _xanefa _but herbal tea in my room."

"Kori, I thought you were neater than this, especially with Sher'l to help," Robin commented as they entered the main room of her quarters. Unlike Robin's and the other's rooms which were only a single room with an attached bathroom, Starfires had a main room which had a couple of chairs, a couch, and tables. Her bed room was off to the right and Sher'l's was off to the left. Robin's comment was about several large boxes that were scattered around the floor.

"Actually these are here because of you, Gentha'fa. They are gifts of congratulations for you from Kim'r, Mik'l, Shel'b and Sher'l, and Galfore."

"Who's the fifth one from?"

"I do not know, Raven. I was aware of only the four."

"They're all sets of armor," Robin said after he looked into two of the boxes. "What are these?" he asked, indicating two insignias that appeared on the breast plates.

"The top one is a family crest, and the lower one indicates what unit you are assigned to."

"That looks just like the 'R' on his uniform."

"It is, Raven. Usually we have to get shalocfa to design their own insignia as they are considered the commanding officer of their guard. Robin already had one."

"I noticed that you didn't list yourself as being one of the ones giving Robin a gift."

Robin looked up from the box he was looking into. "Raven, her asking Kim'r and Mik'l to stand beside me for this was gift enough."

"But I did not go to them and ask them to do this, they came to me."

The three took seats and sipped at their drinks, Robin and Starfire chose the couch, and Raven one of the chairs. "I noticed that there was rank insignia on the armor as well," Raven commented. "What rank have you made him?"

"Officially he is now a Commander, seeing as the senior most officer in his Guard is a Lieutenant Commander."

"Isn't that a little unfair to the rest of the officers in his Guard? I mean, they had to work up through the ranks."

"As far as they are concerned, the only rank that matters is my being Star's shalocfa. I know better than to let this new rank go to my head, and I'll make it clear to them in the morning."

"Which is going to come all to soon. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep."

"'G'night Rae."

"Have the pleasant dreams, Raven." After the door had closed behind Raven, Star shifted closer to Robin on the couch. "She was correct you know, I did not list myself among those leaving gifts for you." Robin nodded and she went on. "Have you taken the opportunity to look at your sword?"

Robin carefully drew the blade from it's scabbard, and examined it closely. The twenty eight inch blade was highly polished, and he could tell that it was razor sharp. The grip was long enough for double handed use, but it was light enough that he could hold it single handed. Where the grip met the cross hilt there was another rendition of Starfire's family crest. It was while he was looking at the crest that he noticed something else about the weapon. "Kori, is this some family heirloom? I don't know that much about Tamaranean steel, but I can tell that this is an old sword."

Starfire reached out and carefully brushed her fingertips over the blade, her eyes unfocused as she was lost in thought. "This is my gift to you, Gentha'fa. As you have guessed this is an old blade. To my personal knowledge it is at least fifty of your Earth years old."

"Your father's?"

"Given to him by his sister, Liand'r on the day of his acceptance, along with this."

Robin took the dagger that Starfire held out to him. Simply a smaller version of the sword, it's eight inch blade also bore the telltale signs of care. Realizing what sentimental value these two blades would have for Starfire, he had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak. "Kori, I am honored by your giving these to me. Just saying thank you doesn't even begin to express how I feel."

"I am confident that you will wear them and use them with honor, my love. By giving you those, I am giving you far more than just my memories of my father, I am making you part of my family." She reached up and gently brushed her fingers over his cheek, then peeled his mask off. "You were not there, the night you gave me the letter you enclosed in the get well card. I made sure I was alone when I read it closely, and completely, and I cried when I read at how your parents were taken from you, but my sadness was over taken by my shock at how you felt that we had the loss of our parents as a common ground. I have never looked at my leaving Tamaran, as a prize of war, as anything but a low point in my life. You have taught me that even though it was that, it also was the first of a chain of events that brought us together, and I wish to thank you for that."

Robin had slid his gloves off and he felt Starfire's shiver as he slid his fingers through her bangs, then feathered them across her forehead. "The night my parents were killed, a part of me died as well, my love, and I buried it deep inside. Bruce was like a father to me for many years, but I still kept that part of me locked away only showing glimpses of it to the only person I thought would understand."

"The Batgirl, Barbara Gordon?"

Robin gave a dry chuckle at that suggestion. "No, not Babs. She and I didn't have that kind of a relationship. In all honesty it was Alfred, Bruce's butler that I would relax enough to let see that part of me. He has been the only one, until recently, with you. The Titans mean as much to me as I believe any family could, but you're more special to me than any of them. As you said in your room, when we found the zorka berries had been tampered with and taken, that I am the only one that you will allow to see you crying, there's a part of me that I only allow you to see, because I know that you share those feelings. Especially the fear that those you love and care deeply for may be taken from you."

Robin saw the astonishment in her eyes as the widened slightly as she looked at him. "I. . .I did not think that you would be able to relate to my reasons for not telling you more plainly of my feelings for you. I feared that if I did I would push you away, and you would be lost to me, or that if I let myself care for you too much that I would somehow loose you."

"Kori , you will never lose my love, no matter what happens. I give you my word of honor on that."

Starfire saw the slight grin he had at that last line, and she tried to keep a straight face as she said, "Then I know it to be as if written in stone, as tightly as you hold to your honor."

The next morning, Raven Starfire, Sher'l and Robin met in the observation lounge to watch the sunrise. Robin was slightly surprised to see Mik'l and Shel'b there as well.

"Commander, I wish to thank you for showing me the appreciation you have for watching the start of a new day."

Robin returned the salute Mik'l had given him. "As I told you, about always addressing me as Shalocfa, you don't have to call me Commander all the time. I fully realize that I didn't earn my rank in the same manner as the rest of you."

"I understand, Robin, but I ask that you also realize that to me, and many others, you have indeed earned your rank by your actions and accomplishments."

"If you insist Mik'l."

"I was told that this is where I would find you."

Robin and the others turned toward the source of the voice, Robin, Mik'l, Sher'l, and Shel'b dropping to one knee.

"Rise warriors," Galfore said with a chuckle. "It is good to see that even ruthasha can show proper respect."

"That has got to be the one word of your language that I dislike."

"And why would that be, Robin?"

Robin saw the mischievous glint in Starfire's eyes, and chuckled softly as he recalled how even hearing it from her, it got under his skin. "Well even I can recognize it's roots being rutha, your word for weak."

"That shouldn't surprise you, Robin. This is a warrior culture so it's only natural that they would look as any other races as being weak or inferior to their own."

"I know Rae, but it still doesn't change how I feel when I'm called that, although I do recognize that some don't mean it as a slight step up from troq."

"Rest easy, Robin. Our language is what it is, and you are correct that the speaker can color the meaning to his words with different meanings. I meant no disrespect."

"None was taken, my lord. As you said the way the word is spoken shows that."

Galfore nodded, then turned his gaze on Starfire. "You and your Shalocfa have been remiss in your duties, Princess."

"In what way?"

"You have not yet performed your inspection tour of the fleet as you should have. Robin has the excuse that he may not have been aware of the duty, but you do not."

"Just because I know of it, does not mean that I can not forget it."

Mik'l spoke up seeing the confusion on Robin's face. "It is a formality, but one that must be carried out. Even if you were not confirmed as the Princess's shalocfa, she would have to do the inspection on her own."

"So it's simply a visit to the ships in the fleet, kind of like showing the flag?"

Mik'l was silent for a moment as he thought over Robins words. "Yes I believe it is as you say. It serves no real purpose other than to let the warriors of the fleet see their Princess."

"And , of course a great many wish to see the offworlder who has proven himself a warrior." Shel'b added, and they all chuckled as Robin blushed.

"I have ordered your ships prepared, and your teammate Cyborg assures me that what you call the T-ship is ready as well. The SOMON'R will be your first stop, and they are expecting you within the hour.

The turn out on each ship caught Robin and Starfire by surprise. They both knew that word of Robin's deeds before and since his Confirmation as Starfire's Shalocfa had spread like wildfire throughout the fleet, but they hadn't imagined that so many Tamaraneans wanted to at least catch a glimpse of him. Robin was very surprised at Kim'r's suggestion that on each ship Robin accept a challenge from one of the crowd. Now that he was able to see again, Robin was almost eager to show off his abilities, especially when the onlookers were so enthusiastic, almost insistent at seeing them.

Starfire and Robin were almost finished with their tour of the fleet. So far they had been aboard the SOMON'R, NUMEN'R, and the BOROMI'R. Now they were aboard the ROSHON'R the last ship before returning to the VELANCE'R.

Robin had been quickly been corrected of his thought that the challenges were merely formalities. The first one he entered into he had that outlook, and the force and closeness of a sword cut showed him his mistake. Another thing that caught him by surprise was the good natured way that the warriors treated him afterward

"It is because you do not give up," Mik'l had told him. "Even when even one of us would have, such as the challenge on the NUMEN'R." Robin recalled that the warrior had been the best with a sword that he had ever faced, even better than Starfire, and he had been beaten to the point that he could barely raise his sword, but he managed to fight his way back, and the warrior had surrendered, when Robin had managed to find an opening, and swept his feet out from under him.

As Robin returned from the area in the hanger bay that had been set aside for the challenge, he glanced around and was satisfied that he Guard was well positioned and alert. He would feel much better once they were in their fighters on their way back to the flagship. It had not left his thoughts that this was Teranc'r's ship, and he had not been seen for almost two weeks. "Guard check in," Robin said into his wrist communicator. He listened as the warriors in his Guard checked in, reporting everything was normal.

"All seems quiet, Shalocfa," Mik'l, reported last, as his position as the Commander of the Shalocfa Guard dictated. "Che athan lotana che atempi." he muttered so softly that mic almost didn't pick it up.

"The calm before the storm, Mik'l?" Robin asked, switching to Mik'l's channel. "Don't keep your suspicions to yourself, Commander. What's bothering you?"

Robin smiled softly at the half growl, half sigh that came over the channel. Much as he knew that Mik'l hated being put on the spot like this, Robin had come to trust his instincts. Almost as much as his own. "It has been too quiet, Shalocfa. Not even the rumor of an attempt on either you or Koriand'r," he finally said. "Not that I wish either of you ill, but it is odd. During this tour you are both very exposed, almost easy targets."

"I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one getting antsy, or nervous," Robin said, and almost heard Mik'l's relief. "Just make sure everyone's got their eyes open, and staying alert."

"Agreed, Shalocfa."

Robin switched his wrist link to standby, and opened his communicator, "Titans, check in," he ordered, and one by one they checked in reporting all clear. With a nervous sigh he put the device away. 'Rest easy, my love,' Starfire's thoughts said to him, 'Do not wish for the worst, as you may receive it.'

He smiled as he looked at her from about ten feet away. Even from that distance, he could see the look of pride she was giving him. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A red glow behind Starfire and to his left, and several things happened at once.

"KORI, GET DOWN!" Robin bellowed, as he jammed his finger on his distress beacon, as he saw a motion, nearer to Starfire, but further to his left.

"Azarath. . . . .Metrion. . . ." Raven started her chant in preparation of shielding Starfire, as Robin started to run.

"Highness! Look out!" Sher'l shouted just as the red glow flashed, she leapt into the air, intending to push her Princess to safety. It half worked.

Robin winced as he heard the painful scream as Sher'l was slammed into Starfire by the star bolt. Unable to brace himself on the run, Starfire's sudden arrival threw them both to the floor.

"Seize him!" Robin heard Mik'l's voice shout, as he got to his knees and checked on Starfire.

"Raven! Over here!" he shouted seeing the blood on Star's back and legs. "Kori where are you hurt?"

"I am not the one injured, my love," she replied as she quickly crawled over to where a small form lay on the floor. "Sherana, can you hear me?" she asked as she knelt beside her and gently pulled her into her lap. She had seen the horrible wound on the youngsters back, and knew that even if a healer were here now, it wouldn't help.

"Highness, you are safe?" Sher'l asked softly.

"Thanks to you kinacha, now rest, a healer is on the way."

Starfire was surprised to see Sher'l smile softly, "A wasted effort Highness," she said softly. "My training in star bolt injuries was last year; I will not survive this."

Starfire tried to speak, but found she had to swallow a lump in her throat first, "Sherana, I am so sorry," she said, blinking away her tears, her hand gently brushing a few strands of brown hair from the youngsters face.

"Shalocfa, you will take care of her, yes?"

"Yes little warrior, to best of my ability."

"Then she will be safe," she said smiling, then her body shook with a chuckle.

"Wa. . .what do you find amusing?" Robin choked out.

"Little I may yet be, but I have not earned the title of warrior."

Robin's hand went to his mask, lifting up the bottom edge letting the build up of tears slide down his cheeks. "I am sure that the Princess can find a special circumstance and make an exception in your case. Remember I have her favor."

"I remember Robin; my brother and I thank you deeply for that." she said, then grimaced in pain. "Highness, I never had the opportunity to redeem my honor. Please do not let my indiscretions blemish Nie'l."

"Redeem you honor?" Star half sobbed. "X'Hal Sherana, you have proven yourself more honorable than many warriors with your sacrifice on my behalf. Your name will be remembered with the full honor of a warrior of my personal Guard. This I give you as my word of honor."

There was silence for a moment. "Highness, why does it not hurt anymore? I fear what it means, please bring the pain back."

"Hush little one, it is you body's way of trying to heal itself."

Sher'l's body shuddered again as she coughed, and Robin saw a small tendril of blood seep from the corner of her mouth. "The taste of my own blood in my mouth brands you a liar, Highness. But I forgive you as you mean to ease my fears. Despite the actions of my past, I have always looked up to you, and wished I could be like you."

"You have become something even more special Sher'l, you are yourself, and I will sorely miss you."

"What they say is true Highness, near the end it grows cold and dark. Do not grieve overmuch Highness, I am simply your handmaiden, my life for yours is and exchange I gladly make. May X'Hal watch over. . . ."

Starfire felt the breath leave Sher'l's battered body and watched the life fade from her eyes. "May X'Hal guide your spirit to a better place," she said softly as she passed her hand over the youngsters face, closing her eyes for the last time. With the exception of the occasional sniffle the hanger was completely silent.

"Che Vana du Shepa vat rovana, san shovaka va que X'Hal roka." Star said only loudly enough to be heard by everyone in the bay.

"The Watch of Death is over, this warrior is with X'Hal now." Raven's translator whispered into her ear, and she fought hard to maintain her control, but couldn't as she silently cried. She looked to her right as she felt someone take her hand.

"It's alright Rae, our tears show that we care, they are nothing to be ashamed of," Beast Boy said, the fur on his face wet with his own tears.

"You call this a Princess and Warrior?" a voice shouted. "Weeping and grieving for a fallen servant child."

"You will be silent!" Starfire shouted. "Have we grown so complacent in accepting death that we are no longer moved by the selfless act of one child giving her life to protect her Princess from harm? If that is true then I do not wish to be known as one of you." She gently lay Sher'l on the floor and stood., looking around the room. "I am relieved to see that we are not so callus," she said, seeing that she and the Titans were not alone in their grief.

"Shu vata rutha rotuna chana chen san ke troq!"

Several warriors that were nearest to Starfire fell back when they saw the look on her face, the rest that saw it were shocked, they had never seen her like this. But the Titans had when they first saw her. "Release him. He is mine." She hissed her eyes glowing brightly as were her hands. "I will show you how weak I am. One who acts this way for one who was like a little sister to me, far more than a troq."

Stev'n and Pet'r released their hold on their prisoner. He stood for a moment, shaking the kinks from his arms, then faced Starfire. "Your words do not matter to me, Koriand'r, for as I said before you are naught but troq suvasha."

"If not words, Teranc'r, then actions!" Starfire shouted, and flew full speed at him, planting both her fists into his chest and knocking him back against the wing of a fighter.

He rebounded off the craft, and Star met him with a right hook followed by a rapid combination of punches until a star bolt struck her and sent her back several feet before she caught herself.

Teranc'r wiped the blood from his nose and mouth as he drew his sword. "Come little Princess," he sneered, "Let us see how well you dance." He laughed when he saw her reach for her sword, but remembered too late that she had been told not to wear it as a sign of her trust in her subjects.

"Highness, catch!" Robin called as he threw a collapsed bo staff to her.

Starfire caught the weapon and extended it, just in time to block Teranc'r's strike. Sweeping the blade aside she twisted to her left, slamming the staff into the left side of his ribs.

Quite quickly, the warriors present formed a circle around the two combatants, and it became obvious that Teranc'r had underestimated Starfire's abilities. No matter what combination of sword strokes he tried he found that she would block it, and countered with a blow that struck home every time. They were about ten feet in the air when Teranc'r tried one desperate attack. He quickly flew up, the descended as he charged at Starfire, his blade held out, meaning to cut her in two from head to toe.

"Rrraaahhh!" she cried, swinging the staff to block the blow, and Teranc'r's blade snapped off at the hilt. "Hah! Rah! Hah!" Starfire quickly twisted left and right and back slamming her staff against his head and ribs, and he fell unconscious to the deck. "Get this. . .thing out of my sight."

She collapsed the staff, and handed it back to Robin, and she turned when she saw him tense. A warrior had stepped forward from the crowd and approached her slowly, warily. When he got about three feet from her, he knelt on one knee, and extended his right hand toward her, his head bowed. "All hail, Princess Starfire, true heir to the Throne of Tamaran!"

"Hail, Princess Starfire!" was the deafening response from the assembled crowd.

"Robin, get me out of here."

"As you wish, Highness."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Understandably, the flight back to the VELANCE'R was a quiet one. Missing was the inter-ship chatter that normally went on. Silent also was the intercom of the T-ship, and Robin jerked in his seat when a two-toned alarm sounded over the fleet's emergency frequency.

"All ships, this is the NUMEN'R, we show three unknown craft within the defense perimeter, any fighters available please identify."

"NUMEN'R, this is Shalocfa one, we are a flight of eleven enroute from the ROSHON'R to the flagship, give me a vector."

Robin pursed his lips in thought then keyed into the frequency. "NUMEN'R this is Shalocfa actual, how did they get inside the perimeter?"

"They came out from the shadow of the ROSON'R and appeared to be an IR ghost of your flight. A cross check by the BORORMI'R showed that they were actually different ships."

"Understood, what's their location now?"

"Three _klexos_ astern of you, matching your speed."

"Necha! I have them on my scope, just sitting there."

"Understood Shel'b, Shalocfa flight, take no action for the moment, as they are not making any aggressive moves yet."

"That just changed, Shalocfa. They are now increasing speed, and moving towards us."

"Shalocfa flight, do not fire until fired upon, you may take evasive action, but you will not take first action. Titans, separate!"

"Shalocfa, their weapons systems are not armed and they do not have their targeting systems active."

"Then what're they up to? Shel'b, break off and head for the flagship."

"Shalocfa, I request. . . ."

"Request denied, Lieutenant. You're transporting Sher'l's body, which makes your ship unsuitable for combat, now head for the flagship."

Robin heard Shel'b's frustrated sigh over the radio, and he braced himself for an argument. He didn't get one.

"As you order, Commander."

"Stev'n, that goes for you too seeing as you have Teranc'r aboard. I want him in a nice secure cell, and I don't care if you weld the door shut."

"Understood, Commander," Stev'n replied with a chuckle. "I know a couple of the security guards that I can trust, Teranc'r will not escape again."

"Okay everyone, we have them outnumbered three to one now, so stay out of their cone of fire, and let's surround them."

A few moments later and the combination of Tamaranean fighters and Titan ships had done just that. Each of the slip fighters now had three ships pointed right at them.

"Alright now, engage targeting systems only, light them up," Robin ordered, and the slip fighters found themselves targeted by three ships each. 'These guys must have nerves of steel,' Robin thought as none of the ships showed any type of reaction. "Okay, bring your weapons online, but do not fire."

After another few moments, Robin keyed his radio again. "Mik'l, would you do the honors?" Robin heard the pop of Mik'l's communications system shifting to a wide beam frequency.

"This is Commander Mik'l, of the Tamaranean Defense Force. You are outnumbered, out gunned, and surrounded. You will take no provocative action and you will state your intentions."

"This is Slip Fighter One, we are declaring an emergency, and request asylum. Our weapons systems have been damaged, and we have no provisions and have been away from our mother ship for two days."

"Slip Fighter One, you will not deviate from your present course."

Robin heard the pop of the channel being closed. "Shalocfa, if those are the three ships that remained when we came up to the fleet, their story would check out."

"I know the one in the back on the right is one of them. It still has the scorch marks on their left rear side where I hit them," Cyborg reported.

"VELANCE'R Control, this is Shalocfa actual, we're coming in with three captured slip fighters. Have a squad of warriors standing by to assist with taking the pilots into custody."

During the time it took them to reach the flagship, Robin had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn't right, that he was missing something. "Mik'l, does this feel right to you?"

"I am not sure what you mean, Commander. It is entirely possible that their story is correct. If you continue to doubt that, you may be striking a dead horse."

Suddenly it dawned on Robin what he had been making him feel uneasy. "NUMEN'R, this is Titan One, where did you first pick up the IR ghosts?"

"As I reported, as your flight departed the ROSON'R, they came out from the area we can not scan because of the ROSON'R's location."

"Thank you NUMEN'R, out. Titans back off, and keep the flagship between you and the ROSON'R. Starfire that means you as well."

"But. . ."

"That's an order Titan," Robin said, cutting off her protest. "I have my reasons, Starfire."

There was a tense moment of silence before Starfire responded. "As you wish, Robin."

"Guard flight, keep a close eye on those fighters, and report anything out of the ordinary. Mik'l, the phrase is whipping a dead horse, and thanks for jogging my thoughts."

"May I know what those are, Commander?"

"Ancient Earth history. An old warrior tribe called the Greeks had the city of Troy surrounded, but was unable to breach the walls around the city, so they built a wooden horse, filled it with warriors and left it outside the city gates and made it look like they were giving up the siege. The next morning the Trojans brought it inside, as a war trophy. That night the warriors inside, came out, killed the guards at the gate, and opened it for the rest of their army."

"You think that is what these fighters are doing?"

"What powers them?"

"A plasma reaction generator, just like our fighters."

"What would happen if one of those went critical inside the VELANCE'R's landing bay?"

"X'Hal that is ingenious!"

"Shalocfa, one of the fighters has shut down its engines, and is using only its thrusters to approach the flagship," Shar'n reported. "Something must be very wrong with it, because its pilot just ejected."

"Guard Flight, get those fighters away from the flagship!" Robin snapped as he quickly dove toward the now drifting fighter. Taking careful aim, he fired a grapnel and took it in tow.

"At your present speed, you will have the fighter a safe distance in one minute, thirty seconds."

"That'll make it close. One minute fifty seconds to detonation."

Just as Robin was getting ready to cut the grapnel line, his ship was enveloped in a bright blue glow, and all his systems went dead. Working quickly, he shut the switches for everything off, then started restarting.

". . . All right?" Came Starfire's voice as his communications system came online

"I'm fine, I just restarted everything, and I'm cutting the tow and getting clear."

"Thirty seconds to detonation," Mik'l advised.

"The cable won't release! I can't break free!"

Just then, a pale blue beam cut the cable connecting Robin's ship to the doomed fighter, and he started moving off.

"Robin I'm reading some severe stress on your main power coupling. If it blows, you'll be dead in space again."

"Thanks, Cy, I'll keep. . . " Robin began but cut off when he felt his ship shudder. "I think it just blew."

"Commander, your rate of drift away from the fighter is not enough to get you clear of the blast zone."

"Understood, Mik'l," Robin's voice replied, sounding distant from the mike. "I'm getting into my emergency suit, and will use the thruster pack to get clear."

"Robin, you'll only have two minutes of air."

"Thanks for the reminder, Cy. That just means that you'll just have to pick me up quickly."

"If we can find ya." Cyborg muttered as he watched a flash of flame streak away from Robin's ship. He switched his scanner over so he could monitor Robin's locator signal, and sighed as he reached the edge of the projected blast zone.

The problem was that none of them knew that the fighter was loaded with an additional nuclear device, almost doubling the size of the explosion. The last thing they heard of Robin was his surprised shout when the shockwave hit him.

"Highness, if you can not find him, he is lost."

"He is still alive, Mik'l, the crystal is proof of that, and he only has one minute of air left. I will find him." Starfire took a calming breath, trying again to pick up on Robin's whereabouts through their bond.

"Star where are you? Your ship is drifting."

"That is because I am not on board, Friend Cyborg. I am very near Robin, and I do not want to miss him because my ship can not maneuver quickly enough."

"Time expired, oxygen supply depleted," a computerized voice said.

"Shalocfa flight, this is Princess Koriand'r, I have found him. He is unconscious, and I am bringing him to my ship now."

Mik'l let out a sigh of relief. "Understood Highness. You have been cleared for port side aft landing bay. You have point, the rest of us will follow, Titans first."

It was about an hour later. Raven was looking into Robin's room through the large glass window that made up most of one wall of the critical care room. She was struck by the similarity of the scene before her, only this time the people had switched places. Robin lay in the bed and Starfire sat beside him, her right hand holding his, her left draped around his head as her head lay on the pillow with his.

"Is he well?"

"They say he's resting comfortably, and I'd say she's doing about the same. Raven turned to see who spoke, and was startled to see Galfore, and she dropped to one knee. "Emperor Galfore."

"Rise Titan Raven," he said smiling softly. "When there are no others of my people around, you need not kneel."

"Thank you, My Lord. As we were leaving the ROSON'R, Robin asked me to take Cyborg back to Earth to secure the use of a canyon we know of, that he says is very like the Canyon of Remembrance on Tamaran. The Princess wants to give Sher'l a warriors funeral, and would like to have it done on Earth."

"Will you need escort ships?"

"No, I will be teleporting us both there and back."

"Very well, young one, I agree with Koriand'r's plan, and I thank you for your efforts on Sher'l's behalf"

"We will do all we can to honor her, as she was our friend, and died protecting Starfire," Raven said, then went in search of Cyborg.

A few moments later, Starfire awoke as she felt the stirring of Robin's mind through their bond. Just as she sat up, he moaned softly, and his eyes opened, focusing on her face.

"Now there's a sight worth waking up to," he said softly, then reached up and stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, my love, although I must admit that I saved you for the most selfish of reasons."

Robin returned the smile Star was giving him, then tried to sit up. Failing, he lay back with a groan.

"Easy, my love. The healers say that you were fortunate to have curled up into a ball and had your back to the blast. Your thruster pack protected you and absorbed much of the shock, but your back is a glorious variety of colors from the bruising."

Robin chuckled at the expression and tone of voice Starfire used. "Kori, you're the only one I know that would see something pretty about a bruise like that."

Robin watched the smile fade from her face, as she lowered her gaze. "Sher'l would have," she said softly.

"Kori, I'm so sorry. It was my job to ensure your safety, and because I failed at that she's gone."

"No, my love you did not fail me, nor is Sher'l's death due to any fault of yours. Remember she practically begged to be part of the security team that would be protecting me. I believe Teranc'r thought that he would have a clear shot at me, because he thought Sher'l would not stand in his way."

Robin nodded, then sighed, as he felt the guilt Starfire was feeling. "Just as it isn't your fault either, Kori. She would have found some other way to redeem herself, like that stunt she pulled coming up here and snaking around trying to find out what Blackfire's supporters are planning.

"My sister's involvement in Teranc'r's actions has not been proven yet."

Robin looked at her in utter disbelief. "Kori, Teranc'r was the most outspoken in favor of continuing the war between your people and the Salvainians, and we know she's involved in that."

"Do we? All that has been shown is that a Tamaranean with purple star bolts killed the crew of one freighter. I will concede that that color of star bolt is rare, and that Blackfire has them, but she is not the only one with them."

"Kori, I know she's your sister, but how. . . ?"

"Because she **is** my sister, my family. I know this may seem strange to you, but because of that she deserves my giving her every opportunity to redeem herself."

"Even to your own harm, or the detriment of your home world?"

"As I said, I know this seems strange to you as family is something you would know little about, but I had hoped you would have more compassion."

Robin stared, dumbfounded at her, as she stood there, her arms folded across her chest in anger. After their conversation last night, he couldn't believe she'd make a statement like that, and he tried again to get out of the bed.

Starfire gasped as she felt the wave of anger through their bond. Anger, and the feelings and thoughts behind it. "X'Hal, Gentha'fa, I am sorry. I did not think before I spoke."

"That's for sure. Did you ignore me last night, or just not believe me?"

She staggered back a step, as she felt his anger deepen. "Robin, I. . . ." she began but trailed off seeing the glare he was giving her. "I shall give you the time to calm down." she finally said, and left the room.

Robin groaned as he lay his head back and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes, hoping that the lack of light would ease his headache.

"She meant no disrespect, or harm, Shalocfa, but her relationship with her sister is. . . . .complicated."

"And one sided, Shel'b. I do understand how she can be defensive over her, but Blackfire has tried to trick the Centauri Police into arresting Koriand'r in her place, then arranged a sham of a marriage, to try to get her out of the way so she couldn't interfere with her taking the throne."

"I was aware of the second incident, but not the first. There is something between them that you do not know, Robin. As members of the royal family both Komand'r and Koriand'r studied under the warlords of Okarra, and underwent a series of trials meant to determine their acceptability to rule our world. What exactly the trials were I do not know, but the fact that Komand'r had failed and was not worthy to take the throne, while Koriand'r succeeded, and was named the Crown Princess, and successor to the throne."

"So that's how it started?"

"Let us just say that it was the last of a series of real or imagined slights that were done to Komand'r. Much of that I am uncertain, as the Princess and I are so close in age, and I was not assigned to the Palace after my initial training." Shel'b closed her eyes for a moment as she struggled to remember. "I know that Koriand'r is much loved by our people, and this most recent attack on her will cause support for Teranc'r to fall away. If the Princess was a male, the term in your language that would be used for her would be 'favored son'. It has been said that their parents doted on Koriand'r, praising her, and bestowing favors on her."

"And Komand'r was all but ignored."

"If what I have heard is correct, yes. It is understandable that Komand'r became bitter toward her sister."

"And Kori feels responsible, because she passed the test, instead of failing it like her sister. Yes I can understand Blackfire's feelings, but trying to have her killed?"

Shel'b was thoughtful for a moment and she paced a few steps back and forth. "I do not believe that she wishes Koriand'r killed, Shalocfa. When ones such as Teranc'r are involved, reactions can be. . . .unpredictable."

"For Kori's sake I hope you're right," Robin said, and finally managed to sit up. As he did so, he was glad that the blankets covering him continued to do so as he suddenly realized that not only was his armor removed, but the leather shirt and pants that went with them.

Shel'b chuckled when she saw that Robin had become aware of his predicament. "I believe you will be needing this," she said, setting a box beside where his feet were. She then stepped back, and pulled the privacy curtain around the bed.

After a moment, Robin opened the curtain then buckled his sword belt in place. "You're certain you got this from my room?" he asked, trying to shift his chest plate, which didn't feel quite right.

"Yes, I am certain," Shel'b replied, then stepped closer to him and made an adjustment at his shoulders. "There, is that better?"

Robin moved his arms and took a deep breath, "Yes, much better. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go talk to someone in the port observation lounge."

If Starfire heard the door to the lounge open she gave no sign, and Robin took a moment to admire her silhouette in the soft glow from Earth. So that he wouldn't startle her, he concentrated for a moment, and reached out to her through their bond, but all he felt was how angry at herself she was. "Kori," he said softly, and was surprised that she didn't flinch from his voice, but turned toward the unexpected sound, both hands glowing with star bolt energy. "Athani, Mathad, pe va aparo pe dovek sa shu."

Robin sighed inwardly as Starfire cooled her bolts. "Do not apologize for yelling at me, beloved, with what we spoke of last night I should have known far better than to think you do not understand the importance of family. Two times, recently I have let myself speak before I have given thought as to how what I say will effect others. The other time was to Sher'l."

"And as I recall she forgave you," Robin said, cupping her cheek with his right hand, his thumb wiping away the dampness caused by her tears. "Kori, I am your shalocfa, responsible for ensuring your safety, and part of that is trying to make you aware of. . . .blind spots, and I hate to say it, but your sister is one I can't do anything about."

"What do you mean?"

"Kori, you're right when you say that because she's your sister you owe her a certain loyalty. All I can do is make you aware that she is also power hungry, manipulative, and wants you out of the way of her regaining the throne."

"You seem most certain of her guilt."

Robin struggled to find a way to put his thoughts into words in such a way that wouldn't hurt her. "I am, for two reasons. One, I have to be. No let me rephrase that. It's not that I'm certain of her being guilty, but she's the most likely suspect right now, and with her past actions I can't take the chance that she's innocent and leave her an opening to hurt you. The other thing is that I'm not in love with her, and I hope I have a more objective view of her."

"So this blind spot is caused by my love for her?"

"Exactly, as I would have one if you were to commit a crime. To be honest, even if I saw you in the act, I would deny the truth even in the face of a very convincing argument."

"I am glad that you have such faith in me. I am sure that you remember that I did not have as much for you."

"But you still couldn't shoot me with your star bolt to stop me from getting away. Kori it was then that I first learned that you cared for me as more than a friend." The pair was silent for a moment. "Kori, why didn't you tell me about the Okarran trials?"

Starfire nervously looked at her hands, "I did tell you about them. I told you that Tamaraneans of royal blood are sent to the Okarra Warlords and tested to see if they are fit to rule."

Starfire heard Robin's frustrated sigh. She knew that he hated it when anyone evaded giving him a direct answer to his questions. She also knew the Raven and herself were the only ones that he let get away with it. 'But this is important, he should know,' she told herself, although she did enjoy teasing him like this.

"Kori, I know that you passed the trials and your sister didn't, and that's the basis of her attitude toward you."

"Who. . . .who told you this?"

"I know I don't have the whole story, but Shel'b told me enough," Robin replied then proceeded to relate what the young lieutenant had told him. He watched as she thought over what he told her, taking up his habit of pacing.

"What she has told you is true. I can not disclose the conditions of the trials, but yes I passed them while Komand'r did not. Things have not been the same between us since." she looked over at Robin, her eyes bright with happiness at the memories she was going over. "I so wish that you had known my shalama back then. As you know, I did not learn hand to hand combat as well as I should have, and I was picked on by some of my training cadre sometimes to the point of actual fights. As she told you when she first came to earth, she rescued me several times, as they would exploit my lack of ability. For many years we were very close. Two years before I reached the Age of Acceptance, Komand'r and I were sent to the Okarran Warlords. It was there that I honed my skills with hand weapons, especially the sword. Much as Blackfire would raise my lack of skills in hand to hand combat, the warlords seemed to think that as a ruler, we should learn that force is not the only answer to a conflict, and usually is not the best one."

"I take it Blackfire had a hard time believing that."

"I tried to make her see that they were right, but she refused to listen. I am certain that is why she failed the trials. I only wish that I had tried harder to convince her."

"Star, that she didn't listen to you isn't your fault. You didn't make her the way she is."

"No I did not," she said sadly. "Much of that I place on our parents. They were supposed to support both of us equally. From what I have learned since, they all but shunned her," she chuckled dryly at the irony of their situation. "All that time, between the Trials and when I was turned over to the Gordanians all she wanted was recognition and attention from our parents, and all I wanted was the same from her."

"What?" Robin asked, seeing the odd look Starfire was giving him.

Star walked over, and looked closely at the armor he was wearing. "Where did you get this?"

"According to Shel'b, it was in my room with the other boxes I got last night. Kori what is it?"

Star traced her fingers over the family crest on his chest plate, and it was then that he noticed that his 'R' was not there. "This was to be my gift to Ryand'r on the day of his acceptance."

"This must be what was in the fifth box last night."

"And it is from my sister. She and I are the only two that know the access code to the room it was stored in."

Just then the communicator that Kim'r had given Robin beeped. "Yes Kim'r."

"My apologies, Shalocfa, but this is Brend'r. Kim'r gave me the frequency of her direct link to you if I might need it in an emergency."

Starfire saw Robin's brow furrow letting her know he felt the same confusion she did. "What can I do for you, Brend'r?"

"I have learned something that I must discuss with you in private. I will meet with you alone in the hanger where your T-ship is berthed in five of your minutes."

Before Robin could answer the connection went dead.

"That was most peculiar. What would she have to discuss with you in private?"

"I don't know. Do you still trust her?"

"To be honest, Gentha'fa, I trust no one but you and the Titans. However, she is an honored, veteran warrior with years of loyal service to both my parents and Galfore." Starfire looked out the observation window, and sighed softly. "I know that was not helpful, my love, but I am uncertain as to what to do. I am not used to not being able to trust those I believe I should."

"That is my job, Kori. You know I will keep you advised of what goes on."

Starfire turned and walked over so she was in front of him. "Be very careful, my love, I do not wish to sound like Raven, but I am getting a very bad feeling about this meeting."

Robin returned the hug that Star gave him. "I will be, Kori. I promise you that."

A short time later, Robin entered the hanger bay where the T-ship was being stored, and he noticed that Cyborg was no where to be seen. He climbed up and into Starfire's pod, and ran a quick systems check. He was pleased to see that Cyborg had completed his repairs and even added some upgrades that would prevent her ship from being damaged like that again. Shutting down, he climbed out and headed down the ladder. He had just gotten one foot on the deck when he froze at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Well this is a surprise, Robin. I hardly expected to find you alone."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Well this is a surprise, Robin. I hardly expected to find you alone."

Robin's back stiffened as he recognized the voice. He touched a control on his belt, activating a recording device, as he slowly turned and grudgingly saluted, "Shavota, vidi'an"

"I see you know how to show proper respect and courtesy."

"You _are_ still a Princess of Tamaran, Highness. That was guaranteed you at birth."

Robin watched her violet eyes widen in surprise at his ability to speak her native tongue. He saw the appraisal of his appearance there as well. "I still don't understand what it is in my sister that you find so attractive, but her attraction to you I find easy to see."

"Don't bother trying to flirt with me, like you did on your last visit to Earth, Komand'r. I wasn't interested then, and I'm even less interested now."

"Hummm. . . .pity."

Robin began to feel uncomfortable at the way she was looking at him, "Why are you here?"

"Still direct as always, Robin. Well since it's you I'm talking to, I'll take the opportunity to extend my condolences for that girl's death, and the attempt to kill Koriand'r. Believe me, I don't want her dead, just out of the way. Far, far away."

"When you work with an animal like Teranc'r, innocent people are going to get hurt."

"Now Robin, you know you shouldn't talk people behind their back. You might offend someone they know," Blackfire said, as a warrior stepped out from behind a fighter. Robin's eyes narrowed angrily as the woman held onto the back of a young boy's shirt.

Seeing the boy's face brought back the memory of when Sher'l had brought her brother, Nie'l, to the Tower to meet him and Starfire.

"You wear the armor and sword of a warrior!" the woman asked angrily. "You presume much, ruthasha!"

"Calm yourself, Commander. The Grand Ruler had deemed it appropriate to make Robin a warrior, as a reward for his accomplishments, and deeds in defense of the fleet and my sister. If half of what I've heard is true he deserved it." she paused as she looked Robin over again. "I see you found my Acceptance gift to you."

"From what Starfire told me, it would complete the set if Ryand'r was still alive," Robin replied, touching the hilt of his sword. "How did you find him?" he asked Blackfire, then looked over at the warrior holding Nie'l. "Do you normally hide behind children, Commander?"

"My, Robin, you _are_ spoiling for a fight aren't you? Shan'a be still, we don't want to cause any unnecessary commotion. Finding him I left to Shan'a," she explained, her eyes glowing softly. "Getting him from the abbots you left him with was a simple matter of displaying the right amount of power."

As she finished her last sentence, she launched a star bolt at Robin, but didn't catch him by surprise. "Nie'l! Down!" he shouted as he deflected the bolt with his forearm guards, sending it toward Shan'a. The bolt caught the woman full in the chest, knocking her back a few steps. Unfortunately, she still had a hold of the back of Niel's shirt, so he couldn't get away. Blackfire watched Shan'a stumble in shock at Robin's ability.

Robin took the opening and his right hand slipped over Blackfire's right shoulder, cupping her chin and pulling back, his right hip set in her lower back, arching her backward, off balance as his left hand held his dagger at her throat. "Commander, I suggest you get up slowly, and not make any sudden moves. Your princess here will tell you that my reflexes are fast enough that no matter what you do, my blade will find it's mark, and sever the two major blood vessels in her neck. Two minutes later she will be dead. Isn't that right, Blackfire?"

"Commander, you will do as he says. X'Hal Robin, I had forgotten how quick you are, and I see that your dealings with the Brotherhood of Evil and Slade has made you more ruthless."

"Let's just say that life can be a cruel teacher."

"Why are we taking orders from this ruthasha?"

"Because, Commander, he has the upper hand. One, I might add, holding a blade at my throat."

"Let the boy go, Commander, and I give you my word that I will let you both walk out of here, otherwise we can stay here until someone comes looking for me. You might be able to sneak away, but your princess will find herself in the holding cells."

Muttering a curse, Shan'a shoved Nie'l away from her, and he fell to his knees a few feet in front of her. "Nie'l, I'm going to open my pod of the T-ship. I want you to get in there and press the big green button on the left armrest."

"I understand, Shalocfa."

"T-ship, Robin, Koriand'r, two seven eight one," Robin called out and the telltale hiss of his canopy opening was heard. He watched Nie'l lift off, and a moment later it hissed closed again. "Commander, I'm sure you know where the exit is. I give you my word that I will let Komand'r go."

"I will not leave her." Shan'a replied, drawing her sword.

"Commander, put that sword down, or I give you _my_ word that I will use it to kill you myself!"

Shan'a stopped, uncertain. "Highness, he is ruthasha, I can not take his word."

"Then take mine. I trust that he will do as he says. You will leave, now."

Sheathing her sword, Shan'a saluted, then left.

Robin quickly sheathed his dagger, and shoved Blackfire away from him. She stumbled a few steps, and turned to face him. "I see some things about you haven't changed, Robin. You're still honorable."

"Would your sister have me as her shalocfa if I wasn't? I've got a couple of questions for you, if you don't mind my asking."

"Like why I hate my sister so much?"

"No, I'd say that between the way your parents ignored you, and the results of the Okarra Trials I've got a pretty good idea about that."

Blackfire's jaw dropped open in disbelief, "She told you about that?"

"No, I learned it from other sources. My question is this; why take it out on Starfire? It was your parents that ignored you, not her."

"They ignored me because of her. Always doing what was expected of her, and excelling at her diplomatic training. I was the better fighter, but they ignored that fact, and praised the feeble efforts Kori would make at combat training. I thought my trading her to the Gordanians would have gotten her out of my hair, but no, she had to go and escape to Earth, and find you and your three friends."

"You did what! Sister, you could not have done that!"

"Oh but I could, Starfire. I was the original one who was to go to the Citadel to ensure the peace for Tamaran, but I was able to convince them that you, with your weaker skill at fighting, and adherence to duty that would subdue you into being their slave, would be the better choice. It cut mother and father to the heart to do it, but that was what I wanted, and I knew they would have to go along with it."

Starfire drew her sword, her eyes glowing with the anger flowing through her. "I had always hoped that there might have been some way that I might have been able to regain the sister I lost at Okarra, but I see that I was gravely mistaken. Defend yourself, sister."

Blackfire stood her ground, a smug look on her face. "Nice try, sister dear, but your boyfriend here gave me his word that he'd let me walk out of here."

Her smile faded as Starfire stopped a few feet from her. "He may have promised that for himself, but he did not promise for me."

Blackfire barely had time to draw her own sword to block the cut that Starfire made, and she quickly backed up, covering her retreat with a flurry of one handed star bolts and eye beams. "I'm surprised, sister. Sneaking around, following your shalocfa when he has given his word that he would come alone."

"I gave no such word, Blackfire. Brend'r simply told me to meet her here, privately, then closed the connection before I could say anything."

"Well, you're both fools for coming alone. I'm sure we can deal with just the two of you," Blackfire said as five warriors stepped out through a door.

"Who says we did?" Robin asked, smiling. "Star."

Starfire lifted her wrist radio and spoke into it. "Now, Shalay'fa."

In the middle of the bay a large black raven phased up through the deck. When it's wings spread open, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Shel'b, Mik'l and Stev'n stepped from the darkness, weapons drawn, primed and ready to go.

"Surrender now, sister, and I promise to spare your life."

"Never! Fena shalocfa roka!" Blackfire shouted, and all the warriors fired their star bolts at the same time she did, and at the same target. Robin was lifted off his feet and flung ten feet through the air as he was slammed into the wall by the combined force of six fully powered star bolts. He managed to get to his feet after he landed on the deck, but toppled over as his right leg gave out.

Starfire shouted her battle cry and charged toward her sister, but found her way blocked by two of the warriors, one of which managed to hit her with a star bolt, throwing her back several feet.

"We will meet again, sister dear, I promise you."

Starfire watched in frustration as her sister slipped into the airlock and cycled it, leaving the ship. "Zota," she muttered, finding herself facing the two warriors that blocked her from getting to Blackfire. Giving them the same kind of look a cat gives a mouse it has captured, Starfire growled and swung her sword, her blade clashing with both of theirs at the same time. "Come now, surely you can do better than that."

The two exchanged a look at each other, their smiles at thinking that two to one odds would intimidate what they thought was a soft, poorly trained Royal fading as they came to realize that they just did the equivalent of kicking a nest of Sybarian fire beetles. Very quickly they learned how good Starfire was with a sword, as did one other who came over to help them. As she watched the third warrior fall unconscious beside the other two, the touch of a hand on her shoulder caused her to spin around her sword drawn back to strike.

"Shalay'fa, it's over!" Raven cried as she quickly raised a shield.

"No my friend it is not over," Starfire said, angrily thrusting her sword into it's scabbard. "Until my sister and this plan of hers is stopped it will not be the over."

As she was speaking, Starfire and Raven were walking over to where Robin still lay. "I do not know much about human injuries, but I have called for a healer."

"Thank you, Mik'l. Raven, how is he?"

"He'll live, but the knee in his right leg is badly wrenched, and he's got some broken ribs again."

Both girls looked down at him as he moaned as he tried to sit up. "Robin, lay still," Raven said.

"No, my love, do not move."

"Star, I'm proud of you."

"Of me? Why? I let my sister get away."

"But not for the reason she wanted. She had her warriors fire at me first, knowing it would knock me out, or worse."

"And in that thought she was correct. I still do not understand why this makes you proud of me."

"You stayed in the fight, focused, taking out three of them by yourself. You didn't rush over to see how I was doing. That's why I'm proud of you."

"Because of what I did not do, instead of what I did?" she asked, but saw that Robin had drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Friend Raven, there is another of your team that I have called for a healer," Stev'n said.

"Go, Shalay'fa, I will stay with Robin."

"Rae two of them ganged up on him," Cyborg said, as Raven came over.

Raven looked down at Beast Boy as he lay on the deck. His right arm was obviously broken, and some spots of the fur on his arms and legs had been singed by star bolts.

"Be calm, friend," Starfire said as she came up behind her and saw the trembling of her hand as she reached out to touch him. She felt the tension leave Raven as she extended her empathic powers, to see what other injuries Beast Boy had.

"Nothing serious. The arm's the worst, and he may have a concussion."

"Highness! Robin has regained consciousness again and wishes to speak with you and Raven."

"Yes Robin?" the two girls asked in unison as they knelt at his side. They looked at each other, and Starfire giggled softly.

Robin waved the healer that was tending to him away, "Rae, did you and Cy clear the use of the canyon?"

"Yeah, it's actually not owned by anybody, so all I had to do was file a permit at City Hall."

"Good. Star, I want. . ."

"Robin, why did you give Blackfire your word that you would let her go free?" she asked, interrupting him.

"Ow!" Robin cried as the healer jabbed a needle into his arm.

"He needs rest, Highness, and that will ensure that he gets it."

"Vern'a, I will. . ." Robin began then shook his head, trying to clear it. "Star, my pod. Negotiated with Blackfire, reason there."

"Why would you negotiate with my sister?" Starfire asked, but Robin had closed his eyes and was sleeping. "He said the reason was in his pod," she mussed, then lifted off the ground to land beside the canopy of Robin's pod. She gasped softly when she saw who was inside. "T-ship, Koriand'r, Robin, one eight seven two." with a soft hiss the canopy opened.

"Highness!" Nie'l cried, jumping up into Starfire's arms, giving her a tight hug.

"Nie'l, why are you not still on Earth?"

"I was helping the abbots tend their garden when a transport shuttle landed. The abbots tried to hide me, but when Princess Blackfire shot one of them with a star bolt I came out of hiding and surrendered myself to her to protect them. I did not see what ship I was brought to, but we flew here, and Commander Shan'a told me to be quiet while Blackfire and your shalocfa talked," he began then related the entire meeting between Blackfire and Robin.

"Well you are safe now, Nie'l. Now I want you to go with Lieutenant Shel'b. I have things I need to attend to."

"Yes, Highness."

"I will make certain that he stays out of trouble, Princess."

"Thank you," Starfire said as she followed the two stretchers down the corridor.

About half an hour later, Starfire was sitting in a chair beside Robin, and Raven was doing the same beside Beast Boy. "Raven, I thought you did not like doing the waiting?"

"I don't. But I remember the times I was in the med-lab at the Tower and woke up to find either you or Robin waiting for me. I know how nice it feels to have somebody that would do that, wait beside me to make sure I was alright. Well with Cyborg, down working with the Tamaraneans, and you sitting next to Robin, that leaves me to wait for Beast Boy."

"Uh huh," Star said softly, and Raven got the feeling that she didn't believe her. "Raven, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Would it be possible for you to form a bond with me like you did with Robin?"

The question caught Raven completely by surprise, "Yes, I guess I could, but no offense Star, I don't think I would want to."

"Is it because you do not trust me to stay out of your mind?"

"To be totally truthful, it's the way that you express your emotions. You remember how much you had to reign in your emotions when we had switched bodies, I don't know if I would be able to block your emotions from my mind. The results of that would be very dangerous not only to the two of us, but those around us."

"I see. So Robin does not have these emotions?"

"Starfire, you know better than that, especially now that your share a link to his mind through the Shinrah Crystal. He exercises more control over his emotions, sometimes even more than I do."

Starfire nodded, as she looked down at Robin, the glow of his crystal barely visible through the sheet that covered him. "It is because of that bond that I ask." she looked over at Raven, and saw the curiosity on her face. "Now that I have been convinced that my sister is involved with current events, I am concerned of what she might do. If what Nie'l related to us is correct, Blackfire will feel obligated to do something to Robin to regain her honor from his being able to get the upper hand over her."

"And you want a mental bond with me because. . . ?"

Starfire slipped her crystal from under her neckpiece, and stared into the soft red glow for a moment. "If this was removed from me, or if it was broken, it would appear to Robin as if I had died once it was taken far enough from me so that it could no longer pick up my life force." she looked up at Raven, and took a shuddering breath. "I can not remember a time when I have been more scared, Raven, than when Nurse Ramsey removed Robin's crystal when he had been injured at the fire. I would prevent him from going through that if I can."

"By using me as a living crystal?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I do not mean to belittle your friendship to me, as I believe you would be upset if Robin's crystal were to go dark, and he would be certain that I was dead because he could no longer feel me in his mind."

Raven shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She hated to admit that Starfire evidently knew her better than she thought, but the truth couldn't be denied. "Yes, I would be upset about that, and I see your reasoning behind your asking. You do realize that I will have to go into your mind to do this, just as I had to go into Robin's?"

"Yes, Raven, I do, and as my shalay'fa I know that I have nothing to hide, or fear from you."

Starfire fell silent as she saw that Raven was considering her request. After a moment Raven sighed, and turned toward her. "Alright, I'll do it. Only Azar knows why, but until this thing with Blackfire is over your reasoning seems right."

Raven levitated into the lotus position and took a breath to say her mantra, when Starfire spoke. "This will not hurt, correct?"

Raven opened her eyes, and gave the redhead a rueful smile. "I thought you said that you had nothing to fear from me." Starfire gave a nervous giggle. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Starfire gave a small, startled gasp as Raven's soul self floated over Robin's bed and entered her. 'This is a most peculiar sensation, Raven,' she thought.

Starfire was startled when images started flashing through her mind. Her disarming her sword master during training, and her father's beaming face as he watched. Herself and Blackfire racing out of the palace kitchen clutching a pastry that had stolen from a platter, the royal cook hot on their tail. The angry glare from Blackfire when it was announced that she had failed the Trials, and Starfire had passed them. A view of her parents, smiling as they held an infant boy. Many others as well, ending with the anger and sadness at learning that Blackfire was responsible for her being enslaved by the Gordanians.

Starfire became aware that she was silently crying as the effect faded and Raven's soul self left her and re-entered Raven. "Star, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it would be so vivid," Raven said as she came over and hugged her. "Who was the young boy in those last memories? You seemed so close."

Starfire sniffed softly and wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. She nodded. "My shaloha, Ryand'r. He was barely eight when I left Tamaran, but I adored him. The Gordanian slave masters took great pleasure in informing me of his death, and the death of my parents." she was silent for a moment. "Please, Shalay'fa tell me that it worked, that we now have the bond."

Raven reached up and cupped Starfire's cheek, her amethyst eyes looking into Star's emerald ones, "Calm your mind, and think of me."

'It works!' Star thought happily as she felt Raven's presence in her mind, and could pick up the concern over what the forming of the bond had upset her from Raven's mind. 'It is alright, Raven. I am honored that you have shown me your trust by doing this.'

"Now," Raven said aloud, "I know you will show me the same discretion that you give Robin. At least I don't think that you are constantly poking into his mind. What's so funny?"

Star's giggle trailed off. "Mik'l and the others thought Robin, you and I made a tough fighting team before. . . " she began, but stopped when Raven gave a rare chuckle

"They'll never know what hit them now."

"I see I was mistaken before, when I talked with you when you were in the hospital."

"Starfire, I thought. . . "

"I am not looking into your mind, Shalay'fa, it is just because it is foremost on your mind right now. Do not try to tell me that it is just concern for a team member."

Raven sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide it from Starfire. "No you were right, at least at that time," she relented. "But you got me thinking. Ever since he led us against the Brotherhood of Evil, and Terra refusing to remember him, he's changed. Then you had to go and tell me what he did at the building fire." She was silent for a moment, and looked over at Beast Boy. "You're right you know. He does have deeper feelings for me, other than just friendship," she admitted and almost regretted it when she saw the look on Starfire's face. "Star, I know what you're going to say, but it's not 'glorious'. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Terra. You saw how much she lit up his life. They had fun together, did things together. Much as I don't like her, she was good for him. They had things in common."

"As do you," Starfire said simply. "You are both Titans, and you have both had your hearts broken."

"Star, you can't build a relationship on that little, or something negative like that."

Star looked down at Robin, her fingers tracing across his forehead. Much as she hated to admit it, this was the one thing she liked about his getting hurt. It was the one time she was able to see him at peace. Stirring herself from those thoughts, she looked up at Raven. "I happen to know that you can."

Before Raven had a chance to ask Starfire for an explanation, Beast Boy groaned softly, and Raven quickly took her seat at his side. "It's alright Beast Boy, you're safe now.

"Mmm, oohhh. . . . .Raven?" Beast Boy groaned, then asked when he opened his eyes.

"Yes Beast Boy it's me. Starfire is right over there with Robin."

"Cyborg's okay then? Those two didn't get him?"

"No, you got them first friend. It was the two that came in from the airlock that got you."

"Why does my arm itch?"

Starfire walked over and made an adjustment to a device that was projecting a beam onto where beast Boy's arm had been broken. "Is that better? Vern'a has been talking with Doctor Linda Benson, and she is still uncertain what setting to use on the healing lamps which speed healing of injuries."

------------------------

About an hour later, Raven stood looking over the canyon and let the memories that the place triggered wash over her. This was the box canyon where the Titans had come to in response to a blonde girl who was being chased by a giant scorpion. They quickly learned that she wasn't in need of saving, and that her name was Terra. Taking a cleansing breath, she settled her cloak around her, and looked to her left. She knew what memories were stirred in her by seeing this place again, but she wondered what was going through Beast Boy's mind. The white material of the sling supporting his arm contrasted with the green of his skin and the purple and black of his uniform. The 'healing lamps' as Starfire had called them had knitted the bones back together, but only exercise would strengthen the damaged muscles.

The dark Titan breathed a small sigh of relief. It had been almost a month since the Tamaranean fleet had arrived and with tensions being what they were, Robin's wrenched knee and Beast Boy's broken arm were the worst of their injuries, 'Except for the one we're here to honor,' she thought to herself as she looked at the raised platform with it's pile of wood.

A movement off to her right interrupted her rambling thoughts. By the hand gestures he was making, Raven could tell that Mik'l was discussing security with Starfire as she walked along, conducting a final check that all was ready for the funeral ceremony. 'They do make a striking couple,' she thought, then shook her head as she blinked, trying to figure out where that idea had come from. It took her only an instant to realize that it had come from Starfire herself and she looked up just as the redhead looked over at her, and Raven could tell that she was blushing.

'Something troubles you, Shalay'fa?'

'It's nothing, Starfire, just getting used to this bond you had me enter into with you.'

'And keep in mind, Kori, your shalocfa would be very angry if you ran off with the Commander of his Guard,' Robin's thoughts said. 'Not to mention the breach of honor that would be.'

'What would be so dishonorable about his being attracted to me? Am I not attractive enough?'

'Oh I didn't say that he couldn't be attracted to you, or even fall in love with you, but if he wishes to replace me as your shalocfa, he need only challenge me.'

'Down, lover boy, she's only kidding.'

'Why do you say that Raven? And Robin, who is to say that I can not have more than one shalocfa?'

What ever Robin's reply was going to be was cut off by Raven's angry thoughts. 'If this is the way it is between you all the time, I know a spell that will break the bond I have with both of you!'

There was silence for a moment, then Raven 'heard' the trill of Starfire's giggle then Robin's chuckle.

'I believe that is enough, my love.'

"Yeah, she's starting to get more angry than annoyed now. We better stop.'

Raven closed her eyes, realizing that she was being teased by the other two. "Azar give me strength."

"Do not worry, Shalay'fa, we do not carry on in that manner often."

'We were kinda borrowing a page from Beast Boy's book, to lighten the mood a little. I promise you that we'll both be more respectful during the ceremony. Well, Star will be anyway. I'm stuck up here.'

Raven felt Robin's presence in her mind fade, as he relaxed his concentration.

"You have memorized what Robin wishes you to say?"

"Yes, Starfire, even to his satisfaction."

"So there's a place on Tamaran that looks like this?"

"Yes, Beast Boy, it is quite a distance from the palace."

Raven looked around again. Aside from the growing number of Tamaranean warriors, there were few changes since their meeting with Terra. The scorpion had long since turned to dust, and the rock bridge Terra had dropped on it had been moved. It now rested against the back wall of the canyon, forming the back drop for the platform and the dais in front of it.

"Why are you here? Are you curious as to how we treat our dead?"

Raven turned toward the unfamiliar voice, and saw a warrior talking to a small group of six humans. She floated over to see what was going on.

"My name is Shalomar Beakman," one of the group replied. "We are here for the same reason you are, to honor the young woman who has died. My friends and I owe our lives to her because she pulled us from a burning building."

"Is there a problem here, Captain?" Starfire asked as she arrived.

The warrior quickly dropped to one knee. "Highness," he said, and rose when Starfire nodded. "I was merely curious as to why these outsiders are here."

"They are here at _my_ invitation, Captain. . . ."

"Veron'r, Highness, Commanding the SOMON'R," he quickly filled in.

Starfire nodded her thanks, "As she said, these are the ones Sher'l rescued from a burning building two weeks ago."

Veron'r turned to Shalomar, and gave a small bow. "My apologies, Lady, I meant no disrespect."

"None was taken, Captain. I can understand that at a time like this, people can be on edge."

In less than an hour, the canyon was filled with warriors. They lined both sides of the canyon for almost half a mile, and left an aisle just wide enough for four people to walk side by side down the middle. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg stood near the front, not far from the platform, with the group of office workers. Suddenly, all was silent except for the soft whistling of the breeze. After a moment, the warriors all started chanting in unison.

"_X'Hal fen shovaka vana chalen, ri hifa sha ve merla. Treva sha a Grimhallen, cro sha relo serana verla."_

The chant was repeated over and over, and the deep rumbling note of it made a chill run down Raven's spine. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Shalomar asked.

Raven switched on her translator and listened for a moment, then she passed on the translation, "X'Hal this warrior has fallen, in battle she was slain. Take her to Grimhallen, so she may know peace again."

A moment later, the funeral procession came into view. Lead by Starfire, the funeral bier on which Sher'l's body lay, was carried by Mik'l, Shel'b, Shar'n, and Stev'n. Pet'r and Diet'r were on either side as a ceremonial guard. Following behind was Nie'l and some other warriors Raven didn't recognize. The chanting continued as the procession made it's way to the raised platform. The four bearers levitated slightly and place the bier on the platform. As if a switch had been thrown, the chant stopped as the bier touched the platform. The bearers left the dais and took a position at the foot of the it.

Starfire stood before the platform facing where Sher'l lay. In the silence her voice echoed slightly as she spoke, _"X'Hal fen shovaka vana chalen, ri hifa sha ve merla. Treva sha a Grimhallen, cro sha relo serana verla. _X'Hal this warrior has fallen, in battle she was slain. Take her to Grimhallen, so she may know peace again." She turned so she was facing the assembly. "I am Koriand'r, warrior and princess of Tamaran. This young warrior gave her life that I would live. There are those who would argue that at the age of ten, she was not a warrior and not worthy of the title or this ceremony. Her selfless sacrifice on my behalf belies that. She saw the attacker, and knew his intent, yet she placed herself in the path of the star bolt that was meant for me. For that act of courage and bravery, I have named her a warrior in my personal guard."

Starfire stepped down, and joined Raven and the others, and an grizzled, old warrior took her place. He saluted Sher'l, then turned. "I am Simo'n, warrior, and sword master of Tamaran. Sher'l was my student. I found her to be a quick leaner, and tireless in her training. That she took the action that she did does not surprise me, as she has shown me that she had the heart and soul of a warrior."

Several other warriors stepped forward and gave testimony on Sher'l's worthiness of being called a warrior and praising her sacrifice. As the last one stepped down, Starfire looked over at Raven, wondering why she hadn't stepped forward yet, and she noticed that Beast Boy had a restraining hand on her arm, his head cocked to one side as if listening to something. After a moment, she heard what Beast Boy's larger, pointed, more sensitive ears had heard.

_Crunch. . .scrape. . . .crunch. . . . .scrape. . . .crunch. . . . .scrape. . . .crunch. . . . .scrape_

Then she noticed that Mik'l and the rest of Robin's Guard appeared to be standing straighter, their faces beaming with pride, and she heard the word 'shalocfa' muttered from the warriors down the canyon. 'Robin?' she asked through their bond.

'Yes, Kori, it's me. You can be ecstatic about my being here later, this is more important.'

Just then, Robin came into view with Galfore and Vern'a behind him. He was limping on his right leg, and was using a cane to make it up to the dais. "I am Robin of Earth, Leader of the Teen Titans, Shalocfa of Princess Koriand'r and Warrior of Tamaran. I have heard the praises of her worthiness of being called a warrior and I will not deny them. In what little manner I could, I tried to assist her in her training, but I learned far more from her than she did from me. She was deeply devoted and loyal to Princess Koriand'r, a trait we both shared. Above all, she was a fighter. She fought against what she knew was against the Oath of Reaffirmation in that a warrior will obey the commands of the Grand Ruler." He turned toward the bier, and knelt on his left knee. "Sher'l of Tamaran, I am honored to have known you, I hope you have found peace."

After Robin had joined the rest of the Titans, Shalomar gave a brief speech, relating how Sher'l saved the ones in the group she was with, then stepped down.

As Starfire walked back up to the dais, she gave a small sigh of relief. The timing of the testimonials was perfect. The sun was just setting. "X'Hal, we pray that you will grant this warrior a place of honor in Grimhallen," she said, then sent a steady beam of star bolt energy into the middle of the pile of wood. The tendrils of smoke quickly became flames in the prepared wood, and as the pyre burned the chant began and continued until there was nothing left but a pile of smoldering embers.

"Shalocfa, I wish to thank you for honoring my sister with your testimony. I realize that it cost you."

"The honor was mine, Nie'l, and the cost to you was far greater, and I have something that I hope will begin to repay you."

"Young one, your sister was the last of your family, is this correct?"

"Yes, Emperor Galfore," Nie'l replied, quickly kneeling. "My parents were killed in a training accident two years ago."

"Then you will have need of a k'norfka to look after you."

"Yes, my Lord."

"It has been many years since my last bumgorf left Tamaran, and I would say that she turned out very nicely," he said, looking fondly at Starfire. Clearing his throat he continued, "I am confident that I have not forgotten the duties a k'norfka , if you will accept me."

Robin felt Starfire's arm slide around his waist as she came up beside him, her smile matching his at Nie'l's reaction. He stood there, mouth working to speak, but it was a moment before he found his voice.

"My Lord, I would be deeply honored if you were to become my k'norfka!"

Galfore smiled, "Then so be it, little bumgorf."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Later the next morning, Kim'r stopped just inside the training room closest to where Robin and the others had their quarters. She smiled slightly as she watched the trio inside, noticing that Robin wasn't taking the easy road with getting his knee better. Her smile faded slightly when she noticed who was teamed against who. It wasn't that she thought two against one was particularly unfair, it was just something about Robin being set against Koriand'r that just didn't sit right with her. Not to mention that from this distance it was almost as if she was watching Robin fighting the Princess and her twin.

She winced at the clash of metal against metal as Shel'b blocked Robin's round house kick with her forearm guards, and she was impressed with the speed and fluidity of the lieutenant's counter attack which threw Robin back a couple feet. Kim'r flinched as Robin's knee gave out as he put his weight on it to stop his slide, and prepare to throw a kick of his own. He lay sprawled face down for a moment then slapped his open hand on the floor as he growled with frustration.

"Robin, are you. . . . ?"

"Yes, Star, I'm fine," he snapped, getting to his feet.

Kim'r's interest intensified when she saw the look on Shel'b's face.

"You will _not_ address the Princess in that tone."

Robin looked over at Starfire, raising a questioning eyebrow, Starfire merely shrugged her shoulders, her face indicating she was as confused as Robin was. "What was that?"

"I said you will not speak to her in that tone of voice. You have done it time and time again and I have let it pass as you are her Shalocfa, but I will tolerate it no longer."

"How I address her is no concern of yours, _Lieutenant_."

Kim'r mentally nodded her approval. Robin's addressing Shel'b by her rank should serve as a warning and reminder of her place, giving her the opportunity to back down.

Shel'b, on the other hand, wasn't interested. "In my presence you will speak to her respectfully."

Kim'r saw Koriand'r tense as the muscles on Robin's face jumped as he clenched his jaw, reigning in his rising anger. "This training session is over; cool off, Shel'b," he said, then turned to talk to Starfire.

Kim'r was shocked when Shel'b grabbed Robin's shoulder and turned him so he was facing her again. She saw Robin's arms twitch as he fought the reflex to raise them defensively.

"You will not turn your back on me while we are talking!"

Kim'r could tell that Robin was seething with anger, as she herself would in the same situation, but she was amazed at how calm he kept his voice. "Our conversation is over, Lieutenant. Stand down. . . . .now."

"You _will_ show her the proper respect!"

Kim'r tensed at the implied threat behind Shel'b's words, and was surprised to see that Robin didn't get angrier, but grew concerned instead.

"Shel'b, are you alright?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, Robin. What is wrong is the way you speak to the Princess."

"Which, as I told you, is none of your concern." he reasoned.

Kim'r may have been surprised at Shel'b's reaction, but she cold tell that Robin wasn't as he blocked the blows she threw at him. 'X'Hal, no!' she thought to herself as she saw Shel'b take a stance that prepared her to throw a roundhouse kick.

"NO!" Starfire yelled, accompanying the dim flash of her low powered star bolt. Her aim was true, and the bolt struck the shin guard on Shel'b's right leg as it swung towards Robin's, but it didn't stop the toe of her foot from impacting just above Robin's injured knee. The joint folded and Robin instinctively rolled as he fell, putting space between himself and Shel'b. Space that Starfire filled, both of her hands, and her eyes glowing green.

"Enough, Lieutenant. I will not let you harm him!"

"Stand aside, Highness, you have no right to interfere," Shel'b ordered, her hands and eyes glowing blue.

Starfire hunched her shoulders in anger, the glow of her hands and eyes brightening, "You presume to give _me_ orders, Lieutenant!" Starfire watched as Shel'b's arm moved back, as she prepared to launch her bolt.

"Lieutenant!" Kim'r shouted, making her presence known for the first time. "What are you about to do?"

Shel'b turned, the glow of her eyes and hands fading as she shook her head as if to clear it. "Commander, I . . . " she began, then trailed off. She shook her head again before she spoke, "Get out. All of you. Please."

"Lieutenant, control yourself, act like a warrior."

"Commander, take them and go!" Shel'b practically begged, and Kim'r could see the tears streaming down the young woman's face. "Now, please! I can not fight the anger much longer! Never felt it so strong before," she panted, her forehead glistening with the sweat of her effort.

Robin watched as Starfire crept up behind Shel'b, and the odd placement of her fingers on the back of the lieutenant's neck. With a small gasp of surprise, Shel'b sank to the floor. Unable to get to his feet, Robin crawled over to where Shel'b lay, his hands checking the openings of her armor.

"Robin, the move Koriand'r preformed on her only rendered her unconscious. It did not harm her."

Suddenly Robin's fingers stopped as the ran over the inside of the back of Shel'b's neck piece. "This is what I was looking for," he said holding up his hand, the tips of his fingers coated with a white paste.

"X'Hal, no!" Starfire gasped, recognizing it.

"What in X'Hal's name is that?"

"Vartoch du Lunecha," Robin announced angrily.

"You know of that!"

"The training session I did not let you view was when the paste had been applied to my sword hilt. I am not proud of my actions at that time."

Taking the hand that Starfire held out to him Robin managed to get to his feet, but he quickly found that he could not put any weight on his right leg at the moment, and his arm quickly went around her shoulders as he stumbled. "You were not in control of yourself, Star, as Shel'b wasn't just now.

Starfire nodded, then went and got some towels from the locker room, as Robin leaned against the wall. "Why did you think that Starfire was under the influence of the veka serum when she came aboard?"

"Because that was what I was told she was poisoned with."

"No, it was with Vartoch du Lunecha. I did not know that it had been applied to the hilt of the sword the Titans had given me, and I could not control myself and attacked both Robin and Raven. Fortunately, he was able to knock me out before I injured someone."

"I'm the one who administered the serum. Devon'r left some with me in case we ran across Blackfire."

Kim'r raised an eyebrow at Robin's tone of voice. "You find fault in that Shalocfa?"

Robin sighed heavily, "Only in what it put Starfire through."

"I can well imagine. It was shortly after you declared yourselves to each other, was it not?"

"A little more than two weeks."

"How harsh was she with you, Robin? How much did she blame you for taking her powers?

"How. . . .?

Kim'r waved her hand dismissively in Robin's direction. "It is part of the serums side effects. Just be glad that she did not accuse you of enjoying seeing her like. . . . Oh "X'Hal, Koriand'r, you did not, did you?"

Starfire nodded sadly as she finished wiping the paste from Shel'b's neckpiece, and the back of her neck. "I knew that it was not true, but I could not stop myself. He even asked me if I truly thought of him that way, and all I said in reply was the he should act more like my shalocfa."

Kim'r was silent for a moment as she watched Starfire finish checking Shel'b over to see if there were any other places with the paste. "I am sorry that you both had to go through that, but I am happy that you made it past that rough spot."

"Robin is a most forgiving person," Starfire said, slipping her arm around his waist as he put his around her shoulders for support.

"With you in particular, and his friends in general I would agree, but I would not wish to find myself among those he lists as enemies."

Robin chuckled in embarrassment at how well Kim'r seemed to know him. "What was it that Starfire did to Shel'b?"

"Tamaranean acupressure, which reminds me," Kim'r replied, then knelt in front of Robin her fingers gently probing around his knee, after she had removed the metal armor. She grunted when her fingers touched a particular spot and Robin flinched and gasped in pain. "Hold him tightly, Highness, this must be done, but it will cause a fair amount of pain."

Starfire nodded, and pulled Robin closer, her other arm crossing over to hold his far shoulder.

"Brace yourself, and try not to move, I will be as quick as I possibly can," Kim'r warned then her fingers pressed in specific places on places above and below his knee. To his credit, Robin only tensed, and groaned at the flash of pain in his leg. After a brief moment, Kim'r rocked back on her heels, and looked at his knee. "See if you can put weight on it now."

She and Starfire watched as Robin slid his arm from around Starfire's shoulders, then stood on his own, most of his weight on his left foot. Gradually he put more and more on his right until he was lightly bouncing on it.

"That almost feels as good as new. Thanks Kim'r."

Taking the hand that Robin offered, Kim'r rose to her feet. "When Shel'b kicked you, she was aiming for a set of nerves. Fortunately for you, Koriand'r's star bolt took much of the force from the kick or it would have been much worse. There is one thing I do not understand though."

"What's that?"

"Komand'r is a Tamaranean, and not under the influence of veka serum, how were you able to over power her and hold Shan'a at bay?"

Without warning, Robin snaked his arm up over Starfire's shoulder, cupped her chin and pulled back, pulling the small of her back against his hip arching her backwards, off balance. "Like this."

"No, Highness, do not struggle. I know that you could simply pull yourself and him forward, and flip him over. What kept her from doing that?"

"I had my dagger at her throat, and threatened to kill her," Robin replied, then suddenly felt Starfire step back with one foot, while she tucked forward and to her left, flipping him so he ended up on his back, looking up at her.

"You did WHAT! No you stay right there. You get up now, and I will put you right back down there. You threatened my sister's life?"

Robin didn't get up, but he did roll over and got into a sitting position. "Kori, I had your sister talking about how she wanted you out of the way of her taking the throne, and Shan'a holding Nie'l, in my opinion as a hostage. When Blackfire was surprised at my being able to deflect her star bolt into Shan'a, I took the opening and used the advantage as I saw fit."

"And was correct, Highness. Would you have followed through on your threat to kill Komand'r?"

Robin noticed the way Starfire's eyes narrowed as he actually asked himself that question for the first time. His answer didn't help her disposition. "I don't know. I honestly don't think so, but all that mattered was that they thought so."

"That is not an answer, Robin."

Keeping his eyes on Starfire he got to his feet, and approached her. Moving cautiously due to her angry expression, he put his hands on her shoulders. "It is the best I can do, my love. I made them believe that I would have done it, and acting on that belief they released Nie'l. Once that was done, and Shan'a had left the VELANCE'R, I removed my dagger from Blackfire's throat and released her. My actions were correct for the situation, and I would repeat them if I faced that again."

"What if. . . ."

"Highness, stop! Do not torture him like this. You were not there at that time, facing that situation."

"I would have found some other way to resolve it. A way other than threatening my sis. . .another's life."

Robin's hands fell from her shoulders, and he hung his head. "Then tell me what I should have done." His head snapped up, his eyes locking with hers. "No Kori, don't think about it, react, tell me what I should have done. You've got your sister, commanding a warrior that is holding Nie'l. What do you do?"

"Highness, what is your answer?" Starfire tore her eyes from Robin's and looked over at Kim'r.

"_Finding him I left to Shan'a," _Blackfire's voice said from the recorder on Robin's belt, and the sound of her star bolts being warmed up could be heard. _"Getting him from the abbots you left him with was a simple matter of displaying the right amount of power."_

Starfire closed her eyes, when she heard the sound of the star bolt being launched and Robin's shout to Nie'l. She took a ragged breath, then turned to Robin, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Gentha'fa, I am sorry. I do not know how I would have handled that situation, which means I have no right questioning your actions."

Robin reached up and cupped her cheek. "It's okay, Star. Your questioning my actions is appreciated, but only if you have some other way I could have handled it. Remember your blind spot."

"Blind spot?"

"Robin instructed me the other day about how my sisterly affection for Blackfire makes me blind to the fact that she's a danger to me. Actually I should say that it did, after what I learned yesterday I do not believe that I have any more affection for her."

"You still do, Kori," Robin said softly. "Just now you said that you would have found another way, one that didn't threaten your sister, or at least that what you were going to say, but corrected yourself to say another person."

Starfire looked at Robin in surprise, "I did not."

"Yes, Highness you did. I can see where this would cause you concern, as her shalocfa. I strongly suggest that you do not let her be unattended by a Tamaranean. I mean no offense, Robin, but in a pitched battle I do not believe you would withstand one of us."

Robin sighed heavily, and Kim'r realized that despite the fact that it was a slight blow to his ego, he knew she was right. "I've already taken steps in that direction. The only problem is someone sabotaged Shel'b's armor."

"Do you have some of the veka serum with you? If not, we should call for some in case she can not control herself."

Robin touched a compartment on his belt and a small syringe fell into his palm. "A twenty four hour dose." he said softly holding it up so Kim'r could see the blue contents. "I will not give it to her unless absolutely necessary."

"Now as to the reason I came here in the first place."

"Because you enjoy watching Robin in combat?"

Kim'r chuckled, "No, Highness, although you are correct, I do enjoy it. The reason I came here was to tell you that your plan appears to be working. Mik'l, Stev'n, and Shar'n have teamed up with Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg and are currently escorting Salvainian cargo ships to our colony on Serac, then they will move on to Verdigris. Galfore asked me to extend his congratulations, and to tell you that you have saved over ten million Tamaranean lives."

"And given both sides some breathing room to try to negotiate a peace agreement. What about the other colonies?"

"Shel'b, Pet'r, and Diet'r will team up with you and Koriand'r tomorrow to escort ships to Camargue and Avernus. The rest of our colonies are able to grow their own crops of Zorka."

Just then Shel'b moaned softly. Robin was caught off guard as Kim'r and Starfire took defensive stances, then he remembered the Vartoch paste. "Wha. . . .where am I? Why am I not confined to a healing room under veka serum?"

"We wish to give you the opportunity to explain and control yourself, Shel'b."

Getting woozily to her feet, Shel'b rubbed the back of her neck as she rolled her head around to loosen it up. "I see that you remember the _kavek lian_, Highness. Shel'b seemed to shudder for a moment, and her fists clenched, but she took a couple quick breaths and relaxed. "I am in control, the effect is fading quickly."

"Good, now maybe you can tell us how the paste got onto your armor in the first place."

"My apologies, Shalocfa, but I placed it there, knowing we were to have a sparring match this morning. I felt I needed the edge to defeat you and the Princess when you teamed up." She hung her head in shame. "Unfortunately it took effect sooner than I had planned.."

"Robin, do you mind if I have a word with her alone?"

"Not at all, then we will have our own talk, Shel'b."

"Lieutenant, what in X'Hal's name were you thinking? Do you realize that you had come very close to striking the Princess with a star bolt? Not to mention the insubordinate behavior you displayed to Robin."

"Commander, I have been with them since his Confirmation, and even a group of three of us have not yet been able to defeat the two of them in combat, even when we were free to use our powers. I thought the added boost that the Vartoch paste would give my powers would enable me to defeat them."

"Do you remember what you were discussing with Robin?" Kim'r asked, and Shel'b nodded. "Does the way he speaks to her bother you that deeply?"

Shel'b looked over at Starfire and Robin, chatting softly, intimately close to each other. "At times, yes, Commander, but then I remember that they have been living, and fighting together for almost three years. During that time, she has not brought forward the fact that she is a Royal, so Robin and the other Titans do not treat her as such."

"Good I am glad you understand that much. Understand this as well, Lieutenant, he is her shalocfa, and they have a very special relationship. In more private situations, I address her as Koriand'r, but only he may address her as Kori."

"As only she addresses him as Gentha'fa."

"Correct. I am sure there is something you call a certain Lieutenant Commander I know about. I am also certain that you are not always so. . . .proper addressing each other."

Shel'b blushed a deep red. "Thank you, Commander. Now if you will excuse me, I have my Commanding Officer, and Princess to face."

"Agreed, and I hope for your sake he considers you a friend."

Shel'b couldn't hear what Robin was saying to Koriand'r, but he broke off, and turned to face her as she walked up to them. Coming to attention, she saluted. "Commander, I submit myself to you for reprimand."

Robin glared at her for a moment, then heard Starfire's 'voice' in his head, 'Remember, my love not to harsh.' "Lieutenant do you have that much of a problem taking orders from me or being under my command? If you do, there's the door, go through it and you're released from your oath to me. Starfire and I have worked and lived together for almost three years now, and have our own way of acting around each other. She knows, beyond a doubt, that she has my respect, as I know I have hers. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Shalocfa, perfectly clear. Do you wish me to leave?"

"Personally, no. But understand this, Shel'b: I am the leader of the Titans, Koriand'r's Shalocfa, and a Commander. When I give an order I don't expect it to be questioned, but followed. I don't give them often, and when I do it's because it's to keep someone from getting hurt or to keep a criminal from escaping."

"Understood, in that case I would like to stay."

Robin nodded and smiled softly. "I was hoping you would. Now you have to explain yourself to Starfire, and I'll let you know one thing, Shel'b. Even I know better than to give her an order in that tone of voice or in that manner."

Shel'b swallowed as she turned to her Princess, wishing she could remember what all she had done after she had seen Robin turn his back on her to talk to Koriand'r. "Highness."

"Lieutenant," Starfire replied, her vice firm. "Do you realize what punishments you could be given for your actions today?"

"Yes, Highness, at the least I will be First Lieutenant again." Shel'b stood there under Starfire's steady gaze, fighting the urge to shift her weight from foot to foot.

"You will retain your current rank of Second Lieutenant, and I will consider this incident forgotten. I have recently been under the influence of the Vartoch paste, and I do not hold you at fault for your actions under it's influence, however I am disturbed by your choice to use it as you did."

"I give you my word as a warrior that it will not happen again, Highness."

"And I will accept that, without requiring your oath."

"Good, now that that is settled shall we get down to some training?"

"The only kind of training I'm doing today is learning that move Starfire did to Shel'b. What was it she called it, the _kavek lian?"_

"A small problem with that, Robin is that to learn it you have to render the victim unconscious which would be counter productive to getting in the training I wish to do today."

"You could simply show him the placement of his fingers."

"Very well then, Highness, since it was your idea, turn around."

Starfire nodded and turned her back to Robin pulling her hair aside exposing the back of her neck. She shivered slightly as Kim'r's fingers touched the bare skin just above her neckpiece. "Your fingers are very cold, Commander."

"My apologies, Highness. Now Robin, your fingers go here and here, and you press inward, toward the spine."

Robin stepped over and placed his fingers on Starfire's neck just as Kim'r had. "Like this?"

"Yes, Robin, that is the correct placement, but please do not press as I do not wish to lose consciousness." She sighed softly as Robn moved his fingers so his thumbs were moving up and down on either side of her neck, massaging some of the tenseness there away.

"Now then, Highness, Lieutenant, shall we got down to training?"

Robin moved to one side as he watched the three women take to the air. Much as he tried to spread his view over all three, he found himself doing the same thing he did the first time he reviewed the tapes of the training sessions at the Tower with the Titans, focusing on Starfire. He watched as she simultaneously dodged a star bolt from Kim'r as she delivered one that struck Shel'b, and an odd movement to his left caught his attention.

Looking to his left Robin found he was now watching Kim'r as she rose higher in the air. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was different about the way she was flying. It was when she seemed to dip in the air for no reason that it dawned on him. 'She's having trouble staying in the air,' he thought to himself. To his horror he noticed that the two younger combatants were about to attack Kim'r at the same time. "Covatchu!" he shouted, drawing the attention of all three, and Kim'r quickly sank to the floor. "Kim'r! What's wrong?"

"I. . . .do not. . . .know," she replied slowly then slowly shook her head to clear it. "Feel strange, trouble focusing."

Robin looked over at Starfire when she gave a small gasp. "Kim'r, try to summon your star bolts."

Robin and the others knew what she was gong to say next by the look of shocked astonishment on her face. "I can not."

"She is seyla!" Shel'b gasped. "But how? Why?"

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked as Robin's back stiffened.

"What Sher'l told us she over heard. Kim'r, what did you do differently today than you did yesterday?"

They watched as the older warrior struggled to remember, the veka serum in her system not only interfering with her accessing her powers, but slowing her normal thought processes as well. "Only thing was having mid meal early."

"I need to know something," Robin said. "Does veka serum have to be injected or can it be absorbed through the skin, like the Vartoch sap, or can it be eaten or drunk?"

"I do not know."

"Nor I."

"Contact Vern'a, she can tell you." Kim'r managed to say.

Robin pulled out the communicator Kim'r had given him and used it to call Vern'a through the ships network. "Yes, Shalocfa, what can I do for you?" Robin asked Vern'a what he needed to know. "Absorbing through the skin does not work, unless exposed for a very long time, but ingestion is how it is administered to prisoners. Why do you ask?"

"No time to explain right now, but is there a way to test if food has been contaminated with the serum?"

"Yes, Shalocfa, it is a simple reagent test using a sample in a test tube."

"Can you meet me at the main dining facility with a test kit as quickly as you can?"

"I can not think of why, but I will meet you."

Robin closed the connection. "Kim'r, I need you to find some way to stop mid meal from being served." He was surprised when Starfire took the communicator from his hand and pressed a series of buttons.

"This is Princess Koriand'r, it has come to my attention that a bomb has been planted at one of the dining facilities on this and the other ships in the fleet. There is no need to panic, but mid meal will be delayed until a thorough search has been completed."

"Brilliant Star, I'll contact Pet'r and Diet'r and send them to the other ships to check."

----------------------------

An hour later, the results of the tests had come in. With potentially disastrous results for the fleet.

"Double check the stores on the ship you're on; we'll check this one. It doesn't make sense for them to contaminate all the zorka berries, just what was to be used today."

"As you command, Shalocfa," Pet'r and Diet'r's voices came from Robin's communicator.

"Robin, I thank you for your quick thinking. If you had not remembered what Sher'l had told you, every warrior in the fleet would now be seyla, without powers."

"I didn't act alone, my Lord. Koriand'r was the one who came up with the idea of a bomb scare to clear the dining halls, and I have my doubts that all of the warriors in the fleet would have been effected."

Just then, Galfore's communicator beeped. "My Lord, several small objects are moving toward us, the BOROM'R, SOMON'R, NUMEN'R."

"Set for battle, and notify the other ships. Prepare to repel boarders."

"As you command, my Emperor."

Robin's guess turned out to be correct. The small objects turned out to be Tamaraneans. Ones loyal to either Teranc'r or, as Robin guessed to Starfire's dismay, Blackfire. Robin felt better when Mik'l and the other returned from their escort duties, and right after the discovery of the approaching warriors.

"This should be the first place to strike. You should get to safety, Highness."

"I appreciate the concern, Mik'l, but seeing as there are disloyal warriors already aboard, I know of no where I would call safe."

The two looked to their right as they heard the hiss of a sword being drawn. "You are correct Koriand'r, there is nowhere."

As the warrior advanced on them, Starfire breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the sound of a birdarang flying through the air, and buried one of it's wings just below the warriors throat.

"Ah, ruthasha, you need to improve your aim," the warrior chuckled. "Your toys are no match for Tamaranean steel."

"Wait for it," Robin said softly and the birdarang started beeping softly.

"What?" the warrior asked, looking down at it. The beeping suddenly stopped and a small white cloud issued from it with a pop. The warrior gave a gasp of surprise, then collapsed with a groan.

"Star, Mik'l, stay back, I don't know how quickly the wistona gas will dissipate."

"Wistona gas?"

"Thanks to you telling me it must have been what the intruder at the Tower used on you, I got some from Vern'a and modified a bunch of my explosive birdarangs to emit a small cloud of it."

"Let us go and join the other in the launch bay."

Robin, Mik'l and Starfire arrived just in time for five warriors to enter the bay through the air locks.

"Throw down your weapons and surrender; your attempt to poison us through our food has failed," Galfore informed them as several dozen warriors powered up their star bolts.

"Your 'Operation Seyla' has been discovered and stopped."

Several of the warriors gasped in surprise when Starfire used the name of their plan, but before either side could do anything, the lights of the landing bay turned red and a alarm started sounding.

"Battle alert! Battle alert! Multiple ships dropping from light speed just out system and burning hard for Earth! This is no drill! Battle alert!"

"What ships are there?" Galfore asked as Mik'l, Starfire and Robin gathered around him with several other warriors.

"Emperor, there are several ships droppng from light speed just outside this star system, and they are coming this way. One is the TAMAR, Kor'mel's flagship, and at least two others that we can pick up on scanners are Gordanian, and one of them is a DUVORT class."

"The enemy has arrived! We are all Tamaraneans! Get back to your ships and prepare for battle!"

"Yes, Lord Galfore!

Robin shook his head in disbelief. The bay was filled with warriors that wanted to over throw Galfore badly enough that they contaminated the zorka berries that were to be served for mid meal with veka serum, but now that the Salvainians arrived, they would follow his commands.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"The only Gordanian ship I know about is that one that came after Starfire," Robin said as they followed Galfore to the bridge.

"SELASS class, slaver," Mik'l muttered. "Make it three times bigger, and you have the DUVORT class."

"The Gordanians do not send less than two of them on a mission. Where Trogaar was able to threaten only Jump City with destruction, two DUVORT class ships could easily destroy your or any other world. Report Captain."

"Confirmed one DUVORT, two KLAVER class ships and the TAMAR, my Lord."

"Captain, I have confirmation, they have **not** launched fighters, not even the standard combat patrol."

Galfore stroked his beard in thought. "Cancel the alert and put our pilots on standby. Communications, open a channel to Jemidar Kor'mel."

The speed and efficiency of the VELANCE'R's bridge crew was evidenced by how quickly the main view screen at the front of the bridge wavered from showing the Earth from orbit to the head and shoulders of a humanoid male.

"Jemidar Kor'mel extends his regrets, but he is unable to reply in person at this time as he is on an inspection of one of our other ships. I am Gem'ar, his second in command. I have been instructed to relay his wish to meet with the individual who proposed the escort of our ships to your colonies."

Starfire glanced over at Galfore who nodded his head slightly, and she stepped forward. "I am Princess Koriand'r, and I would be honored to meet with the Dynast of the Salvainian Empire, and hope that we may find a way to bring peace between our peoples."

Starfire and the others wondered at the look of astonishment that washed over Gem'ar's face. "By the ancients," he gasped.

"You will understand if we have reservations of sending her over to your ship."

"Of course Emperor Galfore, as we are reluctant to send the Dynast to yours."

"If I may make a suggestion?" Raven said stepping forward, getting everyone's attention. "I am Raven, and I know a place where the meeting can take place that would be considered neutral territory. I am a member of a group called the Teen Titans, and we live on an island in the bay below where these ships orbit. I offer our facilities for the meeting."

"If you are so neutral, why are you aboard the flagship of the Tamaranean fleet?"

In reply, Starfire spoke up. "You are aware that I was taken from my home world several years ago?"

"Yes Highness, and that you had escaped your captivity by the Gordanians. Is this the planet you escaped to?"

"Yes, and have made my home here since. I am also a Titan."

Gem'ar half closed his eyes as he thought things over. "Agreed, send us the coordinates of this place you wish to meet, and I will forward the information to Jemidar Kor'mel," He paused for a moment, his face thoughtful, "And Princess, don't be surprised if his reaction at seeing you is stronger than my own."

"What was that about?" Robin asked as the screen went back to showing the Earth.

"I do not know, Robin, but his reaction was almost as though he had seen an apparition when he saw me."

An hour later, Robn stood before the large view screen in the common room to Titans Tower. "Jemidar Kor'mel has agreed to keep our parties small for this first meeting," Gem'ar said. "We will be a party of three, the Dynast, myself and Strike Commander Rag'nar."

"Very good, Gem'ar, there will be myself and Raven representing the Titans, and the Princess, and Commander Mik'l, and Lieutenant Shar'n representing Tamaran. The landing area I have designated is a short distance from where the meeting will take place."

"Excellent. Between the two of us, Robin, I hope this will go as smoothly as we have planned.

"I hope so too, Gem'ar."

A short time later, Robin and Raven were standing in the clearing in the middle of Starfire's garden, awaiting the arrival of the Salvainian delegation. Robin was wearing his usual uniform, not his armor, as he thought it would be best during this meeting if he distanced himself from the Tamaraneans. He let himself relax as he listened to the sounds of birdsong when his wrist radio beeped. "Just the three of them, Rob, just as they promised, coming up the path, should be in sight any moment.

Robin acknowledged the report and switched off his radio just as two to the Salvainians came into view. 'So much for complete trust from the start,' he thought to himself. "Greetings and welcome to Earth, Gem'ar, I am Robin and we are glad to be able to offer this opportunity."

"Are the Tamaraneans here yet?"

Robin looked over his shoulder, "Highness."

As Starfire, Mik'l and Shar'n came out from behind a trellis of roses, as Kor'mel and the others came into the clearing. Robin tensed as Kor'mel stopped abruptly, his mouth hanging open, staring at Starfire.

"By the ancients!" he gasped, "Gem'ar, I apologize for my doubting you. It's uncanny."

"Something troubles you, Jemidar?"

"No highness, it's just that your resemblance to Liand'r is remarkable. I thought Gem'ar telling me to bring this to show you was founded on sentimental reasons, but I was mistaken." he said, slipping a small device from his pocket. He touched a small button on the side, and a life sized holographic image sprang to life in the clearing. "If I may presume to ask you to remove your crown for a moment, Highness."

"Of. . .of course, Jemidar," Starfire replied, stunned as the others were at the likeness between the hologram, and her. If not for the fact that the hologram was fifteen years old, it could have been taken of Starfire, right down to the color of their eyes.

"I have never seen a picture of Liand'r, and I thank you for showing me this."

"My pleasure, Highness. If you like I can have a copy made for you."

"Again, I thank you for your kindness." Starfire took a moment to look Kor'mel over. He was about a head taller than her, his thick brown hair was long, but neatly trimmed. She noticed that he was powerfully built, but not overly muscular, and he carried himself with an ease that told her that he could handle himself in a fight. He also gave an aura of command. She noticed that his eyes were a light brown in color, and were very much like Robin's in that they gave away nothing of his thoughts.

"And again, my pleasure Highness. It is but a small token that I can give to the person responsible for the lessening of tensions between our peoples. I was surprised that the offer of Tamaranean escort for our ships didn't come sooner."

"It was believed that you would not trust any of our warriors to be trustworthy enough not to blow your ships from space."

Kor'mel chuckled softly. "It is a relief to hear that someone has a sense of humor to go with their grip on the situation. That assumption would have been correct until the Titans were introduced into the mix. No offense Robin, but outside of your own world you are not very well known, but I have learned of your dealings with the Gordanians here, and the events on Tamaran, and with Val Yor against the Locrix. In all of those you have proven yourselves trustworthy, and dependable in a fight."

"Thank you. We have only done what we thought was right"

"Jemidar Kor'mel, is there any hope of ending this war?"

"While there are two people who can talk about peace there is always the hope of it. Gem'ar, Rag'nar, leave us. With her permission I would like to speak with the princess alone."

"Highness?"

"Yes, Mik'l you and Shar'n will remain here with Robin and Raven, I will take Kor'mel on a tour of my garden while we talk."

"Highness, I must protest."

"As must I, Jemidar."

"Commander, your concern is noted, but this meeting is to lay the foundation of a peace between us. From what I have learned, Kor'mel is an honorable man, and the trust between us will set an example for our people."

"Well spoken, Highness. Gem'ar, I have nothing to fear from her."

"Do not underestimate her, my liege. She may be female, but she is Tamaranean."

"Gem'ar, your words and tone are almost insulting. You will apologize to her."

"That is not necessary, Jemidar. I understand that in his position he must be suspicious of everyone he does not know or trust. Gem'ar, I give you my word, as the Crown Princess of Tamaran that I will allow harm to come to him."

Gem'ar bowed deeply from the waist. "I offer my apologies any way, Princess Koriand'r. I am relieved that you understand my position, and I accept your word."

"Relax, Commander, if he gives her any trouble she can handle it." Robin said softly to Mik'l as they watched the two walk off. He was relieved to see him nod his head slowly as he relaxed.

"I see you are using Gordanian ships. Does that mean that you are allied with them now?"

"I'm not sure I like the implication of that question or the tone of your voice, Commander."

"This is not the time or place for this discussion," Raven said curtly as she stepped between the two. "This is supposed to be a peaceful meeting."

The two men glared at each other for a moment, then glanced at Raven as she cleared her throat to make sure she had their attention. Knowing what she was like when angered, Mik'l relented first.

"You are correct, Friend Raven, I apologize for my lack of manners."

"As do I."

"This planet has a wide variety of plants, and I see you share my mother's love for growing things."

Starfire blushed at the praise. She had been pointing out the different flowering plants as they walked along, and was pleased to see that he was listening intently. "I have learned many things while I have been here. One of them is sort of what you said before, that there is always hope."

"Highness, as one ruler to another, I have something I must ask you."

"I am only the Crown Princess, I do not rule Tamaran."

"I stand corrected, as one royal to another, is there unrest among your people as there is among mine?"

"I. . . .do not know if I can answer that, Jemidar."

"That is answer enough, Highness, and I understand your reluctance. Perhaps my telling you this will help with your decision. Shortly after our ships started vanishing, a growing unrest has begun among my people, particularly the military. A growing desire for this war, and it's escalation."

The two walked along for a few moments as Starfire thought this over. "Is there any person who seems to be the center of this unrest?"

Kor'mel sighed heavily, and he stooped to cup a rose in his hand and he inhaled the fragrant scent. He glanced over at Starfire as he stood back up. "A cousin of mine, Sal 'don. He has wanted my throne for years, but has not had the backing of either the people or the military. I fear he may be winning both now."

"The unrest among my people strikes closer to home," Starfire said sadly. "From what we have learned the person dong the stirring things up is my older sister, Komand'r."

"Ah, the one you deposed when she tried to marry you off the Exalted Sklerch of the swamp moons of Drenthax Four simply to keep you from taking the throne."

"You seem to know much about me."

"You are a part of my family history, Koriand'r."

"Huh?" she said as a movement above and behind Kor'mel caught her attention. Two Tamaraneans swooped down and grabbed Kor'mel's arms and started pulling him backwards. "Release him!" she commanded, as she warmed up her star bolts.

"Behind you!" Kor'mel shouted when he saw to of his people spring out from behind some bushes, one raising a club. He watched as she dodged, but not quite fast enough as the club caught her a glancing blow, stunning her momentarily.

Shaking her head to clear it, Starfire pressed the distress beacon on her communicator, then launched an underhand bolt at one of the warrior holding Kor'mel. "You will not harm him!" she shouted as the warrior fell.

The six people waited in awkward silence that was suddenly broken by Starfire's and Kor'mel's shouts of alarm. "This way!" Robin shouted and led the way to where the two Royals were.

"You're not going to have any say in that, troq," one of the Salvainians that had grabbed Starfire said, as he raised his club with his free hand. He was shocked as a birdarang came flying through the air, and knocked the club from his hand.

"No one calls her that!" Robin said as he and the others rounded the corner of the path. "Gem'ar, see to the Dynast, Mik'l, Shar'n see to the princess!"

There was a brief flurry of star bolts, and the two Tamaraneans flew off. "Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked as she grabbed one of the Salvainians with her power. She didn't see the other one pick up a baseball sized rock and throw it at her, striking her in the stomach, and she fell with a groan.

"That was my friend you just did that to!" Beast Boy shouted as he and Cyborg ran up, in response to Starfire's beacon. Seeing the smile on the warriors face, he morphed into his primal creature, and quickly smashed both of them into nearby trees where they lay unconscious. Morphing back to human form on the run he knelt beside Raven. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," she replied as he helped her to her feet. "So much for peace talks."

"I will not let the actions of a few acting on their own to ruin this beginning of a peace."

"Nor will I, Highness. I thank you for your efforts to protect me. Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Jemidar. Are you uninjured?"

"All they did was grab me and pull me backwards, you are the one that was struck with a club."

"My liege, how can you talk civilly to her! You were attacked by her people!"

"As she was attacked by Salvainians, Gem'ar! I do not judge her on the actions of others, only on hers, and those actions were to protect me in keeping with her word to you."

"Starfire!" Robin gasped as she swayed on her feet and nearly fell. He quickly moved to her side and she put her hand on his shoulder for support.

"I am fine, Robin, just a little of the dizzy from being hit on the head."

"No, you're not," Raven said, her eyes glowing slightly as she focused her empathic powers. "Where were you scratched?"

"Here, on her right arm, where one of the _wechena_ grabbed her," Shar'n said, as she indicated the small scrape of Starfire's upper arm.

Gem'ar, and Rag'nar quickly went to the two Salvainians that were slummped against the trees. It was Gem'ar that muttered darkly under his breath as he stripped the gloves off the warrior he had gone to.

"What is it?" Kor'mel asked.

"An _avanshi_ glove."

The are used by assassins," Kor'mel explained as he examined the glove. He slid it on his hand and flexed his fingers. "When the fingers are flexed to hold onto the victim, these small spines slip out and administer whatever drug he had chosen."

"So she was poisoned!" Robin gasped.

"No." Raven said, her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "It's more like a sedative, or. . ." she began but broke off, concentrating. "Starfire, summon a star bolt."

Robin watched anxiously as she took a step away from him and warmed up her star bolts. Though she was able to do it, they were not as bright as usual, and she appeared to have to concentrate to be able to do it.

"Veka serum, and very small dose." Mik'l said grimly. "The symptoms are right, mild dizziness, and a difficulty in using her powers. She should be fine in a couple of hours."

"Robin, I thank you for your allowing us to use this place for this meeting. Highness, you give me a glimmer of hope that this war may be ended before innocent lives are lost. I will be in contact with both you and Galfore tomorrow."

"It is my sincere hope that we will be able to find a solution to the differences between our peoples."

"This place will be available if you wish for any further meetings," Robin said, and watched as Kor'mel gave a small bow and they walked off.

"Let's get her to the med-lab and make sure," Robin said. Raven nodded and she quickly teleported them all to the Tower.

"Yeah, that's all it is," Cyborg announced a short time later. "I've scanned her completely and the amount of the serum that's in her system is so small I would have missed it if I hadn't known what to look for."

"Yes, the serum is most potent."

"You can say that again, Star," Cyborg said as he disconnected and put away the wires that had connected her to the medical diagnostic computer. "But you don't have to," he added quickly when he saw that she was going to do just that.

A few moments later and Starfire and Robin were alone in the room. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked as she stood up and would have fallen if he hadn't been there to steady her.

"Yes, Gentha'fa, Cyborg has pronounced me well." Robin watched intently as she moved away from him and stood on her own. "It is just the dizziness that troubles me. It makes it difficult to walk, and flying is out of the question."

"Then allow me to steady you," Robin suggested, slipping his arm around her waist, and he smiled as she slid her arm around his shoulders, and he felt her lean on him slightly.

She looked over at him, and he caught the playful look in her eye, "If I did not know any better I would almost say that you arranged for this so that you could be this close to me."

"Last I knew, I didn't need a reason to do this," he said pulling her into a hug.

"Truly, you do not." Star said as she returned the embrace.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Robin almost hummed to himself as he finished putting on his armor that morning. Despite the attack from the dissenting factions of both Tamaran and the Salvainians, Kor'mel had been most willing to continue peace talks, and using the holographic capabilities on both ships they were conducted as though they were done face to face. He had been relieved to see that Kor'mel was having the same troubles that Galfore was, which told him that this war wasn't supported by either ruler. Checking the mirror to make sure everything was right, he stepped out into the corridor.

"You going somewhere special?" Raven asked as she walked up, seeing Robin was wearing a highly polished set of dress armor. As they walked down the corridor they talked.

"Starfire is showing me around the arboretum this morning."

"And your in your dress armor because. . . "

"Rae she's really worked hard over the last two days trying to hammer out this peace agreement, and I'm wearing this to honor her. I asked her last night what she wanted to do this morning to relax and she wasn't sure what to do, so I suggested the arboretum seeing as she loves plants, and there will be many Tamaranean species there that she can't grow in her garden on Earth."

"I'm not sure I'm looking forward to the negotiations being completed. I'm almost getting used to her blocking our bond."

Robin chuckled as he slid the crystal out from under his armor. He nodded when he saw the green glow. "I know what you mean. I can feel her presence in the back of my mind, but that's it. I'm used to feeling more of her emotions than she's allowing now. That's why I actually check the crystal now and then to make sure she's alright"

"Well, I'm heading for the observation lounge to watch the sunrise."

"See you later then, Star said that there's an observation port that we can watch it from in the arboretum." Turning down another corridor, Robin took a lift down several decks to the very belly of the ship. Stepping out of the lift he saw Starfire standing there waiting for him. He walked over to her, and saluted. "Shavota, Vidi'an Koriand'r. Pe remasha shu zena he tremana zena serana. Greetings, Princess Koriand'r. I honor you for your work for peace."

Robin saw the admiring glow in Starfire's eyes, and the usual warmth he did whenever she gave him that look like she was now.

"I thank you, my love. I am honored and pleased to see you looking so handsome," she replied, and Robin took her arm and they entered the arboretum.

Robin was amazed at the profusion and variety of plants that were in the over large room, but didn't get much time to look around as Starfire led him over to the observation port. After they watched the sunrise they slowly walked around, arm in arm, and Robin paid attention as she described the various plants to him, pointing out her favorites. It was then that he thought he felt something odd, that being this close to her and even touching her that he should feel more of her emotions, but dismissed it as Starfire getting used to blocking their bond.

Almost two hours had passed, and they were making their way back to the exit. They had their arms around each other's waist, and as they neared the exit, Starfire lay her head on his shoulder. "I thank you, Shalocfa, for a most enjoyable walk." She almost stumbled as Robin quickly moved from her side.

"What did you say?"

"I said thank you for an enjoyable walk."

"Summon a star bolt for me."

"What? Robin, I do not understand."

"Humor me a moment and summon a star bolt."

Just then, Raven appeared. "Robin what's wrong? I felt how upset you are, and thought something happened to Starfire."

"Something may have," Robin said anxiously, glaring at the redhead before him. "Where is she. . . . .Shel'b?"

"Robin, I. . . ." Starfire/Shel'b began, but trailed off. Pulling on a small chain she pulled a small device from under her neck piece. "This is a voder. It changes the sound of the voice of the person wearing it to a preprogrammed one," she told him then saw the steady glare he was giving her, and she hung her head. "I can not tell you where she is," Shel'b said, as she removed the contact lenses that changed her eye color from blue to green. "How did you know?"

"The one thing she has _never_ called me is Shalocfa. If it hadn't been for that you would have succeeded in fooling me completely. Now where is she? Tell me, and that's an order, Lieutenant."

"I can not for two reasons. First, as my princess, she has sworn me to secrecy and second, I do not know where she has gone."

"And as a member of my Guard, that doesn't bother you? Not knowing where she is, and away from protection!"

"I can find out what she knows." Raven said, and Robin saw that her eyes were practically glowing with her restrained anger.

"You will **not** touch my mind, witch!" Shel'b shouted, turning toward Raven her hands glowing blue. "I will not allow. . . Ungh." she began but cut off as Robin's fingers found the correct places on the back of her neck and pressed. In his anger Robin almost let her limp body fall to the deck, but he caught her and held her up.

Raven reached out, placed her hand on Shel'b's head and closed her eyes for a moment. "She was telling the truth, she doesn't know where Starfire went, but she believes she went to Kor'mel's flagship to offer herself in marriage. I was afraid she might do something like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a discussion with Starfire, after you were attacked at the Tower about how I doubted you being able to let her go if Galfore ordered her marriage to Kor'mel."

"But the peace negotiations are all but complete, she doesn't have to do this."

"I know. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

------------------------

Sitting in Shel'b's ship, Starfire knew that Robin had uncovered her and Shel'b's deception. She also know that Raven had been right, because of his love for her he could not let her go. The emotions she was feeling through the crystal were proof of that. Needing something to distract her, and take her mind off Robin she switched on the auxiliary radio, knowing that Shel'b had taken a liking to Earth music. Her jaw dropped in astonishment as she recognized the words to the chorus to "Listen to your Heart" by DHT.

listen to your heart

when he's calling for you

listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye

Switching the radio off, the image of Galfore's face ran through her mind. It was right before Blackfire came to her room on Tamaran. He gently raised her chin so they were looking eye to eye. '_You must do what is right. . . .in your heart,_' he said softly.

"I am sorry, Gentha'fa, Galfore, I do not have the luxury of following my heart this time," she said sadly as she broke formation.

"Lieutenant Shel'b, where do you think you are going? Rejoin formation, that is an order."

"One I am not obligated to obey, Commander."

"Highness! What are you doing?"

"What I must to end this war. The pilot I replaced will be joining you shortly."

"You know I must report back to the flagship, correct?"

"And if I order you not to?"

"I am sorry, Highness, but flight operations are Commander Kim'r's responsibility, and even the Grand Ruler's command would not stop me from reporting this."

"I am sorry you feel that way, Commander," Star said softly as she swung her ship behind the flight commander's.

"Highness, what are you doing?"

Starfire could hear the warning tone of a weapons lock over the channel blending with the tone from her own weapons system informing her of the lock. Checking the power level of her lasers, she pressed the firing stud. A quick check of her scanners confirmed that the flight leaders ship was dead in space, but not badly damaged. Turning her ship, she pressed her thruster pedals to the floor.

Kim'r backed up a step when she saw a black dome phase up through the deck, and when it melted away, she saw Raven and Robin supporting who she thought was Koriand'r who was unconscious.

"Kim'r have you seen Shel'b?"

"She just left on a CAP flight a short time ago, Robin. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing how angry and concerned he was.

Robin didn't reply, but pulled out his Titan communicator, "Cyborg, is the T-ship ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just finished checking it a little while ago."

"Robin, calm down. Stev'n, Shar'n and the others from your Guard have been taking patrol runs to keep their flight hours up. What is wrong with the Princess?"

"This isn't Starfire, this is Shel'b, which means Starfire's gone off in Shel'b's ship."

"Robin, why would she. . . . ? Kim'r began, but was cut off by the blaring of an alarm and the bay lights turning red. "Bridge, this is Commander Kim'r, what is the alert for?"

"A ship has fired on the CAP flight leader and is moving off at high speed. We are launching the alert fighters and the rest of the CAP is perusing the rouge craft."

Robin leaned closer to Kim'r's communicator, "This is Commander Robin, where is that ship heading?"

There was silence on the channel for a moment, as the information was checked. "Straight for the TAMAR, Commander."

"Call off those fighters, and strand down the launch."

"Commander Kim'r?" the bridge officer asked, uncertain if he should follow the order.

"One moment bridge," Kim'r said in to her communicator then lowered it. "Robin, you do not have the authority to give that order. Explain to me why."

"There is only one reason I can think of as to why Starfire would sneak off to the TAMAR. She's going to offer herself to Kor'mel to form a peace treaty. If he's not expecting her, Kor'mel will launch fighters defensively to intercept her ship as she draws closer to his fleet. With that many fighters in close quarters like that, shooting might break out unintentionally."

Robin saw that Kim'r was quickly thinking over what he said, "Your tactical assessment is sound, Robin. Bridge, on my authority, stand down the alert fighters, and recall the CAP flight to their patrol route."

"Commander, the TAMAR has just launched a squadron of fighters!"

"My orders stand."

"Understood, Commander."

"Kim'r, inform Galfore and take care of Shel'b. She should come around in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm still her Shalocfa. I'm going to bring her back. Seeing as she had to sneak away like this, it means she doesn't have Galfore's approval."

"I hope you don't think you're going alone." Raven said as she fell in beside him as he headed for the T-ship.

"Actually that **was** my plan, but I doubt you'll go for that."

"Not a chance."

-------------------------

"Tamaranean fighter, this is the TAMAR. Identify yourself, and state your intentions."

Starfire look out her view port and saw that there were five slip fighters in formation around her, her cockpit filled with the sound of a weapons lock warning. "TAMAR control this is Princess Koriand'r, I am certain that your scanners show that my weapons and targeting systems have been shut down. I come in peace, and I have something I wish to discuss in person with the Dynast."

"What makes you think you're going to get that close to our flagship, troq?"

"Lieutenant Res'mar, you will break formation and return to the flagship immediately, and await discipline! Highness, this is Strike Commander Rag'nar, I apologize for his remarks."

"As do I Princess," Kor'mel's voice said over the channel. "When you are through with him, Strike Commander, you will send him to me, if he is able."

"Understood, Jemidar Kor'mel."

A short time later, Starfire landed her ship in the TAMAR's landing bay. She exited the ship, and made a point of unbuckling her sword belt and leaning her sword against the forward landing gear of her ship.

"It is a pleasure to see you in person again, Highness," Kor'mel said as he bowed slightly from the waist.

"A pleasure I share, Jemidar."

"Incoming vessel, Jemidar," a voice said over the PA system. "Scanners show it to be the T-ship, belonging to the Teen Titan's with only two occupants. They have requested permission to come aboard."

"No, I do not want them here."

Kor'mel looked at Starfire with curiosity written all over his face. "They are your friends, why wouldn't you want them here?"

"They would interfere with my plans."

"Now, that intrigues me, Highness. Recent events have shown me that it is a very good idea to have all sides of a story before reaching a decision. Control, allow them to land in this bay."

"As you command, Jemidar."

A few moments later and the T-ship landed, and Robin leapt from his cockpit as soon as his canopy opened, and Kor'mel watched the meeting with interest. "Starfire what do you think you're doing?"

"I am not required to inform you of all my decisions, especially when they deal with the security of my home world."

"May I ask why you are in the armor of a Tamaranean warrior, Robin?"

Robin suddenly found himself facing six warriors with their swords drawn. "Because I have been accepted as one, and because I am Princess Starfire's Shalocfa."

"Shalocfa!" Kor'mel gasped. "You and she. . .?"

"Yes, we have a strong romantic bond., and I would even say that we love each other."

"You will return to the VELANCE'R, Robin, I have things to discuss with Kor'mel."

"I don't think so, Star. You will be returning with me. What you have planned has not been approved of by Galfore."

For the first time during their conversation, Starfire turned and faced Robin, who gasped in surprise. "As you can see, Robin, I have no need of his approval as I have taken the Throne. You will leave. . ..now."

"Not without you, Kori."

"Do not call me that, you are no longer my shalocfa. You have betrayed me with Lieutenant Shel'b."

"Who I thought was you. If she hadn't called me shalocfa, I'd still be thinking she was you. Besides, this proves you wrong," he added, taking out his crystal.

"A Shinrah Crystal?" Kor'mel said in astonishment when he saw the green glowing crystal Robin held. "What is this about a Lieutenant Shel'b?"

"Last night, Koriand'r and I made arrangements to meet and walk through the arboretum on the VELANCE'R this morning. I kept my agreement and met with who I thought was the Princess, but turned out to be a member of my Guard who, in all but eye color and voice is identical to Koriand'r. If not for an accident of word choice, I wouldn't have seen through the ruse for some time."

Starfire stormed over to Robin, her eyes softly glowing in her anger. "I have ordered you back to the flagship, warrior, your disobedience is an act of treason!"

"I am not leaving with out you Kori. I won't let you throw away all we've worked for when it's not necessary."

Several of the gathered warriors gasped when Starfire reached out and snatched Robin's sword from it's scabbard. "Then I challenge you! I win and you leave, you win and I will return with you, and you will be responsible for this war continuing."

"You underestimate your effectiveness as a negotiator, Kori. Kor'mel and Galfore signed a peace agreement last night on the basis of your negotiations, but seeing as you're not interested in listening to that, I accept your challenge. You will not fly, use your super strength, or star bolt energy."

"Agreed! Defend yourself, ruthasha!"

Kor'mel, blinked wondering where Robin had gotten the staff from. It would only be later when he reviewed the security images that he would see Robin's hand move to the small of his back and bring out the weapon and extend it in one fluid motion. What he was able to see first hand, was the way Robin blocked the first few cuts Starfire threw. The landing bay was instantly filled with the clash of sword against staff as the two fought.

'Or rather one fought,' Kor'mel thought to himself as he watched Robin let three opportunities to take the offensive slip past him. "He's too good on defense not to be able to take those openings."

"Yes he is," Raven said from beside him. "He won't attack her, not this time."

"X'Hal, Robin, stop toying with me and fight!"

"I will not fight you, Kori, but you know what it will take to defeat me to the point where you will be able to take the crystal from me."

"I have told you to stop calling me that! I am Grand Ruler, and as a warrior you will obey my commands, that was your oath."

"And as your Shalocfa, I have sworn to protect you even if that means from yourself."

The two resumed their duel, and although he doubted it, they both seemed oblivious to that fact that another fighter landed in the bay that Kim'r, Shel'b, and Galfore exited.

Kor'mel was impressed as they both executed moves that knocked both their weapons from their hands, and he saw Robin make his only mistake so far as he reached behind his back to pull another staff. It was then that he saw Koriand'r make her only mistake as well, one that cost her the challenge as she launched a star bolt that struck Robin full in the chest, throwing hem backward several feet so that he landed at his and the other's feet.

Starfire kept her face impassive as she floated over to where Robin lay unconscious on the deck. She knelt beside him and pulled the chain holding the crystal and was just about to pull the chain to break it when Robin's hand caught her wrist.

"No," his voice rasped with the strain to remain conscious and speak. "I will not. . . . .let you take it. I will not let you turn your back. . . . . .on the love we have."

"Robin, I. . ." she began, her head bowed and her tears splattering on his chest plate and hissing slightly from the heat her bolt had caused. "I do not wish this, but I must ensure the peace for my people."

Robin's other hand had come up and his fingers gently touched her cheek, "Then let me keep the crystal. . . . .so I can at least have that part of you."

When Robin's hands both went limp and fell to the deck, Starfire quickly checked her own crystal and sighed when she saw that it still glowed. "Yes, my love, I will leave that part of me with you." she said softly then stood to face Kor'mel. "To ensure the pace between our people I offer myself to you to be your wife."

"A gracious offer to be certain, Empress, but one I must refuse."

"Then you wish the war to continue?"

"Not at all, but as Robin told you, a treaty has already been signed. The only stipulation that remains is the capture of your sister, Blackfire. But that isn't the reason I must refuse your offer. You are most attractive, albeit a few years younger than I would wish in a wife, and I am sure I could come to care for you in the manner he does," he went on, nodding toward Robin. "Many years ago, while my father was visiting one of our colonies, I found my mother crying as she looked at a picture that I had never seen before. It was a picture of a Tamaranean warrior, the look on his face much the same as Robin has for you when he thinks no one else is looking. She told me his name was Verand'r, and he was her shalocfa, and had been for some years before the marriage between my father and her had been arranged. She told me that my father didn't know of him or what all a shalocfa meant to the Royal they protect and serve. I swore an oath to her then that I would never put the women I called wife through the heart ache of losing that relationship I would like to think that if my father had known he would have found another way to seal the treaty all those years ago."

"But.. . . "

Kor'mel silenced Starfire by placing his first two fingers on her lips. "You have your freedom Koriand'r, and peace between my Empire and your world."

"But one that will not last if my sister begins attacking your ships again."

"That would be true no matter if we were married, cousin."

"Cousin?"

"You're forgetting your own family history Starfire," Raven said. "Liand'r, Kor'mel's mother, was your aunt, your father's sister. That makes you cousins."

"There is another reason why you can not make the offer you have to him, Empress. I know Robin well enough that he would not enter into a challenge with you without restricting your use of powers," Kim'r said, and nodded to herself when she saw the look on Starfire's face. "You forfeited the challenge when you used your star bolts."

Starfire hung her head as she realized that Kim'r was right. There was silence for a moment, then Robin moaned as he regained consciousness. "Starfire?" he called weakly as his eyes opened.

"I am here, Robin"

With a groan Robin got to his feet, and put his hand on Starfire's shoulder to steady himself for a moment, then he looked over at Kor'mel. "The peace treaty?"

"It is done Robin, but. . ." he began but was cut off as Robin drew his katana from behind his back.

"As recognized by both Tamaranean and Salvainian law, I challenge you to combat for Koriand'r's freedom and for the peace between your worlds."

"And I refuse the challenge. A good warrior knows when the fight will be worth the prize, Robin. If I were to win then I would be required to break an oath I gave a long time ago, and to be truthful, after seeing the display you and Empress Koriand'r put on, I'm not at all certain I would win. I surrender this to you, as victor by default."

Robin took the sheathed dagger Kor'mel held out, uncertain as to what was going on. "You're not going to marry. . . ?"

"No Robin, and the treaty is agreed to, and seeing as she has taken the throne, she will have the honor of announcing it to her people."

A/N CAP, Combat Air Patrol, a group of six to ten aircraft in flight to be able to respond to an attack against a fleet of ships.

Listen to Your Heart was also performed by Roxette, but more years ago than I think they would be listening to in these fics.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"All should be prepared by the time we reach the VELANCE'R, Empress. I ordered preparations started before we left."

"Thank you, Galfore," Starfire replied, then switched her radio off for the moment. She gently chewed on her lower lip as she decided whether or not to try to talk with Robin. She knew he was angry, even without using their bond. During the short time between Kor'mel declining Robin's challenge and their leaving the TAMAR, he had kept his distance from her and spoke to her only when necessary, and even then kept his responses short, even for him. What their bond did tell her was that his anger was divided three ways; at her, at Shel'b, and at himself. What was directed solely at her was his feelings of hurt and betrayal. All of which she only had herself to blame for. Bracing herself for a rocky conversation, she keyed her intercom to Robin's pod. "Robin, Shel'b and I can. . . . "

"Not now, Starfire," Robin's voice came back over the intercom of the T-ship, his tone civil, but she could clearly hear his anger. "There's a lot of things I have to make sure are covered before you make your announcement. Fortunately, Mik'l is still aboard the flagship and is taking care of most of it."

Starfire was aware that security preparations were his responsibility, but with himself and Kim'r not aboard the flagship, Mik'l and Brend'r would be getting together to work things out in their absence. She looked from her pod over to his, and marshaled her determination. "I understand your anger with me, my love, but. . . . "

"Does your calling me that mean I can call you Kori again, or have you actually dismissed me as your Shalocfa? Will I be looking at a charge of treason after your announcement or not?"

"Robin, please, I did not intend for things to go this way."

"No you didn't, you planned on being married to Kor'mel, and my thinking that Shel'b was you. How long did you plan on that deception going on? You instructed her well, Empress. The way she looked, spoke, moved, even down to the way she looked at me. Do you have any idea how I feel knowing that I could have been fooled like that by her? Realizing that anyone as well disguised to look and act like you could probably do the same? At least when I became Red X, I never intended to leave."

Starfire flinched at the way he called her Empress, and she cringed at his reference to when he became Red X as she clearly remembered how she felt when she found out. "Yes, beloved, I do. I did not realize that she would perform the role so well, and thought that the crystal would prevent it sooner."

"Your blocking our bond through the crystal ensured that it wouldn't cause me to figure it out until too late. You were right, Empress, I betrayed you with Shel'b by enjoying our walk through the arboretum because of how much I enjoyed it, but it wasn't with you. Don't bother telling me that you forgive me. I know you do, but I've got to be able to forgive myself."

Just then the radio in Robin's cockpit beeped, and he breathed a sigh of relief for the distraction. "Robin here."

"Robin, I know you told me before that your T-ship was originally built as a submersible, but you had Cyborg enable it to go into space, why?"

"It was when Starfire had her transformation, Kim'r. Although we didn't know it at the time. She thought she was too ugly to remain on Earth and flew off into space."

"Why would she have thought that, the only change she should have had was to turn green for a couple of days."

"No, she went through some major changes, and ended up in some type of cocoon."

"Robin, only very few Tamaranean undergo their transformation in chrysalis form," Kim'r said in a slightly awed voice. "It is no wonder she was able to defeat Komand'r before."

"Why is that, Kim'r?"

"Tamaraneans who undergo chrysalis transformation have stronger powers than the rest of us."

"I always knew she was special," he said. 'Which makes my not noticing it was Shel'b all the worse.' He thought to himself.

As if guessing his thoughts in the silence, Kim'r spoke up again. "Robin, I had an opportunity to speak with Shel'b during our flight to the TAMAR, you did no dishonor, to Koriand'r. I know you feel as though you should have known it was not Koriand'r you were walking with, but that is not the case. With the use of the voder, the contact lenses, and coaching by Koriand'r herself, Shel'b's disguise was complete, and would have fooled anyone. If anyone is at fault in this, it is her, as she should have trusted you to do the right thing more."

Robin shifted slightly in his seat as he thought over Kim'r's words. As he was doing that, he felt the intensification of Starfire's presence in his mind as she stopped blocking their bond from her end, her anger at herself for going through with her plan coming through clearly. Muttering his thanks to Kim'r, he switched off the radio again. 'Kori, I'm sorry I didn't realize it wasn't you at the arboretum, but she acted so much like you,' he said through their bond, and he felt her touch on his mind as she viewed his memory of the meeting.

'I was not aware that I had instructed her quite so well.'

'She learned well, I say that for her, but that **is** what you intended, so that she would fool me.'

"Such will not happen again, I promise you. I will not block myself from you again."

"And neither will I. I only wish that you had trusted or believed in me more."

"What would you have done if I had told you of my intentions?"

"Reminded you that the treaty was all but signed, and if you had been able to give me a good enough argument for your doing what you planned, I would have. . . . "

"Would have what, Robin? If I had given you reason that my marrying Kor'mel would have been the only way to end the war, what would you have done?"

"It would have torn my heart out, but I would have brought you to him, and hoped you would have been able to forgive me for not staying for the wedding, but you never gave me the chance."

"I know Robin," she said sadly. "In answer to your question before, I do not dismiss you from being my shalocfa. My heart and my head would not allow me to do that, though you may wish to shun me."

"I'll have to give that some thought," he said, and immediately felt her sadness rise like a tidal wave. 'Whoa, Kori, I was only joking! You know how I feel about you.'

'Do you truly still feel that way after what I have done?'

'No, Starfire, he only challenged you and Kor'mel just because he likes to fight," Raven cut into their telepathic conversation. 'Azar's mercy you two can be so thick at times.'

"Star, you were doing what you thought was right for Tamaran, and in all honesty I can't fault you for that."

"And I will not lose my trust in you again."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The rest of the trip back to the VELANCE'R went smoothly as Starfire and Robin talked things out. Once they landed, Starfire gave Robin a quick hug before she went to meet with Kor'mel and Galfore concerning the announcement.

"Lieutenant, I want to have a word with you."

Shel'b looked to her right and saw Mik'l striding over, his anger clearly visible on his face, "Yes, Commander?"

"What in the known universe were you thinking, letting the Princess go off without escort, and leading her shalocfa to think that you were her to keep him from finding out?"

"She was doing as Starfire ordered her to, Commander."

"And in so doing, prevented you from keeping your oath. Her first obligation, as part of your Guard is to assist you in protecting Koriand'r. The wedding she was planning to propose was not sanctioned by Galfore."

"It did not need to be Commander."

Mik'l turned at the sound of Starfire's voice, and Robin watched the look of astonishment sweep over his face. He froze for a moment as his brain processed the fact that she was wearing the Grand Ruler's crown, and he quickly dropped to one knee. "Highness, forgive me, I did not know."

"Rise, Commander. I do forgive you, and you must not hold Shel'b in dishonor for following the orders of her Grand Ruler. Robin and I may have personal reasons for being angry with her, but from your standpoint, she has done nothing wrong."

"As you wish, my Lady."

Starfire nodded her acknowledgement of Mik'l's salute, then watched him walk away to finish up the security arrangements.

"Empress, I can understand why Robin would be angry with me, but I was only doing as you ordered."

"To a point I will agree with that, Lieutenant, but you forget that with our bond I can see Robin's memories, and I have a question for you."

"Yes, Empress?"

"Do you have any interest in him?"

"All due respect, my Lady, but you especially are aware that he is very handsome, and a most skilled warrior, but my heart already belongs to another. Lieutenant Commander Chr's, a secondary weapons officer on the ROHA'N. You have no need to fear me."

"I am pleased, and relieved to hear that Shel'b."

"If I may add, Highness, he is most charming when he lets his guard down," she said in a conspirital whisper, seeing that Robin was busy talking to Stev'n and Shar'n.

Starfire giggled softly, "You may, but only this once," she whispered back.

"Lieutenant, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Shel'b took a steadying breath as she turned toward Robin, and followed him into a ready room, where pilots a given their pre-flight briefing. Commander. . .Robin, I . . . . " she began but trailed off at the look he was giving her.

"Shel'b today was the second time that you have been used by someone to impersonate Koriand'r, and at least this time she wasn't injured."

"I understand, Commander, but she. . . "

"Yes, Shel'b I know she is your princess, and her orders take precedence over mine, but right now I want your word as warrior that you will not do anything like this again. It isn't fair to you, or to the Empress and myself that you get caught in the middle."

"You are not angry with me? You are not going to demand some punishment for what I did?"

"No. Don't get me wrong, I was. I was more angry at you than I have been at anyone for quite a while, and as I said that isn't fair to you as you were following the commands of your Princess. Actually I owe you a thank you for pointing out to me a blind spot of my own. I've grown to dependent on our bond to know how Koriand'r feels, what she's thinking."

"You are welcome. . . . .I think. Robin of Earth, Shalocfa of Vidak'an Koriand'r, I give you my solemn word as a warrior that I will not attempt to make you believe that I am Koriand'r."

"I am happy to accept it , Shel'b." he said, offering his hand which she shook warmly.

"Your talk was productive?"

"Let's say that my mind has been put at ease, my Lady."

Starfire giggled softly at Robin's addressing her so formally, and wondered if it was because Shel'b was there.

"My Lady, all is ready."

"Thank you Kim'r." Starfire found herself loosely surrounded by eleven people as she walked toward the dais in the hanger bay. As with Robin's Confirmation, the bay was filled with representatives from all the ships in the fleet. The Palace Guard were spread out in strategic places around the room, and Robin's guard were teamed up with the Titans around Starfire. She was surprised that although Robin was the nearest to her, he was about two steps behind her and off to her right. She was happy to note, however, that he stood beside her when she stepped up to the dais.

"It is with a light heart that I speak to you today, as I bring the news of a peace agreement between Tamaran and the Salvainian Empire. One that I worked hard to complete, and has earned the agreement of Kor'mel and myself. As you can all see, I have exercised my right as Crown Princess, and taken the throne. It is my hope that the division that has arisen may be bridged and we can live as Tamaranean warriors are supposed to, as one people."

"Is there anyone who challenges the rule of Empress Koriand'r?" Galfore asked as he stepped up beside her.

There was silence for a moment, then the telltale hiss of a fighter canopy opening could be heard. "You ought to know better than to ask that, you old k'norfka," an all to familiar voice said.

Robin watched as Blackfire flew down from the cockpit of the fighter, and his hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword.

"I was wondering when you would come out of hiding, Sister, as you retreated from our last encounter on this deck."

"Let's just say that it wasn't the time then. So do you accept my challenge?"

"I am surprised that you make it, Sister, seeing as you have no Jewel of Charta to enhance your powers."

Robin fought back a smile as Starfire's taunt had it's effect, and Blackfire launched a star bolt at her with a snarl. Starfire calmly stood her ground, her hands glowing in front of her. When her sister launched the bolt she quickly moved her hands apart, creating a shield of energy before her protecting her from the bolt.

Thinking to surprise her, Blackfire flew at Starfire, her right fist pulled back and glowing, intending to give her sister a star bolt enhanced right cross. Unfortunately for her, Starfire saw her coming, and twisted her body to her left, letting Blackfire zip past her. At the last moment Starfire grabbed Blackfire's left hand and pivoted redirecting her sister's direction so that she slammed into a near by fighter. Following up Starfire flew at her sister as she rebounded off the craft, and connected with a sharp upper cut that threw Blackfire back and up into the overhead piping.

"So who is the better fighter now, Sister?"

In response, Blackfire fired a fusillade of star bolts which her sister nimbly dodged. Having lost track of her opponent in the smoke, she was startled to hear her voice behind her. Blackfire turned, only to receive a left cross to the jaw that threw her several feet back.

"It's good to see that you have learned, little sister. Your hand to hand techniques are much better than I thought." Having said that , Blackfire swept out her sword and lashed at her sister. Her realization of her mistake was plain on her face as Starfire drew her own sword and parried the blow almost to fast for the eye to follow. She then watched her sword go flying through the air as Starfire's counter strike knocked it from her hand.

Recovering quickly Blackfire snapped off an eye beam shot, catching Starfire in the chest and smashing her back against a wall. Following up with a flurry of star bolts, she then stood there with her hands on her hips as she watched the smoke clear. "What!" she gasped seeing that Starfire was nowhere to be seen. She quickly glanced up to find a pair of violet boots filling her field of vision the impact following a second later driving her to the deck.

Starfire touched down a few feet away and watched as her sister struggled to her hands and knees, then tried to get to her feet. "I . . . .will. . . .not. . . " she panted then fell flat on her face at Starfire's feet.

Starfire stood there for a moment as Blackfire went limp with a groan. Looking up at the assembled throng, her voice rang out firm and clear, "The challenge is complete, I am the Grand Ruler of Tamaran!" she announced, and bedlam ensued as warrior milled around cheering, several wanting to offer their congratulations.

"What is to become of her?" one of the asked, pointing to Blackfire as she moaned and managed to get to her knees.

"I have not yet decided. It will depend on how she answers some questions I have to ask her."

Suddenly, Robn saw something that froze the blood in his veins. Brend'r had stepped up behind Starfire and her right hand moved swiftly forward, a vicious looking dagger clenched in her hand. Not even realizing he threw it, he watched his birdarang spinning through the air, impacting Brend'r's forearm guard deflecting her aim, the blade cutting through the armor, and into the top of her arm, severing the tendons and causing her hand to go limp.

The room went silent at the sound of Starfires grunt of pain as she fell to the deck, the dagger still lodged in her back. "Komand'r shall rule!" Brend'r exulted in the silence, cradling her injured arm.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted in a drawn out cry, and he sprinted to her side.

"Sister!" Blackfire cried, then with a feral growl, she slammed Brend'r with an eyebeam shot and bombarded her with star bolts, driving her back into a wall. "Pa rochena, I surrender," she told Mik'l and Shel'b who happened to be closest to her, and stepped in to take her into custody. "Please let me go to my sister."

"Raven, can you do anything for her?" Robin practically begged as she came over to where they were.

"She's losing a lot of blood, but there is nothing I can do with the knife still in her back," Raven replied after touching Starfire's shoulder. "No! Don't pull it our or she bleed to death before we could get her to the healing section, or I could do anything" she told Robin stopping him from pulling the blade from Starfire's back.

"Robin?" Starfire called painfully. "Oh X'Hal it hurts."

"Kori, don't move. A healer is on the way and it's important that you don't move."

Starfire turned her head so she could look at Robin. "Mathad, pa va aparo.. . . " she began, but slipped into unconsciousness.

"You're sorry? For what?" he asked, then felt the last thought she had as she lost consciousness.

"What?" Raven asked as Robin hung his head.

"She's sorry that she didn't get the chance to take the Oath of Bonding with me."

"Shalocfa, we have a dire problem." he heard Vern'a's voice say, cutting off his and Raven's conversation. "Her blood is of a type that is rare among out people. There is none in our supplies in the healing section, and I know of no one in the fleet that matches hers."

"Mine does." Blackfire said as she was led over by Mik'l and Shel'b. "You can take what you need, all of it if necessary." Robin looked up and saw that she was crying, "X'Hal, Kora, I didn't mean for this to happen. Never this."

Robin didn't order his two Guard members to take Blackfire away. He had heard the pain in her voice as she called to Starfire when she was stabbed, and he saw it now. "If you really want to help, after you've donated some blood, call for those who claim to be following you to stop, and accept her rule. For once think of your people, instead of yourself."

Blackfire looked in surprise at the anger in his voice, but nodded, and turned to the crowd that was gathered. "The division among you has gone on too long. Koriand'r is the rightful Grand Ruler, and I pledge my allegiance to her and demand that everyone else do the same. I denounce my claim to the throne."

There was silence for a moment, then someone in the crowd called out, "All hail, Empress Starfire!" The call quickly spread and the hanger bay soon rang with it.

"Robin, I have need of one of your special weapons, er, birdarangs I believe you call them."

Guessing what Vern'a wanted with it, Robin was already dismantling it, removing the tiny canister of wistona gas.

"Every time we go to move her the pain causes her to try to move," Vern'a explained as she took the canister. "She must be sedated, and this is the only available thing to do that with that will work quickly enough and not endanger her." There was a small hiss of escaping gas, and Starfire went totally limp and her breathing slowed. "Shalocfa, I do not know if we will be able to get enough blood from Komand'r for the surgery we must do on the Empress."

"Raven, the blood bank she has set up at Saint Mary's. Go and get what you can and bring it back here."

"Of course!" Raven gasped, remembering the supply. Taking a quick couple of breaths to calm herself she then vanished.

Robin and Cyborg helped the nurses from the healing section as they gently lifted Starfire onto the stretcher that had been brought. He went to follow it, but Galfore's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I can tell that you blame yourself for this attack, Robin," he said softly as he watched the stretcher vanish into the crowd. Once it was out of sight the turned and looked Robin straight in the eye. "Know this, if you had not thrown your weapon and deflected Brend'r's aim, the Empress would have died almost instantly. You are solely responsible for saving her life, and for that I am deeply in your debt."

That had been two hours ago. Raven had returned with five units of Starfire's blood, and was accompanied by Doctor Benson and Nurse Ramsey, who were both concerned for Starfire. Starfire was still in surgery, with Doctor Benson looking on from an observation room, and Robin had been banished to a waiting room along with Galfore, Kim'r, the other Titans, and his Guard. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and the members of his Guard knew enough to leave him alone as he paced the length of the waiting room and back over and over again for the last hour, and they all looked at him in shock after he snapped at Galfore when he tried to ease his mind again. "Galfore, I'm sorry. Listen guys I've gotta do something to get my mind off this."

Robin entered the training room, as was surprised to see Kor'mel standing there looking out the view port. "My apologies, Jemidar, I didn't meant to bother you."

"You didn't, Robin, and for now you can drop my title, as I will the several you now carry. What news of the Empress?"

"She's still in surgery."

"And you grew irritable at waiting, and needed something to take your mind off your worry about her," Kor'mel added for him. He softly chuckled at the look Robin gave him. "Are you certain you aren't at least part Tamaranean? I share your. . . . . .reluctance at showing my feelings to others, and my father always told me it was a trait I inherited from my mother."

"I'm sure that since you've met Koriand'r, you have your doubts about that."

"To be sure, Robin, to be sure," he chuckled, then grew serious. "What do you know of her sister, Komand'r?"

"Probably not as much as you would, seeing as you've looked into Star's family history. She's been nothing but trouble for Koriand'r for quite some time."

"What will become of her now?"

Robin looked intently at Kor'mel, trying to figure out where this conversation was leading. "I'm not sure. I do know that the penalty for treason is death, but I also know that Koriand'r has some questions she wants to ask her."

"Will you be speaking with her?"

"With Blackfire? Not if I can help it."

"I can understand your reluctance, Robin. Koriand'r admitted to me her suspicions that her sister had started the war. I met with her about two months ago, although I didn't know who she was. All she told me about herself was that she was tired of Galfore's weak rule, and that she had evidence that Tamaraneans were responsible for my ships vanishing." He was silent for a moment. "I will leave you to yourself, Robin. Know that my hopes are for Koriand'r's speedy recovery."

Robin stared out of the view port in the training room he was in. The velvety blackness of deep space matching the feeling in his heart and soul. His talk with Kor'mel had helped take his mind off Starfire being in surgery, far better than smacking away at the heavy bag had been. Every time he would start, her face would appear before him, her emerald green eyes pain filled as Brend'r's blade bit into her back. He rested his head against the duraglass of the view port the event paying through his mind again. Blackfire stepping from the crowd issuing her challenge to Starfire for the Throne. Her accepting it, and their battle with Starfire emerging triumphant. The combined shouts of alarm from Beast Boy, Cyborg, Shel'b and Raven that he hadn't even realized he had heard, as they saw Brend'r step toward Starfire from the back, her hand raised and filled with a vicious looking dagger. In reflexive desperation he had thrown a birdarang hitting Brend'r's arm, deflecting where the blade fell. The healers, and Galfore had told him that if he had not thrown the birdarang, Starfire would now be dead. Opening his eyes he saw the blurred form of someone behind him, reflected in the duraglass. Seeing that the form was white he figured it was someone from the healing section. He was half right.

"Robin," a feminine voice called softly, in perfect English, and he sighed raggedly as the first thought that ran through his mind was how much like Starfire's voice the woman's was.

Jennifer Ramsey, the nurse that had helped work on Starfire when she first came into the ER if Saint Mary's hospital, and again with himself when he had been blinded stood not five foot behind him and she heard the half sob half sigh that escaped his lips, "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"How did you find me?" he asked, not turning or otherwise moving.

"That was easy," she replied. "All I had to do was walk up to a Tamaranean and say 'Fana vat che shalocfa du Vidak'an Koriand'r', and they showed me. Robin, they, . . .we all know how you're hurting," she began but recoiled from the fury on his face when he turned to face her.

"How I'm hurting!" he shouted. "Starfire's laying in that bed, on death's door, and may not walk again, and you say _I'm_ hurting!" He wasn't surprised to see the nurse turn and go to the door. What surprised him was that she locked it and came back into the room.

Jennifer took a steadying breath as she came back into the room. She had seen videos of Robin in action, and figured he wouldn't wear a sword if he didn't know how to use it. She reverently prayed that she would survive the next few minutes, but she was resolved to make him see the truth. "Would you rather she was dead! You blame yourself for not preventing the attack, but in reality if it hadn't been for your actions Starfire would be dead right now. Robin, sa vata he mathad, she deserves more from you than your going anywhere on this ship except her healing room."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he realized something, "That's the second time you spoke Tamaranean, Nurse Ramsey. Where did you learn it?"

The brunette instantly broke into a nervous sweat. She knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "From her sister, Blackfire," she said softly.

"What!"

"About a week after Starfire had been admitted, Blackfire showed up at my apartment and she showed me some things that proved to me that her threats to harm my sister and mother were sincere. We spent three days of my vacation time while she taught me enough Tamaranean to be able to read what she wanted me to look for."

"What did you find and give to her?" he asked, knowing that there were times when Starfire wasn't in her room and as a nurse the woman before him had access to it.

"Fortunately, nothing. She advised me not to talk to you about her in order to keep Kari, and my mother safe, but she didn't need anything from me. You have no idea how relieved I was about that the day Starfire was discharged. She was down at X-ray having her last set of films taken and I was stripping her bed to put new linins on when the card you gave her fell out of her pillow case along with your letter to her. A strange thing, even with all those lessons Blackfire gave me, I saw nothing I could have told her to use against you, and now I can't even remember what I read. Just in case you're interested, she came out of surgery right before I came here, so she should be in recovery now."

Jennifer smiled when she saw Robin's face brighten with that news. "Will I be able to sit with her until she wakes up?"

"That was Vern'a's intention when she sent me to find you," Jennifer replied, then watched with a smile as Robin sprinted to the door, unlocked it and headed down the corridor.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It was two days later. Starfire had only regained consciousness long enough to satisfy the healers that she hadn't slipped into a coma during the operation, then she was sedated to keep her from moving. Since then she lay still, face down to prevent pressure on the injury site, and to allow the healing lamps to bathe the area in their soft light. According to what they told Robin, some time in the next hour she would wake up. He looked up as someone entered the room. Robin quickly stood and saluted, "Shavota, Vidok'an Galfore."

"I thank you for the courtesy, Robin, but I am no longer Grand Ruler. Koriand'r is Vidak'an now." He was silent for a moment. "There is something I must ask and discuss with you. It directly concerns yourself and the Empress."

Robin hadn't been pleased with what Galfore had to say, but, in accordance with Tamaranean law, Blackfire, as a condemned prisoner, was allowed one last request before the SOMON'R left Earth orbit for Tamaran. Some prisoners in her position had asked for a particular meal, others had asked to be able to walk on a planet with a pleasant atmosphere and climate. Blackfire, being. . . .well Blackfire, surprised the captain of the SOMON'R and Galfore, by asking to speak to Robin, and see Starfire one last time, and despite his not liking it, Galfore had no choice but to agree. Robin discovered that he didn't like the idea any better, but told Galfore that he'd allow it.

Now she stood in the doorway to the healing room that her sister had been taken to, and wondered who the Tamaranean warrior was that was at her bedside. It wasn't until she noticed that the warrior was gently stroking Starfire's hair with one hand while holding her hand with the other that she realized it was Robin. The sound of his voice confirmed it, and she found that she was still surprised to hear him speaking Tamaranean. A lump formed in her throat as she listened.

"Koriand'r, I wish you would wake up." Robin said, his voice husky with the emotions he was feeling, "I wish there was some way I could take your place," he was silent for a moment and Blackfire felt an unusual pang of regret. As much as for what had happened to her sister, as for what it had done to Robin. Despite his being such a goody two shoes, she thought he was attractive, which was one of the reasons she had flirted with him so much when she had visited Earth trying to evade the Orion police.

"Kori," Robin began again, "About a month ago, while you were in the hospital, you offered something to me and I almost hurt you by rejecting it. The reasons I gave you then were real reasons, but not _my _reason for turning you down. I was scared, my love, scared of opening myself up to you that much," he paused for a moment, then took a deep breath and continued, "Koriand'r, Vidi'an du Tamaran, shu vata ne mathad e genthalas du penefa, shu vata nevento che genthalas du corino," he said, completing his half of the Oath of Bonding..

Blackfire gasped in astonishment, not just at Robin's speaking the Oath, but that her sister had tried to get him to take it with her before, 'X'Hal, what have I done?' she wondered to herself.

Hearing Blackfire's gasp, Robin spun around, his hand gripping the hilt of the dagger that Kor'mel had given him, half drawing it from it's sheath, "Who's there!" he demanded in Tamaranean.

Even as she flinched from the anger on Robin's face, Blackfire admired his quick reflexes and reactions. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual utility belt, but even without those weapons she wouldn't have wagered much on anybody getting past him to harm her sister.

"How long have you been there?" he demanded, taking a menacing step toward her.

"Long enough to learn I've made a terrible mistake," she answered, then looked past Robin to where Starfire lay, "Long enough to learn that my sister found someone who she cherishes above everything else, and has that devotion returned," she added softly.

"If you're here for the Vana du Shepah, I have bad news for you," Robin growled in Tamaranean.

"No, I'm not here for the Death Watch," Blackfire replied in English, "and I'm happy that what you said means that my sister will recover."

"Why? So you can gloat and watch her pain at what _we_ have done?"

"We, Robin? Surely you don't think you had anything to do with this."

"Just as much as you did," he said softly. "I could have gone on keeping my feelings for her to myself. She would have been better prepared for things."

"Robin, no," she began, and went to raise her hand in a comforting gesture, but growled in frustration when she remembered that her hands were shackled. "Robin, I haven't been out of touch the last few weeks, as you probably know. I've heard about how Koriand'r has been since you declared yourselves to each other." She looked away knowing what she was about to say would anger him. "Young Sher'l had run into me shortly before her death, and she begged me to leave Kor and you alone. She told me how happy my sister was with you, and I didn't believe her until just a moment ago. Robin, I know you're going to find this hard to believe, but I never wanted or intended for this to happen."

Without realizing it, Robin had reached back with his left hand and was absently tracing his fingers over Starfire's back. "Actually, Blackfire, what I find hard to believe is that I believe you. What I'm about to tell you, you aren't going to believe, but I'm going to talk to Galfore to see what can be done to remove your death sentence."

"You're what!"

"Shu vata che shalama du ne mathad."

"I'm the sister of your beloved? You've got to be kidding, Robin. That rule hasn't been invoked for almost a century."

"I don't know about any rule, but you _are_ Starfire's sister, and I know she wouldn't want you killed. Don't get me wrong, if I had my choice, you would be locked away on Death Row right now.

Blackfire glared defiantly at Robin for a moment then lowered her eyes when Starfire moaned softly. "I guess I deserve that," she said as Robin checked to see if she was regaining consciousness. "You said that she's not going to die; how complete will her recovery be?"

"They're not certain, but from what they can tell so far, it should be complete, but they won't know for sure until she's awake."

"I know I'm not on your good side, but would you please inform me about her?"

"As if you really care."

"She's my _sister_ for X'Hal's sake!"

"And you told people like Teranc'r that you would do _anything_ to keep her from the throne! Well they took it to heart, Komand'r, and where he failed because of Sher'l's sacrifice, Brend'r almost succeeded if not for my spoiling her aim!" He stood there a moment struggling to get his anger back under control, and was stunned to see tears trickling down her face.

"I'll go back to my cell now."

Robin sighed as Blackfire turned toward the door. "Blackfire, would you like to sit with her for a while?" he almost blushed at the look of gratitude she gave him as he realized it was an echo of the ones Starfire would give him from time to time when he explained something to her. As she moved to Star's bedside, he poked his head out into the corridor and saw Stev'n standing beside the doorway. "I take it you have the key sequencer to Komand'r's shackles?"

"Why do you ask, Commander?"

Stev'n followed Robin into the room. "I give you my word that she will cause no trouble or try to escape."

"And you have mine as well, Robin."

"Very well, Commander. I do this on your authority. I will be waiting just outside, however."

"Of course, Lieutenant, I expect no less," Robin said as he took the disk from Stev'n. He walked over to Blackfire, and placed the disk on the plate between the shackles. With a soft beep and a click they came free of her lower arms and hands.

"Robin, I don't know how to thank you enough for this. I only just now realized that this is the first time in years that I have touched her in friendship. X'Hal! I've been so unfair to her."

"You'll get no argument from me on that. The worst thing about it is that after the Okarran Trials she got all the attention, except from the one person she wanted it from the most. You."

Blackfire sighed softly, realizing that although she had Robin's sympathy and pity, she was far from earning his trust. 'The only reason he unlocked my shackles is because of his feelings for Kor,' she thought to herself. She jumped slightly as Starfire moaned again, this time with a little more strength. She jumped again when she felt Robin's hand on her shoulder as he came up behind her.

"Star? Come on, my love, it's time to wake up."

Starfire moaned again and her eyes opened, and Blackfire could feel Robin's relief as he relaxed slightly. She was surprised at how much her first words hurt her.

"Sister? Why are you not confined to a cell?"

Robin reached over and gently trailed his finger tips over Starfire's cheek. "Her request before the SOMON'R left Earth was to see you one more time."

"She is not restrained!" Star said and she started to try to get up, but a wave of pain washed over here and she sank back down to the bed. "Robin, why is she not shackled?"

"Because she has given me her word that she won't cause trouble or try to escape, but mostly because she is your sister."

"Kor, I'm sorry for what was done to you in my name, but you must believe me that I never meant for any harm to come to you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, sister? My Empress."

Whatever reply Starfire was going to make was cut off as Vern'a and two other healers entered the room, shooing the two from her bedside, as they checked her over.

Robin glanced over at Blackfire and saw the dejected look on her face. "What did you expect, for her to welcome you with open arms?"

"Let me guess, you're happy she's treating me like this."

"I'd say it's about time. Blackfire, the first time I met you, you were on the run from the Centarui Police, and tried to trick them into thinking Starfire was you. The second time you tried to marry her off to the Grand Sklerch of Drenthax four, and to top it all off you're the one responsible for her being sent into the hands of the Gordanians, and who knows what else."

"Komand'r, I have a question for you," Galfore said as he walked up with Vern'a. "Due to her injury, Koriand'r is currently unable to carry out the duties of Grand Ruler. As the only other member of the Royal Family I am required to ask if you wish to take the throne?"

Robin saw the flash in Blackfire's eyes as her deepest, fondest wish was before her. He was surprised to see that glow dim when she glanced over where Starfire lay.

"No. I will not take the throne. Much as I may want to, it would reopen the division in our people, and as Robin reminded me two days ago, it's time I started thinking of them instead of myself. I believe it would be best if you took the throne until she is well enough."

"Alas, there we have a problem. When Koriand'r took the throne from me, I denounced any future claim on it."

"Robin?" Starfire called, "May I speak with you?"

"Sure Star, what is it?"

"I know that you told me, while I was in the hospital, that you would take the Oath of Bonding with me, and you have told Galfore of our desire to do so."

"Yes."

"I wish to know if you still feel the same way. Will you take the Oath with me?"

Robin looked at her, stunned by her question. Then it dawned on him. Tamaran was at peace, she was Grand Ruler, and could choose her own husband.

"She's waiting, Robin," Raven's voice came from behind him. He turned and saw that the rest of the Titans were in the room as was Kor'mel, who kept looking over at Blackfire, and Shel'b.

He looked down at Starfire's face and saw that she was indeed waiting for his answer. "Koriand'r, Vidak'an du Tamaran, shu vata ne mathad e genthalas du penefa. Shu vata nevento che genthalas du corino. Starfire, Empress of Tamaran, you are my beloved, and the keeper of my heart. You are also the keeper of my soul," he said softly gazing into her eyes.

"Robin, ne Shalocfa, shu vata ne mathad, e genthalas du penefa. Shu vata nevento che genthalas du corino, Robin, my Shalocfa, you are my beloved, and the keeper of my heart. You are also the keeper of my soul."

The two continued to gaze into each other's eyes, and Robin noticed that Starfire's expression indicated that she was expecting him to say something else. It was Mik'l who came to his rescue by leaning in and whispering something into his ear. "Koriand'r, shu vata ne itera, Starfire, you are my life."

Starfire suppressed her nervous giggle, her hand reaching up and cupping his cheek, "Robin, shu vata ne itera."

"The Oath has been given and returned in front of proper witnesses," Galfore said, and Robin watched in shock as the Tamaraneans in the room dropped to one knee. "Congratulations, Highness."

"Highness?"

"Yes, my love, when we bonded, you became what in your language is called the heir apparent, but we term Prince."

"You can't be serious!" Cyborg and Blackfire said together.

"What?" Robin asked, feeling as though there was something he should be catching onto, but was missing.

"Galfore, you cunning old. . . " Blackfire began.

"Do not make of our oath something it is not, sister!" Starfire protested, then Galfore, Blackfire, Cyborg, Mik'l all started talking at once, and all Robin could understand was that some of them thought that Star had decided to take the oath with him so he could take the throne while she recovered.

"SILENCE!" Kim'r bellowed in her best parade ground voice. Until she spoke again you could have heard a pin drop in the room. "Galfore, Komand'r, Raven and Robin remain, everyone else, clear this room!" she ordered and the room quickly emptied except for the ones she said should stay, and ,of course, Starfire who could not leave. "What in X'Hal's name is going on in here? This is a healing room, not the Hall of Debate."

"Well, among other things, Koriand'r and I have taken the Oath of Bonding."

Kim'r's scowl changed to a brilliant smile. "Thank X'Hal that is done. Congratulations, Highness," she added, saluting Robin, then shaking his hand enthusiastically. "That would, or should, be a happy occasion, not the cause for an argument like I heard."

"That is the fault of my sister. She is making of Robin's and my bonding, something it is not."

"Sorry Starfire, but she's not the only one who has their suspicions."

"Suspicions of what, Rae?"

"Before I answer, Robin, I need some more information. Kim'r, am I correct in saying that Robin and Starfire are now married under Tamaranean law?"

"Yes, the Oath of Bonding would be the equivalent of going to what you call the Justice of the Peace."

"And that makes Robin, what we would call an Heir Apparent, but you call Prince?" Again Kim'r nodded.

Suddenly Robin gasped as he finally made the connection. "Kori, you didn't. . . "

"No, my love, I truly did not. Do not think that I would dishonor your feelings for me in that manner."

To his credit, Robin didn't have to think long over that statement. "No. No you wouldn't. You've wanted to take the Oath with me since right after we told each other about our feelings. Is what Cyborg and Blackfire think correct, Galfore?"

To his surprise, Galfore didn't give him an immediate no for an answer, but looked at him with an apologetic look. "It is not quite what you think, Robin," he said softly. "I could not have asked the Empress to provide a better time to take the Oath with you, but it was her own time of choice."

"So the question remains, Robin. Will you take the throne?"

Robin gaped at Blackfire as if she had suddenly sprouted three heads. "You can't be serious. Those who were following you would revolt. To them I'm ruthasha, and for them that is just a small step above troq."

"In one way of thinking, you are correct, Highness, but even amongst them you are respected as a warrior, and your loyalty to her is without question," Kim'r explained then rubbed her chin. "You just might be acceptable to them, especially seeing as it is only on a temporary basis."

"Robin, what about your being the leader of the Titans?"

Robin looked over at Raven, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath and blew it out. "Right now I want a few moments alone with Starfire."

"Of course, Highness," Kim'r said. "Lets go."

"Robin, your answer? We need to. . . ."

"It can wait, Galfore. I know a certain nine year old who has probably gotten into more than he should."

"Not likely, Commander. At least I know Nie'l will not be pilfering pastries from the kitchens, like a young lady I know."

Kim'r chuckled softly and closed the door behind her as she was the last to leave.

"Do you regret bonding with me?" Starfire asked as she rolled so she was on her back.

Robin leaned down and kissed her cheek, then gently touched foreheads with her. "Never, Kori. I would do it again without hesitation. I love you."

"You are undecided about what to do," she said voicing what she was getting through their bond.

"Do you think I can do this? Do you honestly think I can rule your home world in your place, and that I should?"

Starfire was silent for a moment, then spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her. "Robin, have you not ever wondered why I chose you to learn your language from? Why I did not choose Cyborg, or Beast Boy, or for that matter anyone else on the street?"

"No I haven't. I guess it was because I happened to be closest when your hands were freed."

Starfire chuckled softly. "No, my love, it was because I saw in you a brave and powerful warrior. One who, with only human strength, faced me, and was able to keep pace with me while I was in that rage. I also saw that you are a natural leader. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg saw that as well, in their own way. Robin, if you decide to hold my throne, I know I can be content in the knowledge that my people will have a just and fair ruler. You have told me in the past that I was born to one day rule Tamaran, and I am telling you now, my husband, that you are as much, if not more of a ruler than I."

"It's going to take me some time to get used to you calling me that," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Well, if Galfore and Kim'r believe in me half as much as you do, I guess it'll be alright. I still don't see why they need me to fill in for only a couple of days."

"Does not the President have someone to take his place when he undergoes a medical procedure, even if it is only for a few hours?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not like I'm going to actually make any decisions, right?" he said as he crossed over to the door and opened it.

"Actually, that is why you will be so acceptable. You are conspicuously neutral. You will not stand for any trouble from those who were set against Galfore, and you have shown the wisdom not to go in the other direction either."

"What Kim'r says is true, Robin. Besides, you will have me and her advising you in any decisions you may have to make."

"One last question. What happens if I decide not to do this?"

"The throne would be vacant, and there would be a struggle to determine who would fill it."

"The struggle Galfore speaks of, would brook on civil war for Tamaran. I would end up having to challenge whoever would end up on the throne to reclaim it."

Starfire almost giggled when she felt Robin switch into what she called fast thinking mode. A moment later she did allow herself a soft smile when she knew the decision he had reached.

"Much as I think I'm going to regret this decision, I agree, I'll stand in until Koriand'r is able to take the throne herself."

"Where is my sister?"

"She has returned to her cell, but will remain aboard the VELANCE'R, rather than the SOMON'R."

"Galfore, has there been times in the past when a persons sentence has been reduced?"

"You wish to do that with Komand'r?"

"I told her I would discuss it with you. To change her sentence from death to life imprisonment." Robin softly trailed his fingers over Starfire's upper arm. "I don't really think you want her dead either, Kori."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next three day went by in a blur for Robin, as he found that even though he didn't make any decisions, there were meetings, and other things he had to do. But on this, the fourth day, he was once again in his dress armor, waiting outside Starfire's room with Raven and the others for the healers decision on her condition.

Robin was speaking with Raven and had his back to the door when it hissed open. He was surprised to see Raven's mouth flicker in a smile, then return to it's normal position. Turning around he saw the reason.

"I am honored that you visit me in your dress armor, my Lord."

"Star, I. . . " he began but trailed off as he realized that he was still Emperor, as he had not given the throne over to her yet. "The honor is mine, Princess. Would you care to walk with me?" he asked, offering his arm.

Starfire replied with a broad smile and linked her arm with his and they headed down the corridor. "Friends, please join us," she called to the rest of the Titans. 'Patience, my love. There will be time enough for us to be alone,' she added to Robin through their bond.

The ceremony where Robin took the Grand Ruler's crown off himself and placed it on Starfire was quite short, and he was surprised when Starfire placed what Robin had always termed a princess's crown on him. 'So I guess it's the same crown, Prince or Princess,' he thought to himself as he knelt to her along with the rest of the assembled representatives from the other ships in the fleet.

A short time later, Robin and Starfire were just finishing up receiving the congratulations of the more senior officers that had gathered. As the last one was leaving, she turned to him, her face serious. "Robin, I know there are may ways of my people that you find strange, but I wish to thank you for what you have done for my home world."

"I've learned that there is a lot you didn't teach me, and I'm glad that I've had the chance to see how your people live their lives."

"Highness, we are here to be released from our oaths."

Robin turned and saw that Mik'l, and the rest of his Guard were standing there. "Released? But I still can use the help to protect her."

"As I am now Empress, I am protected by the Palace Guard, as are you."

Robin noticed that Mik'l was keeping his face impassive, but he could still tell that he didn't want to be released from being part of Robin's Shalocfa Guard. He turned to Starfire. "Am I allowed a personal guard?"

"Do you feel so unsafe among us that you need so many, Highness?"

It's not that, Kim'r, but we've worked so hard to become a team that I hate to break it up."

"If you have no objection, I would take Shar'n and Shel'b into my Guard."

Knowing that those two would be working with Kim'r to protect Starfire somehow felt right to him, so he nodded. Pet'r and Diet'r asked to be released, as they had been offered promotions and positions aboard the NUMEN'R, which left Robin with Mik'l and Stev'n remaining with him.

"One more thing to take care of, then we can relax." Starfire said as she led the way from the landing bay.

"We're visiting your sister, aren't we?"

"There is something I must discuss with her, that you have not been told about. I apologize for the lack of trust, my husband, but I believe you are over protective concerning her." Robin didn't reply, but she could feel that he grudgingly agreed with her assessment of his feelings toward Blackfire. "Jemidar, I am pleased to see that you are here."

"I will await her decision out here," Kor'mel said after saluting them.

"Decision?" Robin whispered to Starfire as the walked through the open door of Blackfire's cell.

"Remove her shackles and leave us," Starfire ordered the guard who promptly complied. "I have a offer to make you, sister."

"And why should I listen to any deal you may make for me?"

"Because it is this choice, Komand'r. You can remain a traitor and prisoner of Tamaran, or become the Jemara, of the Salvainian Empire."

Robin watched Blackfire's reaction. Her eyes narrowed in anger, and glowed softly, then her expression changed to one of pain as the collar she was wearing gave a small crackling noise of electricity.

"Is there any chance of my being freed of this?" she asked, indicating the collar.

"It is no different than what Teranc'r had in store for me, with your approval, Sister. That Gordanian control collar and this were found in his room, as were several communications between him and you. You will not get the opportunity to use one of his electro lashes on me. Starfire stood there a moment and Robin could feel her struggling with her anger at her sister as he knuckles almost turned white as her fist tightened around the electro lash she held. "I have learned that you and Kor'mel have developed a relationship, and I am asking if you wish to follow up on it."

"I see you brought Robin along, what are his feelings on this?"

"You know perfectly well, Blackfire. I would probably sleep better at night knowing you were safely locked away in a nice secure cell."

"Robin, you have told me of your feelings for my sister to the point of sounding like the damaged recording. May I ask what it was that moved you to remove her shackles when she visited my healing room? Does she not deserve another chance?"

Realizing he wasn't going to even come close to winning the discussion with Starfire, he relented. "As you wish, my love. Well, Blackfire, would you rather be a prisoner of Tamaran, or an Empress of Salvainia?"

"How much has he told you, Kor?"

"Just that this is something you both wish, or have you been deceiving him?"

Blackfire held Starfire's gaze for a moment, then sighed softly as she lowered her eyes. "No I haven't been lying to him. I don't believe I have to explain to you how my feelings for him have formed in only a few months, and my feelings when I found that he returned them."

Starfire almost jumped ins surprise as she felt Robin's arm slip around her waist as he spoke. "No, Blackfire, you don't. I hope you find the same happiness as we have."

"I just hope that you can hold on to that over a long distance," Blackfire said softly, then realized that Starfire hadn't told him yet.

"For a while at least, I must return with the fleet to Tamaran to ensure the unrest is truly over," Starfire said softly in response to his questioning look.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Starfire looked at Robin nervously. The last thing she wanted was to have this discussion in front of an audience. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt that Robin understood not only that she had to leave, but also that this wasn't the time or place to discuss it with her.

"It's okay, Star, I should have realized as much."

Starfire nodded her thanks to him, then turned back to Blackfire, "So, Sister, have you made your choice?"

"You're enjoying toying with me, aren't you, sister?"

"I am not doing the toying with you, shalama. As Grand Ruler, I could arrange a marriage for you to renew several treaties. Instead I give you this choice."

"She is not like you, Blackfire. She doesn't hold a grudge."

"You know my answer, Empress. If, since he has learned what I have done, he still will have me, I will marry Kor'mel.

"I am glad to hear that Komand'r," Kor'mel said from the entrance to the cell.

"As am I, sister," Starfire said giving her a hug, then removing the control collar.

"Tomorrow after planet dawn, as agreed?"

"Yes Kor'mel, she will be ready. May we have a moment alone?" Robin and Kor'mel left the room, leaving the two sisters alone, and they sat on the edge of the bed. "Congratulations, sister, he is most handsome."

For the first time since Robin and Starfire had entered the cell, Blackfire smiled. "You didn't do so bad your self Kora. I want to thank you for this, Starfire. With all I have done, I shouldn't be seeing the outside of Nekwar Prison ever again." She saw her sister's shudder at the mention of the maximum security prison on the ice covered planet of Serac. "I don't think he would accept it from me, but thank your bond mate for me."

"I will give him your thanks, but for what?"

"Starfire, he loves you so much he put his own personal feelings aside to have my execution set aside. I also know he had a talk with Kor'mel the day you were injured."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, "Sister."

"Starfire," Blackfire said at the same time, and they both laughed nervously.

"Sister, I wish to apologize to you."

Blackfire's astonishment was written all over her face. "You want to apologize to me?"

"Yes. I should have seen how our parents were treating you, and. . . . "

"And what? Changed father's mind?" Blackfire put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "You know, as well as I do, that once he made up his mind about something there was no changing it."

Starfire thought that over for a moment, then nodded her agreement. "Yes I remember. That decisiveness was a good quality in a Grand Ruler, but no so much in a father."

"The chosen one has something to say against the great Myand'r?"

"You may have envied my chosen status as you call it, but in all honesty I would have traded places with you. Father, despite what you may think, did not take any failing very well, and my not learning personal combat skills at the rate he thought I should have brought out his anger at times. At first it wasn't so bad, but after the Trials I lost the one person I could talk to." Starfire nervously looked down at her hands in her lap. "Sister, I have very much missed our talks."

Starfire was pleasantly surprised when her sister put her arm around her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "I take it Robin doesn't like me."

"It is not that he does not like you, Sister, he does not trust you, and believes that you are a threat to me."

"And you trust me?"

Starfire gazed into her sister's violet eyes. "Up to a point, yes I do. Sister, you yourself have told both Robin and myself that you never wanted me to be injured. Yes, you would do anything else to take the throne, but I trust that you know that you will not have that opportunity again."

"Well spoken, little sister." Blackfire got up and walked a few steps away. "That is the one quality you possess naturally that I find almost impossible, diplomacy. That's why I failed the Trials. No fault of yours." She turned and looked at Starfire. "Kora, there are those who say that I hate you, Robin probably first among them, but they're wrong. You're my sister, my family."

"So your having me taken by the Gordanians, attempting to have me take your place in the Centauri prison, and trying to marry me off to gurgle. . .girdle. . . .that green blob, were all done out of love?"

Blackfire smiled softly, "And I've been told that you didn't know what sarcasm is," she chuckled. "No Kora, they weren't done out of love but out of spite, and jealously. I am the eldest, the throne should be mine, or so I thought for so long now."

Starfire watched as her sister walked back over to her, and reached out to cup her cheek, and she saw the flash of pain in her eyes when she flinched slightly just before her fingers made contact "Starfire, that day on Tamaran you were wrong. You are best for Tamaran. Far better than I was and would be. I'm only sorry that it took so long, and your nearly getting killed to make me realize it." She reached down and gently pulled on Starfires shoulders so she would stand up, then hugged her tightly. "Knowing affairs of State like I do, I'd say that you haven't had much time alone with Robin, so go. Spend some time with him."

Starfire pulled back from the embrace, smiling warmly at her sister. "Yes we will have some time to do the catching up while I am on Tamaran."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A short time later, Starfire and Robin were sitting in the observation lounge watching the sun slip behind the Earth.

"You have been most quiet since we left Blackfire's cell, my husband. Do not try to tell me that nothing is bothering you."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Star, and I shouldn't have to tell you what's bothering me, even without our bond."

"I know you do not wish me to go, and I can feel that you also know that _I_ do not wish to be separated from you. But it is something that I must do. The division among my people is most strongly felt among our warriors, but it also exists in our civilian class as well. I can not give up the throne, nor can I rule from Earth." She put her arm around his shoulders, and softly traced her fingers over his cheek. "I also know that I can not ask you to leave the Titans and join me, as they need you in much the same manner that Tamaran needs me. I only wish I could tell you how long it will be before I can return."

In spite of himself Robin smiled softly as Starfire lay her head on his shoulder. "So I take it you and Blackfire have cleared things up?"

Robin could feel the annoyance in the sigh she gave. "Robin, if you can not talk about her nicely, I would rather that you not talk about her at all."

"Star, I think I may have been wrong about her before," he said, then continued when Star raised her head and looked at him. "Seeing her reaction when you were stabbed, and her actions in your healing room don't fit with the hateful person I believed her to be. I think she was jealous of you and your position as Crown Princess. When Brend'r attacked you it made Blackfire absolutely furious. Star, she came very close to killing Brend'r, then passively surrendered to Mik'l and Shel'b."

"One of the few of my people that I thought I could trust, and if not for your quick reflexes and aim, she would have killed me thinking that was my sister's wish."

Robin watched as Starfire stood up and stretched, then turned and pressed a button on the armrest that had been between their seats. Silently it and two others retracted into the floor, leaving a bench. As he watched Starfire didn't sit beside him but lay down on the bench on her back, placing her head in his lap and looked up at him with a contented smile.

"Comfortable?"

"X'Hal, yes. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is laying on your stomach for three days?"

"It's been a while, and more like a whole week, but yeah."

Starfire giggled slightly as she shared the memory of when Robin had been younger and an accident on the trapeze had slashed his back. "Even back then, you did not like doctors."

Robin hummed his agreement then slid his right hand down so his fingers were just above her neckpiece below her right ear. After a moment the contented sound that came from her, made him think of Catwoman.

"Who is this Salina Kyle?" Starfire asked drowsily, as Robin's fingers continued to massage the tenseness out of her neck.

"Are we jealous, Kori?" Robin teased. "Actually, she's a criminal in Gotham that Bruce and I fought. She took the term cat burglar to the extreme. She thought she was actually part, if not mostly, cat."

With a contented sigh Starfire rolled over onto her right side, giving Robin the not so subtle hint to give the left side of her neck the benefit of his massage. "You shall have to introduce me to Bruce when I return from Tamaran, and Alfred as well."

Robin's fingers froze for a moment at the unpleasant reminder, then resumed working the tension out of her neck. "You'll love Alfred, and he'll be quite taken with you. Bruce, on the other hand, will say you're very attractive and very nice, then lecture me about letting my feelings get involved with our professional relationship the first time he gets me alone," he paused for a moment, expecting some response from her on how he was to harsh on Bruce, but was met with only silence. "Star?" he called softly, then smiled when he heard her gentle snore. "Pleasant dreams, my beautiful sleeping princess."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Now isn't this cozy?" Robin heard Cyborg's voice say, snapping him awake. When he opened his eyes he found that Starfire and himself were in the same position on the bench.

"Quiet, Cy," he said softly, hoping to not disturb Starfire He knew it was a lost cause a moment later.

"Dude, don't you guys ever sleep?"

"Friend Beast Boy, what are you dong in my room?" Starfire asked groggily as she woke up.

"Cause you're not in your room, Star." Robin said softly, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek. "What are you guys dong here so early?" he asked as Starfire yawned hugely then sat up and stretched.

"Kim'r sent us," Cyborg replied. "It's almost sunrise and she wants to know when you're releasing Blackfire to go to the TAMAR."

"I guess we'd better go and get her."

Starfire nodded at Robin's suggestion and they stood up and started for the door. "Robin, something is wrong," she said a short time later when they reached the security section. "Where are the guards?"

"Kim'r, this is Robin, there are no guards in sight on the cell block."

"Understood, Highness, there have also been two unauthorized shuttle launches about ten minutes ago. I have a squad of warriors on their way to secure the cell block."

"They will not be in time for you." Robin and Starfire turned at the sound of the voice behind them, and saw three warriors facing them, swords drawn. "Did you really think that we would let you hold the Princess while you usurp her throne?"

'_Staffs, my husband, I do not want the possibility of any of them getting injured,"_ Starfire sent through their bond as she reached to the small of her back removing the staff she had Robin give her. Collapsed, it was small enough to avoid detection, and when extended her people thought of them as a solely defensive weapon. Fortunately, Robin had taught her better.

"This is no challenge, ruthasha. We will not disadvantage ourselves. . . ." on of the warriors began, but cut off as he defended himself from Robin's attack, which came so unexpectedly that Robin managed to land several blows before his opponent brought his own weapon into play.

"Rraah!" Star shouted as she hit one of the other two with a star bolt slamming him into the wall, stopping him from going to the aid of the one Robin was fighting.

"Star! Behind. . . .you." Robin said, but trailed off as the third warrior who had managed to slip behind Starfire suddenly cooled his star bolts as his face transformed from a look of triumph to one of surprise and pain as he sank to the deck, revealing Kor'mel with a small club in his hand.

Seeing he was out numbered, the remaining warrior dropped his sword and surrendered. "Vidi'an Komand'r has been freed, you will not dishonor her by the marriage."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by Kim'r and a dozen warriors running down the corridor. "Thanks for the help."

"My pleasure, Robin. I overheard some interesting radio traffic between the VELANCE'R and two shuttles, and decided to see if Komand'r was going to be delayed."

"I have an explanation about those shuttles," Kim'r said as she came up after making sure the prisoners were back in their cells. Komand'r is not here, and where ever she is, she did not go willingly. The control collar and it's remote are both missing.

"Kim'r, contact the hanger bay and launch control. I want two VALNOR class fighters, prepared and ready to launch by the time Robin and I get there."

"As you wish, my Lady. Deen'a!"

"Yes, Commander!"

"You are in charge here. Assist any guards that need it and review the video. I want to know what happened here."

"As you order, Commander."

Returning Deen'a's salute, Kim'r turned to Robin and Starfire. "Let us go."

"Kim'r, your place. . . . "

"Is protecting you, Empress. As Commander of the Palace Guard your safety is my prime concern and my duty to ensure."

A few minutes later, Robin, Starfire, Kim'r, and Kor'mel arrived in the hanger bay and saw that the ships Kim'r had ordered were ready and waiting for them.

"Commander, the bridge just called and said that the shuttles had changed their course and are now heading for the DUVORT class ship.

Robin and the two women looked at Kor'mel as he said something in his own language. "My apologies, ladies, Robin. The DOUVORT class ship that I purchased from the Gordianians is commanded by my cousin, Sal'don."

Robin looked over at Starfire when she gasped at the sound of the name. "Kor'mel, if what you told me in my garden is true, I fear for my sister's well being."

"I have evidence that he is behind the unrest that has been occurring among my people," Kor'mel told Robin and Kim'r.

"Due respect, my Lady, but Komand'r may be returning to her home camp."

"I do not believe that, Commander. Do you, my husband?"

"No, I don't. Kim'r, if Blackfire was going to be among her friends, why the control collar?"

"I'm glad to see that someone else shares my confidence that Komand'r has changed."

"Sorry, Kor'mel, but I don't. It's just that the evidence is that she wasn't a willing part of the group."

Just then, Kim'r's communicator beeped, and she answered it and had a brief conversation before replacing it on her belt. "We have something more to consider. Teranc'r and Shan'a are unaccounted for."

The four quickly boarded their ships and finished getting them ready for launch. Robin was strapped into the pilot seat of the fighter he had been given, running through the litany of actions he had to complete before launching. "Main engines, running. Communications online, weapons system and targeting systems off." Settling the headset on his head, he keyed his communications system.. "This is Robin, ready for launch," he reported, and heard the others check in as well.

"Jemidar, you will take the lead position, as it's your fleet we are approaching."

"Understood, Commander. Robin, watch your speed, you are pulling ahead, and pulling Koriand'r with you."

"Sorry."

"VANYAR, this is Jemidar Kor'mel leading a flight of four ships. You will power down your weapons and open your landing bays at once."

"Jemidar, I will obey at. .urkk . . ." A voice replied, but cut off with a wet choking sound. A second later another voice spoke. "We do not recognize your title, Kor'mel. We follow the rightful Dynast, Sal'don."

"Then you will follow him to your death"

There was a soft chuckle over the speakers in their ships. "With four one man fighters, you expect to frighten us into submission?"

"No, but if you check your scanners you will see what I do intend to coerce you with."

"Captain! The TAMAR, BELARE, AND VENAR, have targeted us with their main guns!" a third voice shouted from the background.

"You are bluffing, we have your betrothed aboard and will not risk her life."

'_Star, stay silent, no matter what Kor'mel says. Trust me,_' Robin told her through their bond.

"She is not my wife yet, and there will be others. I will not have my rule disrupted like this. TAMAR, fire a level six charge from post side aft turret." A bright red beam cut through the space between the TAMAR and the VANYAR, narrowly missing the dreadnought. "The next shot will be level ten and will not miss. Captain I grow weary of this, what is your answer?"

"Jemidar, several escape pods have launched."

"Thank you, Kim'r. VENAR, collect those pods and take the occupants into custody."

"As you command, Jemidar."

"Jemidar, this is First Lieutenant Lee'van. As the senior office on the bridge I have taken command of the VANYAR, until properly relieved by your chosen replacement."

"Where is Captain Cha'nar, or Commander Wes'son?"

"Jemidar, it is my sad duty to report that Commander Wes'son has killed Captain Cha'nar. He was the one that you spoke to. Our weapons systems have powered down and all landing bays are now open and available for your use. Do you require or request an escort?"

"Only if you know of someone who knows where Princess Komand'r was taken."

"I will await you in the landing bay, Jemidar. There is a First Lieutenant I can trust here to act as my first officer."

A few minutes later Robin and the others landed in the VANYAR's landing bay. "No friends, keep your weapons, we may have need of them," Kor'mel told Robin, Starfire, and Kim'r as they started to unbuckle their sword belts. The four of them followed the junior officer through the ship, until they reached a large double door.

"They are sealed, Jemidar, and can not be opened," Lee'van informed them.

"Step back," Robin said and everyone moved behind him. Kor'mel watched Robin closely but still missed seeing him draw his birdarang. He saw the quick flick of his wrist and watched the weapon whirl through the air and embed itself in the seam between the two doors where the locking mechanism was. It beeped a few times then exploded, leaving the doors about six inches apart.

"Kora, Robin! Help!"

"Sister!" Starfire cried as she flew to the doors. Groaning with the strain she pried the doors open. "Aaarrraaaaggghh!" she shouted as the doors opened completely with a tortured shriek. The room was fairly large, and there were two columns about ten feet behind where a chair stood almost in the center of the room. It was there that there was movement.

"Relax, Princess, in a moment you won't have anything to worry about." A dark haired man said as he moved over to where Blackfire was strapped to a chair.

Starfire gasped when she saw what the man had in his hand. "Noooo!" she wailed when she saw the amount of veka serum in the hypodermic. "Do not do that to her!"

"Launch that bolt, Empress, and she gets the whole dose and remains powerless for the rest of her life," the man warned. "Good girl," he added when Starfire cooled her hands. Her eyes however, continued to glow due to her anger. "I'll allow you your anger at the position I have you in. Who would have thought that a simple message to your sister here would have resulted in her submitting herself to a control collar. All it said was that if she didn't, you wouldn't live to see the dawn."

"Kora, they've planted a bomb in your room," Blackfire said, trying not to move her jaw to much as she felt the prick of the needle against her skin.

"Sal'don, release her. Your dispute is with me, not with the Royal Family of Tamaran."

"Sorry, cousin, but. . ." he began, but cut off as a birdarang shattered the hypodermic and slashed across the back of his hand, another slammed into the control collar, shattering the locking device and it fell from Blackfire's neck.

"He said release her," Robin growled as he caught the two birdarangs when they returned.

"Ah the Earthling troq," Sal'don said. "You are as good as I've heard, don't you agree, Commanders?"

Robin heard Kim'r almost growl when Shan'a and Teranc'r came out from behind the columns. "Actually no, Jemidar," Teranc'r said, slowly drawing his sword. "He has yet to face me without restrictions. That is about to change." His eyes narrowed as Robin drew his sword. "A rexano, ruthasha? Mine that you stole from me?"

"No. The sword I _won_ from you hangs on the wall of my quarters on the flagship. This was presented to me at my Acceptance ceremony. I think it's interesting how you treat your princess, Teranc'r."

Robin knew his comment would anger Teranc'r, he simply underestimated how angry he would get. Learning the lesson the hard way, he grunted as the blue bolt caught him full in the chest, blasting him almost back out the door. Landing in a three point stance and sliding another few feet, he shook his head to clear it, and brought his sword up, knowing that Teranc'r wasn't gong to give him a chance to recover.

He was right.

"Now you see how a real warrior of Tamaran fights," Teranc'r growled as he slashed at Robin with his sword.

Robin managed to keep from getting cut in two by the strong swipes Teranc'r was throwing at him, but only barely, and for the first time he could remember he began to doubt his abilities being up to the task. He quickly threw down a smoke bomb at Teranc'r's feet, hoping to give himself some breathing room, but Teranc'r simply flew up out of the cloud and pelted him with star bolts, the last one slammed him against the wall and he collapsed to his knees.

"Robin!" Starfire cried when Robin went down. She quickly looked and saw that Kim'r was fighting with Shan'a, and Kor'mel and Lee'van were busy with Sal 'don. "Leave. Him. Alone!" she said with cold fury as she placed herself in front of Robin, blocking Teranc'r's advance.

"So the troq suvasha that would play at being Empress thinks she is a warrior," Teranc'r sneered. He lowered his sword, and stepped closer to Starfire. "You are not worth fighting."

Just as he was about to turn his back on her, Starfire quickly lashed out with her sword, cutting a slice on Teranc'r's cheek. "You will not dismiss me so easily!" she hissed.

Lifting his hand to his face, Teranc'r looked at the blood on his fingertips, never taking his eyes off Starfire. His eye beam blast slammed her against the wall, pinning her there as he kept the beam going. The only thing that broke that contact was Robin coming up from the floor, driving his shoulder just under Teranc'r's chest plate. Teranc'r was driven back and the air blasted from his lungs in a whoosh, but he backhanded Robin in the head and he watched as Robin landed a few feet away and lay still.

Teranc'r was just turning back to Starfire when several green star bolts slammed into him driving him back and making his head spin slightly. He lashed out and fired his own bolts, and was shocked to hear Shan'a cry out in pain which was suddenly cut off. He looked over to see that two of his bolts had struck her, and Kim'r finished her off with a stiff right cross.

"Well done, Traitor," Starfire's voice said, and he looked up just in time to see two purple boots filling his vision then the impact of them striking him knocked him to the deck and out cold.

Starfire looked over and saw that Kor'mel had just disarmed Sal'don, and accept his surrender. Seeing that the fighting was over, she crossed over to where Robin was just sitting up, one hand to his head. "Robin, are you alright?"

"I will be, Star," he replied with a groan, then took the hand that she offered him and let her help him to his feet. "Commander," he called to Kim'r, "I regret that I didn't pay attention to you when you told me that I wouldn't be able to stand up to a Tamaranean in unrestricted combat."

"The lesson is best learned from experience than it is from being told," Kim'r chuckled.

Using some low powered star bolts, Starfire broke the bindings that held Blackfire to the chair.

"Well fought, little sister, I couldn't have done better!"

Starfire returned the warm hug that her sister was giving her. "I am most pleased to see that you are uninjured, sister."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Two weeks later, the Titans were gathered on the roof of the Tower, standing beside a VALNOR class fighter with some other visitors.

"I am not happy that you have broken our bond, Raven, but I do understand why. I shall miss you until I return, shalay'fa."

"Just try not to make that too long," Raven said, returning the hug Starfire was giving her. "May Azar watch over you."

"You take care, girl," Cyborg said as he held his arms open and Starfire hugged him next.

"I will, friend, and you do the same." Starfire looked down when she heard a soft meow from near her feet. "Friend Beast Boy, I must once again resist the face," she said as she scooped the green kitten up and held it, rubbing behind it's ears. She giggled softly when she heard it purr, then let it leap from her arms to the ground where he morphed into human form.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Star." Beast Boy said as he hugged her.

"I will miss you as well, but I will return." She noticed that the others seemed to move back a few feet, and it took her a moment to realize that they were giving Robin and herself some privacy. "I shall miss you most of all," she said softly reaching up and touching Robin's cheek. "Shu vata ne mathad, che turino zela du ne itera."

Robin reached out and brushed the tears from her face, "You are my beloved, the greatest part of my life, as well." he replied, repeating her words back. "Star, I wish you didn't have to go, but I have no right to ask you to stay. You are, by birth, and by passing the trial of the Okarran Warlords, the Empress of Tamaran. I will wait until you return, ne shamata." The two clung to each other, neither wanting the time for them to part to arrive.

"My Lady, the VELANCE'R is waiting our return," Kim'r said softly.

Pulling back from their embrace, Robin and Star slowly stepped back from each other, until even their fingertips lost contact with each other. Without another word, Starfire turned and went up the ramp into the ship.

"Highness, I will ward her life with my own, you have my word on that."

"I know, Kim'r. With you, Mik'l Shar'n and Stev'n watching over her, I don't have any worries of her safety. It's been nice getting to know and work with you, Commander."

Kim'r took the hand that Robin offered and shook it warmly. "I have been honored to meet you, and your friends, Highness."

Robin returned the salute she gave, and watched hr enter the ship and the hatch sealed up. A moment later it had vanished from sight. After a moment he felt Cybog's big hand on one shoulder, then Raven's on the other.

"We will understand if you wish to be alone, Highness."

Robin turned and looked at the newest member of the team. "Unfortunately, we have runs to do on the obstacle course, and call me Robin."

"Understood, High. . .er, Robin."

"It's okay, Shel'b, you'll fit in just right," Cyborg assured her.

"I only wish I knew why the Empress asked me to stay and fill her place as a Titan."


	39. Chapter 39

Epilogue

Shel'b looked sadly at the black haired leader of the Titans. He was in his usual uniform and was looking out over the bay from the shore of Titans Island. The breeze toyed with his cape, and occasionally blew the chunks of bread he was throwing to the seagulls back at him.

Knowing he was doing what he was simply because it was one of Starfire's favorite things, she cursed fate for separating him from her Empress. She shook her head ruefully, still having trouble thinking of Koriand'r by that title. Looking at Robin again she sobered as she felt certain that her difficulties with adjusting to Koriand'r's title was nothing compared to his adjusting to her absence. One thing that bothered her was the fact that she knew her presence was not helping.

Outgoing and carefree were not exactly words that she would have used to describe Robin, rather, the person he had become in the past two months since the Tamaranean fleet -and Starfire- left for home. The Robin she knew now was a far cry from the one she had met the day he had been confirmed as Koriand'r's shalocfa. Withdrawn, and irritable, described him now, and she was relieved to see that she was not the only person in the Tower he acted that way to, but his sudden silences that happened whenever she entered a room weighed heavily on her.

"It's not that he doesn't like you Shel'b," Raven had told her one evening about a month after the fleet had left.

"It is that I remind him of her."

Raven nodded slightly, "And of how you were able to fool him into thinking you were Starfire. It's not that he blames you, or even holds it against you."

"Is it that he fears he might start replacing me for her himself? Friend Raven, they are bonded! What you are suggesting is not unheard of, but with the feelings they share for each other, I would more believe that he would think I would break my word to him and try to. . . . ._kalsha_ him myself. I am sorry that I used a Tamaranean word , but I can not think of an English one. In any event there is no way that I would do that, or welcome any advances from him."

"Shel'b, I know that you do find him attractive. All during his time aboard the VELANCE'R, he did nothing but show off his fighting skills."

"It is not just his attachment to Empress Koriand'r that would keep me from trying to do the getting together with him. There is a Lieutenant Commander on board the ROHA'N, named Chr's. He is the keeper of my heart."

Shel'b was surprised to see Raven smile softly for a second. "I'm sure he will be glad to hear that."

Evidently he had been, because two days later Robin finally spoke to her outside of training. That had been three weeks ago, and now here she was wondering what she could do to cheer him up. Looking around she decided that today must be an especially hard one for Robin. She could see where he had been working on weeding one of the flower beds, but the wheelbarrow was laying on it's side and the small pile of weeds laying where they had been dumped. After she had stood there for a few moments, she noticed that Robin had run out of bread and was simply standing there on the shore watching the sea birds. She also became aware that Raven was standing slightly behind her and to her right. "I wish the Empress would allow us to tell him of her arrival tomorrow."

"So do I," Raven admitted. "I don't know what it was, but something really upset him a little while ago."

Shel'b glanced over at the dark Titan, "It must have been something very strong if you are only now calm enough to be able to see what it might have been."

Raven didn't reply, but extended her hand toward the garden. The wheelbarrow and pile of weeds were encased in dark energy, the wheelbarrow righted and the weeds placed back inside. "I'm going back to the Tower to meditate."

She watched Raven vanish, then looked back at where Robin stood, simply standing there no longer watching the birds. "It would be so easy," she said wistfully. She sighed softly as her communicator beeped. Thinking it was Beast Boy wanting a rematch at the racing video game, she snapped the device open, but her brow furrowed in puzzlement when she saw she had a message from a Tamaranean source waiting for her. '_Probably the Empress, updating her arrival time.'_ she thought to herself.

Less than ten minutes later she found out how wrong she was.

Shel'b sat at the computer in her room, staring in shock and disbelief at the now blank monitor. With a slightly trembling hand she picked up her communicator from the computer stand and opened it. "Ra. . . Raven."

"Shel'b, what's wrong?" Raven asked when her face came on the small screen. "You look terrible."

"I need you to come to my room on a matter most urgent," she replied, keeping her voice calm. A short moment later she opened her door at Raven's knock. She saw the questioning look she gave her as she looked up and down the hall before she closed her door.

"Shel'b, what's wrong? Why are you being so secretive?

This is why." Shel'b replied, not trusting her voice any further. She tapped a key on her terminal.

Raven's attention was drawn to the monitor as Galfore's face appeared on it, and a chill went through her as she saw the sadness on his face.

"Lieutenant, I have a duty for you to perform. One I would not delegate, but I will not reach Earth until tomorrow evening your time. This news can not wait as Robin already knows the core of it, and he deserves to know the how as soon as possible. Earlier this morning the cruiser VILTHUR'L suffered a complete core breach of their main engines. At present we have no indications of survivors. It is my sad duty to inform you that the Empress was a passenger on that ship on her way to Earth. Please relay my deepest regrets to Robin and the rest of the Titans. I will be making a stop at the VILTHUR'L's last known coordinates to assist in a life pod sweep, then will come directly to Earth. Pa dexano que shu."

Raven stared at the now blank screen in stunned silence, only now realizing that some time during the message she had numbly sat in Shel'b's computer chair. '_Azar's mercy! Starfire's gone!_' she thought then blinked as she felt the hot stinging of her tears. '_She had such a kind gentle spirit, and now she's gone.'_

Shel'b looked away knowing that Raven would most likely be embarrassed when she realized how much emotion she was showing. "Raven, I. . . ."

"Sweet Azar! Robin! Their bond! No wonder he was so upset before, he knows she's. . ."

"As Galfore said in his message, Friend Raven. It is up to us to tell him the how." She watched as Raven closed her eyes, struggling for control, and after a moment she opened them again, her breathing more relaxed and normal again. "The message was also sent to Cyborg and Beast Boy. They should be in the training wing waiting for us by now," Shel'b said softly, then lowered her eyes. "Pa dexano que shu, I grieve with you." She was silent for a moment then picked up an envelope from beside her keyboard. "She left this with me and instructed me to give it to you if something like this happened."

Raven took the purple envelope, wondering what Starfire would have to say to her in the event of her death. Taking a moment to calm and center herself some more, she opened it. The lavender colored papers inside were covered with Starfire's elegant handwriting. Bracing herself, she started reading.

Shalay'fa,

If you are reading this it means that some tragedy had occurred and I have died. Raven, next to Robin you are my closest, dearest friend, more like a sister to me than I have ever known. I know what I am about to ask of you will be difficult, but I believe that deep down that you can do this for me. I ask that you help Robin to grieve for me. I know that you understand him as I do, and I do not wish for him to return to his old ways of keeping all his feelings closed up inside himself. He will not wish to show his pain and loss in front of others. I have faith that Cyborg and Beast Boy will realize this and leave the two of you the time alone. Also, Shalay'fa, do not forget to grieve yourself. Saying that the others will grieve enough to make yours pointless is an empty argument, and would dishonor me. Lesh cromen te metera om lesh benar te Azar."

Koriand'r.

"The peace of death is the gift of Azar," Raven whispered, reciting the last line of the letter, wondering where she learned Azarathian.

"Come friend Raven. Distasteful as it is, we owe it to both of them to tell Robin the nature of her passing."

Raven sat there for a moment, then seemed to shake herself and she nodded. "Yes, you're right." she said, and followed Shel'b into the hall.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Rae, are you alright?"

Raven looked fondly at the green changeling, remembering one other time when he had asked her that same question before joining the others on the roof of the Tower to fight the dragon form of Malchior. "I will be, in time, Beast Boy. Much as we're hurting right now, Robin is going through worse."

"Because of their bond through the crystal, he already knows that she has gone, but I am not sure if he knows why. That is what we must do now." The others nodded and moved down the hall to where they could hear Robin still trying to beat the heavy bag to a pulp.

"Robin?" Raven called softly when he backed off from the bag for a moment, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He turned and looked at them and she felt her throat tighten as if someone was strangling her when she saw the pain and hurt on his face.

"How?" he rasped. "I know. . .she's. . . . ." he began struggling to get the words out, but couldn't bring himself to say Starfire was dead. He stood there breathing heavily from the emotional battle he was fighting, as he listened to Shel'b relate what Galfore's messaged had said.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Shel'b leave us," Raven said softly.

"We're here for ya, Rob."

"Yeah dude, you're not alone in this."

"I grieve with you, Shalocfa; she was the best of us," Shel'b said as she backed through the door.

Raven could feel Robin reaching his breaking point, and his shooting past it at Shel'b's parting comment. "Rrrrrrah! Yah yah ha!" he shouted as he spun and punched the bag over and over again.

"Good Robin, let it out. That's what she would want." She recoiled when Robin turned to face her, his face a mask of pure fury.

"Don't you **dare** think you would know what she would want! She would want to be here, with me not. . . ."

"Dead," she said when he wouldn't. "Face it, Robin, she's dead. I know what she would want because she left this with Shel'b for her to give to me if something like this happened."

Robin took the letter and quickly read it. "Rae, I felt it. Her last thoughts. She was trying to help people. Organize them. Then nothing, but her thinking of us, the two people she loved more than anything else." He looked up and saw that Raven had come over to him, and he didn't pull away as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Rae, I don't know if I can get through this. I loved her so much!"

Raven pulled him into a comforting embrace and she felt her own control finally slipping away as they stood there letting their tears wash away the pain of their loss, their sharing it somehow making it easier to do. "You can't, Robin, not by yourself, and you're definitely not alone in this. You have friends. We have friends. People who want only to help us."

She was surprised when Robin pulled away and went over to the intercom. "Cy, BB, come to the training room. A few moments later they came into the room. "Cy, I'm stepping aside as the leader for awhile. It's gonna take some time for me to get my heart back into things. I'm not taking a leave of absence, but I know I won't be at my best mentally for a while."

"Sure man, just let me know when you're ready to step back in."

Just then, the door opened again, and Shel'b came in. "I. . . . I do not mean to intrude, and I realize that I have not been among you all that long. . . . "

"It's okay, Shel'b. I was just about to call you anyway." Robin moved so he was between Beast Boy and Cyborg. He put his right arm around Beast Boy's shoulders, and his left on Cyborg's right shoulder. _"X'Hal fen shovaka vana chalen, ri hifa sha ve merla. Treva sha a Grimhallen, cro sha relo serana verla. _"X'Hal this warrior has fallen, in battle she was slain. Take her to Grimhallen, so she may know peace again."

Raven moved over and put her arm around Beast Boy's shoulders, and motioned Shel'b over. She put her other arm around the redhead's shoulders, and Shel'b completed the circle by placing her left hand on Cyborg's right shoulder. Once the circle was complete they repeated the chant a few times, then fell silent.

Taking a steadying breath, Robin spoke first. "I am Robin, shalocfa and bond mate of Koriand'r. Three years ago I faced her in combat, and thanks to someone who became our friend, I took the chance and freed her from her shackles, and the five of us joined together to defeat the Gordanians. Freed from that threat, I found that Starfire was one of the gentlest, most caring people I have known. She was the brightest, happiest light in my life. I will miss her deeply, but I will never forget her. May X'Hal guide your spirit, my beloved Kori."

"I am Raven, shalay'fa of Koriand'r. She truly was the sister of my heart. Her caring and trusting spirit touched me in many ways, though I seldom showed it. I know among her people, her asking me to become her shalay'fa was the greatest honor she could bestow, but her simply calling me friend, giving me that kind of trust and loyalty meant more to me that I ever told her. May Azar grant your spirit the peace it deserves, shalay'fa."

"I am Garfield Logan, known to Starfire as Beast Boy. She was the strongest, bravest and kindest person I have ever known. Her laughter at my jokes and her smiling face brightened the hearts of everyone she knew. May God hold you in the palm of His hand."

"I am Cyborg. Starfire showed us all that things we took for granted were, to use her word, wondrous. The antics of a squirrel, or the multitude of colors of the sun rise or set gave her so much joy. I have seen her put her own feelings aside as she would do whatever she could to help a friend. Wherever you are girl, you take care."

"I am Shel'b, a lieutenant in her personal guard. Vidak'an Koriand'r was a warrior of great honor and she cared deeply for her people. Her friendship was something I did not expect to earn as quickly as I did, and I was pleased to find that I was part of a small group of people that she thought that highly of. "Koriand'r, shovaka du Tamaran, shu vata che turino shovaka du ra toderi, Starfire, warrior of Tamaran, you are the greatest warrior of us all,"

They were silent for a moment then repeated the chant a few times, then fell silent. After a short time the five drew closer together so that they ended up in a group hug.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next evening, Shel'b was sitting in the common room, and she turned when she heard the door hiss open then closed. "Dress armor, Robin?"

"I would believe that Galfore took the throne, and it's also to honor Starfire. I would suggest you put yours on as well."

"I have honored the Empress in my remembrance yesterday, and continue to do so by remaining as a Titan."

"True, but I happen to know that the VELANCE'R has been rotated out of the Home Guard of the fleet. It's replacement was the ROHA'N." Robin smiled softly as his announcement had the effect on her that he hoped it would.

"The ROHA'N?" she asked, and Robin nodded as she started backing toward the door. "Oh X'Hal, you are most correct I should show respect for Galfore," she said as she turned toward the door and quickly headed to her room.

Robin found himself alone in the room and he went over to look at the bay and city through the window, letting his mind drift. He heard the door open and close again, and knew that whoever it was would leave him in peace.

"X'Hal, Robin, I can't believe that I had forgotten how handsome you are when you're dressed like that."

Robin spun at the familiar voice. "Blackfire!" he gasped in astonishment, then caught himself. "Shavota, Jemara."

"My English name will do, Robin and don't you dare kneel to me." Robin was surprised when she came over and gave him a quick hug. "I grieve with you, husband of my sister, and share your loss," she said formally.

"I take it you have been given confirmation that she didn't survive?"

"Unless something changed in the last hour," Blackfire replied, the tone of her voice indicating her doubt. She cocked her head to one side, studying his face. "How have you been holding up?"

"Well enough. Do you share a crystal with Kor'mel?" In reply Blackfire withdrew the crystal from beneath her armor, and he felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing the soft green glow of it. "I hope you never feel what I did, Blackfire. Star had some experience with the feeling of losing our bond, but. . . ."

"I know Robin," she said as she turned away. "Kora was away on her training when I took a shalocfa. We were almost as close as Kor'mel and I have become. He died when his fighter lost it's port thruster and he lost control at low altitude." she drew a shuddering breath. "Even now I can still clearly recall his last feelings and thoughts, and how Starfire simply left her training cadre and was there to help me through. "

Just then there was a tone over the intercom system of the Tower. "Galfore's shuttle should be arriving in a moment. We'd better get to the roof." The two headed for the exit, and Blackfire was surprised when Robin put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and found that he was smiling sadly at her. "Thank you for coming, and for telling me that," he looked away, not wanting her to see the pain on his face. "It helps to know I'm not alone in having gone through that."

A few minutes later the Titans, Shel'b, and Blackfire were on the roof of the Tower and watched the small shuttle land. The hatch opened and a ramp slid out and Galfore and Kim'r came out, followed by two warriors that Robin guessed were part of the Palace Guard due to their wearing helmets and cloaks.

"Greetings, Highness, Jemara," Galfore said, saluting first Robin then Blackfire. "I now have something to show you, all of you, as you are her friends."

Robin nodded, and led Galfore and his entourage down to the common room. Once there Galfore handed a small disk to Cyborg, who fed it into a computer. They all watched as the big monitor came to life, showing the main cargo bay of a ship. Several Tamaraneans were milling around, and there was an alarm sounding.

"This is a feed from the security videos of the VILTHUR'L," Kim'r told them. "The alarm you are hearing is due to a engine core containment breach in progress. We were not sure why the Communications Officer took the time and effort to transmit this to a relay station until . . . . . "

"Kori!" Robin gasped as Starfire entered the frame. They all watched silently as she tried unsuccessfully to get the attention of several of the warriors going past her. With her frustration clearly written on her face, she crossed over to a communications terminal and punched a button. She took the microphone that popped out and started speaking into it.

Robin blinked when the picture suddenly froze. "Care to translate for us, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded, and took a deep breath as Cyborg replayed the video. He fought to keep his voice calm as he heard her voice for the first time in just over a month. "Enough!" he translated. "This is the Empress! Is this not a ship full of warriors? You are not a training cadre on it's first training cruise." Starfire's amplified voice seemed to cut through the panic that seemed to grip the warriors in view. "Follow your training and evacuate the ship."

"Mik'l, Shar'n, get them to the escape pods, quickly." Starfire ordered and the three of them started organizing the evacuation of the ship, ensuring that no pod left unless it was full. "Now to check the engineering section to make sure everyone got out."

"Highness there is no time," Mik'l protested but it fell on deaf ears as Starfire quickly moved out of the cameras range.

The computers count down to core detonation was down to one minute when her voice came from off camera. "Get into your pod and eject, I have the Chief Engineer, and I will take him with me, although I do not believe he still lives. At the least he will receive a warriors funeral.."

Just then Starfire came into view carrying a limp figure. Right as Starfire was about to enter the pod there was a bright flash and the picture went to static.

The room was totally silent except for a soft sniffle from both Raven and Blackfire.

"From what we have learned, the Comms Officer wished to show that the Empress's actions were not in vain. Because of her, there was only one fatality of this disaster," Kim'r said softly.

"_Only one,"_ Robin thought sadly. "_The one that matters the most."_

"She wishes for you to have this, Robin."

Robin looked at what Galfore held out to him and he took a ragged breath as he reached out to take it. "Her crystal," he said softly. He gasped as the crystal glowed brightly green as he touched it, and his face took on a look of total confusion and astonishment. "Star! Galfore, why do I feel her presence? Did her life force somehow enter into the crystal?"

"There is a much easier explanation, my husband."

"I thought you destroyed that voder, Shel'b," Robin said as he turned, his voice trailing off as he saw Shel'b standing with one of the two warriors that had been wearing helmets and cloaks. They had both removed them, revealing one of them to be a male who now had his arm around Shel'b's waist, and the other who was revealed to be. . . . .

"Starfire!" Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg cried out together.

"Sister!" Blackfire gasped at the same time.

"Kor. . . Kori!" Robin managed to stammer, then took two steps to wrap his arms around her and hold her. Barely a step away from her, he was suddenly engulfed in black energy, stopping him cold.

"Robin, wait. You'll hurt her."

Raven's warning had it's effect and Robin and the others noticed that Starfire's left arm was in a sling. Realizing that Robin was going to go slowly, Raven released him and he crossed over to her his hand raised to touch her cheek, but he held back, uncertain as to what other injuries she might have, and still in shock that she was standing there.

Starfire smiled softly as she felt his indecision. "The bright flash you saw was the core pulsing prior to the actual breach," she explained, reaching out with her right hand and cupping Robin's cheek. "The concussion from that threw me into the opening of the life pod I was to use. In addition to breaking my collar bone, and upper arm, the impact also shattered my crystal. Fortunately, Jen'r and I were thrown into the pod and it's automatic launch sequence launched us to safety only half a minute before the destruction of the VILTHUR'L."

Robin saw the tears in Starfire's eyes, as he felt her thumb gently ease the lower edge of his mask up, letting his tears of joy that had been dammed up beneath it out. He slid his hand from her cheek around her shoulders and gently pulled her close and rested his head on her good shoulder. "Star, I never thought I'd do this again," he whispered into her ear, and he reveled in the joyful rush of emotions he felt through their bond. Just as he was adjusting to her presence in his mind again, he jumped as he felt a hand on his back, along with Raven's familiar presence. To his surprise, Raven's mental touch was on Starfire's mind, not his, and he realized that she was re-establishing their bond..

"Boo-ya! Group hug time!" Cyborg yelled and he and Beast Boy joined in the small huddle, taking care to avoid jostling her arm.

"Friends! It is glorious to be among you again, although I believe your finding out that I am not deceased to be the more joyous." Starfire felt Robin's mood shift at her last words, and she knew he was justified to express the anger he was about to.

"Galfore, can you give me one good reason why you kept her being alive from us until just now, especially me?"

"I can give you several, warrior. The main one being that we didn't know she was among the survivors until about an hour before planet fall."

Seeing Robin's disbelieving look, Kim'r spoke up. "It is true, Highness, and a good thing as well. There were no Tamaranean ships nearby when the VILTHUR'L's engines went critical. The nearest ships were two Ramarian freighters who located and collected the life pods."

"Tamaran is at peace with the Ramarians, or should I say we don't shoot at each other," Blackfire piped up. "The only reason they would help one of our ships is because interstellar law requires all ships nearby to give aid to a ship in distress."

"On the good side, their healing knowledge surpasses even ours. My arm and shoulder are healed, it is just that the muscles need time to strengthen."

"Had they known she was aboard their ship, she would now be well on her way to the Citadel, either on Gordanian slaver, or one of their own ships," Galfore said.

"Hey, at least she's back and she's safe and sound , right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Cy," Robin chuckled, slipping his arm around Starfire's waist.

"And, dude you shoulda seen your face when you saw her. Absolutely a Kodak moment."

"Welcome to Cyborgvision," Cyborg announced as he plugged a cable from his arm into the computer. A second later the large screen displayed a frozen image of Robin's face as he turned to see Starfire, and they all had a good laugh.

"This must be the Lieutenant Commander Chr's, I've heard about," Robin said as he and Starfire walked over to where he and Shel'b stood arm in arm.

"Greetings, Highness," Chr's said coming to attention and saluting.

"Relax, Chr's. Shel'b will tell you that we're very informal around here, so will Koriand'r." Robin almost chuckled as he felt Starfire's amusement at Chr's's scowl.

"Relax, loneva, they are bond mates after all."

"Co shu delina, mathad."

"Galfore, you said that there was a fatality from the disaster. Who was it?"

"Jen'r, the Chief Engineer, my love. As I said on the video he was not alive when I found him in the Engineering Section. He was the reason I was not injured any worse, as he was between me and the hatchway to my life pod. She turned and looked over at Shel'b. "In two weeks, the BOROMI'R will arrive in Earth orbit to bring my personal items from Tamaran and to also bring my supply of zorka berries. You will return to Tamaran aboard her."

"Star, who will take the throne?"

"Our son will take the throne, with Galfore and Kim'r acting as Regents until he comes of age."

"Our. . . . . .son? But how? We never. . . . "

Starfire giggled at his confusion. "Shortly after I arrived on Tamaran, I checked to see if Nie'l had any family that still lived. Finding none, I adopted him as our son, my husband. I hope you do not disapprove."

"No, Star, I think that's wonderful. Is he aboard the ROHA'N? If so, I'd like to see him."

"No, Highness, he remained on Tamaran, continuing his training, and was most relieved to hear that his adoptive mother still lives."

A few hours later, Robin and Starfire had left Galfore and Kim'r in the capable hands of the rest of the Titans as they watched a movie in the common room. Unlike the sunrise, Raven didn't usually join them to watch the sunset, so they were alone on the roof.

"Star, why did you leave Shel'b here to take your spot on the team instead of someone else?"

Starfire was silent for a moment before she answered. "The main reason was because she looks so much like me I thought she would be more easily accepted by the people in the city."

"And the other reason?"

"One I am not proud that I considered, and I regret that I did." Robin watched as she wrung her hands, and chewed on her bottom lip. "I could not get her being able to deceive you out of my mind. I know she has someone that she cares for as I care for you, but I had no way of knowing that you did not know it was she you took through the arboretum with such enjoyment. I foolishly thought I needed some test of your fidelity when I should have known better."

"Kori, I told you when I took her into my Guard that there is no other that interests me. I love you."

"I know, my love. After only two days I deeply regretted having that reason for leaving her here. I could feel how uncomfortable her presence made you."

"Well I just hope you're convinced now."

Starfire nodded her head, then looked over at him sadly, "Robin, I am most sorry for what you went through. Even though I did not have the feeling of your presence in my mind, I did not have the added pain of thinking you had died."

Robin stepped to his right so he was now behind her and he slid his hands around her waist, and rested his chin on her good shoulder. "It's alright, Star. It wasn't your fault. You were doing what was necessary, and your actions saved everyone that could be saved."

"I would ask if you would do me one favor, my husband."

"Anything, you know that."

Starfire turned her head some and glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Would you do the rubbing of my neck with your fingers? It is most relaxing."

Robin smiled as he slid his hands up and massaged the sides of her neck. As he felt them loosen up, he also felt her raise her hands. He thought she was going to take his from her neck, but smiled when she unfastened the front of her neckpiece and removed it. Without thinking or asking her if it was alright, he moved his massaging fingers down so his thumbs were working on the muscles between her shoulder blades. He smiled again as her head slowly fell forward as she sighed contentedly.

"Mmmm, Robin this is more relaxing than a Zelana bath."

"A what?"

"Zelana is a place of relaxation on Tamaran. During the later part of training, approaching Acceptance, between the physical strain and mental stress trainees are given one week at Zelana. They are not taken all at once, and there are hot springs that are rich in minerals, and with the addition of certain herbs a soak in them is most relaxing."

"So my giving you this neck rub is as relaxing as that?"

"Uh huh," Starfire agreed then groaned as Robin's fingers found and rubbed a new knot of muscles.

Robin chuckled softly, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "And I haven't even started doing a back rub." he straightened up, and continued to massage her neck and shoulders, but he froze at her next statement.

"Will we be going to your room or mine tonight?"

Fin

A/N For all of those who have read this fic I give you my heatfelt thanks. To all of those who have continued to post since the biginning that goes double. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
